Here Is Gone
by Starway Man
Summary: According to the original cosmic design, Dawn and Connor were destined to find each other. But Jasmine, Sahjhan and the forces of darkness had other plans. Can three resurrected heroes and Xander Harris undo the manipulations wrought upon the Miracle Child and the Key? What will become of Buffy and Angel - and where the hell is Spike in all of this? (COMPLETE)
1. Worlds Enough And Time

**Title**: Here Is Gone

**Authors**: Jean-theGuardian and Starway Man

**Emails**: jpaulsalamanca at hotmail .com, theop at hotkey .net .au

**Disclaimer**: The Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar, Kuzui, Fox, WB and UPN (as they then were); we don't own 'em, and we never will. Some of the text is from the various episodes of the show(s), so those parts of the story don't belong to us, either. Anything else you recognize belongs to their owners in question. This work is meant merely for enjoyment, and no profit is being made off of it.

**Time frame**: Initially set at the end of Angel season 3 "Tomorrow" and BtVS season 6 "Grave".

**Feedback**: YES, please!

**Rating**: Overall R, given some of the contents, but mostly PG-13 parts.

**Warnings**:Some character death and violence will be present; some bad language; and some descriptions of sex and sexual situations, including attempted rape.

**Formatting**: "speech", _thoughts_, _'quotes.'_

**Acknowledgments**: Thanks must go to Greywizard, Mr. Mysterious and Nodakskip for beta reading, feedback and suggestions concerning the plot of this story.

**Author notes**: This fanfic is a rewrite of the original story begun by Jean-theGuardian during 2002. Most of the original text is present, but there are also major re-writes and expansion of concepts as well. We hope you'll enjoy this, the redux version!

**Summary**: According to the original cosmic design, Dawn and Connor were destined to find each other. But Jasmine, Sahjhan and the forces of darkness had other plans. Can three resurrected heroes and Xander Harris undo the manipulations wrought upon the Miracle Child and the Key? What will become of Buffy and Angel - and where the hell is Spike in all of this?

* * *

"Oh yeah, fun was had. Also frolic, merriment, and near-death hijinks."

(Xander Harris, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER)

"You can't live in the past. You gotta move on. Let it go. Forget it. Tomorrow's another day."

(Cordelia Chase, ANGEL)

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of by your philosophy."

(Hamlet: Act 1 Scene 5, c. 1601)

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 1 – Worlds Enough And Time**

* * *

**The interdimensional nexus known as the Sacred Place**

**May, 2002**

* * *

The young half-Irishman/half-Brachen demon stared directly into the circular purple portal known as the All-Seeing Eye, or the Eye for short. The soul of Alan Francis Doyle stirred uneasily as he watched past, present and future events within the mortal plane merging, swirling, and converging into one long and frightening collage of images.

"C'mon, lad," Doyle whispered earnestly as he watched the young, wiry, brown-haired youth named Connor. "Don't do it. Don't listen to that woman. _**She**_ killed Holtz, not yer dad! The day'll come you'll never forgive yerself..."

And yet, despite his pleas, Doyle could only watch in horror as Connor sealed up his father, the vampire with a soul named Angel, into a coffin with the aid of the wild-eyed redhead named Justine Cooper - and then they tossed him into the sea like garbage.

Doyle felt sickened as he watched the young man do that to his own father. Someone who, despite his bloodstained past, was actually innocent of the crime Connor had condemned him for. _Bloody hell, this is unbelievable! Just how did it come ta this, I ask ya?_

Without warning, the image within the Eye morphed to another aspect of the mortal realm. Doyle saw a young woman, a Seer, who was bathed in sparkling golden light and ascending to a Higher Plane (not one he was personally familiar with; there were a zillion or more higher dimensions, after all). She was ascending to become a higher being. Her hair was dyed peroxide-blonde now, yet she was still the same person the half-demon remembered.

Cordelia Chase. His beloved.

"Perhaps 'tis fer de best, Alan," a beautiful Jamaican girl tried futilely to comfort her friend.

"How could this _**possibly**_ be fer the best, Kendra?" Doyle snapped as he turned to look at the Vampire Slayer. "Angel just got chucked down to the bottom o' the Pacific Ocean, by his own _**son**_, no less - Connor's been brainwashed by that sick red-headed lass, and that bloody bastard who stole and raised 'im. Plus Cordy, the only person who could possibly figure out where Angel is, just got sucked up into some Higher Plane, while the Powers conveniently left the two remaining members of Angel's band to wonder where the hell are the REST OF 'EM!"

Doyle abruptly paused, before giving the teenage Caribbean girl a pointed look. "And stop callin' me Alan! It's Doyle. Just Doyle."

"Wh-what about S-s-sunnydale?" asked the soul of a timid young blonde woman, who was a bit further away and off to the left.

Doyle whirled around to stare at the blonde, who was clutching her sides. He felt some sympathy for her. She had just arrived up here recently, and she was obviously having trouble adjusting to the surroundings of her new environment.

Which was, by the way, somewhere in the middle of nowhere - and yet also at the center of everything. This was a place which was very different compared to the normal space-time continuum; for example, a moment here could be the equivalent of a century on Earth, and vice versa. How exactly all three souls had found this place was a mystery, though, even to them.

"Sorry fer ignorin' ya like that, lass," Doyle said apologetically. "Eh, Tara Maclay, isn't it? Friend o' Buffy's?"

Tara nodded nervously. "Um...d-do you think it's p-p-possible to s-see what's been going on in S-s-sunnydale since I was..." Tara's eyes abruptly looked down, not wanting to acknowledge her recent murder.

Kendra nodded. "I t'ink dat can be arranged. Can't it, Ala...er, Doyle?"

Doyle nodded. "Sure." So saying, he turned back to the swirling portal and chanted, "O All-Seeing Eye, witness to the Past, Present, Future and the Never Was, show us the events happening with the Slayer and her kin since Tara's passing."

Lightning flashed from within the Eye, making the portal glow pink for a moment and then back to purple, before the images flashed before the three souls. They saw...

Willow's destructive magical powers erupting from within her, transforming the cute redhead into a raven-haired avatar of darkness and fury after failing to resurrect Tara in their bedroom.

Dark Willow's brutal flaying and murder of Warren Mears, the man responsible for Tara's death.

The battle between the Dark Wicca and her friends.

Giles' return and his battle with Dark Willow, resulting in his defeat.

The raising of the satanic temple of Proserpexa in an attempt by Dark Willow to incinerate the whole planet.

Buffy and Dawn's struggle against those earth demons, the golems Dark Willow had oh-so-casually created so that the Slayer could 'go out fighting.'

Willow finally going back to normal and breaking down in remorseful tears within Xander Harris's arms; the often-ignored and seemingly-irrelevant young man somehow saving the planet from utter destruction without any superpowers, merely by the strength of his love for his oldest friend.

Plus finally, and most surprisingly, the return of Spike's soul at the hands of an African cave demon; said vampire almost immediately going insane afterwards, not only from the guilt of a century's worth of bloodshed and murder, but also from the guilt of almost raping Buffy back in Sunnydale.

Tara's eyes were overflowing with tears by this point. She wondered, in pure shock, how all of this could have had happened. And the knowledge that her death at Warren's hands had been the catalyst for all of these terrible, _**horrible **_events to happen (well, apart from what had happened with Spike) made Ms. Maclay feel more than a little guilty right now.

The Slayer stared at the Eye in disbelief. "Is all dis what was s'posed ta happen, all along?"

Doyle shook his head, turning to look at Kendra. "Nope. That Granok demon, Sahjhan, he's screwed _**everything**_ up from messin' around with history. And ta think, the Powers _**allowed**_ it to happen! Bloody hell, right now - I can't believe I worked fer those people! It wasn't supposed to be like -"

But at that moment, without warning, the whole realm began to shake and rumble.

"What's happening, Alan?" Kendra asked the Seer, looking around in concern.

"I'm thinkin' we're not alone anymore, Kendra," Doyle stated nervously, as he and the others struggled to regain their footing.

"Who has dared to enter this Sacred Place?" an otherworldly voice demanded angrily from the skies above.

Doyle stepped to the center of the platform holding them up. Summoning every ounce of courage he had, the man shouted back, "It is I, Alan Francis Doyle - a Messenger for the Powers That Be. Kendra the Vampire Slayer and Tara the Wiccan stand here with me."

"You and your companions have no authority to be here, Messenger!" the voice declared loudly, echoing like a massive bass drum. "You all belong in other worlds, the heavens reserved for the fallen servants of the Light. Do you not understand? Your entry into the Sacred Place is punishable by spending the rest of your eternities in the darkest of hells, and the forfeiture of all your mortal reincarnations!"

"Wh-who i-i-is that?" the nervous and frightened Tara asked Kendra.

"Dat is Chronos, a Greek god," Kendra replied evenly in her Jamaican patois. "Me Watcher once told me dat accordin' ta legend, de Powers Dat Be assigned him ta guard de Sacred Place; dey spared him de fate of oblivion after de fall of de Greek pantheon. Unlike de rest of his counterparts, when dose gods attempted ta seize control from de Powers."

"Wh-why is this place so important that they'd assign a g-god to g-guard it?" Tara asked stammeringly.

"De legend also says dat de Sacred Place possesses de ability to affect time itself, somehow," the Chosen One explained. "Dat is a power too dangerous ta leave unguarded."

"We mean no harm, 'n we didn't come 'ere of our own free will; we just sorta...found ourselves here. But that's not what's important right now - look, what's happened with regard to my old buddy Angel, he needs _**help**_ after what his kid just did to him! Not to mention the blondie Slayer, who almost got killed by her best friend," Doyle pleaded with the guardian god. "Please! You gotta speak to the Powers. Their chosen warriors are in danger; Angel needs ta be rescued, and the Summers chick needs time to get over recent events -"

"Enough! All that is not my concern. What concerns me is that your very presence here violates the Sacred Place, even as we speak!" Chronos said, his disembodied booming voice cutting Doyle's pleas off like a hot knife slicing through butter. "Lower beings like yourselves were never meant to set foot here!"

"Fer God's sake, _**listen**_!" Doyle cried out, angrily pointing towards the Eye. "All this was never meant ta happen! From what I've seen it was that timeshifter demon, Sahjhan - it was his meddling that's indirectly responsible fer me and Kendra and Tara showing up here, as well as endangering the Earth and countless other dimensions in the process! _**You must know that**_! This has to be fixed -"

"Are you _**deaf**_?! I already told you - all that is no concern of mine, half-breed!" Chronos rebuffed Doyle's pleas furiously. "What is now, shall be, and what has not come to pass - was never meant to be! Take your grievance directly to the Powers, if you and yours must. But leave the Sacred Place immediately!"

"Gee, that's a _**great**_ idea, that is," Doyle shot back sarcastically. "Complain directly to the Powers, why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, because no lower beings can exist in their reality!"

There was a flash of light, and Tara immediately gasped at the tall, fearsome, non-human creature that subsequently appeared.

The figure was tall, as said - at least eight feet tall, maybe even taller. It looked mostly serpentine in nature - but more importantly, it had three heads, only one of which was human. The other two looked like the heads of a bull and a lion, as odd as that may have been. Plus, one of the heads - the human one - had one eye missing...

"_**Enough**_! All of you, leave this realm _**now**_!" Chronos roared, sounding completely fed up as the three mouths gave his words a distorted, oddly echoing sound. "If you defy me any longer, I shall invoke torment upon your eternal souls the likes of which none of you could bear! Your very essences shall be devoured by the darkness of the worst of hells, and there you shall perish a thousand upon a thousand times over for all time...!"

While the speechifying was going on, Tara shook herself out of her paralysis and noticed a small green glow emanating from beneath the swirling purple portal of the Eye. "What's that?" the witch asked her female companion.

Kendra turned from the heated argument between Doyle and Chronos to answer Tara's question. "Dat? Dat is de Time dat Never Was. It's all de events of history dat woulda happened if de timeline were altered in some way - t'rough certain events takin' place differently, or not takin' place at all."

"Y-you mean...the road not taken, wha-what could have been?" Tara asked, with increasing interest.

"Yes," Kendra nodded. "I haven't looked at it meself. Mebbe I've been afraid of what de future woulda held fer me, what t'ings I could be experiencin' right now...if it weren't for dat undead bitch with de sharp fingernails..."

Tara stepped closer to the Eye, leaving Kendra to trail off in confusion - before shifting her attention back to the argument between Doyle and Chronos. With a streak of fear racing through her, the Maclay woman nonetheless reached for the swirling underbelly of green cloud and mist. The mist that was supposed to hold the details of all that never was...or could have been...

"You, the Wiccan!" Chronos abruptly bellowed, turning his attention away from Doyle. "Do not touch the Time of the Never Was! Your soul is unworthy of it!"

"Tara, he's right; _**don't touch that**_!" Doyle warned her.

"But why -"

Too late. Tara's hand strayed too far into the mist. A green light shot out from it, sending the startled young woman stumbling back to fall flat on her rear end. Kendra and Doyle let out frightened yelps for Tara's safety, as they each rushed forward to help the Wiccan to her feet.

"FOUL BLASPHEMER!" Chronos roared at Tara, a note of fury and almost-hidden fear in his voice. "YOU DARE TO BREACH THE EYE? THAT WHICH WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE TOUCHED? YOU -"

"Ah, put a sock in it, will ya?" Doyle snapped, fed up with the loud booming voice assailing his ears.

"Alan, look!" Kendra demanded, her eyes wide.

Doyle turned his gaze to her trembling hands, for the Slayer now held a fragment of the Time of the Never Was. Kendra held a piece of a present and future that could have been, but now never would be. And as if the fragment could sense the Chosen One's innermost desires, she and her two companions were shown an alternate reality, a could-have-been history of the world.

Many images of people, loved ones and strangers alike, became visible within the green light. Destinies altered, lives saved, battles fought.

But in particular, one image caught all their eyes.

A young, dark-haired girl. The human incarnation of the ancient green energy known only as the Key. Living, loving, fighting side-by-side with a wiry but handsome boy a year or two older than her. The same boy Kendra and Doyle had previously seen hatefully seal his father into a metal coffin, and consign to a watery grave.

Separate, the boy and the girl were formidable. But together, they were powerful beyond the sum of their combined abilities. Unstoppable, even.

Their strength, their courage, their love would affect and change the entire world around them...

"Doyle, this is..." Tara began, but the words caught in her throat. What she had seen was so...so beautiful, and yet so tragic at the same time - as the blonde witch realized that it would never be.

Suddenly, Doyle got a glint in his wily old Irish eyes. He abruptly stepped away from the women and closer to the Guardian of the Sacred Place. _Well, here goes nothin'..._

"We all saw it - 'n you know that, don't ya?" Doyle taunted Chronos. "Some guardian _**you**_ are! Can't even keep a bunch o' lower beings from tappin' yer precious Eye, then, huh?"

"IMPUDENT TRESPASSER!" Chronos roared loud enough that the entire realm once again began to tremble. "YOU DARE TO MOCK ME WITHIN THE SACRED PLACE?"

"Ooh, now I'm supposed to be scared o' big ol' creepy Chronos, eh?" Doyle continued mocking the Greek deity. "Can't beat the Powers, can't guard the Eye...not good fer much, are ya? And once the Powers hear what's happened, the odds are you'll be replaced as Guardian - ya know that, right? So, ever consider gettin' a job as a sanitation worker? I mean the job literally stinks, and the hours are a wee bit long, but I hear the fringe benefits are worth it -"

"Alan, what de hell are ya t'inkin?" Kendra whispered fiercely, cutting off the Seer's mocking mid-speech.

"I SHALL FLAY THE SOUL OFF OF YOU, BRACHEN - AND MAKE YOU BEG ME FOR THE BOON OF OBLIVION BEFORE I DEVOUR YOU WHOLE, YOU ARROGANT FOOL!" Chronos yelled as the sky began to flash warningly.

"All talk 'n no action, that's the thing with all o' you godly types," Doyle snickered, while deep inside his heart, he whispered a prayer to anyone who was listening that he actually knew what he was doing. "You're beginning to be a real bore, Chronie old pal. Ever consider doing one of those sleeping tapes to help insomniacs? Fer sure, you'd make a killing off of the royalties -"

KA-BOOM!

Without warning, a blueish-white lightning bolt came down from the sky at the Greek god's command and headed straight for Doyle.

"ALAN!" Kendra cried out in horror, certain that he was going to be erased from existence.

But Doyle's demon reflexes (blessed be his father's gonads for that) reacted quick enough to get him out of harm's way. Barely. The lightning bolt pierced the Eye, however, and instantly, a purple tear opened up within the portal itself.

Fierce winds immediately swept through the Sacred Place. "What happened?!" Tara yelled over the howling gale, somehow forgetting to stammer.

"Got him to open a door for us," Doyle responded, taking her hand. "C'mon, lass! We've got no time to lose!"

"Alan, what are you intendin' ta do?" Kendra demanded.

"Just trust me, Kendra. I'll tell ya when we get there!" Doyle said hurriedly, looking over at Chronos in concern - even though the Greek god seemed oddly disoriented and distracted by the roaring winds buffeting him. "_**Please**_, trust me..."

He extended his free hand (the one not holding Tara's) to the Jamaican Slayer. Reluctantly, Kendra grabbed it.

And then, the trio levitated upwards and flew towards the cracked purple portal.

"STOP! STOOOOP!" Chronos roared in impotent anger, and, yes, even outright fear now as he _**finally**_ noticed what the enemy trio were doing. "DO NOT ENTER THE EYE!"

But the three heroes had already taken flight. Desperate, Chronos launched himself at them, managing to grab Kendra by the shoulder. He looked ready to tear her apart...

When Doyle did something unbelievably noble and foolhardy, and physically attacked Chronos by punching him in one of his three faces.

"ARGGGGHHHHHH!" Chronos roared, letting his grip on Kendra slacken just a trifle. But that was enough for the dark-skinned Chosen One to land a Slayer-strength blow on one of the Greek god's bestial heads, which then caused Chronos to fly backwards and lose his grip on her completely.

Doyle subsequently speared his way through the air, aiming himself for the torn portal in the Eye, one hand holding Tara and the other Kendra. It was uncertain if they would be fast enough to get there in time, though.

Chronos, attempting to seal the portal, quickly sent another lightning bolt flying towards the Eye...

Just as the three human souls disappeared into it, and vanished from view.

"NOOOOOO!" Chronos bellowed in a voice that echoed with a frightening reverberation, throughout the Sacred Place. But it was too late - already, the Guardian could feel the timeline changing, morphing into...something else.

Chronos knew he had failed. And now, he had a lot of explaining to do to the Powers That Be.

Who weren't very pleasant to their minion-slash-former enemy, when displeased...

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - a deserted alley**

**Roughly a day earlier**

* * *

The purple portal ripped open the very fabric of reality, and the three heroes tumbled out onto the cold, painfully hard concrete. Corporeal beings once more, somehow. Alive and kicking, along with everything which went with that.

Gasping, each of them sat up, gathering their thoughts and their bodies together.

"Oooh, me achin' head," mumbled Kendra.

"Yeah, ouch," Tara winced, rubbing her arm tenderly. "I-I thought things didn't hurt anymore when you're dead?"

"I'm pretty sure we're not dead, lass," Doyle said cautiously. "At least, not fer the moment."

Tara blinked in surprise. "Wh-wh-what? We-we're n-n-not d-d-dead?"

Kendra got to her feet. "Alright, Alan, ya better start explainin' right now. I trusted you t'rough dis insane plan of yours - so where de hell are we?"

Doyle didn't reply straightaway. He took a few steps before stepping out of the alleyway where they'd landed. He peered around and saw...

Whooshing cars roaring up and down the street, honking furiously at each other to get out of the way. Men walking in business suits, talking on cell phones. Women sporting ensembles for high-powered female brokers, talking with clients on the streets. Teens blasting out music from the stereo systems within their flashy vehicles.

_This looks like home, alright - just smell all that beautiful smog! _Doyle looked up in the sky. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, it had to be roughly noon. He spotted a man reading a newspaper down the street near the alleyway, and a few seconds later, Doyle abruptly yanked the paper from his hands.

"Hey! Gimme that back, asshole! That newspaper's mine, you jerk-!" the man said angrily.

But off the dark look from Kendra, the insurance salesman thought twice about it before he turned away and walked off. He was outnumbered and didn't fancy getting mugged over a damn newspaper, even if two of the three 'muggers' were women.

"Wh-where are we?" Tara asked, clutching her sides protectively.

Doyle unleashed a wide grin as he saw the date. And more importantly, the title of the newspaper. "Tara, lass, I think the name pretty much speaks fer itself."

Both of the women's eyes widened as they saw what was written at the top of the paper...

_The Los Angeles Times_.

"Ladies," Doyle smiled mischievously. "Welcome to the City of Angels."

All Kendra and Tara could do was blink.

In stunned silence.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - upstairs balcony, outside the residence of Xander Harris**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

The vengeance demon known as Anya Jenkins - well, technically her name was Anyanka again now, but whatever - teleported in, manifesting at what had once been the residence she had shared with her ex-fiancé, Alexander Lavelle Harris.

It was barely the crack of dawn, and to be honest, Anya wasn't really sure why she was here. She and Xander had been over and done with for roughly three months now, since the debacle of their failed wedding; when her betrothed had left her at the altar for what he'd _**thought **_were the right reasons. Plus any chance of reconciliation, remote as it may have been, had vanished when Xander had witnessed her having sex with Spike within the Magic Box - not long after she and the chipped vampire had tried to drown their sorrows with alcohol, the other night.

_So, why am I here?_ Anya asked herself with a frown. _For that matter, why haven't I moved back to my old quarters in Arash'maharr yet? Sure, I kinda like it here on Earth these days, especially what I've built for myself at the Magic Box - still, that demon dimension is where I belong now..._

But then Anya's thoughts were distracted, as she caught sight of her ex through the balcony door windows.

Xander was wearing the blue sharkskin pyjamas she'd bought him, something which captured Anya's attention as soon as she noticed them - as well as all the empty beer bottles strewn around the apartment. The woman then noticed the bruises visible on Xander's face - which was the result of an 'altercation' with the nerd known as Warren Mears last night.

A very one-sided fight which had taken place within a bar, whilst Warren had been in possession of the mystical artefacts known as the Orbs of Nezzla'kahn. Harris had definitely gotten his ass kicked before Buffy had eventually smashed the Orbs.

_Good! I'm __**glad**__ Xander's hurting,_ Anya thought to herself vindictively, as she saw him walk around the apartment rubbing his head and attempting to clean up the mess a little. _He __**deserves **__it for abandoning me on my wedding day!_

The vengeance demon subsequently vanished, having come to the conclusion that she had been wasting her time coming here; there were lots of scorned women in Sunnydale, not to mention throughout the world, who were in need of her services.

The original verse by William Congreve was _'__Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.__'_ Over the centuries, it had grown too bulky for common use and nowadays, a truncated misquote had become the popular norm.

And if there was ever a case where 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' applied, it was with this woman whom Xander Harris had wronged at the worst time imaginable.

TBC…


	2. A Plan Comes Together

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Thanks to everyone who's sent feedback and reviewed the story so far! 'Tis most appreciated. Please, keep it coming. And Geoff, with regard to your question, both this chapter and the next one will be similar to the previous version of the story, but after that, we're going to go off into unknown territory. We have at least twenty chapters planned, after all! Well, on with the story...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 2 – A Plan Comes Together**

* * *

**Downtown Los Angeles, California**

**Now**

* * *

A little less than twenty minutes had passed, and the three re-embodied and formerly dead heroes had arrived at a quaint little diner within a few blocks' distance of the alley containing the portal they'd recent fallen through. It was taking a while for the Seer, the Wiccan, and even the steely-nerved Slayer, to deal with the reality of their new situation.

Somehow, through some crazy gamble undertaken by the one and only wheeling-and-dealing Alan Francis Doyle, they had managed to find their way from the Sacred Place in the Higher Planes back to the Earth realm.

And to top it off, they were all alive. Somehow.

They had been sitting for a while within the diner, Tara ordering nothing while Kendra opted for a glass of water. Although if she had ever tasted alcohol before her death at Drusilla's fingernails, she'd have probably opted, or needed, to have a shot of whatever was strong enough to dull the mind a little. Especially right now.

The Chosen One (well, one of the Chosen Three here and now) glanced over towards Doyle, who sat at the opposite end of the table alone, gulping down a Billy Dee - eventually letting out a satisfied 'aaah' in the process, after finishing his beer off.

"Ya notice how everythin' tastes much better when you're alive, lassies?" Doyle mused as he stared at the last drops of liquor in his shot glass. "You can really _**taste**_ the difference, ya know?"

"Alan, dis is no time fer yer foolishness!" Kendra scolded, her dark eyes staring deep into his own. Doyle had to admit, Kendra was tough as they came - but she was still one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever met. Easily.

"You said dat you were goin' to tell us everyt'ing when we got here! So start talkin' fast, unless ya fancy having dat sharp Irish tongue o' yours shoved down yer throat!" the Slayer said threateningly.

"Uh, K-kendra?" Tara timidly interjected. "You, you m-might want to keep it down. People are staring at us like...like..."

"Like we just came back from de dead?" Kendra sarcastically said. She craned her head to the rest of the diner's occupants, who were indeed staring at her. "What? You lookin' at somet'ing? Go back to drinkin' yer stoopid coffees, before ya make me get up and come over dere!"

The patrons of the establishment quickly looked the other way and pretended not to be able to hear the resurrected Slayer any longer. In Doyle's view, Kendra was acting a little too confrontational and aggressive at the moment; the Slayer's conduct was most likely due to unresolved anger over letting herself die at Dru's hands, followed by four years of agonizing over how it happened, now that she was back amongst the living.

The half-Brachen demon had learned _**something**_ about human behavior from his ex-wife's studies, after all.

Doyle smirked. "Alright, now, Kendra. If you can stop frightenin' the customers, I think I can tell ya how we got 'ere."

Kendra folded her arms and waited. "I'm all ears."

Doyle shrugged. "Well, kinda goes like this, see? All the dimensions have walls that separate all them different realities from crashin' into each other, and causin' one hellishly royal mess not even the best waste management crew could ever clean up. But just because they're separated from each other, doesn't mean that they don't conjoin at a given place. That place was the Sacred Place, but you already know that."

The women both nodded.

"So anyway, there was a legend I heard 'bout a few years back. I was spendin' the night at a shady little bar - this was a bit before I got the visions and started workin' fer the Powers, you understand. Back then, I pissed away me earnin's on stupid gambles and I drunk more th'n a marooned sailor on a deserted island."

"Sounds n-nasty," Tara stammered.

"Well, some days it was, yeah. So there I was, mindin' me own business and swiggin' down me Hennessy when this Korglaro demon started makin' a scene. I dunno if you've ever seen a Korglaro demon, but they got reddish blotchy skin, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, not to mention bad breath. And, they're notorious liars. Anyway, this guy claimed he was bein' chased down by a pair o' demon bounty hunters because he wouldn't fork up the dough for a contract he'd committed to. Said he didn't have long, so the poor bastard started blabbin' on and on about all the things he wanted ta share with anyone who'd be willin' to listen. 'Course, nobody paid any attention, so he just started foamin' at the mouth talking 'bout one thing after another -"

"ALAN!" Kendra growled, slamming her hands down on the table. "Get to de point!"

"Sorry, lass," Doyle chuckled. "Forgot you're not into the whole story-tellin' thing."

"I-I found it to be pretty interesting," Tara smiled helpfully.

Doyle winked at the shy Wiccan in response. "Thanks, Tara. So, anyway, the stories were pretty mundane, until he started talkin' about a scripture he'd read somewhere. Something about the bridge that bound all o' time 'n space. Claimed there was a 'Sacred Place' separated from everything else, in the center of all the realities. In the center of this Sacred Place there was supposed to be this All-Seeing Eye, with the power to see the Present, Past, Future, and even the Never Was -"

Kendra rolled her eyes as she cut him off again, "Alan, we _**know**_ all dis, and I'm _**still**_ no closer as to hearin' how we got here!"

"Kendra, please. Maybe you should just let him t-talk," Tara suggested. "He might leave out something important if we rush him."

Kendra turned from the witch to the Seer. She sighed in resignation before saying, "Fine. Get on wit' it, den."

"ANYWAY," Doyle huffed, before resuming, "The Korglaro also spoke about another part o' the legend. Said that the Eye was controlled by a fallen god, and that maybe it was even the fallen god's own eye. Plus legend had it that only through the will of the fallen god guarding the Eye could it ever be breached. And if one was selective enough, one could choose the spot through which you could enter."

"Enter what?" Tara asked in confusion.

"The space-time continuum, lass," Doyle said with a big smile. "Travel through space and time."

Tara's jaw dropped, her brain finally making the connection. "Are you saying th-that somehow, we went b-back in t-t-time?"

"Yeah, that we did," Doyle nodded. "It's a fairly easy process, once you get Chronos to open the portal. Of course, problem is Chronos doesn't open that sort o' space-time gate, ever. I had ta get him to get really pissed so he'd lose control long enough ta do something stupid."

"Like openin' de gateway ta t'ree deceased souls," Kendra smirked.

Doyle pointed a finger softly in her direction. "Right on the nose, lass."

"Was it dangerous?" Tara suddenly asked.

Both Slayer and Messenger turned to the shy Wiccan. "What's dat?" Kendra asked.

"Going through that portal the way we did. W-was it d-dangerous?" Tara asked.

Doyle looked away for a moment. "Well...y'know, there are risks in everything..."

"What _**kind**_ of risks?" Kendra asked, getting suspicious.

"Well, heh...I wasn't...one hundred percent sure it'd work," Doyle admitted uneasily. "There was an eighty-five percent chance that we'd end up exactly where we needed to be, and...a five percent chance..."

"Dat we'd die, right?" Kendra said, raising a cocked eyebrow to the Irishman. "Or, given dat we were _**already**_ dead, something just as bad - if not worse."

"Well...yeah. And there was a ten percent chance that we'd get sucked into a different time period...i-in another dimension, but -"

"ANOTHER DIMENSION?" both women exclaimed a bit too loudly.

At that, the occupants of the rest of the diner turned their attention to the trio's table again. Doyle shifted uncomfortably as Tara and Kendra glanced around at their regained audience; he was very glad for both the distraction _**and**_ that he hadn't told the women he was pretty much pulling those numbers out of his ass. Somehow, the Messenger was pretty sure they wouldn't have taken that very well at all.

Kendra glared at their audience. "I t'ought I told ya all to keep yer noses out of our business!" she snapped angrily. "De next one who gawks at me like a dead fish, is gonna learn why I'm called de Slayer!"

The diner's patrons again turned back to their own business, nobody wanting to get into an argument with the belligerent Chosen One.

"I had ta take the risk, Kendra," Doyle argued, resuming their conversation. "There was no other way."

"Dere's always anodder way, ya idiot," Kendra said, her temper rising. "I can't believe dat you went 'n risked all our souls on a foolish gamble like dat! It coulda been de end of us all!"

"We were already dead," Doyle said defensively. "And it was either that or watch as my best friend's brain turns to mush at the bottom of the sea, and Buffy and her friends cope with that damn mess on the Hellmouth. I didn't want ta spend eternity with _**all that**_ on me conscience, not when I coulda done somethin' about it!"

A brief but uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Besides," Doyle eventually pointed out. "Whatever the risk, we got to where and when we needed to be."

"And when exactly is dat?" Kendra asked, still looking miffed.

"The afternoon before Justine killed Holtz and framed Angel for his murder," Tara said in realization. She glanced at Doyle, a knowing look in her eyes. "You brought us here to stop it from happening, didn't you?"

"Aye, that's one smart lass you are, Tara," the Seer smiled. "No wonder the redhead loves ya so. But I came back, no - _**we**_ came back for somethin' even more important than that..."

"May de Powers preserve us, but you're gonna try ta change history completely - aren't you, Alan?" Kendra realized.

"No, lass, _**we're**_ goin' to try and change history completely," Doyle shook his head. "What we saw in the Time that Never Was back in the Sacred Place, it was beautiful. More importantly, it was _**right**_. And it's not right that that Sahjhan guy simply waltzed through time and space and screwed everything up for our side, and he was able to get away with it just like that!"

"So what can we possibly do?" Kendra asked, skeptical. "I mean - we're still dead, aren't we? We can't just go 'n fight off de bad guys -"

"Call it a temporary lease on life," Doyle shook his head in disagreement. "We're alive fer now. Solid. We can eat, drink and even hit the bad guys. Something in the Eye transformed our spirits back into living flesh and bone. How, I don't know. But as fer how long - well, I'm thinkin' only until we finish what we need to accomplish here."

Kendra and Tara looked down at their hands for a moment. Flexing the fingers. Squeezing the palms together and staring at them as if they were made of gold. It had been so long since Kendra had perished because of Drusilla, that she could barely believe that she was whole again. Alive again. There was so much the young woman suddenly wanted to do...

Tara was equally as stunned. Even though she hadn't been dead all that long, suddenly it felt like it had been forever since that bullet had ended her life. Since she had last held Willow in her arms.

"And then what?" Tara suddenly asked, trying to put aside the knowledge that she was in two places at the one time now.

"What 'then what'?" Doyle asked, puzzled.

"After we f-finish what we have to do. Then what happens? What will we do? What will h-happen to us?" Tara clarified.

Doyle shrugged. "Back to the Higher Planes, I s'pose. All I know fer sure is that we hafta do this. And I can't do it without ya both."

"Ya need not worry, Alan," Kendra suddenly smiled ferociously. "I'm in. It's been too long since I've taken part in a good fight!"

"Me too," Tara said, her voice soft but determined. "For Willow. I have to help her; I can't just let her try to destroy the world like that."

"Good. Look, we most likely haven't much time; no one has ever gone through the Eye before and lived ta tell the tale. Plus, Chronos has probably sent his agents after us. If he's caught wind of what we're up to and catches us before our mission's complete, our fates aren't going to be placed in the Louvre, if ya get me drift," Doyle leaned back with a sigh.

Tara was confused. "Agents?"

"Ancient spirits. They work for Chronos, have done since the Greek gods ruled the mortal realm, and I sincerely hope that their reputation is overrated. But we gotta keep focused on our goal. We hafta prevent the events o' the next day or so from comin' to pass, in both LA and Sunnydale. And somehow, we gotta bring about everything else in the Time of the Never Was! What we all saw in that piece of the Eye..."

"You mean, _**this**_ piece?" Tara asked. She then pulled out a fragment of the All-Seeing Eye from the back of her pants. The green light she'd grabbed hold of from Kendra earlier in the Sacred Place, when it had fallen whilst the Slayer had attacked Chronos, had morphed into a shiny piece of glass here in this realm.

"Oh, Lord, you _**have**_ it?" Doyle's eyes widened, and Kendra swore that the guy was just about ready to faint.

"I-I grabbed it just in case. That's all right, isn't it?" Tara asked semi-fearfully.

Doyle affectionately patted her shoulder. "More th'n all right, lass. We've now got ourselves a real powerful weapon we can use!"

"Weapon?" Tara asked, shocked by the effectiveness and value of her quick thinking. "Do you really think this thing can h-help us?"

"The Eye's said to have powers beyond showing the Past, Present, Future and the Never Was, Tara," Doyle said, running a finger over this shard of the Eye. As he trailed his finger down, a greenish trail of light followed. "If we're lucky, maybe we can find out what some o' them are. And I'd say that's where _**you**_ come in, lass. With your Wiccan know-how, I think ya might be able to figger out how to use this little doo-hickey a lot quicker than Kendra or me could."

"I-I can try," Tara said uncertainly.

Kendra examined her reflected image within the glassy shard of the Eye. She then stated, "So, Alan. You intend to put dose children, Connor and Dawn, togedder?"

"You bet, Kendra. Those two were meant for great things, and if their original destiny is restored, the world as we know it will travel a better path. So, this above all - the Key and the Miracle Child must be united."

Kendra stood up and headed for the door. "Well, den, what're we waitin' 'round for? Let's go."

"That's the spirit, lass. Let's hope you have some more of it left for all of us. We're gonna need it," Doyle said as he got up as well.

"Wh-where do we go first?" Tara inquired of the Irishman, likewise rising to her feet.

Doyle looked at the clock on the wall. "To the root o' the problem, I'm thinkin'. But we have to get there at precisely the right time. Not a second sooner or later."

A waiter came running up to the three of them. "Excuse me! But you haven't paid your bill, so you can't leave yet!"

"It was just a couple of beers, lad! That 'n a glass o' water!" Doyle said reproachfully.

"Doesn't matter. Sir, you either need to settle the bill - or I'm going to have to call the police," the waiter insisted.

Kendra came up to the slightly taller, but thinner waiter and glowered. "I'm feelin' generous today. _**So**_ you're going ta put Alan's drinks on yer tab, and he'll pay ya back later. Make a scene and I'll make you a new neck tie, usin' yer throat. Nod if ya understand me."

"You can't - urrkh!" the waiter started to gurgle, when Kendra's right hand shot out and grabbed the man by the throat, effortlessly lifting him up off the ground.

The waiter frantically nodded and backed away quickly, after the Slayer let him go and he collapsed to the floor. Kendra ignored him and turned back to her friends, saying, "Well, c'mon den! We're wastin' time." She subsequently stalked out the door.

Tara and Doyle watched Kendra's exit for a moment. "That's one high-spirited lass," the Messenger noted with obvious admiration.

"Y-yes," Tara nodded.

As one, they quickly followed after her.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Main Street pawn shop**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

The shopkeeper had been in this business a long time, and that was really saying something - especially in Sunnydale.

The thing was that this town was dangerous - very dangerous. There were _**things**_ here that only looked human, and things that looked only remotely human, and even some things that didn't look human at all. If you didn't know the right people, and if you didn't keep the right hours of business, trying to make a living in Sunnydale was lethally hazardous to your health.

_I gotta retire to Florida next year,_ the pawn shop owner thought to himself tiredly, looking around at all the junk he had accumulated over the years. _Sure, the money's good, but wealth only has meaning relative to the time you've got left to spend it. And I've been beating the odds for way too long now, as it is..._

The front doorbell jangled, as a customer quickly rushed inside. The shopkeeper gave him a quick once-over; the dark-haired young man looked human enough, but that was no guarantee of safety. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Warren Mears said, squatting down to look into a glass display case. One containing quite a number of handguns. "I think you can, on account of I have a score to settle..."

* * *

**The residence of Xander Harris**

**Roughly the same time**

* * *

Xander Harris was not in a good mood, and that was putting it mildly.

As has been said, it hadn't been all that long since he'd discovered his former fiancée having sex with Spike within the Magic Box. In fact - he'd seen the whole beautiful show live on TV, Anya banging the chipped vampire like there was no tomorrow. It also hadn't been long since Harris had learned his hero, Buffy, had likewise been in a sexual relationship with Spike - and that he had tried to rape the Slayer within her own bathroom.

Now Xander knew he hadn't found out about Buffy and Spike under the best of circumstances, granted. But afterwards, that conversation with the resurrected blonde had made it clear just how little his opinions mattered to the Chosen One anymore.

"_All those times I told Spike to get lost...that he didn't have a chance with a girl like you..."_

"_You don't know how hard it's been."_

"_What, lying to me?"_

"_Being here. After I was brought back. You have no idea how hard it is just __**being**__ here."_

"_You could have told me."_

"_You didn't want to know."_

"_So you went to him instead?"_

"_Xander, what I do with my personal life is none of your business."_

Given everything that he and Buffy had gone through together over the past six years, the last remark was something that had hurt Harris deeply. _None of my business? Yeah, I guess nowadays as far as she's concerned, that's true enough. But sweet holy Moses, what was Buffy thinking - deciding to get groin-y with that __**thing**__?!_

Intellectually, Xander could sort of understand what Buffy might have been thinking; that she had needed someone to emotionally connect with who hadn't been involved in ripping her soul out of Heaven, and Spike had been the only choice. Given that Giles had left to go back to England, and Dawn was simply too young and needy to be able to be the sort of rock Buffy could lean upon to recover from such an ordeal.

_Sure, I fought side by side with him all last summer, and I trusted that vamp to look after Dawn while Buffy was dead. But I never once forgot what Spike is, _Xander thought in sudden anger, recalling that scene in Buffy's bathroom yet again. _Almighty Zeus, didn't the woman learn her lesson about this sort of thing with Angel? At least with that guy, Buffy had the excuse that she was sixteen, she was in love and nobody knew squat about that perfect happiness thing in his curse. But the Bleached Wonder doesn't even qualify on __**that**__ level! He hasn't got a soul - all Spike's got to prevent him from killing people is an electronic leash that got jammed into his head. Doesn't Buffy realize how if that chip ever stops working, her British boyfriend is gonna cease playing nice with his dinner?_

From Xander's point of view, the answer to that question was most likely 'no.' And not for the first time, Harris wondered what it was about the women he knew that led to most of them having a blind spot where vamps like Angel and Spike were concerned. Were they all so dazzled by the handsome human mask, that they _**failed**_ to see the evil blood-drinking demon underneath the surface? Or was it that they simply didn't _**want**_ to see it?

Cursing silently to himself, Xander got up and headed to the front door. Just as he got there, the space-time continuum shuddered thanks to the All-Seeing Eye - and a different timeline was born.

The one where Xander left the apartment and headed towards Buffy's house, arriving in her back yard not long before a pistol-wielding Warren did likewise, vanished into oblivion...

Because the telephone rang, whereupon Harris answered it and he stayed home to talk with the caller for a while.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - Hyperion Hotel courtyard**

**Now**

* * *

The Pylean hero known as the Groosalugg, or Groo for short, was standing in the sunlight deep in thought.

Half-human and half-demon, Groo had been in this dimension for quite a few months now; but he still had problems understanding the way this world worked. He also had a problem with his girlfriend-slash-princess, the Seer named Cordelia Chase; and he suspected that their relationship might soon be over, despite his loving feelings for the woman in question.

It had all begun last year, when he and Cordelia had met in Pylea after she had been crowned the princess of the realm. Groo's eyes had been opened to the evil of the demon priests running the Covenant of Trombli, and he had betrayed all the oaths he'd sworn to help his nominal monarch and her friends overthrow the true rulers of the kingdom. For his trouble, Groo had subsequently been named the new king of Pylea before Cordelia and the others had left...

Until a new revolution had taken place, Groo had been deposed (much to his secret relief and pleasure) and he had sought out his beloved here in this dimension.

At first, it had all been perfect. Groo had thought he'd found a new place to call home, and a new mission to call his own, and a woman he loved whom he'd spend the rest of his life with. But then everything had changed - after he and Cordelia had returned from their vacation, and learned that Angel's infant son Connor had been kidnapped. Not to mention was missing, presumed killed.

Groo initially couldn't believe it, once he'd heard the stories. That Wesley, the previous leader of the group, had betrayed everyone by giving Angel's son to his mortal enemy before one of Holtz's minions had almost killed the Englishman. That Connor and the man who had stolen him had ended up in a demon dimension, one completely unlike the one he had been born in.

Groo also found it hard to believe that Connor had come back mere weeks after his disappearance, a young man instead of an infant - even though he had seen it with his own eyes. But then, the Groosalugg had seen other things recently as well. Namely, his beloved caring much more about Angel's welfare than his own; and how Cordelia's affection for him had waned considerably since their return to this city. Overhearing his princess saying that '_Angel's feelings are the only ones I care about!'_ could only be interpreted one way, despite Cordelia's protests to the contrary when he'd confronted her about what she'd said.

Groo suddenly sensed Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok clan - no, he called himself 'Lorne' here, the Pylean champion absently reminded himself - approach. _An odd choice of name, but far be it from me to criticize him for it._

"Hey. Something troubling you, bubby?" the green-skinned anagogic demon asked.

Groo nodded. "Indeed. I am confused."

"About what?"

"Angel," Groo replied, not wanting to talk about the situation between himself and Cordelia. "His inaction puzzles me. When Connor was taken from him, he moved heaven and Tarkna to try and win him back."

Lorne nodded. "Yeah, he sure did. Hence our weekly scrubbing of the lobby floor."

"But now that his son is here, he does nothing." Groo frowned, recalling the story Angel had told everyone after tracking Connor down somewhere in this city; and then returning to the hotel empty-handed.

Lorne shrugged. "Well, sometimes 'nothing' is the best 'something.' If a thing is meant to be, sometimes it's best to just let it happen - rather than try to force it."

Groo considered that carefully. "But if a thing is meant to be, then how can it be forced?"

Again Lorne shrugged. "Well, I guess it can't."

"And if a thing is not meant to be?"

Lorne snorted, "Well, then, it really can't. Just because someone hops a dimension or two, is no guarantee that things will work out..." Then the former Host of Caritas examined his compatriot more closely, figuring out what Groo's line of questioning really meant. "Well, aren't you just sneaky with the subtext?"

_That was not my intention, Lorne. And perhaps my fears concerning my princess are unfounded, but I do not believe so. I suspect that my time here will soon come to an end, just like what happened in Pylea... _the Groosalugg thought to himself sadly. Quickly pulling himself together, Groo then walked into the middle of the courtyard and looked up at the sky, still finding it odd how there was only one sun in this dimension. It was a constant reminder of just how _**alien**_ this place really was.

"It is a beautiful day. If my princess asks, tell her I've gone for a walk." Groo turned to face the Deathwok clan demon, before choosing his next words with care. "If she asks."

_Poor guy,_ Lorne thought sympathetically as he saw Groo walk off. _Him and Cordy-kins have hit a rough patch, huh? Hope it wasn't my fault, babbling away about kye-rumption between her and the Angel-cake! I wish there was something I could do to help Groo..._

Lorne should have known better than to wish for something like that, though. He had been in this world long enough to know that Fate, or Destiny, or whatever you wanted to call it, had one _**warped**_ sense of humor whenever the w-word was utilised.

TBC...


	3. Follow That Child (Miracle!)

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hey, everyone, welcome to the latest instalment of the story! Now, we the authors need to point out a few things. This is the last of the original chapters of the fanfic (albeit heavily modified from the original), so everything after this will be brand new material! This chapter basically sets up a lot of things, that will be investigated in detail later in the fic. So, even if it's a bit of a filler chapter, it's vital for what happens later on! Anyway, happy New Year and with all that said, we give you the latest chapter of...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 3 – Follow That Child...(Miracle!)**

* * *

**Midtown Los Angeles, California**

**A few hours later**

* * *

It took Tara, Doyle and Kendra quite a while to get even as far as the alley they'd originally started out from, from the diner they had left. The waiter had called the police after Kendra had assaulted him, naturally enough, and it was just bad luck how the resurrected trio had encountered LA's finest almost immediately after leaving the establishment. It had taken quite a few hours for Doyle, Kendra and Tara to shake off the LAPD once the cops had started chasing them, too.

Tara had stayed mostly quiet during the day's journey, glancing occasionally at the Eye fragment that was neatly tucked away in her newly acquired purse - Kendra had managed to 'convince' a shifty-looking passerby to donate the purse for safe storage of the fragment. Meanwhile, Doyle and Kendra were animatedly arguing over why they could not simply grab some transportation to get to Angel Investigations, which was inconveniently located on Hyperion Boulevard in the heart of old Hollywood.

"Didn't ya say dat we were in a hurry, Alan?" Kendra snapped, looking irritated at the half-Irishman.

"It's _**Doyle**_!" he shot back. "For the umpteenth blasted time, it's _**Doyle, not Alan**_! And need I remind you that we're kinda shy in the, I don't know, _**having-money department**_? What are we supposed to pay a taxi or bus fare with, our eternal thanks?"

"We should just force dem to take us where we need ta go!" Kendra insisted, growing more determined to get her own way about this.

"What is it with you Slayer types? You think that poundin' the livin' daylights outta someone will always solve any problem?" Doyle said incredulously. "What's gonna happen if we get arrested, hmm?"

"Well, at least _**I'm**_ tryin' to come up wit' a solution radder dan wasting time walking dese stoopid streets like some common pedestrian!" Kendra growled.

"Hey, I'm working on a solution too!" Doyle protested. "And unlike you, I'm tryin' to come up with a plan that resembles _**sanity**_!"

"Stop it!" Tara demanded suddenly. Both Kendra and Doyle immediately ceased their bickering, and turned to look at the usually-quiet Wiccan in surprise. Without the slightest trace of a stammer Tara added, "Look, you guys, we have to start thinking on the same page. Our friends need us, and we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves!"

"How much time _**do**_ we have, Alan?" Kendra asked, rather apprehensively.

Doyle pulled out his trusty chain watch from his pocket. Even in death, he never let it out of his possession; it was the only thing left he had inherited from his dearly departed mother. His ex-wife Harry had always liked it as well...

"Holy Mother of _**God**_!" the Messenger exclaimed, his eyes practically popping out of his head. "We only have fifteen minutes left!"

"WHAT?" Kendra shouted.

"_**Fifteen**_ minutes?" Tara asked in disbelief. "We'll never make it! Angel Investigations is at l-least half an hour's walk from here!"

"Oh, Christ, we're screwed," Doyle swore, mentally cursing himself for not keeping better track of the time.

"Ya see? I _**told**_ ya we shoulda just snuck on de bus and taken our chances!" Kendra snapped at Doyle. "But o' course, you had ta _**insist**_ on walking! 'We'll make it on time, Kendra!' 'Plenty of time, Kendra!' Time me left foot!"

"HEY! Excuse me fer not being up with the latest changes in LA traffic times! Sorry, I've only been _**dead **_for the past_** two and a half years**_!" Doyle snapped at her.

"I've been dead fer _**four**_ years, and even _**I**_ could have told you dat yer plan stank!" Kendra shot back.

"OKAY!" Tara finally exclaimed. "That's it! Both of you better s-stop it, _**right**_ _**now**_! The next person who raises their voice is going to make me _**very**_ cranky!"

Both Slayer and Seer sent a nervous glance at each other, before sighing in resignation. Neither one of them felt like getting their mouth fused shut by a powerful white Wiccan.

"Look, we're just going to have to keep walking, okay?" Tara tried to keep her friends going. "I know it sounds pointless, but it's the only option we have right now."

Suddenly, Doyle's eyes lit up. "Wait a tick! Tara, you're a witch, right? Can't ya work up some kind o' hocus-pocus thingamabob ta take us directly to Angel's hotel?"

Kendra raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, now, dat's de first smart t'ing I've heard ya say all day..."

Tara shook her head, unfortunately. "I-I-I'm not strong enough yet. I-it's g-going to take a little more time for me to regain my ability to use m-magic."

Doyle hung his head low. "Damn it! Then it's no use! We can't make it there on time. The mission's screwed."

"Screwed?" Kendra asked, getting mad again; she just couldn't help herself. "I'll _**un**_-screw yer head, ya little leprechaun! You mean ta tell me dat you dragged us all dis way fer nothing? Damaged de whole space-time continuum t'ing on a lark? Of all de stoopid, thoughtless, inconceivable -" Kendra ranted.

"_**Thoughtless**_?!" Doyle snapped, interrupting the Slayer's tirade. "At least I _**tried**_ to think up a logical solution, instead of _**henpecking and snapping**_ like a rabid _**dog**_!"

"_**Who**_ you callin' a dog, _**demon**_?" Kendra shot back, thunderbolts appearing in her eyes.

Tara, unable to help listening to all this, gave up and tried to tune them both out. She hated arguments, and with only a quarter of an hour and counting left to get to Angel Investigations, she really wasn't in the mood for trying to mediate between more conflict.

Unconsciously, her right hand reached into her purse for the shard of the Eye. Tara passed her fingers along the glassy object back and forth, as if it was a newborn child.

"Goddess, if we could just be there right now," Ms. Maclay muttered under her breath, her hand still on the Eye fragment. "I wish we were even close to Angel Investigations, like five blocks or something -"

And that's when it happened. As soon as she uttered the words, the Eye began to glow a steady jade green. A green stream of energy shot out from the shard of glass and enveloped Tara and the other two, engulfing them in a swirl of light.

"And anodder t'ing!" Kendra shouted at Doyle. "If ya hadn't insisted on drinkin' dose beers at dat diner, we might have..."

The Jamaican Slayer abruptly broke off, when she realized that the scenery around them had changed. The traffic flow had decreased somewhat and the stores around them were different. _What..._

Doyle looked around, bewildered. "What in the -? What the blazes is goin' on?"

Tara was likewise stunned to see everything around her change. One moment she was in one corner of Los Angeles, hoping to get at least within a few blocks of the hotel which Angel's group was based at, and the next...

The Eye.

_Of course!_ the Wiccan realized. _That's gotta be the answer! _"Uh, Doyle?" Tara then said timidly. "I-I think that I just -"

"YA-HOO!" Doyle whooped, interrupting her. "Do you lassies realize where we are?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"Look up there!" the half-Irishman said, pointing to a street corner. The words on the respective street signs read '46th St' and 'Franklin Rd'.

"Forty-sixth and Franklin!" Doyle exclaimed. "That's only five blocks from the Hyperion Hotel!"

Tara froze up. "D-d-did you say f-f-five b-blocks?" she stammered nervously.

Doyle took a moment to think. "Yeah, that I did. What's wrong, lass?"

Tara looked down towards the bag in her trembling hands. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"Never mind," Kendra brushed past her, anxiously looking around the street for any dangers. "We only have 'bout eleven or twelve minutes left. Five blocks is a good measure, but we can make it if we hurry. Come!"

"Hold on a sec, will ya?!" Doyle called out as he raced to the head of the pack. "You don't know yer way around LA. I _**do**_! So follow me!"

"Den hurry up and stop wastin' our time!" Kendra snapped.

"P-please stop arguing," Tara said as she ran alongside the swiftly-moving heroes. "We're getting closer. Maybe we'll get there even faster than we think. I've got a good feeling about this..."

"_**Don't**_ say that!" Kendra and Doyle both said immediately, a look of horror on their faces over how Tara had just jinxed them all.

* * *

**French Cottage Motel, Los Angeles - Room 204**

**The same time**

* * *

The aged vampire hunter named Daniel Holtz was sitting across the table from the Miracle Child, holding his arthritic old hands together. Holtz then said, "It is true, son."

Connor was furious. "You're wrong!"

"I'm not wrong," Holtz calmly replied to his 'son.' "Anyone who saw you two together would realize - that's where you're meant to be. At his side."

Connor shook his head over what Holtz had just said about him and Angel, after the eighteenth century vampire killer had witnessed what had taken place between father and son recently. "No!" The male teen refused to believe it. Or acknowledge it. That couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

"It was your need for him that drove you across the dimensions," Holtz insisted calmly.

"I don't need him!" Connor shouted at the only man he had ever recognized as his father.

Holtz made sure he held the Miracle Child's eyes when he uttered a phrase that was both painful and torturous to come out of his mouth, "Go back to him, Steven."

Connor-slash-Steven Holtz felt as if he was on the verge of tears. "Why are you doing this? _**Why**_? God gave me to you."

"Yes. It was God's plan for us to be together. Nothing will ever persuade me otherwise," Holtz explained as calmly as he could. "But now it's time for me to give you back."

"He's a demon," Connor bitterly spat.

Holtz let a hint of anger slip out as he looked his surrogate son in the eyes and said, "And you're the bastard son of two demons."

Connor felt his face go slack as the cruel words hit him like a ton of bricks. "Then I'm a demon as well."

Holtz disagreed, "You're not. God help me, I don't know what you truly are - but I'm not the one to give you answers, and there _**are**_ answers..." The old man then gestured to the door of the motel room, pausing before doing one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He said:

"Go and find them out."

* * *

Outside, Winifred 'Fred' Burkle and Charles Gunn pulled up across from the French Cottage Motel, still following the readings of Fred's modified Geiger counter - something which she had constructed with Lorne's help earlier today. It was amazing what Ms. Burkle could put together from the proceeds of a garage sale and a priceless Cedrian crystal, to detect para-plasmic radioactivity...

Fred studied the readout. "Okay. Except for the hotel, the strongest emissions are coming from somewhere in this vicinity."

Gunn shrugged. "Now what? We go door to door and ask if anyone's seen any inter-dimensional boogies?"

"I'm not sure," Fred admitted. "I don't even know if we should be looking above ground or not..."

* * *

**French Cottage Motel, Los Angeles - Room 204**

**The same time**

* * *

Connor eyed his 'father' with resentment. "You told me not to be deceived. But you've let yourself be deceived."

Holtz answered calmly, "If I could stop this, I would, son. But we were brought here by forces beyond our control."

Connor sprung up and headed for the door. He gazed back at Holtz angrily and said, "You're wrong!" Then he bolted out the door.

Gunn spotted Connor storming out of a door on the upper level of the motel, and then he nudged Fred. "Hey. Check it out."

They watched as Connor reached the end of the balcony and, after a quick look around, the youth simply dropped down over the railing to run off in the direction of the sunset.

Fred nodded. "Looks like we've been following Angel's son's emissions the whole time."

Gunn exhaled, looking a bit ill. "Now _**there **_is a sentence I don't ever need to hear again!"

"But it's good, right?" Fred asked hopefully. "It means there was no big scary that came out of the portal."

Gunn turned back to look at the room Connor had run out of, and he saw Holtz - a wrinkly, leather-faced yet still recognizable Holtz - appear in the open door.

"How about a short scary?" Gunn said, groaning inwardly. _Damn. This is gonna be bad news for Angel, man..._

Holtz slowly closed the door, disappearing from sight.

"This ain't good," Gunn muttered. He looked at Fred and added, "Let's go. Something tells me Junior's getting homesick, but he ain't bringin' no hugs for daddy."

Fred nodded before the two turned around, and quickly drove off in Gunn's truck back to the hotel.

* * *

Doyle, Kendra and Tara came around the corner barely a few feet from where the two members of Angel Investigations had driven off, just a few seconds later.

Kendra looked up and off into the distance. Her keen Slayer eyesight scanned up ahead for anything potentially dangerous. "Dat's him!" she then exclaimed, pointing up ahead.

"Who's him?" Doyle asked, puzzled.

"HIM! Connor! De boy dat we've been lookin' for!" Kendra said in exasperation.

"What? You sure 'bout that, Kendra?" Doyle asked, looking up ahead to where the Slayer was pointing.

Kendra groaned in annoyance. "YES! I'm not blind, ya know!"

"Then what do we do?" Tara asked Doyle.

After thinking about it for a moment, Doyle answered, "Follow him. But at a safe distance. He can't be allowed to see us until the right time."

"Which would be when?" Kendra asked, a hint of impatience showing in her voice.

Doyle looked at his watch. "Another seven minutes and forty-eight seconds."

"Then let's hurry up," Tara insisted.

"No need to rush you, folks," a gritty voice said from behind them.

The trio turned around to find about a dozen mean-looking street thugs, all of them armed with either a chain or club or some lethal weapon in hand.

"Ah, swell," Doyle groaned. "Just what we _**didn't**_ need right now!"

The leader stepped up to the head of the group. A balding, leather-clad, red-bearded thug with a toothy grin, leering at the curvaceous Kendra and the fair Tara with sordid male appreciation. Tara shifted a little behind Doyle in slight fear.

Kendra glared at the taller man in disgust. "What de hell do ya want?"

"Well, your money and valuables would be nice," the man grinned wickedly. "And, any services you lovely ladies would be kind enough to provide my boys with."

The thugs all laughed and snorted at the implication.

Kendra cocked her head and balled her fists. "Doyle, you protect Tara. Dis is gonna get ugly."

Doyle's eyes widened. "Kendra..." he warned.

"Don't worry," the Jamaican Slayer assured him, before turning back to the gang with a dark glare in her eyes that actually made some of the street gang step back on instinct. "Dis won't take long."

Doyle looked down to his watch. _Seven minutes and twenty-one seconds left._

"It'd better not," Alan muttered under his breath as he shielded Tara and morphed into his demon form, which actually made some of the thugs yelp in fear. "For Angel's sake, let's get this over with fast."

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - the residence of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce**

**A while later**

* * *

The British man with a terrible scar across his neck was sitting at the table in his apartment, pouring himself a glass of red wine - when Wesley's computer beeped, indicating an incoming email.

Wes was rather surprised by that, as he wasn't expecting anyone to contact him. After all connections with Angel Investigations had been severed, he had subsequently lived alone in this world. He ate alone, drank alone, and slept alone. He was never truly alone, though - the ghosts of the past haunting him saw to that.

First, there was the ghost of the Watchers Council, and how his superiors had fired him after his miserable failures in Sunnydale with Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane. In retrospect, Wes had to admit that his appointment as the Watcher to the Slayers had been doomed right from the start; he had known practically nothing of what the real world was like, of what a _**Hellmouth**_ was like. Plus add in one frustratingly independent charge and another truly evil one, and these days Wesley figured he had been predestined to permanently blot his own copybook without any chance to do otherwise.

Secondly, there were the ghosts of the Angel Investigations crew, the people he used to consider family as well as friends. They had abandoned him without a second thought, refusing to even listen to why he'd done what he'd done - and what had _**really **_happened that night with Justine Cooper. Fred's biting and hurtful words had been burnt into Wesley's memory during that hospital visit, and quite frankly, he'd been in two minds whether or not to let her die not long ago.

The night when Gunn had barged into his home _**demanding**_ his help to save the Texan woman from that parasitic Sluk demon which had infected her.

_I did the right thing back then, I suppose,_ Wes thought acidly to himself as he went over to check the computer monitor. _Thanks to my actions Fred will continue to assist Angel in his mission to help the helpless, and contribute to saving lives. Still, as I said to Gunn that evening, that door is closed now. I owe Fred and the rest of them nothing anymore. I swear, if any of those people come to me for help again - they can damn well suffer horribly and die, as far as I'm concerned._

Thirdly, there was the ghost of the infant Connor, who was now a young man that had somehow come back from Quor-toth. Something Wes had discovered for himself, thanks to a certain dark-haired female lawyer...

Wesley had received a message from Lilah Morgan earlier on today: '782 W. Palm Terrace. 8:30 p.m. Come alone.' The email had been anonymous so he had shown up at the nightclub, more out of boredom than anything else. And after arriving at the establishment, Wesley had witnessed Connor and Angel saving Justine's life - with Lilah standing directly next to him.

Thus, it didn't take a genius to figure out who had sent this latest email he'd just received.

_What are you up to, Lilah?_ Wesley thought suspiciously to himself, staring at her electronic message intently. He opened it up and read the contents: 'Had a great time on our 'date' tonight. Next time, though, you'll have to take me out to dinner and a movie. L.M.'

_Evil bitch_, Wesley thought to himself emotionlessly, even as he tried to suppress the fact that he was grateful how there was at least one person in this world who still cared enough to want to communicate with him.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - 1630 Revello Drive**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Dawn Summers stared at a picture of Buffy, Willow and Xander on the side table, and then she stared upwards in the direction of her mom's old bedroom. The Key suspected that Tara and Willow were making love in there again, after finally getting back together yesterday. Something that brought a smile to the young woman's face now, just like twenty-four hours ago.

Dawn thought back to the previous morning; how thrilled she had been to discover that those two had made up and ended all the problems between them. _Now, if only Buffy and Spike could do the same thing..._

Dawn suddenly frowned, as she recalled that conversation with the British vampire in his crypt a while ago.

"_Everybody's pretty mad at you."_

"_Yeah. Kinda picked up on that."_

"_You're not going to be coming around anymore, are you?"_

"_It's complicated, Nibblet."_

"_Everybody's been saying that."_

"_Must be true then."_

"_Was it worth it? What you did with Anya?"_

"_Buffy told you?"_

"_Kinda caught the show. There was a camera somewhere in the Magic Box. Warren and Jonathan and that other guy have been watching Buffy."_

"_Wankers!"_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Oh, no. No. It was just a...it was a bad day. For both of us. And we just had a few drinks and, things just -"_

"_No. Not Anya. Buffy. Do you really love her? If so, then how could you do that to her?"_

"_Oh, right, 'cause Big Sis was treating me so well up until that point. Must still be a bit of the evil left in me, after all."_

"_I don't know what happened between you two. But what you did last night...if you wanted to hurt Buffy, congratulations. It worked."_

Dawn exhaled, thinking about everything that had taken place this year. Especially the wedding disaster back in February: she hadn't seen Anya at all lately, apart from that sex video with Spike. And even though she had seen Xander just last night, after he'd been beaten up by the empowered Warren, Dawn likewise felt as if she hadn't truly seen _**him**_ for weeks either.

_Is this what growing up in Sunnydale really means?_ Dawn asked herself as she headed over to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. _A two in three chance of ending up in a totally crappy relationship? I mean hey, it's not like my own dating history is anything to be proud of. What the hell was I thinking last Halloween, parking with a vampire? Damn it, I wish Mom was still alive. I betcha things wouldn't have gotten so insane around here, if she hadn't died!_

Perhaps, but then again perhaps not. After all, the odds were that Joyce would not have driven Spike off the same way she'd done Angel three years ago, given the friendly feelings the Summers mom had held towards the chipped vampire. And most likely, Joyce would not have been able to talk Xander into making the right decision on his wedding day either. Harris had been so screwed up in the head that afternoon he hadn't been able to listen to _**anybody**_ about the subject.

Putting aside such thoughts, Dawn quickly ate her breakfast and set off for school - just as her big sister grabbed a stick in the back yard and started using it to poke at the bushes and weeds, in search of more hidden cameras the Trio might have planted...

A few miles away, Xander Harris blew past the sign reading 'NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE _Come back soon_!' - heading south for the big city in his car, and utterly unaware of what would soon come to pass on the Hellmouth in his absence.

TBC...


	4. Live Another Day

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Welcome back! Sorry this chapter was a bit delayed, but what can you do about a New Year's Eve hangover and laptop computer problems? Not a lot, as one of us happened to find out. Anyway, we just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed and sent feedback, it's really appreciated. And Craig, you have a point about Xander not being a big focus of this fanfic so far; but trust us, from now on, that will change. Oh yes, indeed-y, it will! But enough chatter from us, it's time to get on with what you all came here for...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 4 – Live Another Day**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - outside the French Cottage Motel**

**Now**

* * *

Tara Maclay was no stranger to violence.

When she'd been younger, she'd seen a horse with a broken leg put down before the plastic sheets screening off that part of the racetrack were fully erect. Growing up, she'd seen her fair share of schoolyard bullying and acts of intimidation against women. Once she'd manifested her witch powers and learned the real truth of the world around her, that magic and vampires and demons truly existed, she'd learned why so many people simply disappeared into the night within the old hometown.

And once she'd arrived in Sunnydale, it had only gotten worse; especially after she'd met Warren, the guy who had eventually killed her with a stray bullet.

Tara had even seen violence from a Slayer before, in particular during that night when Buffy had been resurrected. But here and now, in the City of Angels, Kendra the Vampire Slayer showed her what true violence was - as the teenage girl plowed her way through the dozen or so street thugs, who had decided the resurrected trio would be excellent targets in order to make a few quick bucks.

The gang members were quickly regretting that decision though, not only because of the appearance of Doyle's demon face - the spiky, inhuman features enough to terrify some of the more weak-minded thugs present - but also because the Chosen One was tearing through their ranks like a one-woman whirlwind.

Kendra was careful not to actually kill any of them. But she nonetheless nailed one of the gang-bangers with an impressive spinning roundhouse kick, before twirling around and punching another in the stomach, the blow powerful enough to send him flying away. One of the tougher brutes actually gave her a run for her money, attacking her using a switch-blade with speed and deadly intent. But after dodging a slash towards her throat, Kendra - catching her foe off-balance - knocked the man down with a well-placed _mawashi geri _kick before she eventually finished him off with a vicious punch right between the eyes.

Some of the smarter ones, realizing that their targets were far from defenseless, wisely decided to sneak away while their leader's back was turned. The head hog never noticed, though; he was too busy coming up behind Doyle and breaking the half-Brachen's neck, while the Messenger was distracted with another attacker.

"Stupid freak," the gang leader - whose nickname was 'Chain' - spat as Doyle's body hit the pavement. Then he transferred his gaze to Tara, whose eyes were wide with disbelief at the brutal act of violence she had just witnessed. "Now, darlin', just outta interest - how do you like it? Kinks or vanilla?"

"N-n-neither," Tara stammered, feeling nauseated by what the balding and red-bearded man was implying before backing away slowly. "You're, you're not exactly my type..."

Amazingly, Chain seemed to get it straightaway. "Oho! Boys, we got us a lesbian here, a _**genuine**_ carpet muncher," he called out to his minions, even though all of them were too busy to listen. Kendra was kicking their asses way too thoroughly. Chain then said to Tara, "I figger, gals like you - you just need a _**real **_man to straighten you out..."

"Even if that was true, it's not like you'd qualify."

Chain whirled around upon hearing that male voice - and he was unable to believe his eyes as he saw how Doyle, someone he'd dismissed as no longer relevant in this life, was standing right behind him instead of lying dead on the sidewalk the way he should have been.

Tara put her hand within her purse, intending to try to use the Eye to help Doyle - but even as she did so, the half-Irishman hauled back and punched Chain's lights out. Much like he'd done to Angel in the cargo hold of the _Quintessa_ back in 1999, before bravely dying for his friends and a bunch of half-Lister demon refugees.

_Wow_, Tara thought admiringly as she watched Doyle in action. _He, he reminds me of Xander that night Anya almost got killed...which kinda makes me wish that guy could have shown up today to help..._

Just as Ms. Maclay thought that, Kendra finished off the last of the remaining gang members - and the fragment of the Eye within Tara's grasp began to glow green.

The space-time continuum trembled spastically, both now and a few hours in the past, as history was slightly altered: i.e. that phone call in Xander's apartment. And one possible future subsequently became visible within the Eye fragment.

A future that would have greatly upset all three resurrected heroes, had Tara brought the shard of glass out of her purse for them to see the prophetic vision in question.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box**

**One possible future, in roughly nine hours' time**

* * *

Not long before sunrise, Slayer Central looked like a war zone. The magic shop was a complete shambles, after the recent rampage of Dark Willow.

A large beam had fallen where the ceiling had partially collapsed, letting the moonlight in. Much of the wall across from the shattered counter had been blown apart, exposing the side alleyway and the brick façade of the building next door. All of the bookcases and shelves were overturned, with merchandise smashed and strewn about the floor; smoke and fire were rising from smoldering, singed books; sparks were flashing off fallen fixtures. One hell of a battle had obviously taken place...

"That all you got, Jeeves?" Dark Willow's sneering voice echoed throughout the Magic Box. A couple of minor lacerations and bruises indicated how she'd taken a few blows recently. But the malevolent witch looked unbowed and only marginally weakened.

Rupert Giles, on the other hand, looked in rather worse shape. He was also bleeding, most noticeably from a gash near his temple, and he appeared to be considerably more spent and shaky. _Don't fall over now, for God's sake..._

Dark Willow stared at her opponent like a Wild West gunfighter. "'Cause I could stand to go another ten rounds. Whereas you can barely stand, period."

Giles retorted, "Your powers...may be significantly greater. But I can still hurt you. If I have to."

Dark Willow openly scoffed at him. "Hurt me? Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me anymore." Indicating her wounds the evil witch said, "This...?"

She waved her hand across her face, and Dark Willow's injuries and bruises simply vanished. "...is nothing. It's all...nothing."

"I see. You lose someone you love and the other people in your life...the ones who care about you...become meaningless."

Buffy appeared at the opening in the shattered wall of the training room behind Giles, watching the faceoff currently going down. The bullet wound in her arm, from where Warren had shot her the previous morning, did not seem to be bothering Ms. Summers too much now. She noticed Dark Willow had yet to register her presence, and the blonde Slayer wondered what to do next.

Giles' next words quickly distracted both Buffy and the black-haired witch, though. "I wonder...what would Tara say about that?"

Dark Willow eyed him stonily. "You can ask her yourself." Her hand shot up toward the upper landing of the Magic Box as she chanted, "_**Obruo**_!"

The Dark Wicca brought her hand down, hard. The pillar instantly snapped. Buffy rushed at Giles, tackling him out of the way as the landing above them suddenly came crashing down, sending a cloud of dust and debris high into the air.

The Slayer and the Watcher, still on the floor, lay next to some still-burning books. As the dust settled, they looked up to see Dark Willow standing over them.

"You're always saving everyone, Buff. It's kinda pesky," Dark Willow glared at the Slayer, looking peeved.

"Maybe," a hauntingly familiar male voice said evenly. "But that's why I love her."

All eyes shot to the doorway, where they saw a sight they never thought they'd behold. For there, standing in the doorway of the Magic Box, stood the Dark Avenger himself.

Flanked by Cordelia and Xander and a teenager the Scooby Gang had never met before, a young man maybe a year or two older than Dawn, Angel gazed directly at what he recognized only vaguely to be Willow Rosenberg, his one-time friend.

Buffy's eyes widened in shock and recognition as she saw him. Yes, it was Angel. _**Her**_ Angel. He appeared somewhat different, true. His hair style had changed, and he appeared to be a little heavier, albeit in a good way.

And yet, somehow, he was the same as the night she'd last seen him. Those gorgeous dark eyes, which held the weight of his guilt and the love for her from deep within his soul. The long black duster flapping in the unnatural wind caused by the magical battle.

And of course, the tingle. The sixth sense they both possessed, whenever the other was near.

After all this time, it was still there.

"Angel!" the Slayer said softly in awe.

"Buffy," the ensouled vampire replied, concern and love flooding his face as Angel beheld the woman who held a stranglehold on his heart for all time.

"Angel?" Giles said, stunned by the vampire's appearance.

"Giles!" Cordelia exclaimed to her former high school librarian.

"Cordelia!" the Watcher echoed in confusion.

"Buffy?" Cordelia scrunched her eyebrows in recognition.

"Cordy?" Buffy returned with a quizzical look on her face.

"And hey, this is me and Connor standing right here," Xander muttered, somewhat aggrieved by the fact that no one seemed to be paying any attention to him. _Tch,_ _business as usual I guess..._

Connor scrunched his face in confusion and uncertainty. He knew now that everyone here knew everyone else. But what he didn't understand was why Ange - his father had said there was a dangerous threat here among the people who were supposedly his friends.

Connor looked in Xander's direction, the one human Angel knew whom the Miracle Child actually trusted since meeting him a few hours ago - mostly because Harris didn't try to gloss over everything Angelus had done during one hundred and fifty years of mayhem and murder, and he didn't consider Angel any sort of 'hero' in any way, shape or form - but Xander was too busy staring in horror at Dark Willow.

It was the first time the construction worker had seen her like this, after all, given how Xander hadn't been in Sunnydale when Buffy had been shot in the arm and Tara had been killed; which was all thanks to the resurrected version of Tara inadvertently changing history, by using the Eye outside the French Cottage Motel.

Dark Willow raised her eyebrows. "Well, well, well...look who's come to save the day!" she warbled sarcastically. "Straight from the Land of Movie Stars and Caped Crusaders, out of our lives but not from Buffy's heart...it's Aaaan-gel!"

Angel took a step forward, giving Willow another once-over, but for a relatively long time. "I didn't want to believe it when Cordy told me," Angel eventually said. "But I guess it's really true. You _**have**_ become the Dark Power I've been hearing about lately."

"Will -" Xander started to say, but Dark Willow simply gestured and mystically shut him up immediately.

Then the black-haired, black-eyed badass chuckled. She actually _**laughed**_ out of genuine black humor. "Angel, just so you know - you've picked a _**really**_ bad time to come blowing through Sunnydale again. I mean, if you're jonesin' for another heartache-fest with the blonde wunderkind over there, maybe you should stop by tomorrow. That is, assuming she's still _**alive**_ tomorrow."

Dark Willow chuckled again. "But hey - no big, right? Not for you, anyway. You'll probably have just moved on by then. 'Cause that's what you do, isn't it? Move on? Be the strong one? Even if that means you have to wallow alone in your eternal misery? Run away from the _**only **_thing in your existence, that ever made you feel something other than dead?"

The harsh words struck a nerve in Angel. The old wounds were still there, the pain still present, but not quite as raw as it was before.

Besides - this was most definitely not the Willow Rosenberg he knew and had cared for during years past. The Willow who'd restored his soul. The Willow who'd tried so hard to make him and Buffy work out romantically. The Willow who'd traveled all the way to LA to inform him of Buffy's death a year ago, and who had held him that night as he'd sobbed helplessly in her arms in private.

This Willow was different.

Cold. Cruel. Devoid of life, and reeking of death and destruction.

A false face, just as Angelus was _**his**_ false face.

"Willow," Angel began softly, but his voice unwavering as he maneuvered his way to Buffy's side. "I came here to talk, not to fight. I want to help you. But if you harm one hair on Buffy, Giles or anyone else -"

"You'll _**what**_?" Dark Willow interrupted with a small sneer. "Bite me? Torture me for hours on end? Kill my loved ones while I watch? Hey, how about maybe you break up with me in a sewer, and then stalk me in the shadows while you fulfill your little Thanksgiving mission without telling me you're there?" The vein-y witch paused mockingly, pretending to remember. "Ohhhh, yeah, that's right. Silly me. My hair's not blonde, so I guess that puts me off your 'things-to-do' list."

"Hey!" Cordelia spoke up. "In case you haven't noticed, _**I'm**_ blonde now!"

Dark Willow's gaze darted to her former high school nemesis, and undisguised contempt suddenly appeared in her eyes. "Oh, don't worry, Queen C; I haven't gotten around to you just yet. Angel here may be the main course, but you're still...dessert."

Cordelia snorted. "Was that some sorta weird lesbian come-on? 'Cause honey, let me tell you, I'm on a fish-free diet!"

"Cordy," warned Angel and Buffy simultaneously. Xander would have done the same, except he still couldn't talk; Dark Willow had yet to restore his voice.

Cordelia shrugged. "Sorry. Habit, y'know."

Dark Willow's eyes narrowed. "Cordelia, ever since the first day I met you in kindergarten - you've never seemed to get when you should simply _**shut your mouth**_. Still, that's something I can help you with now." She raised her right index finger.

"Willow, I came here because I care about you, and I want to help you," Cordelia said sincerely, before sending a look towards Xander. "And haven't you already been there and done that with Dweeb Boy, here?"

Willow paused for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. And without warning, she started to snicker.

"Oh, right," she snorted. "That's good. _**Real**_ good. Princess Cordelia stepping down from her floating castle in the sky, to help poor old 'softer side of Sears' Willow? Tell me another one..."

Dark Willow abruptly gestured towards Harris in order to restore his voice, no longer finding her mute friend funny. "Xander, you so much as open your mouth to talk to me - and I'll permanently seal it shut! Understand? And as for you, May Queen, I don't need _**your**_ charity. And I certainly don't need whatever you pass off as feelings to help me get through this. Hell, you don't even know what _**this**_ is. You don't even know what I've lost, couldn't even begin to comprehe -"

"Yes I can."

Cordelia stepped closer. "The first year I was in LA, I lost someone I cared about. _**Really **_cared about. Maybe even loved. He...he _**died**_ in order to save me and Angel. Doyle was taken from me, from the world, from his calling because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

The Seer trailed off, her emotions betraying her. Thinking about Doyle still hurt so much, especially with the way he had briefly shown up at the hotel a few hours ago. Cordelia had grieved and mourned for Doyle for a long time after his death, and had only recently begun to get past the pain...

"Oh, boo frickety hoo!" Dark Willow sneered, shocking everyone present. "I mean, Doyle? Yeah, I heard about him. He was the guy that Wesley replaced after he died, right? So tell me something - where _**is**_ Wes these days, hmm? You know, after all his friends abandoned him without a second thought?"

"What's she talking about?" Connor demanded, staring at both his father and Cordelia before turning back to look at Xander.

"Long story," Xander said quickly, glancing at Dark Willow. "And I promise I'll tell you what Wes told me at that bar, once the current situation is no longer an issue."

"Well, I'm sure _**that's**_ gonna be a fun conversation," Dark Willow smirked, amused enough not to do something drastic to Harris for speaking up. "And hey, Xander - don't forget to mention how you ran out on your own wedding a few months ago, which led to your jilted bride becoming a vengeance demon!"

Xander's face shifted to display a mixture of shocked anger and dismay at Willow's comment, but he remained silent, mindful of the witch's earlier threat. Connor noticed his new friend's expression - and, having seen and heard quite enough, the Destroyer of Quor-toth decided to take action.

The Miracle Child was superhumanly fast - but despite how quickly Connor leapt at Dark Willow, the witch easily batted him aside with a negligent hand gesture, sending the son of two vampires crashing through the wall into the alley outside.

"Connor!" both Angel and Xander yelled, as Harris ran outside to check on the boy's injuries and the undead father vamped out, infuriated over what had been done to his son.

"Come on, big boy - come and get it," Dark Willow said challengingly, as Angel stalked forward towards her. Then the witch's expression changed. "Oh, this is boring the _**shit**_ out of me..."

Angel suddenly vanished, teleported out of the Magic Box by Dark Willow - just like she had teleported Buffy in here not long ago. The vampire instantly reappeared in Melbourne, Australia; just outside the Watchers Council satellite office, as a matter of fact.

The undead Champion then screamed in agony as he burst into flames and collapsed into ashes, as given the time zone difference - it was broad daylight here in the land down under.

"Where's Angel?!" Buffy and Cordelia demanded in perfect unison, back in the home of the brave and the land of the free.

"Dust," Dark Willow said gleefully, laughing evilly in response to their facial expressions. "But hey, look on the bright side - Angel _**died**_ trying to save me. Angel was taken from me, from the world, from his calling because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

Now_** that**_ was just pouring salt onto the wound for Cordelia, hearing her own words parroted back at her like this. She paid no attention at how Buffy suddenly lost it, and the Slayer went all out against her former friend - before ending up with a lethal case of broken neck, and Giles helplessly cradled the fallen daughter of his heart.

Cordelia was too busy starting to glow with a brilliant white light, a power she now possessed thanks to the 'upgrade' provided by the mercenary demon known as Skip.

"What are you _**doing**_?!" Dark Willow suddenly snarled at her enemy, looking worried for the first time. "Stop, Cordelia, or I'll-!"

Dark Willow abruptly let loose with a barrage of lightning, but it seemed to have no effect on the glowing bottle-blonde Seer. Cordelia's body then started glowing brighter and brighter, shining like a supernova - and eventually Giles had to shut his eyes and duck his head, as the white light became too intense to look upon without completely burning out his retinas.

"NOOOOO!" Dark Willow suddenly screamed like a damned soul trapped in the pits of Hell, as the white light peaked and then started to diminish in intensity.

When it was gone, Xander helped a broken and bleeding Connor back into the Magic Box. His eyes went wide when he saw Giles unashamedly sobbing over Buffy's corpse, and then Harris saw his ex-girlfriend standing over Willow's unconscious form. "Cordelia...?"

"I put her to sleep for good," the Vision Girl managed to say, before she too collapsed into a coma from the enormous strain of what she had just done.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - not far from the French Cottage Motel**

**Now**

* * *

As he drove along the streets of Los Angeles, Xander regretted the fact that he couldn't go talk to Buffy at her house the way he'd wanted to this morning. To finish that conversation about how her private life was none of his business anymore, as well as the one concerning the attempted rape by Spike.

Still, maybe that regret was...misplaced.

Because if the blonde Slayer really didn't want him involved in her life anymore, then maybe it might be best for everyone concerned if he did what Buffy wanted - and simply removed himself from any further association with her. And the best way to do that would be to follow the advice he'd often been given by many of his associates, and move out of Sunnydale once and for all. It wasn't like the big boss hadn't already offered him a better job in San Diego, heading up the new branch of the company down there.

All things considered - it might very well be the best decision the twenty-something young man could make for himself, since it certainly didn't seem as though there was all that much tying Harris to the old hometown anymore.

Anyway, as far as this morning was concerned, his supervisor from work had called. And it was just one of those things he couldn't simply pass off to any of the assistant crew chiefs; the customer had wanted _**this**_ done yesterday, and _**that **_done the day before, and a whole bunch of other things done before Monday as well. Thanks to Tara and that fragment of the Eye, the corporate brass had decided Xander was the only one who could be spared to go to Hell-A and arrange to get what the client wanted. It had taken Harris all day to do it, too.

_Ah well, maybe it's actually all for the best - it'll give everyone a chance to calm down a bit more, and __**what the hell -?!**_

Xander slammed down on the brakes, as he saw Tara, a guy he didn't know and a dead woman come running out of a side street. _No way! It can't be...Kendra?! _

Xander then called out, attracting the resurrected trio's attention. "Tara? Hey, Tara, what's going on -?"

"Xander, you're here! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! You're supposed to be in Sunnydale right now!" the blonde Wiccan babbled happily, glad to see her old friend once more - even if she didn't understand how this had come to pass.

"Yeah, well, I could say the same thing about you...and, Kendra? My God, is that really you?!" Xander then asked the Jamaican Slayer, barely able to believe it. "I mean, nowadays I know how this sort of thing is possible, but - but when did Tara or whoever bring _**you**_ back?"

"Hello, Xander," Kendra reflexively fell back on old habits with this particular blast from her past, averting her eyes and staring at the ground despite her new 'high-spirited' attitude. She subsequently refused to answer Xander's questions; something which, all things considered, was probably very wise of her.

"Hi, glad to meetcha. Name's Doyle, I used ta work with Cordy and Angel," the Irishman said in a rushed tone of voice. "So, can ya give us a lift to Angel's hotel? This is kind of an emergency; I mean, we've got roughly five minutes left..."

Harris had no idea what was going on, or just what would be necessary to avoid that very nasty future the All-Seeing Eye had prophesized was coming...but as the two girls and the guy scrambled into his vehicle, Xander's destiny took an abrupt left turn from what both the Powers and Sahjhan had originally envisioned would happen, as the car quickly set off for the Hyperion.

It was no wonder why, within the Higher Planes, this mortal had the unwanted reputation of making Destiny look like a fumbling idiot; and Prophecy a gambler's card trick...

TBC...


	5. Of Destiny And Unscheduled Meetings

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hello all, and welcome to the latest chapter! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and feedback, it's much appreciated. Bry Elizabeth M and Janet M, thank you for your anonymous reviews - are you two related, by any chance? And Janet, you will see who one of the Big Bads for the story will be by the end of the chapter! Anyway, please keep the reviews coming, we will be forever grateful...and now, on with the story!

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 5 – Of Destiny And Unscheduled Meetings**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - outside the Hyperion Hotel**

**Now**

* * *

Groo was somewhat surprised to see four people waiting outside the front doors of the hotel, none of whom he recognized - so, unlike what would have happened in the previous timeline, the Groosalugg decided to return to Angel's headquarters early to check out what was going on.

All of a sudden, the interior of the hotel began to glow like a supernova; blinding white light pouring out of the windows and doorway. This kind of illumination was something that Groo had only seen once before - during the night his princess had annihilated all the Sluk demons which had infested the Hyperion. Instantly worried, Groo nonetheless had to turn away, as did the quartet of strangers, until the light had vanished and it was safe to open his eyes once more.

Concerned, the Groosalugg followed the strangers into the hotel lobby - and he saw the most peculiar sight of Angel's son being cradled by his beloved. _What is this? What is she doing...?_

Cordy reached up to run her hand over Connor's cheek, paying no attention to her boyfriend as Groo quickly walked over to the weapons cabinet. She whispered to the Miracle Child, "It's okay, sweetie. That's right. It's okay."

Connor's eyes were closed as he leaned his head against Cordy, and cried into her shoulder. The Seer continued to murmur, "I know. Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

As Connor moved away from her, Cordy turned to look up at the balcony overlooking the lobby to see Angel standing at the railing. But unlike what she'd been expecting, the undead detective wasn't staring at her and his son. Angel was staring open-mouthed at the four newcomers near the front doors...

Cordelia's eyes then went as wide as Angel's as she recognized three of the new arrivals: her former boyfriend Xander, the dead Slayer known as Kendra, and...

"DOYLE?!" Cordelia shrieked, making Connor recoil in alarm despite the 'soul colonic' she'd administered just now.

"Hiya, princess," Doyle said with that sloppy grin she remembered so well. "Almost didn't recognize ya, what with you goin' all peroxide-blonde 'n all."

"That goes double for me," Xander spoke up, looking at Cordelia oddly.

"And triple fer me," Kendra added in her own two cents. "Are ya tryin' ta look like Buffy or somet'ing?"

"Oh please, God, don't let that be the case," Xander said far too loudly, having had his fill of the women-folk being sexually attracted to the undead lately.

"Shut up, Xander!" Cordelia growled automatically, slipping back into old high school habits just like that.

"Xander? Are you the one known as Xander Harris?" Groo spoke up, staring at the young man in question.

"Yeah. Who are you?" the construction worker asked curiously.

Groo did not reply; he simply brought up his sword and attacked.

"HEY! What the hell -" Xander managed to say, before he barely managed to duck out of the way of the flashing steel blade. "Somebody, _**help**_!"

Kendra immediately began to attack the Groosalugg, and a somewhat confused Connor decided to join in. He wasn't sure what was going on here, but in his book an unprovoked attack against an unarmed opponent provisionally put Groo into the 'bad guy' column.

"Okay, that's it! All of you, _**stop**_ what you're doing!" Cordelia commanded loudly, even as Angel finally arrived from upstairs and came to a halt at her side. "And that includes _**you**_, Groo!"

The matter became moot when the Pylean was disarmed by a strike to the head and the hand by Kendra and Connor, respectively. The sword clattered to the ground, and Groo - deciding to heed his girlfriend's orders - made no move to pick it up. Kendra and Connor, seeing this, likewise decided to call a halt to the hostilities.

"That's some good moves you've got there," Connor said appreciatively, admiring the Chosen One's fighting skills.

The Slayer blushed. "T'ank you for de compliment," Kendra said, looking away for a moment.

"Okay, what the _**hell **_is going on here?" Xander demanded belligerently as he pressed a hand against his forehead; he'd gotten a relatively small cut as he tried to fend Groo off, which was bleeding. "Yeesh, anybody got a band-aid? And why'd that guy attack me?"

"You are Xander Harris. You hurt my princess, and almost got her killed a number of years ago," Groo semi-growled at the man.

"What? Oh, for cryin' out loud. I thought you said you forgave me for the rebar a long time ago!" Xander said to Cordelia, quickly getting what Groo was referring to.

"I did, otherwise I wouldn't exchange the occasional email with you..." Cordelia frowned as she opened a drawer and tossed Harris a packet of band-aids, before turning back to her boyfriend. "Okay, Groo, spill. I get you're upset about that, but what was with the whole attempted stab-y thing just now?"

"There is a tradition in Pylea; the new mate of a woman must avenge her honor if her last mate betrayed her - by killing the former mate, and presenting his head to the lady," Groo said with a slight hint of uncertainty.

"WHAT?" Xander's eyes almost bugged out in incredulity. "Are you out of your cotton-picking _**mind**_, buddy?!"

"Groo, honey, where did you - no, better yet, _**how**_ did you come to this particular conclusion?" Cordelia demanded. She had only ever told Groo that the relationship between Xander and herself had ended badly, but it was in the past so, basically, don't worry about it. There had been nothing about a 'mate' mentioned, anyway.

Groo confessed that he'd asked Angel about Xander, and the vamp had spilled the beans about the fluke; including Cordelia getting pierced by that rebar. "According to Angel, your betrayer consorted with someone you considered an enemy, a woman who was apparently his best friend. He hurt you, and humiliated you as well. Thus, in what way were my actions unjustified?"

"Hey!" Xander said defensively, but with a faint undercurrent of old guilt and shame there as well.

"Oh, laddie, have you got a lot ta learn about life on Earth," Doyle groaned to Groo, who quickly frowned back at him.

"Okay, Angel. What have you got to say for yourself - you _**dumbass**_?" Cordelia's furious gaze settled upon Connor's father.

"Uh, well...I had no idea that Groo was actually planning to do - this," Angel said hesitantly, suddenly wishing that he hadn't sent Gunn and Fred off to keep an eye on Holtz after they'd informed him that guy was back in LA. "I mean, Groo asked, and I answered..."

"And you didn't bother to find out _**why**_ my boyfriend wanted to know about what happened between me and Xander? Something that was none of _**your**_ business?" Ms. Chase demanded angrily. "For God's sake, Angel! If Xander had ended up dead just now - it would have been _**all your fault**_, you big dummy!"

"Uh..." Angel stammered, trying to come up with the right thing to say even as he noticed Connor - _No, it's Steven now, I have to remember that _- staring at him suspiciously.

But Cordelia had already turned her attention to the Groosalugg and said, "Groo, sweetheart, listen - you meant well, I know that. But you can't just go around killing people here, for that particular reason!"

"She's right. De law of de land is such dat you will end up eider dead or in prison, if de aut'orities catch you," Kendra informed Groo tersely.

"I still do not understand," Groo said in confusion. "If they are not executed, then how are such criminals punished for their misdeeds?"

"Hey, pal? Can I just say something here?" Xander asked, more than a little annoyed by the 'criminal' reference. "Namely, I'm sorry about all that - and what happened to Cordelia that night, it was an accident. I mean, no one forced her to run up those stairs, and then get impaled by that rebar! Sure, I was pretty much an asshole for my part in what happened with Willow; which was a hormone-filled mistake, one I still regret to this day. But Cordy eventually forgave me for what I did, and that's all in the past now, okay? We've both moved on, and so should you!"

"From what Angel said, it is not that simple," Groo shook his head.

By this point, Xander was truly starting to get very angry with the Groosalugg; someone he didn't know at all, and who had tried to kill him because of what Angel had talked about. _That's it, to hell with playing nice with this guy!_

"Oh, really?" Harris answered Groo's comment. "Well, if things are that black and white to you after hearing what the friendly neighborhood vampire said about what happened between me and Cordy in our private lives, then I gotta ask - why don't you have a problem with _**him**_, over _**everything else**_ that happened in Sunnydale? You know; that whole 'losing his soul and then terrorizing Buffy and everyone she knew' crap that happened a few years back?"

"Hey!" Cordelia shouted instinctively, looking upset over this particular blast from the past.

"Princess? What is he talking about?" Groo asked his girlfriend, noting how Xander seemed entirely unimpressed by Cordelia's automatic defense of Angel - in fact, the scoundrel looked extremely annoyed with her - and Connor was looking more confused than ever. Lorne and the resurrected trio he ignored for now, the Pylean champion feeling they were somewhat peripheral to the issue at hand.

"Nothing important," Angel said firmly in response to Groo's question, despite the disapproving looks he received from a number of people present.

"Is that true? Angel, I sense that you are attempting to hide something from me," Groo looked at the vampire, his eyes narrowing.

"Like he said, it's nothing important," Cordelia said loyally. "At least not right at the moment, okay, Groo? So could you _**please**_ drop it, for now?"

_Oh sweet mamalooshin, maybe Kendra had a point about the hair earlier - what's Cordy __**doing**__? Trying to show that she's replaced Buffy here in LA?_ Xander thought to himself in amazement. _Jumping jehosophat, I hope not..._

"You wish for me to 'drop it.' Because Angel does not wish to discuss something that he considers - embarrassing?" Groo asked Cordelia.

"What? No! It's just - complicated," Cordelia said uncomfortably, avoiding Xander's gaze.

"Yes. That does not surprise me. Angel is our leader, and there are many complications where he is concerned," Groo remarked, shooting a brief look towards Connor.

Cordelia was easily able to detect the double-edged meaning of her boyfriend's words, which unfortunately really got her temper worked up. After a rather nasty argument with Groo, she got _**pissed off**_ and ended up stomping to her room upstairs to cool down before she said something she was sure she'd later regret. _My God, but are all men complete __**jerks**__ at some point in their lives?_

Watching her depart, Groo shared a quick glance with Lorne before he left out the front doors. The green-skinned demon followed him while Kendra decided to chase after the female Seer, after sending Angel what he considered was a malign glare.

_That reminds me - how the __**hell**__ did she come back from the dead? The same way Buffy did, all those months ago?_ Quickly dismissing that line of thought as irrelevant for now, the undead Champion then fixed his attention upon his first Seer - yes, both sight and smell confirmed it, there could be no mistake. "Doyle. It's really you, you're really back!"

"Aye, buddy, it's me -" the half-Irishman started to say, when Angel grabbed him into a manly hug. "Ooof! Watch it there, Angel! The ribs crush easy!"

Putting the recent anger and annoyance to one side for now, Xander stared at Tara in confusion and asked, "Uh, any chance you can fill me in? 'Cause I've never seen Fang Boy actually hug anyone before..."

"Doyle died over two years ago, saving Angel's life - Cordelia's, too," Tara replied carefully. "They, they haven't seen each other for a long time."

"This guy was _**dead**_? Like Kendra? Boy, Tara, you've really put Willow to shame in the resurrection sweepstakes around here!" Xander said in sheer admiration, again jumping to conclusions.

Kendra came back down the stairs, looking annoyed. "She told me ta say dat she doesn't want to talk ta anybody right now. Dat Cordelia girl hasn't changed all dat much in de last five years, if ya ask me."

"Yes she has," Angel said at once. "What would you know about her, anyway?"

"I know a lot. And don't test my patience wit' you, _**vampire**_," Kendra hissed at him furiously, suddenly whipping out her stake. "Ya sent yer damned daughter ta _**kill **__**me**_ four years ago - _**remember**_?!"

"That, that wasn't me," Angel quickly regretted speaking up as he saw the infuriated look in the Chosen One's eyes. He didn't want to start a fight in front of his son, and so the Champion decided to try to talk his way out of this.

"Why? Why wasn't it you?" Kendra growled angrily. "Was it de lack of dat soul dat dem fool gypsies had cursed ya wit'? Or are you gonna say dat ya don't remember giving dat particular order to yer demented offspring? In case you've forgotten, you - Angelus - whatever - ya nearly destroyed de world back den wit' de statue of Acathla! Are ya sayin' you don't remember dat eider?!"

Connor had been looking back and forth between the Slayer and the vampire as the conversation had progressed; the Miracle Child was now completely confused, as Holtz had never mentioned any of this. So he asked, "What's she talking about?"

"Ancient history in Sunnydale. Doesn't really matter anymore, if you ask me," Xander spoke up, much to Angel's shock. He had already had enough emotional outbursts tonight and so, ignoring the vampire's look of surprise, Harris went on, "Look, I don't know what's going on here, and as long as it has nothing to do with an upcoming apocalypse - quite frankly, I'm pretty sure that I don't _**want**_ to know. I'm gonna head back home to the Hellmouth - so, Tara, you wanna come with me?"

"I, I can't," the Wiccan shook her head. "There are things h-happening here, Xander. V-vitally important things - trust me on that. That's why I-I-I think you should stay, if you can. Please?"

Xander looked at his watch. "Okay. I can hang around for a few more hours, but not any longer than that."

* * *

**Somewhere underneath Los Angeles, California**

**The same time**

* * *

The demon named Cyvus Vail sat in a large, elegant chair in a huge, well-decorated but empty-looking room. IV drips attached to his body hung on a nearby mobile stand. He had dark reddish skin, pointed ears plus straggly, thinning, white hair; and when Vail breathed he wheezed loudly like a human with emphysema, which explained the presence of all the oxygen tubes.

In a nutshell, Vail was a warlock. And he was a warlock who had developed an impressive underground empire, someone who regularly offered his services to Wolfram & Hart. What practically no one knew, though, was that Cyvus was also a member of the Circle of the Black Thorn; Wolfram & Hart's most secret cabal and the direct instruments of the Senior Partners here on Earth.

You didn't get much more powerful and influential than that in this dimension.

Still, Vail was as mortal as the next demon, which meant he'd developed allies and made enemies over the course of his very long lifetime. One of those enemies who'd tried to kill him was the demon named Sahjhan, who Justine Cooper had trapped in a Resikhian Urn a few months ago...

...which explained why one of Vail's Kith'harn demon mercenaries suddenly entered the warlock's private chambers, bearing the Urn in question.

"Put it over there. In that cabinet," Vail instructed his minion, gasping loudly. "Carefully, you idiot!" Cyvus then said shrilly, when the demon muscle almost hit the cabinet door with his cargo. "Your pay will be delivered to you within the hour. Now get out, and don't come back!"

The Kith'harn demon dutifully left, but Cyvus paid the tall, bald, red-skinned creature with tusks in its mouth no further attention. Vail heaved himself up off of his chair and, dragging his oxygen tubing along for the ride, the demon warlock stumbled his way over to the cabinet.

_So. Here we are, _Vail thought to himself, as he stared at Sahjhan's prison. _If only it was as easy as letting you out so that I could kill you myself...but that blasted prophecy is quite clear on the matter. Only the vampire's son can kill you...even if his destiny has just changed in an unexpected way..._

Vail held out his right hand, palm up; then he waved his left hand at it, conjuring a glowing yellow glass cube out of thin air. An Orlon Window; something which allowed warlocks such as himself to see the past as it once was. Cyvus gazed deep into the yellow cube, into the timeline which had now vanished into oblivion, and he understood that even though previously he'd been prepared to wait a couple of years in order to get rid of Sahjhan - that was no longer an option now.

The unexpected arrival of the dead Seer, Slayer, and Wiccan - and even that nameless mortal who had somehow drifted into their company - meant that the one sired by the vampire with a soul would have to fulfill his destiny sooner rather than later.

* * *

**French Cottage Motel, Los Angeles - Room 204**

**A while later**

* * *

Holtz got up to look through the peephole in the door of his motel room, in response to a loud knock. He opened the door, to reveal Justine standing there.

Ms. Cooper said simply, "Daniel."

"Hello, Justine." Holtz stepped back and allowed her to enter his residence. "Have a seat."

Ms. Cooper subsequently sat on Connor's bed, as Holtz sat on his own across from her. "You're back. I'd given you up for dead, but - you came back from that hell-place, you're really here," the redhead said in wonder.

Holtz nodded wearily. "That I did, and that I am."

Justine shook her head. "I can't believe you survived it. How did you pull something like that off?"

"My hate kept us alive," Holtz said in a monotone.

Justine shrugged and nodded. "Hate gets a bad rap, if you ask me. It can keep you going, sometimes, when nothing else will."

"True," Holtz agreed, thinking back upon everything over the past two decades he'd spent in Quor-toth.

"I never told you this, but before you came into my life, there was nothing. I was dead for all intents and purposes. They'd taken my sister. They'd taken a part of me. You gave me a reason to live again - even if it was all lies," Justine said passionately.

"Not all," Holtz replied quietly. _Not all of it was lies, Justine. And I left you because I had to - you'd already played your part in my revenge against the vampire, and that was all I could ask of you._

"I think I'd still do anything for you. I'd have followed you into Hell if you would have let me," the redhead said fervently.

Holtz stretched out on his bed. "Thank God you didn't."

Justine was getting somewhat concerned after all the short, monosyllabic replies. "Daniel, what's with the terse act?"

"Terse? Oh, my apologies. Old habits over the past two decades..." Holtz turned to look directly at the redhead. "All those years Steven and I were in Quor-toth, Justine, I fought to stay alive so that I might pass on my legacy of hate. And yet amidst the most unspeakable ugliness, that hate turned into love. Love for a son," the old man said softly, before his voice hardened. "A son that now consorts with the vampire who killed my children. A son whose actions need to be channeled back to his original purpose; justice for everything that Angelus did. There is one last thing I need you to do for me, Justine, and then I can finally be done with my vengeance."

Justine frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Holtz told her.

"Daniel, _**are you out of your mind**_?!" Justine exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"Not at all," Holtz shook his head, after he sat up on the bed again.

"Then _**why**_ are you planning to do this?"

Holtz stared at his one-time second-in-command patiently. "I thought I'd made that plain. I love my son." Justine shook her head in disbelief as her former mentor added, "And this is the only way I know to ensure that he will go on loving me."

"By committing suicide? By framing that undead bastard for something he didn't do?" Justine exclaimed.

Holtz stood up, and brought an awl out from one of the cupboards. "You said you'd do anything for me. Please, Justine. It's not like I'm not asking you to follow me into Hell. Just help send me there -"

But at that moment, there was another knock on the door. "Dad?" Connor's voice could be clearly heard from outside.

"I wasn't expecting him back so soon," Holtz mused, putting down the awl. He then went to open the door.

"Well, I say thank God the kid did come back. Maybe _**he **_can talk you out of this insanity!" Justine declared.

"You will say nothing to Steven about this. _**Nothing**_. Is that understood?" the old man sent her a look that reminded Justine of the middle-aged Holtz she had known before Quor-toth, the one full of fire and determination.

"Fine. I still owe you enough for that," Ms. Cooper conceded.

Holtz opened the door, and as expected Connor walked in. But much to Holtz's surprise, three other people walked in as well. Doyle, Kendra and Tara.

"Who are these people, son?" Holtz asked, getting a bad vibe from the new arrivals.

"Friends of Angel," Connor said honestly. "They said that they wanted to meet you. That they had something to tell you."

"Yeah? Somehow, I don't think that friends of a _**vampire**_ have got anything to say that I want to hear," Justine said sneeringly.

Connor stared at her curiously, recognizing the redhead he and Angel had saved at that club earlier tonight - thanks to one of Cordelia's visions. "What's she doing here?"

"Justine is one of my former associates, Steven. From before we ended up in Quor-toth," Holtz said calmly.

"Oh, that's rich, that is," Doyle said with a snort. "Holtz, old man, do you have a _**lot **_ta answer for!"

Justine picked up the awl, growling furiously - but Kendra quickly grabbed her wrist and squeezed so hard, that the red-haired woman dropped her weapon to the floor with a shrill cry of pain. "You _**bitch**_!"

"No. I'm de Vampire Slayer, de Chosen One," Kendra growled at her, she was still upset over that recent 'conversation' with Angel at the hotel. "And you try somet'ing like dat again, I'll make ya regret it!"

"I once met a Slayer in England," Holtz said calmly, even as his mind raced over what the presence of these new arrivals would mean to his plan. "She was quite unlike you. Are you her Watcher?" he directed this question to Doyle.

"Nope, I'm a Seer. A Messenger for the Powers That Be, even though lately I've been considerin' quitting the job," Doyle smirked as Holtz's face went blank. "Tara, lass, ya can do that spell o' yours now."

Ms. Maclay - having recovered enough from her resurrection to be able to do magic again - started to chant, after bringing out some motherwort kindly donated by Angel Investigations. This was the same truth spell Giles had attempted to do on Spike a couple of years ago, during the early days of the chip and when Willow had incanted her chaotic 'my will be done' spell. The blonde Wiccan intoned, "Let no untruths be spoken, let the deceitful tongue be bound..."

Justine instinctively tried to move to stop her, but all that accomplished was Kendra wrenching the redhead's arm around her back and causing her to once again cry out in pain. No doubt about it; Ms. Cooper certainly didn't seem to understand her limitations at this precise moment.

"What are you people up to?" Connor said distrustfully, staring at the resurrected trio as Tara finished chanting and clapped her hands; and a blue light erupted out of them briefly.

"It's done," Tara said, feeling more than a little drained. "Within this room, no lies can be spoken - by any of us. The truth spell I just performed, will-will ensure that. Connor, try to lie about something, i-if you don't believe me."

'Steven' frowned, disliking that name. "This place is glarghhhh..." the youth choked on the last word, the spell not allowing him to lie. "All right, I'm convinced. But what's the point of all this?"

"For you to learn the truth, n-no matter how painful, once and for all," Tara replied.

"Truth? What truth?" Connor demanded.

"Go ahead 'n tell him, ya damn fool," Doyle said to Holtz roughly. "Tell Connor here what happened when he was a helpless baby, 'n ya stole him from his _**real**_ father! How ya threatened to break Connor's neck that night, if Angel didn't back off and let ya leave with 'im! How you were planning to kill yerself, make it look like Angel had done it, and use Connor here to finally get yer damned vengeance on me best friend!"

"Dad? What's he talking about?" Connor asked in bewildered confusion.

"I love you, son. Please believe that, if nothing else," Holtz said calmly, not letting any of his inner turmoil show. That was true enough, anyway. _Damned seers and witches, if only I'd seen this coming..._

"Speak yer adopted son's name, Mr. Holtz," Kendra commanded, easily keeping Justine restrained. Her time in the afterlife had definitely allowed the Slayer to develop her self-confidence to the point where she could speak that way to the old man, instead of deferring to him as an authority figure. "His _**real **_name. Not de false name ya gave him and raised him wit', after you had dis idiot woman kidnap him fer ya dat night!"

Holtz saw Connor staring at him in confusion, and yes - even slight suspicion, now. The young man was smart, and always had been. Daniel opened his mouth and tried to say "Steven"; but the spell wouldn't let him. Finally admitting defeat, Holtz eventually said, "Connor."

To the Destroyer of Quor-toth, hearing that was like getting struck in the stomach by a giant fist. "Dad...?" he breathed in disbelief, as Connor's entire world started crashing down all around him.

"He's not your father, even though he raised you like one," Tara said sympathetically.

"True enough. Now, as fer you - tell us what ya know. Everyt'ing. Or else I'll break both yer arms," Kendra said threateningly to Justine.

"Fuck you, you damned_** whraghhh**_!" Justine gurgled furiously, hating how she was being manhandled this way and choking on the last insulting word, thanks to the truth spell.

CRACK! Kendra broke the red-haired woman's right arm, and grabbed her by the hair in order to pull her head backwards to snapping point. The Slayer's temper was also almost at snapping point, given how Kendra could easily understand what Justine had attempted to call her just now. A number of people stared at her in shock and surprise, but Kendra didn't seem to care.

The Chosen One just said angrily, "Dat's one. Now start talkin'!"

Even though Holtz had trained her to withstand pain, it didn't take long before Justine spilled the entire plan Daniel had outlined not long ago. Basically confirming everything the resurrected trio had said, along with a few extra sickening details.

"Dad? Tell me she's lying, that the spell isn't working anymore - that all this isn't true," Connor said shakily, having suffered through one hell of an emotional shock just now.

"I wish I could, son. I really wish I could," Holtz said truthfully, as he sighed in disappointment.

Connor's eyes went wide in sheer horror and betrayal. _No, it can't be...my entire life...has been nothing but a lie...?_

Without another word, the Miracle Child rushed out of the motel room into the darkness of the night, never to return. Angel, who had been waiting with Xander inside the man's car while Fred and Gunn were staking out the rear of the motel, immediately jumped out of the vehicle to chase after his offspring - but to no avail.

Temporarily, at least, Connor had completely and utterly vanished.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - 1630 Revello Drive**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Willow and Tara were standing by the mirror of their bedroom, as Willow finished buttoning up her white and frilly blouse. It had not been long since Dawn had left for school, and Buffy had started checking out her back yard for hidden camera devices; not that either witch knew or cared about that right now.

"Hey. Clothes," the redhead said happily. It had been a while since she'd worn them, after all.

"Better not get used to 'em," Tara - the Tara of the past, who had not yet died - said playfully.

"Hmm, yes ma'am," Willow said in pure joy. The Rosenberg woman quickly grabbed Tara's belt loop and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Then the two lovers hugged, feeling a certain sense of _**rightness**_ in the world. That this was where they were meant to be. Here. Now. Together.

It was just what the doctor had ordered, so to speak.

Tara smiled happily. Then, as a consequence of what her other self had done-slash-would do in LA with that fragment of the Eye, the Wiccan failed to spot Xander coming to talk to Buffy over Willow's shoulder - and thus Tara failed to go over to the window, setting herself up for a horrible and pointless death.

The Higher Powers contemplated what to do next - given the upcoming threat of the First Evil, and all.

A few moments later Warren came storming into the Summers back yard, exactly as he would have in the original timeline. And just as it had been foretold within that glassy shard of the Eye - without Xander there to distract her, Buffy only suffered a bullet wound to the arm before her enemy ran off.

Tara wasn't so lucky - the stray bullet from Warren's pistol didn't kill her immediately, given how she wasn't standing with her back to the window like she otherwise would have been. But the lead projectile did seriously wound her...and even though Willow called 9-1-1, and the ambulance arrived to take the blonde witch to the hospital...

...Tara died during the journey to Sunnydale General, despite the best efforts of the paramedics to keep her alive. Something which subsequently altered the memories of the Tara Maclay in Los Angeles only very slightly.

In less than five seconds, though, Dark Willow was unleashed - out of grief and fury over what had happened to the woman she loved.

TBC...


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Greetings and felicitations, dear readers! Welcome to the latest chapter of the story, and thanks as always to everyone that's reviewed and sent feedback. It's really great to hear what you all think of the fic! Nothing else left to say, so let's get on with it...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 6 – The Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - Hyperion Hotel**

**Fifteen minutes earlier**

* * *

Cordelia Chase was a rather confused young woman at this precise moment. Well, granted, everything that had happened so far tonight was rather shocking; up to and including a couple of dead people showing up at the hotel. It wasn't _**exactly**_ business as usual, even though it came close - compared to what had happened with Connor's mother Darla, with the ritual called the Raising.

Still, Cordelia had no idea how Doyle and Kendra had managed to come back from beyond the grave; she hadn't heard Xander mistakenly assume Tara had done it, plus there hadn't been time for detailed explanations before she'd gotten mad with Groo, and stormed off upstairs. But the fact that the Irishman _**had **_returned was causing Ms. Chase quite a bit of bewilderment with regard to her feelings, at this precise moment.

Because Alan Francis Doyle was the first man she'd seriously fallen for since arriving in the City of Angels, nearly three years ago. It had been a very short romance - they'd been officially together long enough only for one quick farewell kiss in that freighter ship's hold, during the night he'd died. But Doyle had made a lasting impression on Cordelia, and not only because he'd bequeathed her the visions and she'd become part-demon.

It was because, thanks to her Seer predecessor, Cordelia had become a better person in order to help Angel with his duties as a Champion for the Powers.

_Speaking of which..._ Cordy curled her lip in annoyance, recalling that scene in the lobby where her ex-boyfriend had almost been killed by her current boyfriend, all because her undead boss hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut about something that didn't concern him. _Sometimes, Angel, I swear - I ended up getting dosed with demon DNA for you, and how do you repay me for it? By __**gossiping**__ about my life during high school!_

There was a knock on the door, and so the Chase woman snapped, "I already told you, Kendra - I'm not in the mood to talk!"

"It is I, princess, not this Kendra person," Groo's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

Cordelia hesitated, before she opened up the door and let her boyfriend into her room. "Just so you know, Groo, I'm still really annoyed at you right now!"

"I do not wish for us to be at odds, princess. I love you far too much for that," Groo said humbly. He gestured with his head towards the tray he was carrying, which had two glass mugs on it. "That is why I brought you some Mock-Na, as a - a peace offering, if you will."

Cordelia smiled, quickly deciding to forgive the big lug for his recent actions. After all, it wasn't like Groo had seriously hurt Xander downstairs, and it was actually _**normal **_for all couples to have fights on occasion. "Well, okay. And Mock-Na. Which is what, exactly?"

"A soothing brew to relieve tension," the Groosalugg said straightforwardly. "Unfortunately, there is no plock weed in this dimension, so I made do with creeping fig and sour cress in the garden. Thus, although it is not true Mock-Na, it is very close to the real thing."

Cordy smiled even more brightly. "So it's mock Mock-Na, right?"

Groo offered her a mug. "I hope you will like it."

_Huh. Kind of looks like muddy water..._ Cordelia tentatively drank from the mug and then almost instantly spat out its contents, coughing madly. "What the heck? Was that _**mud**_?"

"Indeed," Groo replied, looking concerned. "The mud gives the Mock-Na body and flavor. You did not like it?"

"Well, it-it-it was just kinda...unexpected. Y'know, a bit of sediment going down the wrong way," Cordelia sent her boyfriend a fake smile. "I really appreciate the thought, though. Seriously, I can feel the tension draining already!"

"In that case, might I further relieve your stress by at first gently then more rapidly rubbing your Schlug-Tee?" Groo asked, looking a lot more cheerful.

Cordy stared at the grin on her boyfriend's face. _Oh, is he saying what I think he's saying? And __**now **__of all times?_

"Ah, I don't really...um, maybe later at home." Seeing Groo's smile melt away, the female Seer stepped up close to him and said, "Even though this is more or less my private room, I don't exactly feel comfortable doing it in here, Groo."

Groo was obviously confused. "Doing 'it'?"

Cordy sighed softly. "Yeah, it. Y'know, sex?"

The Groosalugg looked like he'd just had an epiphany. "Oh. You wish to have sex?"

Cordy looked confused. "Isn't that what you were just talking about?"

"No, princess," Groo said, and his expression darkened after seeing relief written all over Cordelia's face that they would not be getting intimate right now. "I was proposing a massage of your Schlug-Tee, your tense neck muscle. And as you say, maybe later at home - as far as the sex is concerned."

Nobody could accuse Cordelia of not being perceptive with regard to male facial expressions. "Groo, honey? What's wrong?"

The Pylean warrior turned away to face the door. _I must say it now, or else I might never do so. _"I am. For you."

"Huh?" Cordelia didn't get it.

"I am wrong for you, in the sense that I am not the one you truly love. Angel is."

Cordelia's eyes almost literally bulged out. "What? What are you talking about? I love...y'know...us! You!"

"Do you? I am neither blind nor deaf, princess. In my heart I have known the truth for some time now, I've just been struggling to find the courage to do what is right," Groo confessed, looking anguished as he turned back to face his girlfriend. "Despite your angry words towards him recently, you and Angel constantly seek out each other's company, and even finish each other's sentences. When Angel grieves, whenever he is hurting...you always grieve with him, your heart breaks for him. And more often than not lately, your thoughts have been _**only**_ for him. If that is not moira - the Pylean word for love - then what is it?"

Ms. Chase looked utterly stunned. "I-I don't know what to say, Groo..."

"Say that I am wrong. That I am the one you truly love. That I am simply imagining things," Groo said sadly.

"Okay, then, I don't feel that way about Angel...and even if I did, it'd be ridiculous," Cordelia said shakily, which was hardly the convincing reassurance Groo was looking for. "I mean, what with the whole 'grrrr' thing, we-we can't possibly be together. Besides, I saw what happened between him and Buffy back in the old days -"

Another knock on the door interrupted the Seer. Looking relieved, Cordelia opened up immediately and allowed the former Host of Caritas into the room. "Hey! Lorne. Come on in. What brings you here?" the young woman asked a bit too eagerly.

"I came to say goodbye, pumpkin. I'm leaving - on the midnight train to Georgia! Well, actually it's the nine-eighteen flight to Vegas tomorrow, but hey. Where's the poetry in that?" Lorne said with a big smile.

"What? Why? Is this because of what Connor's said to you lately? I mean, Steven," Cordelia quickly corrected herself, figuring she would never get used to calling Angel's son that name.

Lorne shook his head. "This is because of me, sweetie. A buddy of mine has a club just off the Strip, and he needs both a singer and a seer. I figure I could maybe do a little good there."

Cordy shook her head. "Well, what about rebuilding your club here?"

Lorne shrugged. "That's a great idea, pixie-cat, sure. Except every time I do, you and yours just so happen to destroy it."

Looking indignant, Cordelia said, "It was only - three times..." _Damn, I guess there goes that argument!_

Lorne smiled again. "Y'know, cupcake, I've had oodles of fun here in this city, and I'm real grateful for the hospitality your boss has shown me. But eventually, there comes a day when you just _**know**_ that it's time to move on. And for me, that means moving to a new city for a new beginning, pretty much now-ish."

"Well, we'll miss you around here, I guess," Cordelia said uncertainly, even as Groo considered his compatriot's words carefully. The former cheerleader then asked, "So, have you told Angel about all this?"

"Not yet, but I figure I'll catch Tall, Dark and Brooding when he comes back to the hotel later on. Y'know, after this thing with Holtz and the demon-hating not-so-little nipper is over," Lorne replied. He then gave the female Seer a quick hug, which she half-heartedly returned. Then the anagogic demon turned to Groo. "Well, bubela, you take good care of our princess here -"

"I think..." Groo interrupted Lorne, briefly staring at Cordelia before continuing more firmly. "I think it would be best if I accompanied you on your new beginning, my friend."

"WHAT?" both Cordelia and Lorne demanded. One looking shocked, but the other not so much, thanks to their recent conversation.

The latest round of angry words between Cordelia and Groo that followed the Pylean hero's declaration were not pleasant to witness. And unfortunately the Seer's attempts to convince her paramour not to leave were pointless, doomed to fail even before they began; because the Groosalugg had irrevocably chosen his new path, and it would soon come to pass that both Groo and Lorne would pack their things and head northeast on a plane bound for Las Vegas.

Apart from one last...pit stop.

* * *

**Just outside the French Cottage Motel**

**The same time**

* * *

Angel, knowing nothing of what was happening back at his hotel, was currently sitting in Xander's car - and trying not to listen to the human's phone conversation with his supervisor in Sunnydale.

"Yes, sir, that's all done; no problem," Xander said into his cell, before listening to the reply. "Good, I'm glad you're satisfied. Listen, sir, it's after sunset so I'm gonna start heading back - what? Uh, no, sir, I didn't make arrangements for the delivery of extra lumber to the site tomorrow. Well, because you never told me to! With all due respect, sir - no, I'm sure everything's closed for the day by now. I'd have to - first thing in the morning? Sir, by the time I arrive in Sunnydale...stay in LA overnight?!"

"You can stay at my hotel, if you want," Angel interjected, briefly distracted from keeping an eye on the motel room containing the resurrected trio, Connor and Holtz. "I mean, there's plenty of room."

Looking at Angel weirdly for a moment, Xander then said into his cell phone, "Okay, sir, I guess that shouldn't be a problem. I'll buy some overnight things, check into a hotel, and then make the arrangements with the company before I head back to Sunnydale tomorrow. Okay, I'll see you on Monday morning. You have a good weekend too, sir."

Harris then snapped his cell phone shut. "I swear, that guy needs to learn the meaning of the words 'chill out.' And you actually want me staying in the same place as you, even if it's only for one night? Seriously, what's up with that?"

"As I said, Xander, there's plenty of room. And it's not as if we don't know each other," Angel shrugged. "If you want, consider it an offer for restitution after Groo almost killed you earlier on."

_Oh, yeah, now that sounds a lot more like the vampire I know and love to hate. Probably doesn't want Cordelia to stay pissed at him for his part in all that! _"Well, what the hell. It'll save me having to find a real hotel to sleep in, if nothing else. So..." Xander said slowly.

"So?"

"Uh, well...I guess a thank-you's kind of in order," Harris said gruffly, almost unable to believe he was actually saying that to this vampire - someone he had once despised more than anyone else in the entire world.

"You're welcome," Angel replied, still keeping his eyes on Holtz's motel room.

There were several moments of uncomfortable silence until Xander finally said, "So what's the deal with you and your kid, anyway? I mean, the last time Cordy emailed me and Willow about it, Connor was just a baby - but now he's all grown up and everything?"

"That's - complicated," Angel said uncomfortably. Wanting to change the subject the vampire continued, "I heard that you were going to get married, but didn't. You wanna tell me what happened there?"

Xander instantly snapped, "I _**really**_ don't want to discuss that with you, alright? It's none of your business!"

"Okay, fine. But did you at least go over what happened with your friends? It's good to talk things out with people that care about you. I actually get that nowadays, believe it or not." Angel was referring to his discussion with Cordelia about the lost and presumed-dead Connor, after she and Groo had returned to LA.

Xander shot an angry glance towards his undead companion, but he could not perceive any mockery or derision in the vampire's voice. And thus, he didn't know what to say.

The truth was, those phony future visions of himself during his wedding day had shaken Xander up badly. Even now, after three months or so, all that still wasn't something he had dealt with properly. Whether he cared to admit it or not, Harris needed to discuss what had happened with someone - and the Sunnydale women weren't an option. Not then, and especially not now.

It wasn't as if Xander and Angel had ever been close enough to confide in one another, granted. But in the end, out of a sense of yearning for a past time when things had been _**so**_ much simpler, ultimately that made no difference.

"...and yeah, I _**knew**_ that none of it was real. That evil demon bastard, he was just messing with my head - the visions were pure garbage, technically speaking, and I told Ahn that I understood that. But the thing is, it was _**just like**_ everything I went through growing up with my own parents! The fights, the drinking, the angst, even the illegitimate kid who hated its mom and dad...it could have, and probably would have, become real one day...and I couldn't risk subjecting Anya to that. No way!" Xander said passionately. "I couldn't risk becoming my drunken useless father, and doing all that to her!"

_Wow._ Angel definitely hadn't been expecting to hear a tale like this; it sounded as though it had been quite the hallucinatory experience. "Well, just my opinion - but I personally don't think you'd end up becoming that sort of person, Xander."

"Really? Because in the last vision I saw myself kill Anya, after we finally had one fight too many," Xander said with an empty tone of voice, causing Angel to swing his head back towards the mortal in surprise.

"I took a good, long look at myself afterwards, pal - and I realized that even though it was all just a trick, I _**do**_ have it in me to do something like that. Because I'm a Harris! After Buffy kicked that demon's ass, I looked around and saw my mom and dad arguing and screaming at each other just like they always did; it was as if no one else was there, they didn't even _**care **_that they were in public and everyone was witnessing them airing the family's dirty laundry..."

A pause. "I guess deep down, _**that's**_ the real reason why I did what I did. So that Anya would never have to go through that sort of hell with me, a few decades down the line. I just wish I could make it up to her somehow..." Xander then leaned back in the driver's seat and closed his eyes.

"You, uh, mentioned Buffy just now. How is she?" Angel asked tentatively, causing Xander to snap open his eyes and stare at the vampire in annoyance. "It's just that it's, um, been a while since we last saw each other."

_Well, that's just typical! I actually open up to this guy against my better judgment, and all he wants to do is talk about Buffy? I shoulda known that Sir Broods-A-Lot would focus on her to the exclusion of everything else! _Xander thought to himself in annoyance. _Wait, now I know the __**real **__reason he offered to let me stay at his hotel overnight - it's so he can pump me for information on his ex-girlfriend._ _I'm an idiot for ever thinking otherwise, that's what I am._

"Buffy's fine. Well, more or less," Xander snorted, causing Angel to look concerned at once. "Still, I guess that old saying about putting people up on a pedestal is true - when they fall, they fall hard. And Buffy fell _**really**_ hard recently, from the pedestal I'd put her on."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked in confusion.

Xander was just about to tell the undead Champion how Buffy and Spike had been sleeping together for ages this year, when Connor burst out of the motel room - all his illusions shattered, and his entire world an incomprehensible mess after the spell-induced confessions just now. The male teen ran off into the night, as Angel got out of the car and started to chase after him on foot.

Xander got out of his car too, but didn't bother going anywhere._ What's the __point? Even __if __I __knew __exactly __what __was __going on..._

"Hey. Do you know what's going on?" Fred asked Xander soon afterwards, as she and Gunn came around from their stakeout position on the other side of the motel.

"Yeah, we just saw Angel and Connor run off. They were headin' towards the ocean, best that I could tell," Gunn frowned.

"Don't look at me, I don't have a clue," Xander shrugged semi-indifferently. "So where's Tara, Kendra, and that Doyle guy?"

Just then the resurrected trio came out of the motel room, and quickly came downstairs to join their friends and allies. "Did, did anyone see in which direction Connor took off?" Tara asked hesitantly, looking around.

"He went thataway. And Angel went after him," Fred gestured with her arm.

"What about Holtz?" Gunn asked, looking back at Room 204 - and his eyes widened as he recognized Justine's face. The red-haired woman was supporting Holtz despite her broken arm, as they too exited the motel room. "God-_**damn**_, what is that bitch doin' here?"

"Who's she?" Xander stared at the redhead's scowling face in confusion.

"Her name's Justine Cooper," Fred said hesitantly.

"She was de one who slashed Mr. Wyndam-Pryce's t'roat open, and kidnapped Connor from him back den," Kendra added calmly.

"WHAT?" both Gunn and Fred exclaimed in disbelief, staring at the Slayer weirdly.

"I don't get it," Xander said in confusion, after seeing their surprised expressions. He had heard bits and pieces about all that, but he still didn't understand why it was that Wes was now persona non gratis as far as the Fang Gang was concerned, and why even Cordelia had no use for him anymore. Because he knew that Wes, Cordy and Angel had been working together since 1999, and had been through more than one apocalypse together. So Harris figured that either his ex-girlfriend had a lot less compassion in her heart than he'd thought, or something odd was going on.

"I mean, why are you two acting so shocked - you musta known how that was what happened, right? After Wes was attacked, he had to have told you what went down that night?" Xander asked Fred and Gunn.

"Xander, it's - it's not that simple," Tara said slowly, after the two employees of Angel Investigations couldn't seem to find anything to say.

"She's right. That particular mess, I figure there's a lotta detail the princess never bothered to inform ya about," Doyle nodded. "Well, we'd best get back to the hotel. Wait fer Angel to bring his boy home..." The Messenger looked back to where Holtz and Justine were walking off towards the local hospital, to treat the woman's broken arm. "Not like there's anythin' left fer us to do here."

"If you don't mind, Tara, Kendra, Doyle - could you guys hitch a ride back with Angel's friends here?" Xander frowned as he gestured towards Gunn and Fred. "I'm thinkin' I'll go visit Wesley, and find out what happened straight from the horse's mouth."

"Hey, listen, bro; totally up to you, but I wouldn't advise going to visit English right now. 'Cause I'm not sure that guy's playing with a full deck anymore," Gunn scowled, unable to help his antipathy towards his one-time best friend. That recent meeting with Wesley within the ex-Watcher's apartment - the boredom on his former colleague's face, the total lack of caring over whether or not those Sluk demons would kill everyone trapped in the hotel - well, it had thoroughly poisoned what few tattered fragments of positive emotion had been left after Connor's kidnapping, as far as Gunn was concerned.

"What do you mean, Wesley's not playing with a full deck anymore? And Charles, how do you know that?" Fred looked confused. "I mean, when did you - have you actually seen Wes lately?"

"It was de night dat demon slug almost drank ya dry and killed ya, Ms. Burkle. Yer boyfriend went ta see Mr. Wyndam-Pryce in order ta save yer life, and he told de man what to do wit' dat bottle of alkahall," Kendra spoke up, ignoring the glare that Gunn sent her way for revealing that secret.

"What?! Charles, you never told me that!" Fred looked shocked all over again upon hearing this particular news.

"Uh, lemme see if I got this straight - Wes helped save this woman's life, _**after **_he nearly got killed trying to defend Angel's son, and you two still think he's a lost cause or whatever? Sorry, but something's just not adding up here," Xander shook his head. "And if there's one thing I don't like, it's a mystery that doesn't make any sense. So, does anyone wanna give me Wesley's address, or do I gotta look it up in the local phone book?"

Still scowling, Gunn gave Harris the desired information. He then watched as the new arrival in town drove off to visit someone the black man practically considered the enemy nowadays.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - a dingy bar**

**A while later**

* * *

Xander walked through the half-empty establishment carrying two beers and a couple of shot glasses, heading for the table where Wesley was sitting waiting for him. Harris had arrived at the former Watcher's apartment just as Wes was leaving, and to the construction worker's surprise the British man had invited him along to this bar for the evening.

Well, maybe Xander wasn't all that surprised about it; since Wes had looked virtually nothing like the uptight, prissy, pseudo-authority figure he remembered so well from high school. _**This**_ Wesley was a bitter, ominous-looking, unshaven individual with rumpled clothes and an ugly scar across his neck; someone who appeared mean, lean and dangerous to know.

"I don't mind if you stare at it once or twice, but the way you keep looking at that battlescar Justine gave me is becoming annoying," Wesley said in a monotone, reaching over to grab one of the beers.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. If it helps, though, the woman who did that to you? Kendra broke her arm earlier tonight," Xander shrugged as he settled into the other seat. "Last I saw, she and some guy named Holtz were heading for a hospital, after they left that French Cottage Motel place."

"Interesting," Wes remarked stoically, sipping his beer. "And you mentioned that earlier, how Faith's predecessor had been resurrected - I'm assuming that Miss Rosenberg used the same technique to bring her back that she used for Miss Summers?"

"Nah, it wasn't Willow - it was Tara. Well, I think so, anyway. I dunno any details yet, but it looks like she brought back Kendra _**and**_ that Doyle guy earlier today," Xander said, taking a gulp of his own beer and once again relaying inaccurate information.

"Tara? Oh, yes, Miss Rosenberg's girlfriend, I've heard of her. And Doyle? As in Angel's first Seer, the half-Brachen demon?" Wesley asked, his interest now fully engaged.

"Wait up; that guy's a freaking _**demon**_?!" Xander demanded, after inadvertently spraying the beer out of his mouth. "Jeez, why doesn't anybody tell me these things?!"

Wesley smirked, honestly amused for the first time in weeks. But then his relatively good mood vanished, as he saw Lilah Morgan heading straight towards himself and his acquaintance from the Hellmouth. Wesley's lip curled slightly as he said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Hello, Wesley. Mind if I join you?" the beautiful female lawyer asked sweetly.

"On many levels and with great intensity," Wesley replied darkly, pouring a shot into his beer.

"Hi, I'm Xander Harris. And you are?" Xander introduced himself politely, getting a weird vibe off of this woman.

"Lilah Morgan, attorney at law with Wolfram & Hart. Los Angeles branch," Lilah replied with a smile that instantly gave Harris cold chills.

"A law firm otherwise known to many in this city as Evil, Incorporated," Wesley filled Xander in emotionlessly.

"So, she's evil?" Xander asked, glancing at Lilah carefully.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Amoral, opportunistic, totally lacking a conscience - but not necessarily evil..." Lilah smirked, giving Xander an excellent view of her 'assets.' "Just kidding. I'm as evil as they come! So, Mr. Harris, I'm curious. What are you doing hanging around the man who's currently known as the Judas Iscariot of Angel Investigations?"

"That's strictly between me and Wes, lady," Xander answered firmly. "And as for the name-calling thing? It's starting to make me not like you."

"Oooh, honesty! Wesley, I have to admit, you've definitely surprised me with your taste in companions tonight. Here I thought you'd been thrown out from within the bosom of your friends - I'm sorry, _**former**_ friends - and nobody gave a damn about you anymore," Ms. Morgan said cheerfully.

"Is this your somewhat roundabout way of trying to tell me that _**you**_ care?" Wesley asked with a small sneer.

"Not at all. Oh, granted, I care how that great big brain of yours is going to waste nowadays. Especially with regards to our one and only Miracle Child! I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the appearance of Angel Jr. something without precedent in human history?" Lilah asked politely.

"Not at all. Mesopotamian, Greek, Hindi and Celtic myth, the Bible, even Darwin - they all support the feasibility of something appearing that wasn't possible before," Wesley replied, taking a quick sip of his beer.

"Okay. So the impossible is here. But what does it mean? Is it the herald of a new age of better things to come, or the mass destruction of everything we hold dear?" Lilah asked cheerfully.

"Does it really matter?" Xander asked suspiciously, not knowing anything yet of the Time that Never Was - like Doyle, Tara and Kendra did. "Because the way _**I**_ see it, Connor's free to choose his own path. Just like all the rest of us! So if you're implying that Angel's kid should be killed on account of he has some unavoidable lame-ass destiny to destroy the world or whatever, then I gotta call 'bullshit' on that one!"

Lilah was starting to look annoyed now. "Mr. Harris, why don't you try remaining quiet while the grown-ups are talking?"

Xander half-snarled, "Like Wes hinted right at the start, lady - why don't _**you**_ just take a hike? 'Cause as far as I'm concerned, evil lawyer? That just means you and your associates are even _**worse**_ than the vamps and demons!"

Lilah put a hand up to her throat, briefly rubbing it. "You know, Wesley, I have to admit - that hoarse, gravelly voice is quite the turn-on," she said, ignoring Xander's comment to focus on her real reason for coming here, despite how annoyed that made the Sunnydale native. The Morgan woman then added, "I'm curious, what was it like? You know, when Justine sliced your throat open?"

Wes immediately grabbed Lilah's neck. "Are you really that anxious to find out?"

"Wes, let her go. Seriously, dude, quit it! The evil, probably part-demon-bitca is just trying to provoke ya into doing something stupid," Xander said quickly, fearing that this would soon get ugly. "And from where I'm sitting, it looks like she's succeeding!"

At once, Wesley let Lilah go - the expression on the British guy's face indicating that he was furious with himself for falling into the female lawyer's trap. Wes then took a deep breath and thought to himself, _I really did walk right into that one, didn't I? Well, never mind. It's not as if she's going to press charges or anything!_

"Go away, Lilah. And don't bother trying to approach me again; I have no intention of offering my services to Wolfram & Hart. Now, or ever," Wesley said after he let the woman go. "In fact, I'd sooner blow up your office building and send every single member of your firm straight to Hell - no matter what the courts Wolfram & Hart control do to me in return. Keep that in mind," Wyndam-Pryce said darkly, before having another gulp of beer.

Looking a little shaken from the physical attack and the rather macabre death threat, Lilah quickly turned around and left, deciding to say nothing of what had transpired here to her boss, Linwood Murrow.

Because even at Wolfram & Hart, some things were simply better left unsaid.

Besides, if Wesley did go off the deep end and carried through on his threat, and she just so happened not to be within the building when it exploded - well, it would be silly not to take advantage of the opportunity the Englishman would provide to her, in terms of removing some of the obstacles in her rise to the top.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Anya was feeling concerned. And for once, her feelings had nothing to do with Xander. They had everything to do with the new Dark Power everyone who was anyone could now perceive as having manifested in Sunnydale.

_Oh, this is bad. Willow, what's happened to you?_ the vengeance demon asked herself worriedly. _I can feel your thirst for revenge; it's even greater than the one that Cordelia girl was feeling all those years ago..._

The front door of the magic shop suddenly slammed open, and Willow appeared in the doorway. She marched inside, seemingly uncaring about her blood-splattered clothes - or the fact that the ambulance she had been riding within a few minutes ago was now a flaming ruin, after Tara had passed away as a result of that gunshot wound.

There was no concern about Buffy either, despite the fact that the blonde Slayer had fallen out the back of the ambulance during Willow's recent...temper tantrum. The only thing that the redhead cared about anymore was here, within the magic store.

Power. She wanted it. Lamps and light fixtures exploded as Willow walked past them, in her quest for magical power.

Anya stood behind the counter, staring. "Willow?"

Willow barely even glanced in her direction. "Where do you keep the black arts books?"

Anyanka - she figured it was better if she still referred to herself as 'Anya Jenkins' for her latest client - said, "Something terrible has happened, I get that. But you don't have to do whatever it is you're planning on doing, you know? I mean, just wish for it and I'll -"

Willow ignored the blonde woman's offer completely, staring up at the loft bookshelves and interrupting the rehearsed speech. "I need power."

Anya suddenly understood what Willow was planning, as she came out from behind the counter. "Sure, but not from _**those**_ books. You know that I can't let you touch them, what with your magic addiction and all! Willow, please, listen to me!"

Willow raised a hand. At once, magical purple bolts of light shot over towards Anya and rendered her unable to move. _Aww, crap! I wasn't expecting that..._ the demoness thought to herself irritably.

Willow gestured with her head. At once, all the books on the loft shelves began to fly off and onto the table, landing heaped on top of each other every which way. The last book landed opened to a page roughly in the middle.

Anya stared at the scene in alarm. _No. NO! She wouldn't! She mustn't! Not all that dark magic at once!_

Unfortunately, though, Willow walked over to the table and looked down. She quickly satisfied herself that the pages were covered in tiny writing, in a language that was not English. So the redhead lifted her hands and put them on the open pages. Her hands actually _**sank**_ into the book, as if physically melding with it.

The words of the book then started to move off the pages and up her arms, curling and scrolling up under her sleeves. The words also came up Willow's chest, before moving up her shoulders to her face. The witch then lifted her head, her eyes visibly black. The text from the grimoire quickly moved to the top of Willow's head and then into her hair, turning it black as well.

Willow lifted her hands off the mystical tome, whose pages were now completely blank. The magic contained within the words had now been fully harnessed by this young woman running on pure rage over what had happened to her girlfriend.

Anya stared at the scene in horror. _Oh, for Yekk's sake; she's __**really**__ gone and done it now!_

Anya then examined Dark Willow's face; feeling oddly terrified how (of all the ridiculous things) the witch's jet-black hair was being blown backward by a nonexistent wind. Granted, the amount of magical power Anya could feel Willow now possessed would be enough to terrify almost anyone; but she had thought herself beyond such feelings after accepting D'Hoffryn's offer to resume her existence as an immortal demon.

It sucked knowing just wrong she'd been.

"That's better," Dark Willow growled to herself, her tone of voice promising deep and ugly vengeance upon her enemy - enemies - as she subsequently proceeded to suck the rest of the books dry.

That terrible future prophesized by the All-Seeing Eye - the one where Angel and Buffy had ended up dead, and both Dark Willow and Cordelia had entered into a coma - was growing more and more likely to come to pass with every moment.

TBC...


	7. Conversations With DeadAndOr Live People

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hello, and welcome to the latest instalment of HIG! Well, the reviews keep comin' so we gotta keep sayin' thanks! Thanks also to everyone who has sent private messages, especially those readers who were wondering where this story will go. But as we said right from the start, there's going to be twists and turns and some not-so-nice stuff happening in the coming chapters. But however dark the story gets, we hope you stick with it! And now on with the show...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 7 – Conversations With Dead And/Or Live People**

* * *

**Senegal, Africa - a cave somewhere in the wilderness**

**Now**

* * *

Spike boldly walked into the demon's lair, acting like he owned the place; even if that wasn't even remotely true.

After Buffy had told him that their sexual relationship was over, thanks at least in part to what had happened with Riley and Samantha Finn, a Suvolte demon and its spawn - Spike had tried to get the Chosen One to sleep with him and/or admit her love for him quite a number of times. Because as far as the British vampire was concerned, he and the petite blonde had been destined to become lovers right from the start. Besides, their first time together had literally brought the house crashing down all around them, and if that wasn't an indication that Buffy now also felt the fiery passion which he'd been feeling for over a year - then what was?

All of Spike's attempts to win Buffy back had failed miserably, though. In addition, he hadn't been able to handle the Slayer's rejections well. At all. In fact, one time when Buffy had said, "_Because I don't love you_" after he'd demanded to know why she wouldn't sleep with him anymore, Spike's immediate and angry reply had been, "_Like hell!_"

Spike had eventually been at his wit's end on what he could do about the situation, especially that night he'd gotten drunk and shagged Droopy Boy's ex within the Magic Box. Plus, hearing from Dawn that the woman of his dreams had witnessed him plunging his choo-choo into the demon chit's tunnel - that smell had been unmistakeable; the vampire had known exactly what Anya had become at the time - along with the look of hurt and betrayal Buffy had sent him outside the magic store...

Well, all that had convinced Spike that _**drastic action**_ was necessary.

Unfortunately, thanks to all the anger and pain and confusion he'd been feeling, the vampire's desire to fix things between him and Buffy had led to him almost committing an _**unforgivable**_ act against the Summers woman. For once 'no' really had meant _**no**_, although there was no way for Spike to have actually known that - until the blonde had roughly kicked him off of her, after the Chosen One's crying and begging for Spike to stop did not have the desired effect.

The undead Englishman had been shocked with himself afterwards; which was why he'd rushed out of that bathroom and then out of 1630 Revello Drive. The enormity of what he'd almost done - namely, _**rape Buffy**_ - had truly knocked Spike for a loop. Because for over a century Spike had murdered, tortured, maimed and done all the evil nasty things soulless vampires do. But he had never raped anyone - not even his Sire, Drusilla.

Not even when the nutty vampiress had practically begged him to do it. Because Spike had always considered himself a predator, a hunter, a 'bloody animal' to use his own words from a few years back, and so rape had never interested him. Either as a human or a vampire.

Spike had taken a very detailed look at himself in his crypt afterwards. And he had finally realized that despite evidence to the contrary, such as the actions of child abusers and serial killers, the soul is what truly separates a human being from a vampire. Because good or evil, right up until the last moment before death, a soul gives its owner a chance for redemption and forgiveness. As long as someone truly repents and tries to make amends for his or her evil acts, then the soul might be shown mercy by the Almighty in the heavenly halls of judgment.

But without a soul, no such opportunity is possible. A soulless vampire is what it is, and by definition has no hope of attaining forgiveness for its actions when its time comes.

No matter how much Spike wanted to believe otherwise, especially where Buffy was concerned.

'_We were never together. Not really. She'd never lower herself that far._' Spike could recall speaking those words to a floppy-eared demon friend of his named Clem, after thinking with his head instead of his heart for once. Not to mention smashing some of his stuff against the walls of his crypt out of sheer rage and frustration.

Luckily, Clem had inadvertently given him an idea on what to do in terms of making up for his mistakes - if not the chip that wouldn't let Spike be a monster anymore. '_Hey. Come on now, Mr. Negative. You never know what's just around the corner. Things change._'

Indeed they did, if you made them do so. That was Spike's philosophy, anyway.

And so that had led to him getting on his motorbike, rushing away to Los Angeles, and paying that dark mystic shaman of the Kun-Sun-Dai to teleport him here to the Dark Continent - to seek out a demon legend in order to deal with his FUBAR situation, once and for all.

As Spike entered the remote African cave, he started to slow down due to the complete lack of light. The vampire then flicked open his lighter, revealing the existence of paintings on the cave walls. Images of people's faces in pain, bodies with blood pouring out of them, skulls and whatnot could be seen in the firelight.

Intrigued, Spike moved to examine a set of images that interested him - crude drawings of events that had been destined to happen in the original timeline. Like the scowling face of Osiris, after Willow would have summoned him in order to resurrect Tara within their bedroom.

Warren's face, with his mouth sewn shut.

Tara's dead body, laying on the floor.

Even Warren shooting Tara if she had been standing close to that bedroom window, as despite the lack of a visible gun - that particular image depicted a black figure holding out an arm toward another figure, which was red and dripping blood.

Suddenly a breeze appeared out of nowhere, blowing out the flame. Spike just looked around, before slowly flicking his cigarette lighter closed and continuing further into the cave. _Bloody drama queen..._

Then a deep, otherworldly voice spoke. "You seek me, vampire?"

Spike managed to cover his nervousness adequately enough, staring at the resident cave demon which had a pair of green, glowing eyes. "You do the finger paintings? Nice work."

"Answer me," snarled the demon, whose nickname amongst D'Hoffryn and his girls was - oddly enough - 'Lloyd.'

"Yeah. I seek you," Spike dropped the comedy routine, figuring it wasn't going to help him reach his goal.

Lloyd stared at his undead visitor. "For something relating to a woman. The Slayer."

Spike nodded with unconcealed anger. "Used to be real simple; Slayer. Vampire. Vampire kills Slayer, sucks her dry, picks his teeth with her bones. But ever since I got this bleeding chip in my head, things ain't been right. In fact, everything's bloody well gone to hell!"

"And so, you want me to fix you," Lloyd replied knowingly.

"Yeah." The cave demon laughed evilly, and so Spike subsequently demanded, "What?"

"Look what she's reduced you to," Lloyd said with an undisguised sneer.

"It's this bloody chip -" Spike started to say, only for Lloyd to interrupt him.

"You were a legendary dark warrior, and you let yourself be castrated by her. Now you have the audacity to crawl in here and demand restoration?" the demon said, taking pleasure in seeing Spike's angry expression.

"I'm still a warrior," the British undead snarled viciously.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a demon," Lloyd shot back cuttingly.

"Yeah? I'll show you pathetic," Spike said angrily. "Give me your best shot!"

Lloyd gestured casually. "You'd never endure the Trials required to grant your request."

"To which I say do your worst, squire! But when I win...I want what I came 'ere for," Spike swore as his Cockney accent thickened slightly. The demon just watched him, breathing loudly but saying nothing. So Spike added, "That bint reckons she can treat me like that just because I don't have a soul, like the Magnificent Pouf? Bitch is gonna see a change!"

"Indeed she will, whether or not you fail to pass the Trials," Lloyd laughed evilly again. "Your Grandsire will see to that."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Spike demanded, looking at the green-eyed demon suspiciously.

Again Lloyd said nothing, seeing no reason to inform Spike that the images he had seen drawn upon the cave walls were of a timeline that would now never come to pass; and that Angel would shortly arrive on the Hellmouth for reasons unrelated to his detested Grandchilde, in the future that would soon come into being.

Knowledge was power, after all, and Lloyd knew just how to employ that knowledge in order to change things for the worse as far as the balance between Good and Evil was concerned.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Sunnydale Police Department headquarters**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Buffy was sitting in a chair within the police building, reminded of when she had last been here; the 'Ted' incident during her junior year of high school. _Well, at least I'm not sitting in that damn interrogation room this time. I'm pretty sure that I'd wreck the entire place straightaway if that asshole Detective Stein tried to pin what happened today on me!_

The tears threatened to spill down her cheeks all over again, but Buffy managed to hold them back. She knew there would be time for crying and grieving the loss of one of her best friends later; right now, she had to focus. The Slayer knew she had to cooperate with the Sunnydale P.D. so that they would let her go - and she would be free to track down Willow and Warren. Not necessarily in that order.

"_You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that? Think again!_" _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Buffy heard Warren's maniacal words echo in her head for maybe the hundredth time today, as well as the sound of the nerd's gunshots ringing in her ears. She had been somewhat lucky not to get seriously hurt - not only because Xander had been absent, but because her superhuman Slayer reflexes could only go so far in preventing the bullets from hitting her heart.

Still, the worst injury the Slayer had suffered was one round barely grazing her arm. Tara hadn't been so lucky; Buffy recalled how she had started advancing towards Warren when he'd turned around and run off, realizing that his master plan had more than a few holes in it. But as he'd retreated from the irate Slayer, Warren had sent a stray gunshot in the direction of her mother's old bedroom...

...and Willow's screams had quickly become Buffy's new priority, as she'd abandoned the Warren-hunt and rushed inside her house.

Buffy knew she hadn't dealt well with the sight of Tara's injury; all that blood had brought back vivid memories of that terrible night with Kendra's successor Faith, when that girl had staked the Deputy Mayor Allan Finch. Nonetheless, Buffy had tried her best to stop the bleeding while Willow had called for an ambulance; the Chosen One had done all she could to keep the blonde Wiccan from dying until the paramedics had shown up.

But in the end, it had all been for nothing. Tara was now dead (or so Buffy thought, knowing nothing of what was going in Los Angeles with the resurrected trio), Warren was still out there on the loose somewhere, and Willow...

_Oh, she's fallen off the wagon big-time, _Buffy thought to herself hollowly, recalling that terrible scene within the ambulance when Willow's eyes had glowed red and black and then her best friend had screamed like a banshee from the loss and pain, the magicks erupting out of her like a geyser of dark energy. _To think, Will actually shoved me out of there with her mojo before the ambulance ran off the road and exploded! It's a miracle how those paramedics weren't killed, is all I can say. And just my luck that police patrol car was barely a few hundred yards up the road..._

"Can I get you anything, Ms. Summers? Some coffee, perhaps?" Detective Winslow, the female cop who had interviewed Giles about the murder of Phillip Henry back when the sleepwalker demon Eyghon had come to town, asked as she sat down at her desk.

"Uh, no thanks," Buffy replied, secretly dreading the upcoming Q&A session. "How are the paramedics?"

"The ambulance driver's been taken to hospital; he might have a subdural hematoma, I don't know for sure yet. The other one's being treated for shock, after he started babbling about witchcraft or some such nonsense," Detective Winslow said with a sympathetic look on her face. "I was kinda hoping you could tell me what really happened today?"

Secretly sighing with relief, Buffy began to talk about recent events. The Slayer told the black woman what had happened at 1630 Revello Drive and later on within the ambulance, adhering strictly to the truth until she got to the part where Willow had totally lost it after Tara had died. At that point, Buffy told Winslow that various electrical equipment inside the ambulance had exploded for some reason she didn't understand, which was responsible for the vehicular accident.

"I see," the policewoman said slowly, the Sunnydale Denial Syndrome working overtime to make her accept Buffy's version of events. "I see. Well, I'm terribly sorry for your loss, and we'll be putting out an APB on this Warren Mears character right away. Don't worry, we'll catch him. Uh, there's one thing that I still don't understand, though."

"What's that?" Buffy asked somewhat nervously.

"You said that you and, um, Willow Rosenberg were both inside the ambulance before the accident," Detective Winslow consulted her notes for a few moments. "And the paramedic confirmed that Ms. Rosenberg was present before Ms. Maclay died, during one of his few lucid moments. And yet, the police officers who were on the scene reported no trace of the young woman in question. Ms. Summers, do you have any idea what happened to Ms. Rosenberg after the ambulance crashed?"

"Uh, no," Buffy said rapidly, trying to cover for her best friend. "I'd already fallen out the back of the vehicle by then. I guess...Willow's probably wandering around somewhere, completely shell-shocked after what happened to Tara...?"

"Most likely, yes. Well, I better put someone onto finding her; I'll have to interview Ms. Rosenberg as soon as possible. After all, we'll need her testimony in order to press manslaughter charges against Mr. Mears, apart from the attempted murder incident concerning yourself." Detective Winslow leaned back and sighed after she told the Slayer that.

"Buffy? BUFFY!" Dawn's terrified, strident voice was heard throughout the bullpen as the Slayer's little sister raced across the room to hug the blonde Chosen One tightly. "Oh God, I was so worried..."

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked in surprise, she hadn't been expecting her sibling to show up at the police station in the middle of a school day.

"We brought her here from Sunnydale Junior High School, just in case," Detective Winslow said, getting up from her seat. She had ordered it to be done after she'd learned that Warren had tried to shoot Buffy in her back yard, he might have gone after the intended victim's immediate family next - and the last thing Winslow wanted was a high school mass murder after Tara's death earlier today.

Most members of the Sunnydale P.D. were criminally corrupt and/or criminally incompetent, granted, but that didn't mean the entire police department was completely stupid.

"What happened? Those two cops who picked me up at school wouldn't tell me anything! God, I thought for sure you'd died or something!" Dawn babbled as Detective Winslow left to give the two sisters some privacy.

"Oh, Dawnie..." Buffy sighed as she hugged the brunette girl. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"What? What's happened?" Dawn broke the hug, looking at Buffy in alarm. "Buffy?"

The Slayer steeled herself to tell the Key what had happened. "Tara's dead, Dawn. Warren came into our back yard with a gun and started blasting away - I guess he, he accidentally shot her through the bedroom window..."

"WHAT?!" Dawn shouted in pure horror, looking like she couldn't believe it. She then saw the bandage on Buffy's arm. "He shot you too?!"

"I'm fine! This is nothing, I promise," Buffy hastily reassured her. She looked around before whispering, "Slayer healing, I'll be back to normal within forty-eight hours at most. Probably a lot less."

Dawn instantly hugged Buffy again in pure relief. But then she had another question, "Where's Willow? Why isn't she here?"

_Yeah, that's the sixty-four million dollar question, isn't it?_ "Not here, Dawn," Buffy said in a low tone of voice. "I'll explain about Willow later - let's just get out of here first."

Her sibling looked at her in confusion, but didn't press the matter. Which was just as well, as after the nightmarish shock of hearing that Tara had been shot and killed - Dawn most likely wouldn't have taken the news concerning Dark Willow very well at all.

It was, however, rather telling how it did not occur to either of the Summers sisters to wonder just where Xander Harris was right now.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - Hyperion Boulevard, not far from the Hyperion Hotel**

**Now**

* * *

Connor stood close to the edge of the building's rooftop, staring at the hotel Angel - his real father - and his friends called home. He was a very conflicted young man at the moment, a far cry from the Destroyer of Quor-toth that had been rightly feared throughout that foul demon dimension.

Earlier tonight, Connor had learned many shocking things. For example, he had learned that Cordelia Chase - someone who Holtz had always labeled a traitorous ally of the vampire he hated - was actually half-demon, and not a true human being. Naturally, the Miracle Child had tried to kill her at once; but she had melted his knife and then done...something to him. _**Drained**_ something from him. The mindless hate had been gone afterwards, and in its place a calm peace he had never experienced before.

After all, you could never be at peace in Quor-toth. There was always something there wanting to kill you, or eat you, or whatever - and Holtz had taught him from a young age never to let his guard down. Never to relax his vigilance. Never to leave himself vulnerable by trusting anyone and anything other than the man who'd raised him.

_Was that all a lie, too?_ Connor thought bitterly, as he continued to stare at the Hyperion. _Sure, what he taught me kept me alive - but was that the only motivation the man had in mind back then? Or did Fa - did Holtz want to make it so that I would never question anything he told me, so that I would fulfill the mission he had in mind for me - from the moment he got his hands on me, when I was just a baby?_

Connor didn't know the answer to that question. Or any of the other questions that been born within his mind, after Tara's truth spell had been performed a while ago. The Miracle Child had rushed out of that motel room with a horrible sense of betrayal in his heart, and a lifetime's worth of memories tarnished by the revelations that had been unwillingly spilled from Justine's and Holtz's lips.

_So what now?_ Connor asked himself, and not for the first time. _What do I do? Where do I fit in? If the purpose I had in life - to kill Angelus and avenge all the murders he committed - was a false one all along, then why am I here? I know that I was never supposed to exist - a child of two vampires should have been something impossible, and at least Holtz didn't lie to me about that. So what's someone who was never meant to be born supposed to __**do**__ in this world?_

It was too bad for his peace of mind that Connor didn't know about Dawn or the prophecy concerning Sahjhan yet. But the longer he stood there, the more the male teen became certain he needed to talk to an outsider about all this. Someone who was not a member of either Angel's or Holtz's camp. Someone whom he could confide in...

"Hey, uh, Connor, right? You okay there?"

Whirling around and cursing himself for being so caught up in his own thoughts that he had failed to hear someone sneak up on him, Connor quickly recognized the new arrival. "You."

"Yeah, um, me. Name's Xander, Xander Harris," the Sunnydale native said somewhat self-consciously. "You all right?"

"How did you find me?" Connor demanded, not bothering to answer the question. As far as he knew, he had covered his tracks perfectly, so the dark-haired youth didn't understand how this guy had followed him here. "And did you bring Angel with you?"

"As for question number one, magic; a locator spell that good ol' Wes performed for me. And as for question number two, no," Xander shrugged. "I'm sure your dad's worried as hell about you, but I figured we should talk before I let him know where you are. Unless you don't want me to clue Dead Boy in, of course?"

"Why do you call him that? I thought Angel was your friend," Connor asked suspiciously, even as the outlines of a plan began to form in his brain.

Xander exhaled. "I wouldn't exactly call us 'friends' to be honest with you. Acquaintances, and allies when we have to be, sure. But friends? Nah, I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, I fully prefer Lord of the Hair-gel to Angelus any day of the week, but I've never been able to fully trust or like the guy. I just have this _**thing**_ when it comes to vampires, I guess," Harris shrugged.

"What do you know of Angelus?" Connor asked, wanting to double-check his information.

"Overbite? He's one of the evilest vamps that ever was. And that's not just ancient teenage resentment talking," Xander scowled before sighing all over again. "See, what happened in the old days was that your dad didn't know about the escape clause in his curse, and after he got pelvic with his girlfriend, the soul was gone and we had Psycho Angel to deal with. But one of my friends, Willow, she's a witch and she eventually cursed him with his soul again. Long story short, he got sent to Hell; but he came back, and then left for LA after our high school graduation. And I figure, you pretty much know the rest?"

_Maybe, but the important question is - why didn't I know about any of this? _Connor silently wondered, before forcing himself to focus.

"All I know is what my - Holtz has told me, and I'm not sure how much of that I can trust anymore." Then Connor appeared to have another thought. "So why are you here, if you're not Angel's friend? We barely even know each other. What's in it for you to track me down and talk to me like this?"

"Well, I'm not really too sure, myself - but I guess there are a couple of reasons. One, you helped save my life when Cordy's boyfriend was about to Slay me inside that hotel over yonder. And two, if Tara thinks you're worth her time to try to help, then that's good enough for me to do the same," Xander said frankly, not all that surprised by how belligerent this youth was being.

"Tara...you mean the woman who performed that truth spell, earlier on," Connor quickly recalled who Xander was talking about.

"Truth spell?" Xander asked quizzically.

Connor quickly told his companion what had transpired at the French Cottage Motel, and after learning everything Xander let out a long, low whistle. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Connor. No, wait, do you prefer Steven? Sorry, I'm kinda confused about that part," Harris shrugged again apologetically.

"I - don't know," Connor confessed. "All my life, my name has been Steven Holtz. But now that I've learned how I came to possess that name, I...I'm not sure if it - fits, anymore. As far as I know, my real name is Connor..."

"If you want my advice, just call yourself whatever makes you feel the most comfortable," Xander proffered. "That's the reason I insist on everyone calling me Xander, to be honest with you. 'Mr. Harris' is my father, and I prefer not to be reminded of that guy if I can possibly avoid it."

"Why?" Connor wanted to know.

"What - you thought you were the only one who's ashamed of where he comes from, the only guy who's got issues with his parents? Takes one to know one, buddy boy; and trust me, there's a lot more of us than ya might think," Xander said cynically. He then rolled his eyes, and said something he never thought he'd have to say.

"Hey, at least you've got someone who cares; I've been convinced of that much, after listening to what Captain Forehead had to say earlier on. And sure, your dad may not be 'Father of the Year' material, but personally I figure you could have gotten worse than him - at least Angel's not an alcoholic like my father. Or totally insecure about everything, like my mom," Xander briefly grimaced as he revealed those Harris family secrets.

"Did you know my mother?" Connor suddenly asked, after mulling that concept over in his head.

"Darla? No. Oh, I got a glimpse of her once or twice in Sunnydale, but we were never formally introduced or anything," Xander said, leaving out how Connor's mom had killed his then-best friend Jesse McNally - and that she had attempted to kill Buffy within the Bronze, during sophomore year. Harris figured that was something this kid didn't exactly need to hear right now.

"I guess you'd have to talk to Angel's Avengers about her, to get the real 4-1-1. All I heard was that Wolfram & Hart resurrected your mom two years ago, and Drusilla vamped Darla again a few months later; not long before she became pregnant with you," Xander told Connor semi-apologetically. "Unfortunately, Cordelia didn't mention any details in her emails."

"Cordelia - was nice to me. She did something to me at that hotel, she - she helped me," Connor tried to articulate his feelings about the Seer in question.

"Yeah, I heard how Queen C does that nowadays. Time was, though, she was the nastiest girl to ever walk the halls of Sunnydale High, and proud of it! Even though Cordy was also brave, honest, determined, and one hell of a great kisser when we were fooling around in those utility closets," Xander smirked as he enjoyed a brief trip down Memory Lane.

"Is it true what that other man said, the one who tried to kill you? That you hurt her, that you were responsible for Cordelia almost dying?" Connor then asked.

"Well, like I said, that thing with the rebar was just an accident, even though I was a complete idiot for cheating on her. Still, that wasn't the worst way I've ever screwed up where the ladies are concerned! I could tell you quite a story about what happened with my former fiancée, Anya, but now's not the time," Xander shook his head, wanting to change the subject. "So, what do you want to do? Stay here? Go back to Angel's hotel? Go confront Holtz and this Justine woman?"

"I don't know," Connor looked lost, vulnerable and very young for a moment. "What do you think I should do?"

"Whatever you want," Xander advised him. "It's your life, after all."

"I don't know what to do," Connor said hollowly. "Everything I was raised to believe, I can't trust in anymore. The lies, the betrayal, the...everything. I, I want to lash out and _**kill **_something..."

"I know the feeling," Xander nodded. "Believe me, I really do. The other night when I witnessed Anya having sex with Spike, I wanted to do exactly that! Of course, in Sunnydale that's pretty much tantamount to wanting to commit suicide, but at the time I didn't _**care**_. I wanted to be Proactive Guy, not Sit-Around-And-Watch-The-Rest-Of-Your-Life-Turn-Into-Crap Guy."

"So what happened?" Connor asked curiously.

"I went to kill Spike with an axe, but both Ahn and the _**other**_ woman he'd been sleeping with stopped me. And color me surprised when that happened," Xander said shortly. "Right now, I have no idea what to do about that vampire and his - hey, wait a minute! We were supposed to be talking about your problems, how'd we get on to the mess that's _**my **_life?"

Connor didn't know the answer to that. All he knew was that he might have finally met someone in this world whom he could actually relate to, a kindred spirit. Someone whose life was also screwed up; someone like that deceased drug addict named Sunny, whom he'd met a while back. _I hope so, I really hope so..._

TBC...


	8. Prisoners Of Circumstance

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Welcome to the latest chapter of HIG! Sorry about the lack of action in the previous chapter, our bad. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for that a little. Thanks to everyone who's sent in a review or feedback, as always it's most appreciated. If anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like to see happen in this story, by the way, please let us know! We can't promise they'll be included, but we'd still love to hear what you think. Anyway, now we give you...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 8 – Prisoners Of Circumstance**

* * *

**Somewhere underneath Los Angeles, California**

**Now**

* * *

Trapped and helpless within the prison that was Cyvus Vail's Resikhian Urn, Sahjhan raged helplessly against his confinement. During one of his more despairing moments, the demon was reminded of that scene from the original Aladdin movie concerning the Genie, who'd been trapped in his lamp for thousands of years: "_Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space._"

Long ago the members of Sahjhan's species, the Granok demons, had thrived on chaos and violence. Deciding that the Granoks were too chaotic and unpredictable for their liking, Wolfram & Hart and the creature known as Mesektet had used a spell to render them all non-corporeal. Though it was meant to prevent the demons from doing anything but watching and talking, Sahjhan had used the spell to develop the power to travel through time and dimensions, earning his 'timeshifter' nickname.

That was why Sahjhan had been able to travel back to the eighteenth century to recruit Holtz, in order to get rid of Angel and his Sire. In the original history, Sahjhan had claimed, Daniel had died a bitter, lonely old man who had lost track of Angelus and Darla and never avenged the deaths of his loved ones. Thus it hadn't taken much prodding for the middle-aged vampire hunter, whose wife and children had been slaughtered by those two vampires, to get with the program, so to speak.

When Holtz had asked Sahjhan _**why**_ he was doing this, the demon had claimed it was because he despised both vampires, Angelus more than Darla. In reality, however, Sahjhan had intended all along for Holtz to kill Connor - because of an immutable prophecy found within an eleventh century scroll. The prophecy had claimed that the Miracle Child (the one fathered by the vampire with a soul) would grow to adulthood and kill Sahjhan.

As part of his plan, Sahjhan had traveled back further in time and altered a part of the prophecy to read _'__the father will kill the son.__'_ That had been the final straw required to create the Time of the Never Was, which Doyle, Kendra and Tara had seen glimpses of in the Sacred Place. The timeline where Connor and Dawn would have joined together to help create a better world - _**after**_ Sahjhan had been killed, according to the prophecy - had effectively been rendered null and void...

...at least, until the resurrected trio had shown up in the Earth realm a few hours ago.

At any rate, all had seemed to be going well according to the Granok demon's point of view - Sahjhan had put all his pieces into play, and arranged for Holtz to kill the baby whilst it was still slumbering within its undead mother. And yet, when the time came, Holtz _**hadn't**_ destroyed Darla straightaway! The blonde vampiress had had enough time to stake herself after going into labor, and thus ensure Connor's survival. Sahjhan had then grown hostile and impatient with Holtz when, instead of simply killing Angel and the Miracle Child, the demon hunter had laid out an elaborate scheme to kidnap Connor - and to get revenge in the most horrible way imaginable.

That was why Sahjhan had turned to Lilah Morgan and Wolfram & Hart for help, despite what the firm had done to him and his people. Lilah had obligingly spiked Angel's supply of pig blood with samples of Connor's blood she'd stolen from the hospital, causing the Champion to become increasingly violent and make his son smell like 'food.' Out of fear for the baby's safety, Wesley had eventually kidnapped Connor - only to have his throat slit by Justine, and the infant literally stolen from his dying grasp, as has previously been said.

Enraged and grief-stricken after Holtz and Connor had ended up in Quor-toth, Angel had used a spell to re-corporealize Sahjhan, at first in order to rescue his son - and then to kill the timeshifter demon, after learning how that was impossible. In the ensuing confrontation, Sahjhan had revealed his real plans - and how the prophecy which had led to the kidnapping had been faked by him - before taking on Angel in close-quarters combat. Sahjhan had quickly proven too powerful for the Champion to handle, and the bad guy was just about to stake the ensouled vampire - when Justine had arrived and used the Resikhian Urn to imprison the Granok demon, out of revenge for her mentor's loss.

_I should __**never**__ have chosen that_ _idiot_ _Holtz to take care of my problems in the first place_, Sahjhan thought to himself, trying and failing yet again to escape from his prison. _What the fuck was I thinking? I shoulda chosen that Xander Harris guy, just like I was originally intending! It wouldn't have taken all that much extra effort - heck, all I had to do was just show up during the dumb kid's road trip to nowhere, tell him that Darla was gonna come back soon, and give him a chance to get revenge for her killing his best friend! The stupid punk wouldn't have wasted any time pussyfooting around like Holtz did, either. So, why the __**hell**__ didn't I pick the right guy for the job?_

Sahjhan didn't know the answer to that question, as he had no idea how he wasn't the true puppet master in this grand and terrible saga that had been playing out for centuries. That rogue Power who was manipulating events from behind the scenes was; and the timeshifter demon was as much her pawn as everyone else, no matter how infuriated Sahjhan would have been to have learned that.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Sunnydale P.D. headquarters, cell block **

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Andrew Wells and Jonathan Levinson were a couple of guys who were in deep trouble. Because they were looking at some serious jail time, as well as being potential targets for Dark Willow after she was done dealing with Warren Mears.

It was dark here in the holding cell area, despite the fact that it was broad daylight outside. Their noon meal had just been taken away, and in Los Angeles - Doyle, Tara and Kendra had just fallen out of that purple portal within the alleyway. But both members of the Trio knew nothing about that; their thoughts lay elsewhere. Such as the failed armored car robbery they and Warren had undertaken last night, which had resulted in Mears flying off using a rocket jet-pack before Andrew and Jonathan had been arrested and brought here by the cops.

"You think they'll let my aunt bring me my Discman?" Andrew asked hesitantly, laying on his back on the top bunk.

"That's what you're concerned about? We're in jail, you moron!" Jonathan said scornfully, hanging his arms through the bars of the cell.

"We're in custody. We haven't actually been charged yet," Andrew pointed out the slight differences in the technicalities regarding their current incarceration.

"Well, thanks for the clarification, Dragnet!" Jonathan then stared at Andrew angrily, before walking over to him. "It doesn't matter what you call it; they got us, okay? We're going down for what we did. Despite the fact that you and Warren planned it so that I'd be the one left behind, holding the bag!"

"That's not true! I - would have carried you..." Andrew trailed off, the geek understanding how Levinson wasn't buying that explanation regarding their recent attempted robbery, and why Jonathan had been the only one without a jet-pack.

"_**Sure**_ you would have..." Giving up in disgust, Jonathan then lowered his voice, nodding toward the next cell. "I don't like how that guy's been looking at me. I think he may be planning to make me his man-bitch."

Getting up, Andrew looked over towards the holding cell in question before rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I heard him talking to the guard; he's only in here for being drunk and disorderly!"

"That doesn't mean anything! The joint changes you." Jonathan then whispered, "I hear they like the small ones, with little hands like their girlfriends."

Andrew shook his head. "You have _**got**_ to chill out, li'l feller. This isn't Oz; it's like, Mayberry. Besides, Warren's going to get us out of here."

Jonathan snorted sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure he'll be busting us out any minute."

"He will. He's coming up with a plan. I'm sure of it!" Andrew said somewhat desperately.

Jonathan went back to the cell bars, and hung his arms through them again. _What an idiot! He really believes that, then Andrew's an even bigger fool than I thought he was. Why did I ever hook up with Warren and his pseudo-boyfriend again? I can't believe now how it was all because I was __**bored **__during a damn board game!_

Levinson then said grimly, "Wake up and smell the corpses, dummy. Nobody's coming to get us. Not even your aunt, who won't return your one phone call."

"She must be out of town," Andrew said defensively.

"She. Doesn't. Care. And neither does Warren," Jonathan said derisively. "Because he's a murderer, and deep down he doesn't give a crap about either you or me!"

"You're wrong. He's coming for us. He's out there right now, devising a brilliant way to get us out of here," Andrew said loyally.

"Yeah, sure," Jonathan snorted again.

And then, due to the fact that Warren knew he had failed to kill Buffy today _**without**_ having to go to that underground demon bar - Andrew's faith unexpectedly bore fruit. Daylight suddenly flooded into the cell, the rear wall vanishing thanks to the robot-maker's actions.

"Hey! What the bananas..." Andrew turned back and stared at the opening in pure disbelief, before he and Jonathan quickly went over to examine it more closely.

"The wall's still there, I can feel it," Levinson reported, as his hands roamed up and down along the wall's surface. "It's just that we can't see it, it's..."

"Invisible," Andrew said excitedly, figuring out the situation at the same time as his cellmate. "Warren!"

Indeed, as both prisoners looked out and down from the second storey holding cell, they saw Mears holding his invisibility ray gun. Warren gestured and called out, "Will you two idiots hurry up and get outta there?!"

"_**How**_?!" Jonathan shouted back in disgust, causing the prisoner in the next cell to groan and turn over in his sleep. Levinson then added, "Just because the wall's invisible, doesn't mean it's not there anymore!"

_Oh, God, what a moron. I swear, if I didn't need both him and that other idiot..._ "I put the beam setting up to maximum intensity, which means the wall's molecular structure should already have started to collapse by now. Just jump through it!" Warren said as loudly as he dared, looking around to make sure no one from the Sunnydale P.D. had spotted him yet.

Andrew, ever the faithful one, immediately took a running leap out of the prison cell - and after literally crashing through the wall, the nerd landed on the ground below. "It worked! I'm free! I'm free! And, ow! My ankle!"

Jonathan was not slow in following after Andrew, and he quickly escaped from the police station as well. "Oh, God, that was gross," the young man muttered, spitting bits and pieces of disintegrated brick and mortar from his mouth.

"Let's move, damn it! Someone might see us any second!" Warren hissed at his two partners in crime, before the Trio made a run for their van parked not far away.

As prison breaks went, it wasn't the most spectacular one ever - but it was nonetheless an effective maneuver as elsewhere, Dark Willow continued to suck dark magic out of every mystical tome she could find at the Magic Box. In fact, she started acquiring so much negative mystical energy that even her clothes turned black, to match her eyes and her new hair color.

It wouldn't be long before she would be able to mystically sense Warren, no matter where he was, and then finally go after him for revenge.

* * *

**The higher dimension of the Powers That Be**

**Roughly a day later**

* * *

As Chronos did his best to explain to the PTBs what had happened within the Sacred Place recently, the rogue Power who might or might not eventually be named 'Jasmine' barely paid any attention. She was too busy wondering how the hell her plans had nearly become unstuck, at almost literally the last minute.

The two dead things she had been manipulating ever-so-subtly for centuries had finally come together last year to produce the Miracle Child. The result of an impossible conception designed to make another one possible; namely, her own. Well, after the female Seer was tricked by her minion Skip to ascend to one of the Higher Planes, anyway.

But now, that last part was no longer guaranteed by any means. The Power's original plan had been to use the Mother's pride and ego to make her believe that she had outgrown the mortal realm, and that it was her destiny to ascend to Paradise in order to fight the battle '_in other planes and dimensions._' But that was something which, given the resurrected trio's actions over the last day or so, had failed to work this time around.

The plan had been significantly delayed, if not completely derailed. Because Cordelia had barked out, "If I've become a higher being, then I'll take however much time I need to think about it before going Up There!" with regards to Skip's offer before driving off in her car, unlike what had happened in the original history. The one before Chronos had monumentally screwed up and allowed passage through the All-Seeing Eye to those three deceased souls, that is.

And the worst part was that attempting to use force was out of the question; the Mother had to _**willingly**_ ascend, or else the other Powers would instantly know that something rotten was afoot. In order for the alarm bells not to start ringing, and the rogue PTB's plan not to be exposed, Cordelia had to truly believe that she was worthy to enter the Higher Planes and work alongside the Powers themselves.

Even though such a notion would have been utterly ludicrous to just about _**anyone**_ in their right mind, to be honest with you. Because, just as Doyle had said within the Sacred Place, no lower beings could exist in that particular higher dimension. Even those with the 'upgrade' Skip had provided. And even though Cordy didn't know it, the silver demon had transformed both her body and her mind in order for his boss to eventually be able to possess the human host...

...which, come to think of it, might actually answer Xander's question regarding why his ex-girlfriend hadn't bothered to go see Wesley even _**once**_, and at least get his side of the story regarding what had happened that night with Justine and Connor.

But that was more or less irrelevant right now. On account of the rogue Power knew that her half-breed Irish patsy - _**she**_ had been the one sending Doyle the visions, right from day one - had totally messed up her plan. Plus that idiot mortal, Harris or whatever his name was, had inappropriately influenced the Father. But that monkey boy wasn't the priority right now...

Because the fallen Power had just heard how the resurrected trio had learned everything concerning the Time of the Never Was, and so the odds of the Miracle Child and the Key joining together - an outcome the rogue PTB had done her best to make sure would _**never**_ come to pass - had become unacceptably high. Connor now knew of Dawn's existence, if nothing else, thanks to the conversations which had taken place between him and that thrice-damned meddling mortal from the Hellmouth - even though that was something which shouldn't ever have happened.

As the Powers That Be finished hearing Chronos out, the rogue's attention was suddenly brought back to the here and now. The Greek god waited silently, in anticipation of the judgment the Powers would pronounce upon him. He didn't have long to wait, either; the case against him was pretty open-and-shut, and Chronos knew it.

Thus, as expected, the Powers ordered the three-headed snake to send his agents - whose names, according to Greek mythology, were Aether, Chaos and Erebus - to 'retrieve' the resurrected trio, wherever they were in space and time. The PTBs didn't specify how the ancient spirits were to accomplish this task; they left that up to their minion's minions, being concerned only with the end result.

The next thing the collective did, equally unsurprisingly, was strip Chronos of his title and imprison him in a fiery cage - as punishment for his failure to guard the All-Seeing Eye properly. The rogue PTB did suggest destroying the Greek deity outright, just like the rest of his pantheon, but upon finding no support for that course of action quickly retracted her proposal. It didn't matter, anyway; the puppet master just wanted an extra pound of flesh to quench her rage over what was currently happening within the human plane.

Unfortunately, or rather _**fortunately**_ depending on your point of view, the fallen Power was unable to sneak away to send Skip new orders. Because the first amongst equals within that group of higher beings proposed a convocation of sorts, a gathering of minds to ponder what to do next - and the rogue PTB had to concentrate with all her might to make sure none of her colleagues discovered her big secret.

Namely, that she had broken the Powers' highest law against violating the free will of the lower beings; in both the Earth realm, and at least one demon dimension.

* * *

**Hyperion Boulevard, Los Angeles - Xander's car**

**Now**

* * *

Xander and Connor got into the construction worker's car, after concluding their rooftop conversation, and straightaway the Miracle Child scowled. "Angel was here recently. I can _**smell**_ it!"

"Yep, he was. Guy was sitting right there a couple of hours ago, I won't lie to you about that," Xander replied straightforwardly as he indicated the seat Connor was now sitting in. He still wasn't entirely sure why he was going above and beyond for this son of two vampires he'd disliked if not outright detested - but Harris had already figured out that if he was going to entrap himself by doing this, the only way to deal with the boy effectively was to hear him out and be completely up-front about everything, no matter how unpleasant.

Because Connor reminded Xander a lot of what he had been like at that age, when Buffy had refused to listen to _**anything**_ he had to say about Angel; something Harris hadn't liked one bit.

Quickly bringing his mind back to the present, he said to Connor, "Your dad followed you, me, Tara, Kendra and Doyle to that French Cottage Motel place. Later, we talked about some stuff while the four of you were confronting Holtz and that Justine woman."

"What 'stuff'?" Connor asked suspiciously, not sure if he believed what this man was telling him. Even though his new acquaintance certainly didn't seem to be making any effort to hide anything from him, the trust wasn't exactly easy to maintain.

"Well, uh, Angel offered me a room at his hotel, free of charge - on account of I have to stay here in this city overnight. Y'know, for business reasons; not sure if anyone's told you, but truth is I'm no mystical warrior hero. I'm in construction! Anyway, we also talked about what's been happening in Sunnydale this year, but I figure you're probably not interested in all that..." Xander replied, before his stomach rumbled loudly.

The young man chuckled, "Too much beer and not enough food at that bar earlier tonight, I guess. I need to get something to eat - you wanna join me? Or can I drop you off somewhere?"

The Miracle Child hesitated before saying, "A meal - sounds good."

"Okay. There's a Denny's just up the road, I spotted it earlier on today. That okay with you?" Harris asked politely.

"Fine."

The intrepid duo quickly made their way to the fast-food establishment, and went inside before sitting down within one of the restaurant's booths. A waitress came up to the pair and said, "Hi, welcome to Denny's. Can I take your order?"

"I don't have any money," Connor confessed, looking uncertainly at the waitress.

"I do. Relax, the grub's on me," Xander said with a quick smile. "Least I can do for the guy who helped save my life, right?"

Connor looked away, feeling flustered. Gratitude wasn't an emotion he had much experience with. "I guess."

The waitress smiled at the male teen, who was only slightly younger than her. "So, what can I get you? A hero sandwich?"

The Destroyer of Quor-toth stared at her blankly. "You sell human meat here?"

Xander hurriedly laughed out loud, trying to play the question off like it was a joke. He then said to the waitress, "Real kidder, isn't he? But seriously, I think what we need right now is to pig out on some junk food. Like a couple of chocodiles, maybe. Or else some Ding-Dong's and Ho-Ho's. Hmm, I haven't had a Hostess Cupcake in what seems like forever. Or Twinkies. Or Oreos! Man, I'd love to be able to combine both of them, somehow..."

Connor asked confusedly, "Is such a thing as Twinkie Oreos possible?"

Xander grinned, "Nope, but I bet if I told Dawn it was impossible to make them, she'd quickly figure out how to do it!"

"Who's Dawn?" was the next question to come out of Connor's mouth, the supernatural youth unaware that it was the most important thing he could have ever asked.

* * *

**Somewhere underneath Los Angeles**

**A while later**

* * *

Daniel Holtz wandered into the underground chamber where his second life had begun, all those months-slash-years ago, and the aged vampire hunter briefly wondered what to do next.

This was the place where Sahjhan had awakened him, after he'd been asleep for over two centuries. Despite all the years in Quor-toth Holtz could easily remember waking up within this hidden chamber, which had been lit by fires in the alcoves along the wall. Gazing up, Holtz saw that nothing much appeared to have changed; the ceiling was still supported by a circle of pillars, and the two bowls which had held burning flames were still present, even if the fires they had once held had long since gone out.

Looking around, Holtz remembered what had happened here as if it was just yesterday:

_Pain._

_Lightning._

_Trembling, unstable earth._

_The marble of the statue he'd become crumbling to the ground in a cloud of dust, as the earthquake finally ceased._

_Sahjhan's voice saying, "Welcome to the twenty-first century."_

All of a sudden, Holtz sensed that he was no longer alone. He turned around and said, "I can't recall - would you require an invitation for a place like this?"

Angel stepped out of the shadows, a neutral expression on his face. "This place? No. It's not a human residence, even though I can smell how you lived here for a while."

"Yes. You'd think I'd remember something like that. It would have seemed important, once," Holtz mused, an equally neutral expression on his face. "Old age plays tricks on the mind. Not that that's something _**you**_ ever have to worry about."

In a flash, Angel rushed forward - he grabbed Holtz by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. "You bastard, you stole my son!" the vampire growled.

Holtz looked oddly unflustered for someone at risk of grave bodily harm. "I kept your son alive. You murdered mine, remember?"

After a moment, Angel backed off and slowly withdrew his hand from Holtz's throat. Uncomfortably reminded of that recent conversation with Kendra, the ensouled vampire could only mutter, "I was different then."

Holtz, reaching up to touch his throat, nodded. "Yes. So was I. Wait, is that _**remorse**_ I'm seeing on your face? A vampire who can actually feel positive human emotions. Those gypsies certainly did their work well, didn't they?"

Angel was beginning to realize how this was a battle of the mind, not the body. "What do you want me to say about what Darla and I did that night? I'm sorry? How can I? It wouldn't mean a damn thing."

Holtz shook his head. "It would mean a little. Not much, granted, but it would be something."

"Then I'm sorry. For whatever little it might mean. It's all I've got," Angel said, looking straight ahead and not at Holtz.

Holtz lowered his hand from his throat at last and said, "Not all. There's your son to consider."

"Where is Connor?" Angel demanded. He had been unable to track down his offspring, but Holtz was another matter.

"Gone, as is any influence I might have had over his actions," Holtz admitted candidly. "It's odd, you know. I originally thought by depriving you of your son, the same way you deprived me of my family, it would grant me some measure of justice..."

Angel shook his head. "Taking Connor from me was never about justice, Holtz. It was about vengeance, pure and simple."

"Or, maybe vengeance is what I do now. Give back what I took," the aged vampire killer said with a small shrug.

Angel didn't get that. "What are you talking about?"

"I have nothing to offer the boy any longer, not now that he has finally learned the cold, harsh truth of what happened all those years ago. Doubtless, Steven will never be able to fully trust me again. And you can give him what I can't - his purpose in this world. But every time you look upon him - every time the boy I raised calls you 'father' - you will be reminded of that which you took from me, and can never give back."

Holtz then averted his gaze from Angel. "And if that is vengeance, I find that I have no taste for it."

Angel shook his head again. "This entire conversation is completely pointless. Damn it, Holtz, give me one good reason not to kill you for everything you've done!"

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to. Besides, death holds no terrors for me any longer. After all these years, the thought of being reunited with my wife and two children is more reassuring than anything else. I thought you understood that, Angelus," Daniel said candidly.

"Don't call me that. And get out of my city," Angel growled at him, finally deciding what to do concerning his ancient adversary. "Do you understand what I'm saying? Leave LA, and don't ever come back!"

Holtz stared at him, looking mildly surprised. "Where would you suggest I go?"

"Anywhere you want. Utah, Idaho, New York; I don't care. Just _**go**_ - because you've lost everything you had here, including the son you stole from me. Frankly, Holtz, killing you would be a mercy I don't feel like granting right now. But let's be clear about one thing - if I ever see you again, _**especially**_ around Connor, you're a dead man. Now get lost!" Angel shouted.

Daniel watched his undead enemy turn around and majestically sweep out of the chamber, his black duster flying backwards almost like a cape as Angel left to pursue something far more important to him; namely, finding his missing son. Holtz then thought to himself, _Utah? Idaho? New York? What would I do there? For that matter, what would I do__** anywhere**__ in this world? There's nothing left for me here - apart from Justine, I suppose..._

A loud, slow clapping noise suddenly filled the chamber, causing Holtz to frown. A few moments later Daniel saw a shimmering cloud of lights, before the cloaking spell vanished and Wesley materialized right in front of him. The former head of Angel Investigations had obviously not been idle since he and Xander had parted company earlier this evening.

Holtz could not help noticing the vengeful, antagonistic expression on the other Briton's face as he said, "You..."

"Yes, Captain Holtz. It is I, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," the unshaven Englishman inclined his head sardonically. "I suspected that you would remember me, despite whatever may have happened to you in Quor-toth. After all, you sent your lackey to kill me and kidnap Angel's son that night - which isn't something you would have forgotten, I'm sure. What did you think of the vampire's speech just now, by the way? I must admit, I almost fell asleep during some parts of it. That entire 'if I ever see you again I'll kill you' section, for example."

"I had honestly thought you dead, up until now," Holtz said slowly, taking careful note of the scar on Wesley's neck. "If I may ask, Mr. Pryce, how did you find me?"

"Magic, of course. I already had everything set up to find someone else, so it didn't take all that long to determine your location. And as for me dying, you should have sent someone other than Justine to do the job if you wanted it done right. That woman was, not to put too fine a point on it, an egotistical fanatic; not that that prevented me from _**dealing**_ with her earlier this evening."

"What are you saying, Mr. Pryce?" Daniel was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.

Wes smiled a truly evil smile. "Justine was far too easy to find at that hospital where you abandoned her, truth be told. As soon as she walked out the front doors of the place, I opened a portal that sent her to a particularly nasty demon dimension. Still, despite her broken arm, there's a remote possibility that Justine's still alive - never let it be said that I didn't give your woman the sporting chance she never offered _**me**_, after all."

Daniel didn't have time to say anything before Wes went on, "Which bring us to you, of course. Tell me something, Holtz - if you were in my shoes, what would you do right now?"

"I fail to see any point in answering that question. You will no doubt do what you will, regardless," Holtz said placidly. _I'm sorry, Justine. I'm so sorry for everything..._

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But be that as it may, I _**was**_ rather intrigued to hear you say just now how death was more reassuring than frightening for you," Wesley smiled that frigid, sinister smile again. "The older we get, the more we tend to cling to the beliefs we grew up with, yes? That's something Angel can't understand, you know, given what he is. A vampire doesn't comprehend, at least not at a gut level, human feelings concerning growing old and eventually dying. How, in the end, we all have a right to _**die**_ as well as to live."

"Is there a point to all this, Mr. Pryce?" Holtz asked wearily.

"Indeed. Because we both know that death is not the end; indeed, the resurrection today of a Slayer and a Messenger for the Powers That Be is adequate proof that _**something**_ awaits us all beyond the grave," Wes replied cuttingly. "And yet, how would it feel for a man in your position - if Death never came for you?"

Holtz's eyes went wide, as Wesley began to chant in a language he did not understand. The old man then tried to move, but quickly discovered that he could not do so. He could not even move his lips; Daniel found himself trapped, helpless and immobile. _What are you up to, Pryce? Wait, I've heard those particular words before, when Sahjhan - no! NO! Not that again! Caroline...Daniel...Sarah..._

Holtz's silent pleas to his long-dead family were pointless as, without warning, the two bowls within the chamber erupted with fire - just like the alcove receptacles on the walls - and one of Daniel's worst fears came to pass. Namely, he turned into a marble statue again, just like what had happened during 1773.

And this time, Holtz knew, no one would eventually release him from his prison. Just before his mind fell asleep, the old man's last terrified thought was that he would be stuck like this...forever.

"It's customary to say some final words at this point, isn't it? Well, I suppose the cliché seems most appropriate; death is too good for the likes of you," Wesley said to the statue with an ugly tone of voice, after the ritual was complete. "And the fact that my face was the last thing you will ever see also seems somewhat...fitting, at least as far as I'm concerned. Goodbye, Holtz, and quite frankly - good riddance as well."

The ex-Watcher then calmly turned around and left the chamber, putting that part of his past behind him once and for all. Wesley figured it was time - long past time - to truly start living his life again, and put all the ghosts haunting him to rest as well. And right now, the best way to do that...

...was to go somewhere he hadn't visited in quite a while, kick back a little and relax.

TBC...


	9. Lies And Other Games We Play

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Welcome to chapter nine of the story! Thanks as always to everyone who has reviewed and sent feedback (Geoff, sorry we forgot to acknowledge you in the previous chapter!) Well, we're definitely starting to get into the guts of the fanfic now, and hopefully there will be lots more action and adventure for everyone. We're not saying there will be no more plot development – Heaven forbid! – but for those of you who have been wanting a bit more excitement in this story, a bit of dash and derring-do, this chapter will, with any luck, satisfy your cravings. Just as we hope you, dear reader, will satisfy our cravings for reviews and feedback of any kind!

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 9 – Lies And Other Games We Play**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - Hyperion Hotel**

**Ninety minutes previously**

* * *

Cordelia was in a thoroughly foul mood, given that her boyfriend had just broken up with her.

Groo had totally given up on 'them' with - as far as Ms. Chase was concerned - absolutely no warning, before leaving the hotel to go collect his things from her Silverlake apartment. Apparently, her ex was planning to spend the night elsewhere before jetting off with Lorne to Vegas tomorrow, to begin a brand new life there. Without her.

"Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!" Cordelia yelled to her empty hotel room in sheer frustration. All this had brought back memories of the (admittedly few) times she'd been dumped during high school, and the peroxide-blonde Seer wasn't dealing well at all.

_How did this happen?_ Cordelia asked herself, staring into the mirror. _Seriously, how? I thought we were happy together - I thought that Groo and I might have had a chance for something, well, __**permanent**__ one day. Instead, he tells me that I'm actually in love with Angel, and decides to hit the road? What the __**hell**__ is all that about?_

Breathing deeply, Cordelia attempted to calm down and focus. It was a simple trick from high school, when the lesser types would instantly tremble at her arrival and the sheep would hang upon her every word. She thought to herself, _All right, let's think this through logically. Groo has accused me of being in love with Angel. Am I?_

_Well, I certainly can't deny that Angel is my best friend. Right from that first time he made me eggs, after those two assholes nearly sold my eyes at that damn demon auction. Huh, I almost can't remember a time anymore when Angel wasn't part of my life...he's helped me and protected me and stood by me - well, apart from that time he went all stupid with Darla, of course! _Cordelia thought to herself in annoyance. _Damn it, I really hated it how he lied to me about sleeping with her. Granted, Angel's actions brought about Connor's existence, so I guess I can't be too mad at him for that..._

_Still, that stupid loophole in the guy's curse! I hate it that we always have to worry about Angelus showing up if Angel gets too happy,_ the Chase woman then thought grouchily. _If he ever experiences another moment of perfect happiness, then we're boned in every sense of the word. Sheesh, is it any wonder how I try to make sure no one ever mentions the name of certain fashion-victim Slayer around here, just in case?_

That particular thought made Cordelia frown, as she recalled Kendra's question from earlier down in the lobby: "_Are you trying to look like Buffy or something?_" The female Seer had automatically dismissed the question as typical Slayer nonsense, but now...given Groo's declarations of where he thought his ex-girlfriend's affections truly lay...

_No!_ Cordelia thought to herself firmly, unwilling to acknowledge that even as a possibility. _I do __**not**__ do the whole copycat thing! Let alone try to imitate Buffy Summers of all people. Still, now that I come to think of it - why have I kept my hair like this for so long? I mean originally it was just an experiment, to see if the old saying was true - that blondes do have more fun. Which, given all the looks I've been getting from guys on the street lately, they probably do! Oh my God, wait - have I subconsciously been trying to __**entice **__Angel to notice me as something other than a friend?_

The Vision Girl found that that was a thought which did not sit well with her. And adding in thoughts concerning the newly resurrected Doyle didn't help, either.

Cordelia had missed her half-demon boyfriend so much after he'd died. One of the female Seer's most painful memories from two years ago was how the original Angel Investigations office had been blown up by the demon named Vocah. Because it had been like all traces of the Messenger had finally been erased from existence; which had caused her a lot of sleepless nights and heartbreak.

Plus, now that he was back, Cordelia didn't know how the situation lay there - she hadn't had a chance to talk to Doyle in private yet. He had rushed off to confront Holtz along with the others, which was just so typical! _Men. I always seem to get involved with the dumb ones...what am I going to say to Doyle once he gets back? What am I going to say to Angel after __**he**__ comes back? Ugh, this is getting me nowhere..._

Cordelia sat down on her bed and thought about what to do. Intensely. Unfortunately, though, she could come to no firm conclusions regarding what course of action she should take. During situations like this, Cordelia would normally consult the big brain of the outfit, Wesley - except that he wasn't here anymore. And he would never be part of the group again, most likely.

_Arrrgggh. __**Why**__ didn't Wes confide in me about that lame-ass false prophecy he'd stumbled across? What, he just couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone and let me know what he'd learned? I'd have come rushing back from Mexico so fast to protect Connor from Angel, my feet would have had friction burns! One of these days, I ought to read that British dumbass the riot act for all that..._

Unfortunately, such thoughts weren't helping the Seer come up with a solution to her current problem. But then, all of a sudden - it was like lightning had struck Cordelia's brain.

"No way..." the young woman whispered to herself, wondering where the heck that particular idea had come from. _I can't do that! Can I? Well, maybe...if I was able to go back into a past vision a few hours ago, to see how Connor and Angel dealt with all those vampires together..._

Cordelia got up from her bed, a serious look on her face as she mentally prepared herself to _**force**_ a vision to come to her. Up until now, she had never even thought of attempting anything like this; because before Skip had demonized her, the bone-crushing, head-splitting pain from the visions was a _**very**_ effective deterrent against trying to use the Powers' gift for personal gain. But now, it was an entirely different playing field. So Cordy decided to go for broke.

And the last thing she'd ever expected, was exactly what she got.

"Hi there, younger me," the translucent, glowing, fifty-year-old Cordelia said, staring at the twenty-something version: who was just standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"No way!" Younger Cordelia breathed, even as she took in the doppelganger's older appearance. "You _**can't**_ be serious!"

"Oh, hell yeah, I'm serious - I'm you. Or rather, the 'you' from the year 2031. And when the time comes, you'll be me - and _**you'll**_ be the one talking to your past self like this. Kinda weird, huh?" Older Cordelia smirked, which was the exact same expression the younger version often saw in the mirror.

"_**Prove**_ that you're me," Younger Cordelia insisted. "Like, what am I thinking right now? If you're the future me, then you should be able to remember!"

"_**Of course**_ I remember," Older Cordelia said haughtily, looking down her nose at...herself. "I may be somewhat past my prime nowadays; but my memory is still _**perfect**_, thank you very much! Anyway, I remember thinking that I didn't look too bad for an old woman, and that hopefully I'd be able to get some answers regarding what to do about my - your - problems. Satisfied?"

"Yeah, I guess," Younger Cordelia said hesitantly, before quickly giving this older-looking version of herself the benefit of the doubt. "Okay. So, what - was Groo right? Am I in love with Angel? Is he the one I'm meant to be with?"

To her surprise, Older Cordelia immediately lost the smile. The glowing image flickered for a moment before the middle-aged brunette said, "You'd think that, wouldn't you? But getting together with Angel was actually the worst mistake I ever made in my life."

"What? _**Why**_?" Younger Cordelia suddenly felt horrified, all her earlier fears concerning Angelus rushing back with a vengeance. "Oh, God, did I...did I make Angel perfectly happy?"

The older Cordelia shook her head. "You mean, was the sex good enough to make him lose his soul? No..."

_Oh! _Younger Cordelia thought, a little annoyed; because however much she tried to deny it, her ego was slightly bruised by the fact that Buffy had been able to give Angel something that she - apparently - couldn't.

"...because we never had sex, not even once. Angel refused to ever go past third base, even though we were together for nearly ten years," Older Cordelia said straightforwardly, much to the younger one's surprise. "He always said it was too dangerous, and that he couldn't risk hurting me. So, naturally, I waited and waited for that shanshu thing to kick in - except it never did. I mean, as far as I know Angel's still a vampire nowadays."

"What? But, but Wesley said..." Younger Cordelia trailed off uncertainly.

"That dumbass never said squat about when exactly Angel would become human, remember?" Older Cordelia looked oddly contemptuous for a moment. "For all we know, it could take place thirty years from now - _**my**_ now, that is. Or maybe in a hundred years, or even three hundredyears! All I know is the big day hasn't arrived yet; and I spent the best years of my life waiting for something that never happened."

For a moment, the older woman's words were a crushing blow to Younger Cordelia. She then rallied and said in confusion, "Wait up, I don't get it. If you're me, and I knew all this right from the start, then - then _**why**_ didn't I find someone else? Why didn't I pick Doyle, for example?"

"Doyle?" Older Cordelia looked confused for a moment as her image briefly flickered again, but then her puzzlement cleared up. "Oh, yeah, I remember about him now. He briefly came back around this point, didn't he? And he hadn't told you yet that his return was only temporary, that thing with the All-Seeing Eye...or whatever it was called..."

"All-Seeing Eye? And Doyle's only back _**temporarily**_? Oh my God, why the hell didn't he say anything?!" Younger Cordelia shouted furiously, effectively distracted about her prior question on finding someone other than Angel to hook up with.

"He did. I mean, he will. He'll tell you everything soon enough," Older Cordelia shrugged. "Because I remember how Doyle and his two friends showed up for something to do with trying to change history, wanting to make the world a better place, blah-blah-blah. Just another day at the office, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Younger Cordelia narrowed her eyes. _Change history? How? Why?_

Older Cordelia rolled her eyes as the translucent image flickered yet again. "Whenever I looked into the future during high school, I - you - _**we**_ used to see a husband and children, remember? Not to mention a Hollywood acting career, and international superstardom. But after I became Angel's Vision Girl, all those teenage dreams quickly died. My life was all about saving the world, dealing with demons, and having to live poor! Still, I thought I'd found a new calling - a higher purpose. And after Groo left, I started wondering if Angel and I were destined to be together, in terms of the whole happily-ever-after thing. Trust me - if you haven't started wondering about that yet, you will soon, comprende?"

"Uh..." Younger Cordelia trailed off uncertainly, before her voice firmed up. "Are you saying I'm wrong to think that?"

"I'm saying that I - that _**you**_ should have kept in mind how Angel's immortal, and I'm not," Older Cordelia replied just as firmly. "And my undead ex could also be such a - God, I remember how after we'd been an item for about five years or so, I brought up the idea of us adopting a kid together. But Angel wouldn't do it; after what happened with Connor, he said that it was just too risky or whatever. And at the time I accepted that, but now? Well, let's just say it's not too surprising to me how when the visions were transferred to someone else, I got pushed to the side after the new Vision Girl showed up."

"WHAT?" Younger Cordelia shrieked in dismay. "But, but..."

"Why did that happen? I don't know. I'm guessing the Powers must have had their reasons for it," Older Cordelia shrugged. "All I know is that once I wasn't receiving the visions anymore, everything changed. Slowly but surely, Angel and I drifted apart completely. Plus I got so sick and tired of being treated like a fifth wheel - the PTBs transferred the demon superpowers as well, by the way - that eventually, I simply gave up and left town. I went back to Sunnydale for a while, but then I ditched that place as well - after watching Xander Harris die."

"_**What**_? Xander _**died**_?" Younger Cordelia yelped, looking horrified.

"I know; it's odd, isn't it? To think we actually became close friends while I was living there, which is something we never had while we were dating," Older Cordelia said musingly. "And as for that evil bitch that killed him - well, right or wrong, I always blamed Buffy for Xander's death! Seriously, I got _**so**_ pissed with the self-righteous freakazoid about not saving him when she could have, that I headed east and put all the vampire and demon stuff behind me. That's why I haven't been part of that world for over a decade now - apart from the Christmas card Angel still insists on sending me every year, of course."

Younger Cordelia's head was whirling with all the information she'd just been provided with, when Older Cordelia said, "Well, as I recall, that's pretty much it - I don't think I said anything else worth remem -" And then, without warning, the older, glowing, translucent Cordelia simply vanished from sight.

High above near the ceiling, the unnoticed black smoke which contained the essence of the demon named Skip likewise vanished from view. Because the bad guy's task of spoon-feeding lies and doubts into the Mother's head (via the hastily corrupted vision of her future self just now) had been fulfilled, and he had other business to attend to.

* * *

**Senegal, Africa - demon cave**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Spike wasn't starting to have second thoughts about all this. Nope, no way. No second thoughts at all. He was just starting to get...concerned.

Yes, that was it. Concerned. Because it was all right for a bloke to feel concerned about things, wasn't it? Back in the old days, he'd often been concerned about whatever might actually be a threat to him. Like that mob in Prague, the Immortal, even Glory...

Spike now stood shirtless and barefoot, but still wearing his black pants. He had been told to stand still and wait, but he started to pace a little within the African cave's dark confines anyway. Because the cave demon, Lloyd, was just sitting there, silent and menacing. He had said that he needed to prepare for the Trials, but just like with the Judge all those years ago, to Spike...'preparing' looked a great deal like simply sitting around on his arse!

All of a sudden, though, Lloyd spoke up. "I am prepared."

"'Bout time, too," Spike muttered under his breath, before walking up to the green-eyed demon.

"You understand what is to happen now, vampire?"

"Yeah," Spike said, deliberately attempting to look bored. "It's not like you haven't been clear about it, oh great mysterious one. This is a test. I don't get what I want unless I pass said test. That about the size and shape?"

"Yes," Lloyd replied simply.

"And since your pad is decked out gladiator-style, and no number two pencils have been provided...I guess we're not starting with the written," Spike added facetiously, looking around.

A human-looking figure with huge muscles walked up behind Spike. The peroxide-blonde vampire turned to face the newcomer before saying, "Oh, here we go. Just me and the walking action figure. I'm venturing this would be the kill-or-be-killed type of situation, then?"

"To the death," Lloyd rasped out.

"Right." Spike faced his opponent, anticipating the upcoming battle. "Here we are now. Entertain us..."

The muscled man held up his fists and smacked his forearms together. Both his hands immediately burst into flame, and Spike instantly looked alarmed. _I didn't bloody well mean __**that**__ sort of entertainment! _

"Oh, son of a b..."

The highly-muscled man attempted to punch Spike in the head. Naturally, the vampire ducked down to avoid the flames. But avoiding another punch made him lose his balance, and Spike went down. He scrambled backward on his butt and hands to avoid the human torch, wondering if it was alright now to go from 'concerned' to full-blown panic...

The battle then started to rage in earnest. Before long, Spike had a nasty-looking burn mark on his chest, where his opponent had gotten in a lucky punch. In fact, Spike was lucky too; he had almost ended up ashes then, and only rolling around on the dirt floor of the cave had saved him from the realms of Dustville.

"Had enough?" Spike asked his opponent, receiving nothing but an incoherent growl as a reply. "Take that as a no, then..."

The gladiator with the flaming hands punched Spike again. He stumbled backward, going around a large pillar before coming out from the other side and taking another swing at his opponent. The muscle-man ducked, before punching at Spike again. The vampire reeled backwards to avoid the flames, hitting another wall before bouncing back, and then taking a few more punches from the bad guy.

On the last punch, Spike actually grabbed the other man's fist, flames and all. He winced from the pain but held on, before shoving the gladiator away with a strong thrust. "Bad move, bad move, bad move..." Spike muttered hopelessly, as he hastily put out the flames on his burning hand before he ended up ashes.

Spike then ducked another punch, grabbed his opponent's arm and flipped him over onto his back. While the gladiator was on the ground, Spike deliberately kicked him in the groin before flipping him over; as far as this vampire was concerned, Queensbury rules no longer applied! Spike subsequently straddled the guy's shoulders and grabbed hold of his head, twisting it violently and breaking the man's neck.

Spike straightened up, pseudo-panting, as his opponent's corpse slumped to the ground. "Looks like Local Boy loses," Spike said, before remembering that he didn't _**need**_ to breathe and that he should stop acting like an idiot.

For some reason, though, Spike could not help finding it hard to believe that he had won his prize so - quickly. Not that the battle had been _**easy**_, mind you, but still... _I've won my soul back? Just like that?_

"So it would appear," Lloyd said in reply to Spike's statement, coming out of the shadows he'd retreated into for the battle.

"Great. Then - I get what I came for. I passed, right?" Spike asked, the least bit uncertainly.

"You have passed the first stage of the test," Lloyd replied.

"Good, so I get my..." Then Spike's brain caught up with his mouth. "Hang about. First stage?"

The demon's only response was for his eyes to glow a deep blue-green in color.

"Bugger," Spike said succinctly, sensing _**something**_ approaching from the depths of the cave. "Still, doesn't matter. Doesn't matter how hard you try to rig the contest, mate. You're gonna give me my soul back soon enough!"

"We shall see," Lloyd said in his deep and gravelly voice. "We shall see..."

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box**

**Roughly the same time**

* * *

After spending what had felt like _**hours**_ at the police headquarters, Buffy and Dawn had finally arrived here at the magic store looking for Willow.

There had been so many questions after Detective Winslow had come back to her desk to talk to the Summers sisters. And the worst part was that Buffy and Dawn had had to play along, to avoid arousing the black woman's suspicions. Even though every instinct inside Buffy's mind had been screaming at her to get out of there and find both Willow and Warren - the Slayer had forced herself to play the part of a cog in the machinery of a police investigation.

Plus _**just **_when Buffy had thought all the questioning was over, she'd had to help a police sketch artist come up with a picture of Warren's face. Unfortunately, given the Slayer's impatience and subconscious belief that such a thing would be useless in tracking down Tara's killer, the task had not been completed as easily or quickly as anyone would have liked. And by that point, Buffy had been sorely tempted to shriek incoherently, grab her little sister's hand and just run out of the damn building - but somehow, _**somehow**_ she'd kept her cool until the cops had decided to let her and Dawn get out of there.

Curiously, it was only after the Sunnydale P.D. was no longer an issue that Buffy had realized how she needed to leave Dawn somewhere safe. She had tried calling Xander on his cell; but not only was he in Los Angeles, Harris had deliberately switched his phone off to avoid any interruptions during any of his various meetings today, and Buffy didn't bother leaving a message on the guy's voice mail.

Because as far as the blonde Slayer was concerned, she didn't have time to mollycoddle Harris if he was still feeling pissy about that conversation in his apartment. The one where Buffy had told him that what she did in her personal life was none of his business anymore. Even though the Chosen One had to reluctantly admit that with Tara gone, Willow having totally lost it and Spike probably still sulking in his crypt after trying to rape her, this was one of the few times she actually _**needed**_ Xander - to take Dawn off her hands, that is.

Anyway, since Harris was currently missing in action, there was only one other person Buffy could immediately think of to turn to for help; someone who was - sort of - a member of the Scooby Gang, and part of her social group. Even though Anya wasn't her first choice of babysitter by any means; not after Buffy had seen her screwing Spike the other night, a memory which still rankled every time the Chosen One let herself recall the events of that evening.

"Anya? Anya!" Dawn shouted as she and Buffy entered the magic store, immediately spying the frozen woman not far from the piles of books on the table, their pages all blank from Willow's actions earlier on.

A few minutes later, the Summers sisters started walking Anya towards a chair close to the table. Buffy was getting a wiggy vibe from the shopkeeper, but decided not to say anything as the vengeance demon was still partly frozen from Willow's spell. _Yeah, what's up with that? Why is my Slay-dar pinging so loudly all of a sudden? Is it something that Willow did...?_

"Are you feeling any better? Can you talk?" Dawn asked Xander's ex concernedly.

Anya shrugged before she sat down. "Yeah. It's starting to wear off."

"What happened?" Buffy demanded impatiently, instinctively using her 'I am Slayer, answer me!' voice.

"Willow was here earlier. She put the whammy on me and went straight to the dark arts books. Sucked them all dry," Anya gestured to the empty pile of books on the table. "It looked like she'd totally lost it; like she was a maniacal black-eyed Girl Scout trying to make quota, before the Scout Mistress had her shot or something!"

Dawn and Buffy shared an awkward look before the Slayer said, "Look, Anya, something terrible has happened -"

"I know," Anya cut her off softly. "Tara's dead."

"You heard about that? Oh, yeah, of course you would have," Buffy said with a brief nod, incorrectly assuming that Willow must have mentioned it.

Dawn asked hopefully, "Anya, is there something you can do to find Willow? A, a locator spell or something?"

The vengeance demon shook her head. "I don't need a spell. I can feel her."

"What do you mean, _**feel**_ her?" Buffy demanded suspiciously, her Slayer-sense once again warning her about...something.

"I can feel her presence. I know that Willow's mobile right now, and _**really **_wanting vengeance on that Warren guy because of what he did, ya know?" Anya gave Buffy a meaningful look, and finally the clue-by-four hit.

"Oh," Buffy said, before quickly placing herself between Anya and Dawn. "Oh! So _**that**_ explains why I've been feeling so oogy in here!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Dawn looked back and forth between Buffy and Anya in confusion.

Buffy ignored her sister's question, already having decided to exclude Anya - the Slayer still thought of her as such, despite the new demon status - from helping her find Willow on general principles. "When?" the Chosen One asked the storeowner simply.

Anya replied sourly, "Does it matter?"

"WHAT is going on here? And will you two please stop talking in code?!" Dawn tried her best not to shout and act out like a child, but she didn't succeed all that well.

"Dawn, Anya's become a vengeance demon again," Buffy said shortly, grabbing the female teen's hand and hauling her towards the front door. She then refocused on Anya and said, "Wait, if Willow's become all vengeance-y...then why would she work her voodoo on you? Isn't it your job now to _**help**_ women like her?"

Anya said defensively, "Normally, yes...but she doesn't want my assistance. I can feel that too, FYI."

"Listen up: you stay away from Willow, even if she changes her mind about not wanting your help. Understood? You just keep your distance from her!" Buffy commanded, before dragging Dawn out of there.

"Ow! Damn it, Buffy, _**let go**_!" Dawn whined, as she was forcibly hauled outside the Magic Box. "God, what is your damage?"

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I just had to get you outta there _**fast**_," Buffy apologized, as she let go of her sister and they started walking away from the magic store. "'Cause, y'know, it hasn't been that long since everyone found out you'd been stealing stuff from Anya - and I didn't want to take any risks where you're concerned, now that she's gotten her demon groove on again."

Dawn rubbed her wrist, scowling, even as she attempted to catch up with Big Sis. _Yeah, well, I guess Buffy kinda has a point there. _"So what now?"

"I need to take you somewhere you'll be okay for a while," Buffy said determinedly. "Ordinarily, I'd take you to Xander's apartment; but since I have no idea where he is right now, I gotta think of someplace else."

"Xander? Oh my God - do you think he knows that Anya's become a demon again?" Dawn suddenly had a worried look on her face.

"I doubt it," Buffy said distractedly. "I mean, he hasn't said anything to me about it..."

"Right, 'cause you two have been _**so**_ close lately," Dawn said snippily, recalling events during the night of the attempted rape (even though she had no idea what had happened where Spike was concerned). "Hey, is that why you don't know where he is? Because Xander's started avoiding you? He's finally had enough of you treating him the same way you treated Riley, before that guy gave up and left Sunnydale?"

"Dawn, please. Not now, okay?" Buffy tried not to snap at Dawn. "'Cause I've been shot, Tara's been killed, Willow's out there somewhere on a magical high, Xander's MIA, and Spike..."

"What about Spike?" Dawn asked in surprise, seeing the weird expression that briefly appeared on her sister's face.

"He's totally out of the picture now," Buffy said firmly, trying to repress about what had happened in her bathroom. "Come on, I'm taking you to your friend Janice's house. Hopefully, Mrs. Penshaw can look after you while I track down Willow - and Warren. You've gone through enough for one day, and you should be someplace where you feel safe."

"Well, why can't I stay with Spike? 'Cause I feel safer with _**him**_ than anyone else!" Dawn retorted.

"Think it through, Dawn. What if the police decide to check up on your whereabouts? How do you suggest we explain to Detective Winslow why you're staying in a crypt, within a cemetery?!" Buffy demanded with obvious exasperation. "Now please stop complaining, and _**come on**_!"

So saying, the Slayer dragged her sister over to the Penshaw residence, and left Dawn in the capable hands of Janice's mom. Curiously, the next thing Buffy did was head over to Spike's crypt to enlist his help - because, despite what she'd said to Dawn and despite what had _**almost**_ happened that night, the Chosen One felt that her former lover could be useful right now. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and all that.

Just like what had happened with Glory last year, before she'd died for the cause; and before everything had totally ceased to make sense.

Unfortunately, Buffy soon learned that Spike had left town and his friend Clem was house-sitting in his crypt. The floppy-eared demon didn't know where his vampire friend had gone, and he had no idea when he would be back, either; all Clem knew was that Spike had left in a big hurry, without saying why. Clem hesitantly admitted that from what he'd seen of his friend's behavior, Buffy herself might have had something to do with it, but he couldn't be sure one way or the other.

Discouraged, Buffy left the crypt and tried calling her best male friend one last time - only to be redirected to Xander's voice mail again, straightaway.

_Damn it, Xander - where the hell are you when I actually __**need**__ you?_ Buffy could not help seething inside her mind.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - Denny's restaurant**

**Now**

* * *

Xander burped loudly after fully consuming the second Twinkie he'd stuffed into his mouth, and then he looked over towards the disapproving neighbors. "Sorry," he said contritely, and so the mom and her two kids went back to their own meal and forgot about his bad manners.

"Why apologize?" Connor asked curiously, in between stuffing his face with cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream. Even though neither the Miracle Child nor Harris knew it, a liking for that particular food was yet another thing Connor had inherited from Angel.

"Not exactly good behavior when you're in public," Xander shrugged, before changing the subject. "So how do you like the chow?"

"There's a lot of things about this world I dislike. The food? Not one of them," Connor said voraciously, finishing off the ice cream and then scoffing down some Double-Stuff Oreos.

"Hey, slow down! Pace yourself, and enjoy the meal. And now that I think about it, I ought to get you something else to eat apart from junk food. Too much of that stuff isn't good for you," Xander told Connor, surprising himself as he realized he was sounding just like a stuffy, old-fashioned parent.

"Why isn't it good for me?" Connor asked, practically inhaling an entire Ho-Ho.

"Well, y'know - it all goes straight to your thighs. As in a minute on the lips, a lifetime on the hips..." Then Xander scowled. "Good Godfrey Cambridge, I have _**got**_ to find me some guy friends! I can't believe how I just quoted what Dawnie said last week, word for word!"

"The Slayer's sister," Connor frowned. "You mentioned her before. Something about her being a key to all existence?"

"Yeah, well, she used to be. But as far as I know, Dawn's not the Key anymore; she's just a regular teenage girl now. Huh, I bet you two crazy kids would totally hit it off, if you ever met up," Xander said musingly. "Well, assuming Buffy doesn't immediately chase you away with a shovel! What with you being Angel's son and all."

Connor grimaced, not liking to be reminded of his link to the vampire in question. "You said you knew him from before, right? Before he came to this city, and before I was born. So what was Angel like then?"

_Oh, shit. He just __**had **__to ask that question, didn't he?_ Trying to be honest, Xander said, "I'm probably not the best person for you to ask, Connor. Because it's been pointed out to me that I'm kinda biased, where your dad's concerned."

"Biased?"

"Yeah. I mean sure, Angel helped save the world when he was living on the Hellmouth - heck, he even saved my life twice, way back when - but he nearly got me killed twice too. First time was when Angel offered me to Spike as a gift, during junior year of high school; and the other time was when Angel was pretending that Angelus was back in order to fool Faith, and he punched me out cold on the street - a free meal for any demon that happened to come along and find me.

"And even before that, when he first showed up in Sunnydale 'cause the girl he was lusting after had moved there, Angel didn't exactly do much as far as fighting the bad guys was concerned. He'd just show up, say something cryptic that was supposed to be helpful, and then just disappear again until the next time. Until everyone learned what he was, anyway. Afterwards, he became more involved in the fight, and we all started to accept him, even me...until Angelus showed up. I guess the thing is, unlike some women who shall remain nameless, I can never forget what your dad's capable of...if his soul ever decides to make another mad dash for freedom," Harris said somewhat spitefully, having gotten a bit carried away with his own speech.

Taking note of the expression on the Miracle Child's face, Xander hurriedly added, "Still, having said that...I think you should give Angel a chance to prove himself to you. To prove that he might be a good father, if nothing else."

"Why? He's a _**vampire**_!" Connor said, his voice filled with disgust and self-loathing.

"Yeah, I know. But compared to everything Spike's been up to this year? I guess your pop isn't a complete and utter asshole like I thought he was, back when we first met," Xander shrugged. He wasn't someone who typically looked back upon the past through rose-colored glasses, but right now? Harris honestly felt that life during high school seemed like the _**good old days**_ in comparison to what was happening now. "And like I said before, there are worse..."

Trailing off, Harris noticed five guys entering the restaurant wearing trench coats. What was more, they were heading straight for him and Connor. _Trench coats? In California? And this close to summer? Oh, __**crap**__..._

"We got trouble," Xander said softly, causing Connor to turn around and catch sight of the bad guys coming their way. "I count five of 'em. They look human...still, get ready to run when I tell you to do it."

"Why?" the Destroyer of Quor-toth demanded, a frown crossing his face at the idea of retreating from an enemy.

"Because I'm pretty sure they're carrying concealed, and I don't want you to die," Xander said forcefully, just as the men in brown coats came up and surrounded the booth.

Looking up, Harris said to the one who appeared to be the leader, "Can I help you with something?"

"Shut up and stay out of this. And you, the vampire's kid. Get up; you're coming with us, one way or the other," the leader of the disguised commando team from Wolfram & Hart growled, his eyes focused on Connor.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Connor growled back.

One of the commandos got up close and personal with Xander in response to the leader's gesture, and the carpenter suddenly felt something cold and metallic pressing against the back of his head. The S.W.A.T. team leader said, "Get up, kid, or I swear this guy's brains will be splattered all over the goddamn wall within the next five seconds."

"What makes you think I'd care? I just met the man a short while ago, and he brought me here after he said he felt sorry for me. So why should I sacrifice myself for a virtual stranger, by going anywhere with you?" Connor managed to bluff the bad guy with a perfectly straight face, after deciding to stall for time.

"Hey, uh, guys? You mind telling me what's going on here, and why you want Connor so badly?" Xander took his cue from the Miracle Child's lead, even though beads of sweat were threatening to form on his brow.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," the commando pressing the Browning 9mm against Xander's head rasped.

At that point, the leader of the commando team probably would have done something extremely violent - except three Kith'harn demons came storming into the restaurant, and all the patrons started screaming and running and diving under the tables and what-not.

"Shit!" the leader of the commandos shouted, as he saw the red-skinned demons heading straight towards them. "KILL 'EM ALL!"

Four of the commandos shrugged off their trench coats and began to shoot with their firearms. The booming of the shotguns and the chattering roar of the automatic weapons made a confusing situation much worse, as some civilians were caught in the line of fire and died from the fusillade of bullets impacting on their heads and torsos. For their part the Kith'harn demons, being bullet-proof, simply shrugged off the rain of hot lead and then began to engage the commandos in hand-to-hand combat.

Seeing how the man pressing his gun into the back of Xander's head had become distracted, Connor took the opportunity to swing into action. He grabbed the restaurant tray on the table and smashed it directly into the commando's face, knocking him out cold as Xander jerked his head aside before the gunman could reflexively pull the trigger.

_Lord of the Ancients, that was too close! _Xander hesitated for a moment as he glanced at the fallen man's gun. He reached for the weapon - only for a stray bullet to hit it with a loud pinging sound that almost made his fillings hurt. At that, Xander yanked his hand away mumbling to himself, "Fine, just _**keep**_ the damn thing; I don't need it that bad!"

Quickly getting up Harris then grabbed Connor by the wrist, and headed for the back of the Denny's restaurant; the S.W.A.T. team and the demons were too busy and distracted with each other to try to stop them.

"What are you doing? Let go!" the Miracle Child said angrily, trying to free his arm from Xander's grasp.

"No. And it's called a tactical retreat; letting the bad guys kill each other, without getting their hands on the prize. Namely, you," Harris said hurriedly, ducking the bullets that started flying their way before he and Connor burst out of the back entrance. "Come on!"

Amidst all the screaming and fleeing patrons, no one noticed the construction worker and the son of two vampires jump into the Harris-mobile and roar off down the street, just before the two remaining demons - the Wolfram & Hart commando team had killed one of Cyvus Vail's mercenaries, before being wiped out to the last man - came out of the establishment in search of their prey.

"Where are we going?" Connor asked, as Xander got far enough away that he felt it was safe to slow down to regular traffic speeds.

_Good question,_ Harris thought to himself. If this had been Sunnydale, he'd have headed straight for the Magic Box; the Scooby Gang's headquarters, and the place one would automatically go whenever things got hairy. But this was Los Angeles, so that meant...

"Angel's hotel," Xander told his teenage companion, concentrating on his driving and already spying the Hyperion a short distance away. "Hopefully, we'll be safe there."

The expression on Connor's face was a good indication of just how little he believed _**that**_ statement was true.

TBC...


	10. Of Quick Exits And Battle Plans

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hello, everyone, and welcome to the new chapter of Here is Gone! Thanks to everyone for all the latest reviews and feedback, as always it's truly appreciated. Truly, madly, deeply, if you'll pardon the expression. :)

Now, just to clarify a couple of points relating to the previous chapter: with regard to the corrupted vision Cordelia had, not ALL of it was garbage that Skip made up on the spur of the moment. Some of that stuff really happened, some of it didn't; we'll leave it up to you to decide which was the former and which was the latter, and eventually all will be made clear. With regard to Spike and the Trials, yes, it was pretty evident in the last two episodes of BtVS season six that he went to Africa to get the chip removed, only for Lloyd to twist his words around and give him a soul instead. Still, what can you do when Joss pulls a 'Gotcha!' like that in early season 7? After a lot of debate, we decided to go with the explanation Spike gave Buffy inside that church in 'Beneath You', as for better or worse it became canon during 2002.

Now, as for this chapter - someone will die. There will be a big battle, and not everyone will survive. Like Buffy said to Faith after that underground explosion in 'End of Days', "War is about death. Needless, stupid death." But also keep in mind, this _**is**_ the Buffy- and Angel-verse; death is not necessarily the end! Well, apart from the vampire thing. And unfortunately, not everyone can pull a Buffy and come back from the dead. Anyway, folks, time to get on with the story - so hold on tight, and we hope you enjoy the ride...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 10 – Of Quick Exits And Battle Plans**

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Rack's mobile lair**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Warren, Andrew and Jonathan materialized within Rack's waiting room mid-step, coming through the closed door and then quickly screeching to a halt. The Trio looked somewhat stressed out, judging from the expressions on their faces, and Andrew in particular didn't look happy.

"Why'd you bring us here again? 'Cause I, I still think we should lay low at my aunt's house for a while," the dark-blond nerd said whiningly to Jonathan.

"Will you shut up about your damn aunt, already? We can't go anywhere near her; odds are the Sunnydale P.D. is already staking out her house. They must have discovered how you and Short Round have ditched jail by now," Warren said roughly. Then he turned to Jonathan and said, "Still, he kinda has a point about the first part; you really think this guy can help us?"

"Rack has a - a reputation as no one to be messed with. I may only dabble in the magicks, but even I've heard that much," Levinson said carefully.

Just then, the door to Rack's private quarters opened and the magic dealer came out to examine his customers. "All right, who's next?"

"We are," Warren said immediately, even as one of the junkies started to open his mouth. Mears and Andrew went up to Rack, with Jonathan trailing behind them after sending a warning look to the teenage addict in question.

Rack looked the Trio up and down. "You guys are new," he drawled.

"Yeah, and we come bearing dead presidents," Warren declared, holding up a large wad of cash. "So, you think we can just skip all the small talk?"

Rack smiled a little, and gestured for the Legion of Dorkness to follow him. Once inside his private room, the warlock slammed the door shut, which made all three criminals jump at the loud noise.

"Lemme guess. You were the one who knew where to find me, right?" Rack asked Jonathan with a smirk, easily able to sense the younger man's minor magical talent.

"What, is that important? Look, we're in a bit of a situation here. I tried to do all of us a favor and eliminate the Slayer, but it...I..." Warren trailed off for a few moments, feeling a little unnerved by the way Rack was just staring at him. "I guess it didn't, uh, work out quite how I planned it."

"Killing a Slayer, that's big business for a kid," Rack said suggestively, walking closer.

"I'm not a kid!" Mears replied hotly.

Rack, who was now well within Warren's personal space, said emotionlessly, "Okay."

"We, uh, we need help. Protection, maybe," Andrew spoke up timidly.

"He's right. We've got the Slayer after us, and I'd say Buffy's _**done**_ fooling around now. Thanks to how Warren here tried to shoot her this morning! Everyone knows how much she hates guns," Jonathan added, sending an unfriendly look Warren's way.

"True. But I'd say the Slayer is the least of your problems," Rack grinned, finally moving away from Warren.

"Really? Because _**I**_ think that the blonde bitch ranks, right up there with the Sunnydale P.D. chasing down our asses!" Warren shouted angrily.

Rack shook his head. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about the witch."

"Witch? W-which witch?" Andrew stammered.

"Tara? Or Willow?" Jonathan inquired, looking surprised.

"Willow." Rack started walking closer to Jonathan. He said to the geek as one magic user to another, "She's the new Dark Power in Sunnydale, man; I'm honestly surprised how you can't feel it. I mean all that rage, plus all that ability? She's gonna blow this entire town apart. Strawberry's out for blood..."

Rack abruptly turned around, staring at Warren. "Starting. With. Yours."

Mears looked stunned. "Me? What did I, what did I do to her? O-okay, okay, I tried to shoot her friend...but I missed. I mean, the Slayer barely even got a scratch earlier today!"

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Rack frowned for a moment, unable to sense Tara as being dead - since she was currently alive again in LA. He then said to Mears, "All I know is that right now, the girl wants your head on a silver platter. Willow's running on pure fury; I've never felt anything like it. Plus that babe's done something to herself in order to sense your presence, so it's just a matter of time before she finds you and your friends."

The warlock then shook his head, ignoring the Trio's facial expressions. "You're all dead men walking, as far as she's concerned."

"All right, here. Take it," Warren said desperately, pressing the cash into Rack's hand. "I mean, there's that, and I can get more. Just give us something to level the playing field against both the witch and the Slayer!"

"I can't guarantee anything. Not this time. Still, what exactly were you guys planning? Fight or flight?" Rack asked casually, examining the money.

"Flight," Jonathan said firmly, just as Warren opened his mouth. Levinson stared at the leader of the Trio and added, "We're all on the lam now, remember? You're wanted for attempted murder, and me and Andrew for that robbery last night. We can't dodge the Sunnydale P.D. forever, let alone Buffy and all her friends!"

"He's right. Mexico, we should go to Mexico; get as far away from Sunnydale as we can," Andrew babbled.

Warren considered the counsel of his two so-called minions, and swiftly nodded. "Okay. Mexico sounds good." He turned back to Rack. "Can you arrange that? A teleportation spell, or whatever?"

"It'll cost you. A lot more than this," Rack said with an evil smile, holding up the money Warren had given him before naming a figure.

"You want _**how much**_? That's highway robbery!" Andrew exclaimed, looking strangely indignant for an attempted thief and fugitive from justice.

"Shut up. We'll get the money somehow," Warren said roughly, after slapping Andrew on the back of his head. He then said to Rack, "Now, when and where do we meet for the exchange? Because we're not coming back here! It's not that I don't trust _**you**_, of course, but your customers waiting outside are a whole different matter. They'd sell us out to anyone who threatens to hurt them, in less than a minute!"

"Willy's bar. Tonight, right after sunset," Rack decided, holding up Warren's money. "And if you're not there, consider your little deposit here forfeit."

Warren nodded and left Rack's private chambers straightaway, already concentrating on how he would raise the extra cash the Trio needed. Andrew trailed after him, eager to help however he could. Oddly enough, neither of them noticed how Jonathan stayed behind - out of a desire to have a private audience with the magic dealer.

"Was there something else?" Rack smiled a repulsive, slimy smile at Levinson.

Jonathan gulped, before mustering his courage and speaking frankly. "Yeah. I want a cloaking spell - the best one you can do. Something to hide me from Willow's magical senses, so that I can be sure of getting out of Sunnydale once and for all."

"That'll cost you extra. You got the money?" Rack asked, suddenly all business.

"Actually, I'm broke. But I can offer you all of my magic in exchange. That ought to be worth one lousy spell on your part, right?" Jonathan asked, secretly hoping that he actually had something to offer Rack here.

"Huh. Interesting. Why not just ask your friend to cough up a bit more cash, though?" Rack smiled nastily again.

"You mean Warren? Newsflash, but him and Andrew aren't my friends. Those two have already stabbed me in the back once, so I'm not planning on giving them a chance to do it again! As far as I'm concerned, from this moment on - those two are strictly on their own," Jonathan said angrily. "I'm going to get out of Sunnydale by myself. So, have we got a deal or not?"

Rack smirked, somewhat amused by Jonathan's behavior. _That wacky Hellmouth, it always brings out the worst in everyone..._ "Okay, what the hell. You got yourself a deal, kid."

"Good. And just in case you were planning to screw me over like Warren and Andrew, before I give you anything - you gotta swear an oath on your own magic that you'll do what I want and let me leave Sunnydale safely. As in no tricks, and no hidden traps. That's why I want - the Rite of Makai," Jonathan said unexpectedly, causing Rack to frown.

_Now where the hell did a young punk like you learn about __**that**__?_ Rack asked himself, recalling the binding spell in question. It was an ancient ritual, originally forged by a Quilloc demon who had eventually become a Champion for the Powers; an unbreakable vow that would indeed cause Rack to lose all his magic, if he violated the terms of the bargain in any way.

_Oh, well, never mind. A deal's a deal, I guess,_ Rack mentally shrugged, abandoning his original plan to kill Jonathan after taking all his magic. He had no real need for this kid's life energy right now, anyway.

And so without further ado, the Rite of Makai was performed. Jonathan surrendered all his powers, bush league though they were, for a spell that rendered him completely undetectable to any magic user; including Dark Willow. It wasn't exactly the same spell Wesley would use later tonight in LA to spy on Holtz and Angel - Jonathan wasn't invisible or anything - but it was close, and the magicks served their purpose well enough.

Exiting Rack's mobile lair and keeping to the shadows as much as possible, Levinson then headed straight for the Hellmouth's town limits - where he lucked out and escaped from Sunnydale thanks to a burly, tattooed, suggestively smirking trucker. Hitch-hiking his way south, Jonathan somehow managed to avoid the state cops and then depart California over the next thirty-six hours - never to return.

It was odd how this anemic, asthmatic, now-powerless young man, whose original destiny had been to get murdered by Andrew whilst standing upon the seal of Danthalzar, was able to avoid such a gruesome fate thanks to an unexpected stroke of luck - and by making the most of the opportunities that _**Warren**_ of all people had granted him.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - outside the Hyperion Hotel**

**Later that evening**

* * *

As everyone got out of Gunn's truck and headed for the interior of the hotel, Fred remained quiet.

The dark-haired Texan woman had, in fact, been spookily silent throughout the journey here from the French Cottage Motel, sandwiched in between Tara and Gunn while Kendra and Doyle rode in the back of the truck. There had been no room for all five of them up front, of course, and Fred had heard her boyfriend grumbling about how "no way I've ever gonna forget how Harris turned my girl into a goddamn taxi..."

But that wasn't what was on Fred's mind right now. It was Kendra's revelation that Wesley, of all people, had helped save her life a few nights back. Because the brunette physicist had never forgotten what she'd said to the injured Englishman that day, when she'd literally dumped his stuff on the floor of his hospital room and stomped off in a self-righteous huff. Wesley's trachea had been all messed up after losing so much blood, he couldn't even speak to her - and yet she had said...

"_You should have come to us. You should have trusted us instead of going to Holtz behind our backs. You're supposed to be our friend and you didn't even...if Angel sees you again, he'll kill you, Wesley. This time for real. Don't come back to the hotel - ever. The prophecy was false. Angel was never gonna hurt Connor. It was all for nothing__."_

Here and now, Fred almost cringed over what she'd said and done. Sure, back then everyone had thought that Connor was dead and the ex-Watcher was partly to blame for that. But it was _**Wesley**_! How was it she had told her friend that she never wanted to see him again, without even giving him a chance to explain himself?

No, something wasn't right here. Fred knew she wasn't perfect, but she wasn't a vindictive bitch either, like some of the popular cheerleaders she'd gone to school with. This situation with Wesley...something would have to be done about it, sooner or later...

"Hey, baby. You've been awful quiet since we left that motel," Gunn said to his girlfriend solicitously, following her into the kitchen and leaving the resurrected trio behind.

Fred turned to face him. "Charles - why didn't you tell me that you went to Wesley for help that night?"

_**Damn**__, not this again!_ Gunn thought irritably. "I know, Fred, it's just...I guess I simply didn't want to. Seeing English like that, it just totally pissed me off! I'll never forget what he said that night: '_I'll help because it's Fred, but don't come here again. Any of you._' I mean, where the hell does he get off acting like _**we're**_ the bad guys?!"

"He actually said that?" Fred asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I never thought...Charles, do you think Wesley's a, a - a threat, now?"

Gunn hesitated, before shaking his head. "Not in the sense y'all mean, sweetheart. Like I said before, I'm not sure if the guy's head is on straight anymore; but it's pretty clear that Wes wants as little to do with us as we want to do with him. Which, in my book, is just fine 'n dandy."

"Charles, how can you say that?" Fred moved back at once, preventing Gunn from giving her a hug. "Because if that was the case, I'd be _**dead**_ right now!"

_Ooops!_ Gunn suddenly felt his mouth try to inhale his left foot, not having thought that last statement all the way through. "Yeah, you're right. Still, Fred, you know what I mean!"

Ms. Burkle shook her head in disagreement before saying, "I don't like this, Charles. I, I don't like the idea of Wesley as a...an _**enemy**_. I mean, he _**knows**_ us! He knows Angel Investigations inside and out. All our strengths and weaknesses. Oh my God, what if he decides to sell what he knows to someone like, like - Wolfram & Hart?!"

Gunn blinked, looking concerned. "Damn. Never thought of that! So what do we do? I mean, we can't just kill the guy!"

"Well, obviously. But we need to do _**something**_! I think, I think maybe I should have a private talk with him -"

"Oh, _**no way in hell**_!" Gunn cut her off vehemently, shaking his head. "Fred, there ain't no chance that's ever gonna happen!"

"So what exactly are you saying, Charles? That you're _**ordering **_me not to talk to Wesley in private?" Fred demanded, as trouble in Paradise began to set in a bit earlier than it would have in the original timeline.

* * *

**Hyperion Hotel - the lobby**

**Roughly the same time**

* * *

"Dis is stoopid," Kendra complained, throwing her arms up in the air as she walked around the room. "What are we doin' just hangin' around here, Alan?"

"It's _**Doyle**_, not - oh, what's the use? Fine, go ahead 'n call me 'Alan', why don'tcha?" the Messenger complained, causing Tara to smile for a moment. "It's not like anyone ever listens to anything I say, is it?"

"Don't, don't start. Either of you," Tara scolded her two companions, just as it looked like Kendra and Doyle would have yet _**another**_ argument. "And Doyle, d-do you think it's wise for us to just wait here for Connor to, to arrive? You said, th-that we probably don't have all that much time. You know, before those 'agents' show up..."

"I know, lass. I know," Doyle nodded. "But what can we do, other than wait here fer Angel to bring his boy home? I mean, you wanna do a locator spell, try 'n track Connor down ourselves?"

"Before we do dat, I t'ink we should figger out exactly how we're gonna get Connor and dat Dawn girl togedder," Kendra said firmly.

"Eh, I'm thinkin' we just let nature take its course on that one, Kendra. We saw what happened when they first met in the Time that Never Was, remember? Angel's boy is gonna start salivating the moment he lays eyes on the Slayer's little sister," Doyle said with a smirk.

"Right, unless Buffy whacks 'im over de head wit' an axe, and den chases Connor out o' Sunnydale straightaway," Kendra pointed out. "Tara, when de time comes, I'm t'inking it'll be yer job to stop her from doin' somet'ing like dat. I've been dead 'n gone too long fer Buffy ta just take _**my**_ word fer it!"

Tara nodded, before taking the glass shard of the Eye out of her purse. "Guys, I've got an idea. What if, i-instead of waiting around here for Connor to show up or doing a locator spell, w-we use the Eye to take ourselves directly to him?"

Both Doyle and Kendra didn't get it, and said so. Thus, Tara explained what had happened earlier today when she had inadvertently used the magical piece of glass to teleport the group to within five blocks of Angel's hotel. She didn't mention anything concerning Xander, because Ms. Maclay still hadn't figured out how he was here in LA because of her actions; thanks to the second time she had used the Eye, and accidentally changed history. But the salient point was still communicated without that piece of knowledge.

"Tara, why didn't ya tell us about dis before?" Kendra wanted to know, staring somewhat apprehensively at the Eye fragment which the blonde witch was holding.

"I, uh, I never got the chance," Tara stammered, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "We had to, to, to run to make it to the hotel on time, then we ran into that street gang, then we ran into Xander, then everything went kinda crazy when that Groo person tried to kill him, then we had to go to that motel and confront Holtz and Justine..."

"Alright, lass, you've made yer point. And yeah, things _**have**_ been a bit...hectic, lately," Doyle scratched his head. "What do ya think, Kendra? Stay here 'n wait, or go after Connor?"

"DOYLE, YOU EVEN **THINK** OF DITCHING ME TWICE IN ONE DAY, AND I'LL SEE TO IT YOU'LL BE **REAL** SORRY!" a familiar female voice thundered from the top of the stairs, as Cordelia came storming down from her room - her head still full of the corrupted vision she'd just undergone.

"Oh - hi," Doyle said with a nervous smile. "Cordelia, love, I didn't see ya there - ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow!" the Irishman yelped as the Chase woman grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into Angel's private office. "Damn it, princess, let go!"

"Don't call me 'princess,' Doyle. 'Cause Groo always called me that, and now that we've officially broken up, I really don't like that title anymore," Cordelia said, an angry look briefly appearing on her face as she finally released Doyle's ear. "Now, I have questions, and I expect _**you**_ to provide answers. You try to pull anything like stalling me or hiding something, and you'll get my foot so far up your ass you'll need rectal surgery to get rid of all the broken fragments of my shoe! Understood, little Irish man?"

"There's no need for threats, prin - Cordelia," Doyle quickly corrected himself. "Ask away."

"All right. Now the thing is, I had a vision of my future self talking to me a few minutes ago, up in my room," Cordelia said, unaware that Skip was once again hovering as a black mist near the ceiling, far above her head. "And the older me said that you're only back _**temporarily**_. Plus you, Kendra and that Tara girl are here to try to change history, to make the world into a better place or some such thing. Is that true?"

By this point, Doyle was openly gaping at her. "I - yeah..."

"The future me also mentioned something about a, ah, what did she call it - an All-Seeing Eye?" Cordelia added with a frown.

"Right...that particular portal, it's how we all got here..." Then Doyle pulled himself together and said excitedly, "So, what else did yer future self say? Did we succeed in changing history? Is this world a better place, in her time?"

Cordelia immediately (and not all that surprisingly) slapped him in the face. "Damn it, Doyle! Is that all you want to know? What about _**me**_? Because _**I had to watch you die!**_I had to watch you..." The Seer suddenly began to cry, her emotions completely out of whack as she recalled exactly what had happened within the _Quintessa_'s hold that night.

"I know, love. I know," Doyle said awkwardly, patting her on the shoulder and fighting back the urge to take Cordelia in his arms in order to comfort her. He _**wanted**_ to do it, that wasn't even a question; but as he'd said to Tara and Kendra in that diner earlier today, Doyle figured that his being here was only temporary at best. The Messenger therefore reluctantly concluded that there was no point in starting something with his beloved that could only end badly for Cordelia, once he was gone again.

"Pri - Cordelia, I just want ya to know something. What I did that night, 'twas the hardest thing I ever had to do. But it was also the _**right **_thing ta do, no matter how much it hurt. Both you and me," Doyle said apologetically. "'Cause Angel's saved the world more th'n once since then, in a way I never could have. Truth is, only thing I regret was accidently givin' you me visions with that farewell kiss..."

"WHAT?!" Cordelia yelled at once, her expression one of combined shock and surprise. "That, that was an _**accident**_?"

"'Fraid so," Doyle confessed. "I've been watchin' what's been happening down here ever since I died, love - and I wanted ta shoot meself after I saw what happened to you. All that pain ya had ta suffer through - and then throwin' away half yer humanity a few months back, in order ta live - all because o' what I did..."

"Stop. Please, Doyle, I-I-I can't handle this right now," the mentally battered Cordelia shook her head. "I mean, first Groo dumps me, then I learn I'm gonna waste nearly ten years waiting in vain for Angel to become human, and now you tell me that I was never meant to become his Seer in the first place? It's like I, I don't know what's real anymore, or something..."

Cordelia rushed out of the office, as Doyle quickly followed her. But then he stopped as Ms. Chase headed up the stairs. He wanted to comfort the young woman - but exactly what could he do or say? Tell her that it would all be okay, and that her destiny was to ascend to the Higher Planes in about twenty-four hours thanks to that demon named Skip?

_Maybe Kendra was right all along, and this is actually all fer the best,_ a dejected Doyle thought to himself, unfortunately knowing nothing of Skip's real plans - or those of the rogue PTB which was the mercenary's employer. Because the half-Irishman had never looked far enough into the future using the Eye, whilst he and the others had been within the Sacred Place; a mistake which, in the original timeline, would have eventually cost Cordelia her life...

"Alan? Are ya okay?" a concerned Kendra asked, seeing the expression on the male Seer's face as he walked towards herself and Tara.

"Aye, lass, I'm fine," Doyle nodded, shaking his head for a moment. "Bit the worse fer wear after that conversation, even though I figure it hadda be done. Now, where were we?"

"Trying to, to decide if we should use the Eye to take ourselves directly to Connor, o-or wait for Angel to bring him back here," Tara stammered.

"Well, meself, I vote we get goin'. I don't want ta just wait around here. Besides, dis place bugs me fer some reason," Kendra had a look of distaste on her face as she said that.

Deep down, Doyle wasn't at all astonished to hear that. He'd known right from the start that the resurrected Slayer would have issues with Angel, given the role Angelus had played in Kendra's murder. The Messenger had known better than to expect miracles; still, it would have been nice if the junior Chosen One could have dialed down her dislike for his best friend, at least a little. _Guess that was just a wee too much to hope for, though - 'specially with the way Kendra's become so high-spirited since the moment we got here!_

"Right, then. Let's do it. Use the Eye to send ourselves to when Connor arrives back here," Doyle decided, after focusing on the task at hand. "Tara, lass, go ahead - you're the one who knows what ta do."

Tara held up the shard of glass and, after receiving reassuring nods from Doyle and Kendra, the Wiccan said softly, "I wish we three could show up a few moments before Connor arrives back at the Hyperion hotel!"

At once, the Eye began to glow a steady jade color. Just like last time, a green stream of energy shot out from the shard of glass and enveloped Tara and the other two, engulfing them in a swirl of light.

A few seconds later, when Gunn and Fred walked out of the kitchen and back into the lobby, there was no sign of the resurrected trio anywhere.

* * *

Kendra, Tara and Doyle materialized out of nowhere, as the Eye fragment stopped glowing green. Cordelia, who was pacing around in the room, inadvertently yelped as she saw the three glowing figures; but then she relaxed as she recognized the new arrivals, once the green energy was gone. "Doyle? How the -? And where the _**hell **_have you been? You just left over an hour ago, without even saying goodbye! What the heck was _**that**_ about, mister?!"

Just then, Connor and Xander ran into the lobby, kind of like the resurrected trio had expected. "We got trouble," Xander panted, looking behind him briefly.

"Xander, wh-what's going on?" Tara stammered, as Doyle shrugged helplessly at Cordelia.

"Where do you people keep your weapons? No, never mind, I see them," Connor said determinedly, heading for the glass cabinet in question.

"Xander?" Kendra demanded, forgetting her usual shyness around this man.

"Human goon squad showed up looking to kidnap Connor, until three demons distracted 'em. Not sure 'bout the species, but they looked enough like these things I know with a bloodhound sense of smell - that we could have incoming, any minute! So, where's Angel and the others? Personally, I'm thinking Cordy's boyfriend could come in _**real **_useful right about now," Xander said urgently, before deftly catching the axe Connor tossed to him.

"My _**ex**_-boyfriend is no longer part of the picture, Xander," Cordelia said tightly, as Doyle and Kendra went to arm themselves as well. "Plus Angel's not back yet, and neither are Gunn and Fred; those two left the hotel about half an hour ago. Basically, we're it."

"Great," Harris muttered. _And here I thought I was going to get away from all the vampire and demon crap for a while, coming to the big city. Guess once you're touched by the Hellmouth weirdness, there's no escaping it anywhere..._

"We need ta establish a defensible position," Kendra declared, stuffing a few extra stakes into the back of her pants as Tara put the Eye fragment back in her purse.

"This isn't exactly a fortress. What exactly did you have in mind?" Connor asked.

"We could try to, to barricade the main doors," Tara suggested shyly.

"Sure, but then they'd just come crashing through the windows or something. And we only just fixed them, after that thing with those Sluk demons!" Cordelia said huffily.

Unfortunately, during the very next moment there was a 'worst timing ever' scenario as Chronos' agents - Aether, Chaos, and Erebus - finally showed up in the middle of the hotel lobby.

The trio of unearthly spirits had been carrying out the instructions given to them by their master on behalf of the Powers That Be for quite a while now. The agents had begun their quest for Doyle, Kendra and Tara roughly twenty-four hours into the future; but they had had to search through all of space and time for their prey, and so from their perspective - it had taken a _**long **_time to track down the resurrected Slayer, Seer and Wiccan.

It was hard to say exactly what the agents really looked like, at least to mortal eyes. As best as one could tell, Aether had the form of bright, glowing, misty air; Erebus appeared to be composed of deep darkness, and shifting shadows; and Chaos looked exactly as its name implied. A formless void it hurt to even look at, as the primordial entity was the complete antithesis of the order upon which the existence of all lower beings was based.

Perhaps not surprisingly, even in a situation like this, like called to like; which was why Aether went after Tara, Erebus went after Kendra, and Chaos went after Doyle as a hurricane was suddenly born inside the Hyperion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!" Xander yelled over the roar of the newly manifested wind, instinctively moving in front of Tara.

"CHRONOS' AGENTS!" Doyle yelled back, a look of fear appearing in his face - along with Tara's and Kendra's - as Cordelia likewise instinctively moved to cover his back.

"WHAT?" Connor yelled, as that explanation meant nothing to him.

"DON'T LET 'EM TOUCH YOU!" Kendra shouted, raising her sword and instinctively going on the attack.

The battle began, but it was obvious right from the start that the humans were completely outclassed. The three agents were non-corporeal in nature - sort of like Granok demons, come to think of it - and the swords and axes and even wooden stakes just passed through the ancient spirits harmlessly.

"DOYLE!" Cordelia yelled, trying to prevent him from being dragged into the depths of Chaos. The agent in question had already enveloped one arm, and was sucking in the rest of the half-Irishman as hard as it could.

"KENDRA, NO!" Connor called out, preventing the Slayer from attempting to punch Erebus as he tightly grabbed hold of the Chosen One. It was already clear to the Miracle Child that such an act would only make things worse, and give the agent a tighter grip on its prey.

"TARA!" Xander yelled, tossing aside the axe and grabbing his female friend so that Aether could not claim its prize. "WHAT DO WE DO?"

"The Eye. Shard of glass, in my purse," the Wiccan gasped after managing to think quickly. "Use it to wish for these things to be gone forever!"

"WHAT?" Xander screamed above the roar of the wind, as unfortunately the witch's words made no sense to him. Still, to his mind - _**any**_ sort of plan was better than none right now.

Looking around, Harris could spy the purse in question, but unfortunately he couldn't reach it. To do so would mean having to let go of Tara, and that was _**not**_ an option as far as Xander was concerned. He didn't know what would happen if this thing managed to engulf Willow's girlfriend, but he was already sure that it would be nothing good.

The very next second, Cordelia had an idea.

She wasn't sure just how her superpowers worked, but she suspected that they utilised the principle of somehow cleansing evil. Banishing the bad guy. Getting rid of something out to kill. So, holding onto Doyle tightly, Ms. Chase reached deep within herself and started to glow with that characteristic blinding white light.

The other five mortals instantly noticed what she was doing, of course, and so they quickly shut their eyes and hoped for the best. Unfortunately, though, getting rid of Chronos' agents wasn't as easy as banishing those Sluk demons, or giving Connor his 'soul colonic.' Aether, Chaos and Erebus had powers beyond mortal understanding, and managed to resist the attempted...exorcism, for lack of a better word to describe it.

Curiously, Aether and Erebus _**were**_ somewhat affected by Cordelia's superpowers, slightly weakening their grip on Tara and Kendra - but not so with Chaos and Doyle. Because the primal void could not be affected by the actions of any agent of Order, apart from Chronos and the Powers themselves.

"I'm sorry, princess..." Alan Francis Doyle managed to say just before Chaos finally yanked him away from Cordelia's grasp, which had slackened a little due to her efforts to destroy the attackers.

"NOOOOO!" Cordelia screamed in heartfelt agony, as the half-Irishman was swallowed up by Chaos and died.

A few feet away, taking advantage of Aether's temporary weakness, Xander put in a Herculean effort - not unlike that when he had desperately given Buffy CPR down in the Master's cave, five long years ago - and somehow, _**somehow **_the young man was able to drag Tara free of the agent's grasp.

After the two Scoobies landed on the floor, for Xander Harris there was no cognition; only perception...

The purse. The shard of glass inside. Grabbing it and lifting it out of there.

Gripping the Eye fragment so tightly that his fingers began to bleed, Xander shouted, "I wish you three bastards would go to Hell, and never come back!"

For one timeless moment, nothing seemed to happen; but then, the Eye began to glow green.

"KENDRA!" Connor shouted, finally managing to yank the Jamaican Slayer free of Erebus' grip. And not a moment too soon, either; as all three agents were encompassed by that swirly green light, the lobby was momentarily filled with the stench of fire and brimstone - and then the hotel was spookily calm and silent, as the wind and the ancient spirits vanished.

For all their godlike power, the agents had just been vanquished by - the Zeppo of the group.

"No! NO! Doyle..." Cordelia began to sob, as Connor went over to try to comfort her; the same way she comforted him earlier on tonight.

"Is it over?" Xander asked uncertainly, handing the bloodstained shard of glass to Tara as soon as the witch got up off the floor.

"I t'ink so. But we lost Alan," Kendra said as she looked over to where Chaos had claimed the Seer, and then she cursed viciously - an enraged epithet that would have had her Watcher washing her mouth out with soap, had Samuel Zabuto been present right now.

"Uh, stupid question, maybe - but what exactly _**were**_ those things?" Connor asked, holding Cordelia awkwardly in his arms as she continued to cry into his shoulder. Even in Quor-toth, he had never encountered anything like Chronos' agents.

"That's what I'd like to know," Harris said, looking to Kendra and Tara for answers.

"Dey were de enemy, who wanted ta send meself, Tara and Alan back ta where we came from. But you saved us, Xander!" Kendra abruptly rushed forward and gave her male friend a Slayer-strength hug, which instantly had Harris gasping for breath and begging her not to crush his aching ribs.

For her part, in between her tears and sobs, the female Seer could not help wondering why her future self hadn't bothered to warn her about all this in detail. _Did I become so blasé thirty years down the road that I simply didn't __**care **__anymore?_

And then, as if the universe itself was totally conspiring against the good guys, the two surviving Kith'harn demons from the Denny's restaurant burst into the Hyperion hotel, kicking down the front doors as they did so.

Most likely they would have been dispatched almost immediately by Kendra, Connor or even Cordelia, as she moved away from the Destroyer of Quor-toth. All three of them were in the mood for kicking some evil demon ass, there could be no doubt about that. But Tara, who was still holding the fragment of the All-Seeing Eye, subconsciously wished that she and all her friends could be somewhere safe right now - and so, the five of them were encompassed by that green glow of swirling light as they all vanished, traveling to another place and another time.

And fortunately, Tara's actions inadvertently aborted that terrible future the Eye had prophesized was coming, the one where Angel and Buffy had ended up dead - and both Cordelia and Dark Willow had ended up in a coma.

TBC...


	11. A Walk On The Wild Side, Pt 1

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hello all, welcome to the latest chapter of the story! Big thanks to everyone who's reviewed and sent feedback, as always. We know we keep saying that, but it's true - who wants to keep writing a story where nobody is sending you any sort of feedback? So PLEASE keep it coming! Tell us if you think any of the characters are acting OOC, for example, or whether the story is moving along too fast or too slowly. Anyway, here is the first of a two-parter we hope you'll enjoy...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 11 – A Walk On The Wild Side, Pt. 1**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - Wolfram & Hart building**

**Now**

* * *

Linwood Murrow liked to think of himself as a company man, but the truth was that he was an opportunistic and completely immoral individual. Someone who had risen to his current position as president of the Special Projects division of Wolfram & Hart by using, and then trampling upon, his inferiors; and being able to toady to such superiors who were too strong to be pulled down and supplanted, such as the Senior Partners of the firm.

A white-haired middle-aged man, Linwood's children had been taken from him by the Senior Partners long ago for an infraction best left unmentioned. Thus, unlike preceding division heads such as Holland Manners and Nathan Reed, Linwood was more concerned with his own personal agenda and safety than with Wolfram & Hart's grand schemes; such as the Senior Partners' plot to corrupt Angel and bring him over to their side.

Back when Connor was kidnapped and taken to Quor-toth, Linwood had been captured by Angel, taken to the Hyperion hotel and tortured for information on how to retrieve the missing baby. Understandably, that had left the evil lawyer more than a little pissed-off with the undead Champion, so much so he now wanted Angel turned into dust. Lilah, who worked directly under Linwood, had often clashed with the man about his policies - unlike her colleague, Gavin Park. Someone who mostly just followed their boss around like a good minion, in a subtle attempt to get rid of the competition.

In any case, Linwood Murrow (and curious historical sidebar, it was _**odd**_ how many other Wolfram & Hart lawyers also had the initials L.M.; such as Lilah Morgan, Lindsey McDonald, and Lee Mercer) had recently developed a new obsession after learning that Connor and Holtz had somehow returned from Quor-toth. Namely, getting his hands on the Miracle Child and dissecting him, until he knew exactly what made Connor tick.

"Gavin, I'm very disappointed in you," Linwood said softly to the Asian attorney, and Park automatically paled with worry. "I thought I could trust you to at least know what you were doing, when I assigned you the task of bringing in the fruit of Angel's loins. And yet, all you have to show for your little kidnap attempt is five dead bodies?"

"There were a couple of unforeseen complications to the plan you approved after I ran it by you, sir," Gavin said as confidently as he could, trying to distance himself from tonight's fiasco. "Namely, that Angel jr. would have company - and that there were others wanting to grab the target at the same time we did."

"Still making excuses, Gavin?" Lilah smiled viciously, trying to cut down the competition while it was vulnerable to attack.

"Not at all. Simply stating the facts," Gavin said with a stiff smile of his own.

"What do we know about the 'company' which that vampire's bastard offspring was keeping, and those demons who were out to get him?" Linwood demanded.

The door to Linwood's office burst open before either Lilah or Gavin could say anything, and Angel angrily strode in saying, "Where the hell is my son, Linwood?!"

Linwood inadvertently recoiled for a moment, before straightening up and giving the ensouled vampire a smug look. "Angel. You _**do**_ know this is trespassing, don't you?"

"And vampire detectors, my ass," Lilah muttered to herself, recalling the last time Angel had done this - without setting off any of the building's alarms that time, either.

Angel completely ignored her, though, going straight for Linwood and grabbing him by the throat. The head of Special Projects did not dare call for help; not only could he not afford to look weak in front of his minions, but he knew the Senior Partners would kill him before they ever allowed him to dust their pet vampire, even in self-defense. Murrow simply gurgled thickly, "Then again, maybe 'trespassing' is a bit of a harsh term. Seeing as how you decided to make me your son's godfather a few months ago..."

Angel growled, an animalistic noise as he slipped into his game face. Yellow, demonic eyes examined Linwood like he was nothing but a piece of blood-filled meat, ready for the vampire's private feast. "I won't ask again - where's Connor? And if I don't hear the correct answer _**right now**_, I just might open up a vein. Yours, or someone else's in this room!"

"We don't know where your son is right at the moment," Gavin said hastily, like the human weasel he was. "And that's the truth. Believe me, I wish we _**did**_ know. I happen to dislike not completing a job properly, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel demanded, letting go of Linwood and focusing on the subordinate lawyer.

"That's none of your business, actually," Linwood said, straightening his clothes. "Maybe you don't understand, Angel, but this is _**my**_ little corner of the sky. _**I**_ give the orders; _**I **_decide when the sun rises, and when it sets. And you should know that the only reason you weren't tossed out into the sunlight the day I took over Special Projects is that annoying prophecy: the one that says you have a pivotal role to play in the Final Apocalypse. Well, that and the belief that you could and should be brought over to our side..."

Linwood then sent the ensouled vampire another evil smirk. "But while you personally may be off-limits thanks to the orders of the Senior Partners, your disgusting freak of a son _**isn't**_. I can do whatever I like to him, or any of your friends. And even if you kill me for it, there will _**always **_be someone else to take my place. That's the nature of Wolfram & Hart, you see; we are eternal. Your lack of understanding concerning that one, fundamental fact has always been one of your biggest shortcomings -"

"And lack of courage has always been one of yours," Angel cut him off, sick and tired of the evil monologue and going back to his human mask. "You're _**afraid**_ of what I'll do to you, if one day you finally push me too far. You think I can't smell it? The stink of your fear, your concern for your own ass, it's coming out of every single pore of your body," Connor's father sneered at Murrow.

"You know, Linwood, Holland Manners was a lot of things; but at least he wasn't such a craven coward like you. Well, right up until the point I let Dru and Darla feast on him and his flunkies, way back when. And I'm sure you remember _**that **_particular night, right Lilah?" Angel then asked, turning to look at her.

Growing ashen from the memory of one of her worst nightmares, Ms. Morgan was saved from having to reply to Angel's question by the sound of loud wheezing, the scraping of wheels along the floor and footsteps outside Linwood's office. All eyes turned to the open doorway, as Cyvus Vail (along with all of his oxygen tubing) and a tall man in a perfectly tailored suit - the liaison to the Senior Partners for this branch of the firm, whose name was Marcus Hamilton - appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt this meeting," Marcus said smoothly. "But I'd like to clear up the little misunderstanding which took place earlier this evening. Apparently, the Kith'harn demon mercenaries who attempted to acquire Mr. Angel's son and took out one of the firm's commando squads, they were in fact working for Mr. Vail here; a long-time client of the firm. Therefore, it's been decided that the Special Projects division will cease and desist from interfering with Mr. Vail's activities, at least for now."

Even though Angel was immediately pissed to hear that, he also could not help smirking at Linwood. "What was all that again, about this being _**your**_ little corner of the sky?"

Murrow ignored him, glaring at Marcus. "By whose authority was that decision made, without even consulting me?"

"The Circle of the Black Thorn, not that that's any of your business," Hamilton replied, staring Linwood down even as the older man blanched in suppressed fear. "And I couldn't help overhearing what Mr. Angel here said about you just now, Mr. Murrow. As the liaison to the Senior Partners, I can tell you that if there's one thing the firm can't stand, it's fear. Because fear breeds weakness, and that's something that's useless to the cause. Mr. Vail?"

The demon warlock gestured, and Linwood died screaming as he underwent a case of spontaneous human combustion, his body erupting into flames like that of a vampire after being exposed to the daylight. In less than two seconds, there was nothing but a burn mark on the carpet to indicate that Linwood had ever existed.

"Now, onto other business," Marcus said briskly, even as Gavin and Lilah stared at where Linwood had been standing - before giving each other flinty, calculating looks on who was going to take over from their late and unlamented boss. The liaison said, "Mr. Angel, no doubt you'll want to locate your missing son as soon as possible, so would you mind excusing yourself from the rest of this meeting? I'm sure you can see yourself out."

"Sir, maybe I should escort him out personally? Because Angel here _**does**_ have this annoying habit of sticking his nose into places where - the firm would prefer he didn't. Like that time he stole the Scrolls of Aberjian from us, whilst they were being stored in the basement," Lilah said sweetly.

"She shows initiative. I like it," Vail finally spoke up in his wheezing, rasping voice.

"So do I. Ms. Morgan, consider yourself the new head of Special Projects, at least until a permanent replacement for Mr. Murrow is appointed," Marcus said generously, even as Gavin briefly looked like he wanted to spit bullets at Hamilton at being passed over for the job.

Ignoring the humans, Angel stalked over to Vail and said menacingly, "Listen up; you and your mercenaries are going to stay away from my son. Or else -"

"Or else _**what**_?" Cyvus interrupted him, making a new hand gesture.

Angel immediately fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, writhing in agony from the warlock's dark magicks. He vaguely heard Cyvus say, "Understand this, if nothing else; you cannot protect your spawn, vampire. Not from me, and certainly not from his own destiny."

"What. Destiny?" Angel managed to gasp in between taking in unneeded breaths.

"The son of two vampires was born to slay a demon, one who is my personal enemy," Vail wheezed slowly. "And that will happen, as far as I can tell, upon the mouth of Hell..."

* * *

**Los Angeles - a British-style bar**

**Roughly the same time**

* * *

Winifred Burkle had been to a number of bars in her life, especially since coming back to Earth from Pylea. They were usually friendly places; full of people, loud noises and alcohol. She had even gone to Caritas a few times, a demon karaoke bar that (despite its nonhuman clientele) was a place of music and laughter; a sanctuary that she'd visited to unwind and get away from it all, to have a good time and forget about life's hassles for a while.

This particular bar, though, was none of those things.

It looked dark and forbidding. A surly-looking bartender attended to sleazy-looking customers, most of whom looked like they should be in an Alcoholics Anonymous program. There were quite a number of barstools positioned in front of the bar counter, and a doorway leading to another room at the rear of the establishment, but nothing else; no jukebox, no tables or booths, no nothing.

This looked like the sort of place someone went to in order to become lost, or at least be unable to be readily found.

"I don't like the look of this place," Gunn said, looking around and clutching his girlfriend's hand tightly. As a matter of fact, Charles had been in far worse establishments during his life - when you were living on the streets, you couldn't be choosy about where exactly you hung out - but back then, Gunn had never had as much as he did now. As much to lose, that is.

"I know. But we've been to Wesley's apartment, and the rest of his hangouts. This is the only other place I know that he ever mentioned, which we haven't checked out yet," Fred frowned.

"Still thinkin' we should leave well enough alone, and just go home. I'm tellin' you, Fred, no matter what happens - this ain't gonna end well," Gunn said grouchily, even as an annoyed Fred yanked her hand from his. Thanks to her boyfriend's not-too-subtle complaints about not getting his own way regarding this matter.

"Charles, just let me do all the talking, okay?" Ms. Burkle tried not to snap at him, even as she saw the hurt look on Gunn's face. "I let you tag along for this meeting, so just don't get angry and interrupt the conversation between me and Wesley, all right? Please, promise me that you'll not interfere!"

"I don't like makin' promises that I dunno if I can keep, Fred. So please don't ask me to act like someone I'm not," Gunn said tightly.

The Burkle woman gave up and went over to the bartender. "Excuse me, we're looking for a fre - uh, someone we know. His name's Wesley, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce - have you seen him lately?" Fred asked, briefly stumbling over the Englishman's current relationship to her and Gunn.

The bartender looked at her and Gunn carefully. He then said in a North London accent, "Maybe. The bloke owes you some dosh, or what?"

Both Gunn and Fred looked baffled by the British slang, and so the bartender blew out a breath in annoyance. "Does he owe you _**money**_, as you bloody colonials put it over 'ere?"

"Hey, don't you go dissin' me or my country! Or else, we're gonna have a problem," Gunn said belligerently, unable to help himself.

"Charles, please," Fred shushed him, before saying to the barman, "No, it's nothing like that. And before you ask, we're not cops either; we just wanna talk to Wesley, clear up some past misunderstandings."

The British barman examined them carefully, before gesturing with his head. "Go 'round the back; been a while since he's been 'ere 'n all, so I reckoned better safe th'n sorry. Just one thing - don't you start a fight in 'ere, mate." He looked squarely at Gunn as he added, "Can't guarantee your bird's safety, if some of my reg'lars get rowdy."

Gunn glared at the bartender, but then Fred pulled him away from the counter as the black man started muttering and cursing under his breath. Gunn certainly didn't like the Brit's insinuation that he would be unable to protect his girlfriend, in the event of a brawl of some sort. Calming down, though, Charles followed Fred into the room at the rear of the bar and both of them witnessed Wesley playing darts; and he actually scored a perfect one-eighty with his last throw.

"Bloody hell! I want a rematch," Wesley's opponent grumbled, as the crowd of onlookers congratulated the winner before drifting away to their own pursuits.

"Well, why not..." Wesley trailed off as he turned around and spotted Fred and Gunn, before his expression became a lot darker. "But it'll have to be another time. Looks like I've got visitors."

"What, them? They don't 'xactly look right 'appy to see you. Ya want me to stick around just in case, then?" the middle-aged man inquired, finding the look on Gunn's face sufficient cause to start getting his dander up.

"Not for those two, Harry. This shouldn't take long," Wesley said as his acquaintance shrugged and left, proceeding back to the main part of the bar to order half a pint of Guinness.

"Hi, Wesley. It's, uh, been a while," Fred said nervously, somewhat shocked by the sight of the British man's unshaven, scarred features. "And, um, I wasn't really expecting to find you in a place like this."

"Why did you bring her here?" Wes asked Gunn with a scowl, ignoring the brunette completely.

"Wasn't my idea. But Fred wanted to talk to you, so I sure as hell wasn't gonna let her do _**that**_ alone," Gunn shot back.

"Interesting. Well, at least in terms of which one of you actually wears the pants in the relationship," Wes smirked evilly.

Fred could tell that things were already slipping totally out of control. "Guys, please..."

But neither man was paying her any attention. "I'm only gonna say this once, yo. I see you again after tonight, you 'n me are gonna throw down 'til one of us don't get back up again," Gunn promised his former friend threateningly.

"Then I'll wish you better luck than Justine and Holtz had in that eventuality, Gunn. Because I did all of us a favor and took care of them, earlier this evening," Wesley replied in kind.

"What do you mean, you 'took care of them'?" Fred asked, truly hoping that her ex-boss didn't mean what she _**thought**_ he meant.

"That's none of your business," Wesley told her icily, finally acknowledging her presence. "Why are you here, Fred?"

"Uh, I guess...I just wanted to say thank you for helping save my life earlier this week -"

"Really? Well, I hope you weren't expecting me to say 'you're welcome' or anything like that. And if that's all, then we're finished here," Wesley said coldly, ignoring the hurt look on Fred's face.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Gunn growled, grabbing Fred's hand and attempting to lead her away.

"No, Charles, don't!" Fred shook his arm off, ignoring the look on her boyfriend's face before focusing back on Wyndam-Pryce. "Look, Wesley - what I said that day in your hospital room..."

"You mean when you threw my things onto the floor, warned me never to come back to the hotel, and said that Angel would kill me if he ever saw me again? Before you literally stomped out the door like a petulant child? Yes, I remember perfectly. What of it?" Wesley demanded in a very bitter tone of voice.

"You don't talk to my girl like that, ass-wipe!" Gunn said menacingly, coming forward until Fred pushed him back.

"Charles, I said _**don't**_!" She gave her boyfriend a warning look that most husbands would have recognized meant 'you're sleeping on the couch tonight.' "I get that you want to defend me, but will you please let me handle this? Because this sort of testosterone poisoning isn't helping!"

Fred turned back to Wesley and said, "Look, whatever I may have said that day - that doesn't change the fact that you betrayed us, Wesley -"

"I'm _**not interested**_ in having that conversation with you any longer, Fred," the former Watcher growled, cutting her off mid-sentence. "You didn't care why I believed I had to do what I did all those weeks ago, then it's far too late for an explanation now. But for the record, I _**didn't**_ hand over Connor to Holtz like Lorne accused me of doing."

"Yeah, we heard that theory. That Kendra chick, she mentioned somethin' about that earlier tonight," Gunn said, sounding like he didn't believe it - or else he didn't _**want**_ to believe it.

"Really? Then I'll have to look her up and thank her for that, one day. And what's wrong, Gunn? Some of your righteous fury on Angel's behalf is starting to fade away, now that the truth has finally been shoved into your face?" Wes asked caustically. "If we were still friends, I'd advise you to take a step back and have a good, hard look at yourself. Because there was a time you ran your own outfit and made your own decisions, but now? You're nothing but Angel's lackey. You and Fred both, actually. Willing to do anything he says, and oh-so-desperate to stay in his good graces," Wesley scoffed.

"That's not true!" Fred exclaimed hotly.

Fred then gulped and Gunn tensed up for a fight as Wes stepped closer. But all that the British man did as soon as he got to within arm's reach was take a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket, and give it to the brainy brunette. It was something which Wyndam-Pryce kept on hand on the off-chance that he ever encountered his former teammates again.

Ms. Burkle looked at the paper and said, "What's this?"

"A list of books and other artefacts which belong to me, seeing as I paid for some of them and others are souvenirs from my time with the Watchers Council," Wesley said. "Material which you never considered bringing to my hospital room, Fred, even though you damn well should have. I'd like all of it returned to my possession, please."

Fred looked at the list, and her eyes grew wide. _The Bysilline Codex..._ _Florilegium of the Undead..._ _Rhinehardt's Compendium..._ _Vampiricus Conquestus?!_ "Wesley, most of these a-are one-of-a-kind demon reference books! We, we need them to look up stuff about the bad guys, I mean Angel would never agree to..." Fred trailed off, as she saw Wesley staring evilly at her.

"And there's my proof that you really are nothing except that damned vampire's flunky. Minion. Lickspittle. Call it what you will," Wesley told her scathingly. "Now take your boyfriend and go away, _**Winifred**_. And don't try to contact me again - because quite frankly, attempting to tolerate your presence nowadays truly _**sickens**_ me."

"One last thing," Charles said roughly, seeing how Fred had almost been reduced to tears. "I find out you've hooked up with Wolfram & Hart, and I will _**put you down**_ like the rabid dog y'all are. And if you think Fred or Angel or anyone else is gonna stop me, you're deluded-plus, man!"

"Such posturing doesn't suit you, _**Charles**_. And to think, I believed you knew better; after all, you worked for me long enough to know what that particular law firm is truly like," Wes smirked, which only made Gunn angrier. "Still, funny thing; Lilah's already made me such an offer, in fact she even compared me to Judas Iscariot earlier tonight. So one of these days, I really should follow through on my threat to kill her and every single lawyer within that damned building - on general principles, if nothing else."

Fred suddenly couldn't stomach all of this any longer. She couldn't stand hearing the words coming from this _**twisted**_ version of what had once been a trusted friend. Couldn't bear seeing her boyfriend and her former boss ready to engage in a fight to the death, over something that she'd helped make a million times worse by treating Wesley like garbage - no matter how justified it had felt to her at the time.

"Come on, Charles," Fred choked, grabbing Gunn's arm as she started to haul him away. "We're done here."

"Damn right we are," Gunn muttered, wanting to smash the smirk off of Wesley's face as he and Fred left the British man behind, once and for all. "'Bout time, too."

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Rack's mobile lair**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

Rack could tell Dark Willow was coming, long before she crossed the threshold into his lair.

The warlock had been busy since Warren, Andrew and Jonathan had left his magic den; gathering the materials needed for the teleportation spell, and distracting Willow by magically implanting Warren's essence into a lookalike robot. Something which had caused the Dark Wicca to go off on a wild good chase, and waste valuable time while Buffy was stuck at that police station.

Nothing personal, but it just made good business sense to ensure that his clients lived long enough to pay him for services rendered; not to mention that Rack had taken the extra charge into account when naming his price to the Trio earlier on.

_Come in to my parlor, said the spider to the fly. _"Hey, babe. I've been waiting for you," Rack said, getting up off his couch as Dark Willow entered his private chambers. "I could feel you coming a mile away, the power you've got now. And you know something, sweetness?" He whispered, "I like it."

"They were here. All three of them," Dark Willow said in a monotone, staring at Rack.

"The loser squad? Yeah. They came to me for something, same way everyone does," the magic dealer purred, sounding like a sleazy creep.

"I can still sense two of them. But not Jonathan. Why?" Dark Willow asked expressionlessly.

"You mean, did I kill him? No, babe," Rack purred again. "I figure that nerd was the brains of the outfit, such as it was; he gave me everything he had for the chance to duck and hide, before the guy skedaddled out of town."

"I'll find him eventually. And the other two, Warren and - what's-his-name," Dark Willow said, unable to recall Andrew's name right now.

"You wanna kill someone whose name you don't even know?" Rack laughed briefly. "When you first came to me, you were just a little...slip of a girl. But look at you now, all growed up. So full of dark juice. You still taste like strawberries, only..." he moved around in front of her, "...now you're ripe."

"You know why I'm here?" Dark Willow asked, her face cold and expressionless.

"You came because you want something. Don't you?" Rack answered her question with one of his one. "So tell me, Strawberry. What do you want from me?"

"I wanna take a little tour."

So saying, Dark Willow's right hand shot out to grab Rack by the neck, while her left palm slammed into the warlock's chest. His magic began to flow into her as Rack gasped and groaned helplessly, trying to wrench himself out of the malevolent witch's grasp.

_No, no, no! She can't __**do **__this to me! _Rack's body glowed and little sparks of lightning flashed around him, as Willow continued to hold him by the neck with one hand while keeping her other hand on his chest, slowly lifting him up off the ground as the magic crackled between them.

The dying Rack continued making pained, groaning noises...at least until Dark Willow had drained him dry and let go of her victim, and the body started floating up toward the ceiling.

* * *

Out in the waiting room, Clem entered through the shimmery magic wall, before he looked around with a frown on his face. Buffy appeared behind him a moment later.

"This is the place, right?" the blonde Slayer asked, having figured that Willow might come here if for no other reason than to get another magical 'fix', now that she had fallen back into bad habits - given what Anya had said she had done at the Magic Box, anyway.

"Yeah. It's not very clean, is it?" the non-violent demon asked, looking around the grimy waiting room before turning to face Buffy. "Listen, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to Spike's crypt now. On account of Rack doesn't like the floppy-eared, and a sweet crib like that - someone will move in and start squatting there, if I leave it alone too long!"

"Fine. And Clem - thanks for your help. You saved me a lot of time bringing me here," Buffy smiled at her demon acquaintance.

Clem shrugged and smiled back, "You're welcome, Buffy." Then he quickly vanished through the mystical doorway.

Buffy squared her shoulders, and kicked open Rack's private door - only to find the corpse floating upside down, with Rack's head at Buffy's eye-level. Willow - black-haired, black-eyed and with dark veins visible all over her face - was standing in the middle of the room, and looking...satisfied.

"Willow?" Buffy choked out her best friend's name, unable to believe what her eyes were telling her said best friend had become.

"Hi, Buffy. Sorry about that thing with the ambulance earlier on," Dark Willow said casually, as if she and the Slayer were just chatting over a couple of cappuccinos at the Espresso Pump.

"You look terrible," Buffy blurted out, still shocked over the other woman's appearance.

"Do I?" Dark Willow frowned, examining herself.

"You're back on the magicks," Buffy replied, a shade more accusatory than she'd intended.

"Oh, no, Buff. I _**am**_ the magicks now," Dark Willow laughed, gesturing towards Rack.

"What happened to that guy? Did you -?" Buffy couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, not even inside her mind. Accusing Willow of _**murder**_ was just going totally beyond the pale.

Dark Willow shrugged. "Rack was the magical equivalent of a street corner drug pusher. The only people who'll miss him are his customers, like Amy." The black-haired witch then chuckled darkly again, thinking of the Madison girl - who had spent three years trapped in the physical form of a rat - and how the brunette had become an even bigger magic addict than herself. "You know, if _**this**_ doesn't get her clean and sober, I don't know what will!"

"Willow, you're not thinking straight. Especially after what you did at the Magic Box," Buffy tried to get through to her friend. "After Tara was killed -"

"SHUT UP!" Dark Willow shouted at once, her expression becoming infuriated in an instant. She then said more calmly, "You wanna know the truth, Buffy? The only thing I ever really had going for me were the moments - just moments - when Tara would look at me, and I was wonderful. Blessed beyond measure. And now, thanks to Warren and his two sidekicks, that will never happen again."

"So what's the answer? Losing yourself to the magicks completely?" Buffy asked, starting to grow very worried. "Willow, you still have so much to live for, there's still so much for you to accomplish in this world -"

"This world? Seriously, Buffy, _**this**_ world? The one where you constantly lie to your friends, when you're not trying to kill them? The one where you screw a soulless vampire for four months, just to _**feel**_ something? The one where an insane asylum is the comfy alternative, deep inside your mind? Come on, Buff, it's me! I _**know**_ you were happier when you were six feet under, everyone does - including your own sister. I'd say the only time you were ever really happy in your whole life, is when you were dead!"

"That's not true," Buffy said way too calmly.

"All right, then; prove me wrong," Dark Willow challenged her, her black eyes almost gleaming.

"Angel. Remember him? I loved him more than I will ever love anything or anyone, apart from Dawn and my mom. And deep down, I still love him!" Buffy said fervently, causing Dark Willow to scowl furiously. "That night I lost my virginity to him, despite the impending apocalypse - I was the happiest I'd ever been -"

"OH, GIVE ME A BREAK!" Dark Willow yelled in disgust, cutting Buffy off. "I mean, have you forgotten how Angel left you?! He broke up with you in a sewer, and ran away to play private dick in LA. And you chose Riley over him, during our first year of college. So do you even realize how bragging about Angel now, is making you look like a complete and utter _**loser**_?!"

"And your cheating on Oz with Xander makes _**you**_ look like a winner, Will? Y'know, looking back on it after all these years, I'd say it's kinda funny how Xand ended up taking all the blame for those illicit smoochies. Especially since that just so happened to destroy his and Cordelia's relationship beyond repair, right?" Buffy asked frostily, her insinuation perfectly clear to the black-eyed witch.

Dark Willow laughed again, but there was nothing even approaching humor this time. "Oh, Buffy. You _**really**_ need to have every square inch of your ass kicked for that one!"

"Are we really gonna go down that road? Damn it, Willow, I don't want to fight you - and I'm sorry about all the name-calling just now, it's just that you..." Buffy tried futilely to find the right words to say, and cursed herself for losing her temper so easily.

"I what? I pushed your buttons hard enough to demonstrate just how much of a superiority complex you really have?" Dark Willow smirked, calming down as well. "That's okay, Buff. None of us are perfect..."

Without warning, one of the wooden floorboards lifted itself up from the floor, and broke into two uneven pieces. The two pieces of wood subsequently flew to the nearest wall, where they formed a makeshift crucifix. With a startled yelp, Buffy quickly found herself airborne, her back slamming into the crucifix before strands of rope bound both her arms and legs to it securely.

"That ought to hold you for a while, as well as show to the world just how you really see yourself," Dark Willow said, still smirking as Buffy started struggling to get free from her bonds. "And no cheating with unfair Slayer strength!" The new Dark Power of Sunnydale gestured, and straightaway Ms. Summers felt...weak. Helpless. Just like she'd been thanks to the Cruciamentum drug, during her eighteenth birthday.

"Don't worry; I'll be back after I take care of business with Warren and that other guy. TTFN, Buff!" Dark Willow chuckled one last time, before smoke began to curl up around her body and red fire briefly flashed in her eyes. Lightning briefly appeared, as the witch's body dissipated into smoke and vanished.

For the first time since Willow and the others had resurrected her nine months ago, Buffy Anne Summers was truly afraid of what her best friend would do next.

* * *

**Sunnydale - 1630 Revello Drive**

**Now**

* * *

Xander had no idea what was going on, when he suddenly materialized within the Summers residence out of thin air.

He remembered saving Tara from one of those _**things**_ that had attacked Angel's hotel, and then dispatching all three bad guys - before those two Kith'harn demons had stormed into the lobby. He had been preparing himself for a fight against an enemy he could actually understand, when reality had changed all around him - and now, Harris was back home on the Hellmouth.

Thanks to the subconscious wish Tara had made whilst holding that fragment of the All-Seeing Eye.

_How the __**hell **__did I get here?_ _No, wait, after all these years - stupid question, _Xander thought to himself in annoyance, before noticing his hand was still bleeding from where he'd cut himself on the magical shard of glass. Harris then went over to the first-aid kit - luckily, he knew where everything was in this house almost as well as he did for his own home - and quickly bandaged himself up after sterilizing the wound.

_There, that's better,_ Xander thought after attending to his cut._ Still, I traveled eighty miles north, just like that? Had to be some kinda magic, sure; but that's just the how, not the why..._

Xander went over to the telephone to call Angel's hotel, before he realized he didn't actually know the number. He was about to dial the operator to connect him long-distance to LA, when he heard the front door open and Harris hastily put the phone down. "Hello? Buffy?"

"Xander!" Dawn squealed in delight, as she and Janice's mom came into the house. The female teen had come to find her big sister, who had basically vanished earlier today, but the brunette rushed forward and hugged Harris instead. "Where have you been all day? And what's with the band-aid on your forehead, and the bandages on your fingers?"

Xander finally remembered the slight wound inflicted by Groo earlier this evening, and quickly tore off the plastic strip off his head. "They're nothing, Dawn, just - a couple of workplace accidents. And as for question number one, I've been in LA all day on business, running errands for the company; I just got back." That was true enough, even if it wasn't the whole truth by any means.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Mr. Harris - Xander. I mean, since you're practically family and all," Mrs. Penshaw said hesitantly. "I was wondering, would you...?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, I mean, that's fine; I'll wait here with Dawn-patrol until Buffy comes home. No problem," Xander promised hurriedly, seeing the youngest Summers woman give him the signal the gang had come up with (back when the Buffy-bot was still around) that she wanted to talk to him alone.

"All right, if you're sure you don't mind. And Dawn, dear, will you be okay to stay here tonight? I mean, after what happened this morning..." Mrs. Penshaw trailed off.

"What happened this morning?" Xander asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. And Xander, there's a _**lot**_ I have to tell you," Dawn exhaled tiredly. "Oh, Mrs. Penshaw, can I come visit Janice tomorrow?"

"Of course, dear. Whatever you want," the middle-aged mom smiled, before she took her leave of Xander and the Key.

"Dawnie, what's going on? Where's Buffy and Willow? Why was your friend's mom looking after you?" Harris asked worriedly, as soon as he was sure the Penshaw woman was gone.

Dawn opened her mouth to reply - when four glowing sources of green light appeared, before they faded away to reveal Cordelia, Connor, Tara and Kendra standing in the middle of the living room. They had finally caught up with Xander in terms of time and space, after their journey from the Hyperion hotel.

Xander had utterly no idea why Dawn started to scream in terror, as soon as she saw Tara standing there - holding that bloodstained piece of magical glass he'd cut himself on.

TBC...


	12. A Walk On The Wild Side, Pt 2

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hello all, and welcome to the second half of the Wild Side two-parter! Thanks as always to everyone who has sent in reviews and feedback - what would we do without you? Guest, as for Xander doing something to put Willow in her place, all we'll say at this point is that something will definitely happen between them. Something definitely _bad_. Aalicia, our apologies for the incorrect use of slang; we'll try to do better in the future. And Guest1, good point about Xander arbitrarily showing up earlier than everyone else! That was a bit of a plot hole, but a necessary one to set the stage for the next scene in the Summers residence. :) Okay, enough jibber-jabber from us, let's get on with what you all came here for...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 12 – A Walk On The Wild Side, Pt. 2**

* * *

**Senegal, Africa - demon cave**

**Now**

* * *

_Bugger, bugger, __**bugger**__! _Spike thought furiously, as he engaged in a fight to the death with a couple of bald, pointy-eared demons. This latest battle was all part of the Trials he'd chosen to undergo, in order to win his soul back - and, in his mind, become someone _**worthy**_ of Buffy's love.

To any impartial observer, Spike was - and always had been - something of an anomaly amongst the undead. The difference between him and other vampires was subtle, something one might almost miss; because apart from all the blood and sex and drinking and smoking, Spike was...emotional.

He and his Sire Drusilla had always shared affection and jealousy, for example. And Spike had felt both angry and heartbroken for a long time when Dru had dumped him - after that nasty business with Acathla, and betraying his Grandsire to Buffy. The peroxide-blonde vampire had also felt liking and friendship towards Joyce Summers, since she had treated him like a person instead of a soulless beast. And Spike had definitely felt love and grief where Buffy was concerned, both before and after her death a year ago.

All this, as well as being forced to modify his behavior thanks to that chip in his brain, added up to Spike now having the ability to go beyond the normal limits and expectations of the undead. Like being able to survive on animal blood, instead of human. Being able to fight for what he wanted, despite the chip preventing him from hurting human beings. Being able to endure terrible punishment, in order to win in his battles against demons.

_Hell with this!_ Spike thought angrily, and kicked one of the demons aside. It screeched loudly and indignantly, as it landed on the floor of the cave. Focusing on its counterpart, Spike dodged the other demon's attack - and then, after tripping it over, Spike jumped onto the demon's back and literally _**ripped its head off!**_

The other demon screamed, as it saw its mate die in such a horrible way. The screeching noise continued, until after the punching contest the undead gladiator managed to decapitate the second demon as well. Spike tossed that head away, and it hit the ground and rolled into the main part of the arena. The bare-chested vampire then strolled forward, holding the other demon head in his right hand.

"Well, that was a bloody doddle and piece o' piss," Spike said with faux boredom. He then staggered, abandoned the act and wearily fell to his knees, discarding the severed demon head. But Spike nonetheless maintained his sarcastic tone as he called out to Lloyd, who was nowhere to be seen, "Got any more ruddy tests for me, you ponce? I'll take anything you can throw at me, if it'll get me what I need to take care of the Slayer. Give her what's coming to her."

Spike sniffed the air angrily. "So you just bring it on. Bring on the whole -"

He abruptly paused, looking confused. The chipped vampire could smell something weird, as well as hear loud skittering noises. Then Spike managed to get it, as he looked down and saw what was coming. "Oh, _**bloody hell**_..."

Lots and lots of large black insects, looking vaguely like beetles, started crawling up Spike's body. They swarmed up his chest and neck and onto his face as the vampire squeezed his eyes shut, and grunted in distaste.

That was a mistake, though - as the scarabs took it as a signal to force their way through Spike's mouth, invading every part of him as their outlines could be seen burrowing away underneath his skin. Spike wanted to scream at this violation, but he knew that would only allow the insects easier access into his body. He could only sit there, on his knees, and suffer horribly as the latest Trial progressed.

Curiously, though, the thought of giving up and admitting defeat to Lloyd never once crossed Spike's mind.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - just outside the Wolfram & Hart building**

**Earlier that evening**

* * *

Two of the law firm's security guards unceremoniously threw a dazed and hurting Angel out the front doors, a smirking Lilah tossing him a sarcastic wave goodbye as the ensouled vampire hit the sidewalk face-first.

Truthfully, it had been a while since Angel had been so...humbled. Not since he had resumed his role as the head of the detective agency after Wesley's departure, had the Champion been in this sort of position. Namely, helpless against a magic user who could have fried him to a crisp - just as easily as the demon warlock had caused him to feel the sort of agony he hadn't experienced since returning from Acathla's hell dimension, all those years ago.

_Ohhhh, this is no good,_ Angel thought to himself, attempting to get up off the hard surface of the street. _Connor. I have to find my son..._

"Hoo boy, it looks like we didn't get here a moment too soon! Come on, Groo, help me get him up..."

_Lorne?_ Angel thought to himself vaguely, as strong hands lifted him up and gently supported him. _Groo? Oh, good, I guess the cavalry's here..._

"Taxi!" Lorne hailed a passing yellow cab, while his fellow Pylean kept on supporting the vampire.

They all piled into the back of the vehicle as the driver asked disinterestedly, "Where to?"

Lorne replied, "Hyperion hotel, please, as fast as you can!"

The cabbie nodded and the taxi quickly entered the flow of traffic at seemingly suicidal speed, eliciting cursing and quite a few honking horns from other drivers. In practically no time at all, then, the supernatural trio arrived outside the headquarters for Angel Investigations.

"Don't go anywhere; we'll be right back," Lorne told the driver as he, Angel (who had more or less recovered from Vail had done to him by now) and Groo got out of the cab.

"It's your nickel, pal. Just don't forget, the meter's still running," the cabbie replied, completely ignoring the fact that one of his passengers had green skin as well as _**horns**_; which were partly visible underneath the anagogic demon's hat. Because this particular gentleman had been driving a taxi in LA long enough that Lorne wasn't even remotely the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

"Lorne? What's going on?" Angel looked confused as he stared at his companions, who were making no move to come with him into the hotel. "What's with keeping the cab waiting - are, are you and Groo going somewhere?"

"Yeah, actually - we sorta are," Lorne said uncomfortably, as he took off his sunglasses. Darting a quick glance at the Groosalugg, the Host added, "Ya see, big guy, we've already said our goodbyes to everyone except you..."

"Angel, Lorne and I are leaving for a new kingdom called Las Vegas in the morning," Groo summed it up nicely.

"What?" Angel said in surprise and incredulity.

"Actually, buckaroo, I'm afraid we need to leave kinda right now-ish," Lorne corrected his compatriot. "Our new flight's departing from LAX in less than an hour."

"Wait, back up - you're _**leaving**_? Both of you? Why?" Angel simply didn't get it.

"Hey, are you guys gonna be long? 'Cause Dispatch just offered me another fare! You got thirty seconds; any longer, and I'm outta here!" the taxi driver shouted from within his vehicle.

"I will get into the cab to prevent the driver from deserting us," Groo said at once, before he grasped forearms with the ensouled vampire as a gesture of respect. "Goodbye, Angel. Farewell, and I bid you take good care of my princess."

"Right. Will do – and, uh, g'bye. Hey, what's going on, Lorne?" Angel asked again as Groo got into the taxi.

"Okay, short version? I got a fantastic new job offer in Sin City, which I duly accepted. After he heard the big news, Groo decided to come with me; on account of him and Cordelia are now splitsville. I got the big lug to sing for me later on in private, thinking I'd show him what a bad idea that was - but as it turns out? Said breakup with your Vision Girl was actually a huge blessing in disguise! On account of if he stays here, instead of coming to Vegas with me - Groo is gonna die horribly and painfully on the Hellmouth, I saw it in his aura," Lorne said in a big rush.

Angel blinked stupidly for a moment. "Groo and Cordy aren't together anymore?"

"Come _**on**_, studmuffin, try to keep up here!" Lorne said urgently and also a tiny bit impatiently. "Look, I didn't want for us to say goodbye like this - I had a big poignant farewell scene all planned out, not to mention I wanted to leave you a CD with a selection of my best songs on it. But then, life doesn't always turn out the way we want it to, does it?" Lorne sighed, before the taxi driver honked the horn impatiently.

"You take care now, you hear? And if you ever come to Vegas, cinnamon buns, you make sure to look me and Groo up!" Lorne quickly gave his undead friend a farewell hug, put on his sunglasses and then rushed back into the taxi, quickly disappearing out of Angel's life along with the Groosalugg.

Angel just stood there, staring at the taillights of the cab until it was lost in the busy Friday night traffic. He didn't understand what had just happened; two of his people had simply _**abandoned**_ him? Just like that? Not to mention...

"Cordelia," Angel muttered to himself, turning around and walking through the courtyard towards his hotel. He needed to speak to his Seer; she would make sense out of all this for him. She always did.

Angel then frowned as he saw the front doors laying haphazardly upon the hotel lobby floor. Someone had obviously torn them off their hinges, leaving the main doorway wide open. _Gonna have to get them fixed, damn it. Maybe I should get Xander to do it? Couldn't hurt to ask, on account of he's got a free room for the night - and the boy __**did **__say he was in construction nowadays..._

"Cordelia?!" Angel called out as he entered the lobby. Then he saw Gunn packing some books and things into a few boxes. "Gunn! What's going on? Where is everybody?"

"I dunno, man," Charles shrugged, gesturing to the doors. "When Fred and I came back, the place was like this. No sign of anybody. Fred's on the phone in your office, seeing if she can get in touch with whoever she can."

"Right - wait, what are you doing with those books? And those scrolls? The amulets, the charms..." Angel demanded, after seeing what Gunn was handling.

"Packing them up so's to drop 'em off to who they belong to," Gunn said, his expression growing darker.

"What are you talking about? They're mine! Ours!" Angel said indignantly.

"You pay for 'em? Or bring 'em with you from this Watchers Council place?" Gunn asked, deadpan.

Angel went still. "You went to see Wesley."

"Fred insisted, even though I told her that was a lousy idea. Never hated bein' proved right so much in my entire life," Gunn shook his head. "Bottom line, I don't want to hafta owe that guy a damn thing anymore; that's why I'm packin' all o' his shit up and getting rid of it tonight. I don't care how valuable or useful these things are - I don't want Wes havin' any more connections to us. And I figure, neither do you."

Angel had to agree with the black man there. _Still, I can't believe Wes would be so __**petty**__ as to actually demand we give him all these things back! Doesn't he care that I - that __**we**_ _need it more than he does? Probably not! Maybe I should have just finished the job properly that night, and simply strangled him in his hospital room..._

Angel immediately regretted that thought, though, disavowing it and rejecting it at once. It was something unworthy of a Champion for the Powers; and it was also an indication that he was still greatly stressed out over all the events of the last few hours. Everything was changing so _**quickly**_ this evening...

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, anything that Wesley wants, give it to him; it's the best way of permanently getting rid of him. We'll just have to make do without all this stuff, until we can replace it somehow," Angel ran a hand across his brow.

"Right," Gunn nodded, wisely making no reference to the fact that most of Wesley's property was unique and irreplaceable. "So, you got any idea where everybody else is? Groo and Lorne - no, wait, they're gone. Still not used to that yet. But what about Cordy? Plus that guy Harris, and his three amigos?"

"I don't know. No idea - I've been looking for Connor since he left that damn motel room, but he's vanished. Nobody knows where he is; not even Holtz, or Wolfram & Hart," Angel reported, as he pseudo-exhaled.

Gunn frowned. "Wait up; Wes said something 'bout both of them. Mentioned how he told that Lilah Morgan woman to go to hell with her job offer - and that he'd taken care of Holtz and Justine..."

Angel raised his eyebrows. "Do I want to know what _**that**_ really means?"

"Prob'ly not. I didn't," Gunn grimaced and shrugged.

The ensouled vampire shook his head - if it meant what he thought it did, he wasn't planning to shed any tears for the loss of those two. And deep down, his inner Angelus started sneering over how Angel now felt the tiniest bit of gratitude towards Wesley, for doing something that he secretly desired - but couldn't ethically condone. So the soul quickly growled at the demon, _Shut up!_ _I need to focus..._

"So Connor totally vanished after that thing at the motel, huh? I mean Steven, whatever," Gunn said, distracting Angel from his thoughts.

"Yeah." The vamp then made a decision, and went to collect his car keys. "Listen, Gunn? I need to head over to the Hellmouth - town called Sunnydale, up north. I heard something while I was in Linwood's office, which makes me think Connor might be there; if not now, then soon. But just in case I'm wrong, I want you and Fred to keep looking for my son here in LA; get Cordy and Doyle and Xander to help you, as soon as they show up. The other two as well, if they want. Anything happens, call me on my cell phone..."

"Sure. I only wish y'all actually knew how to use the damn thing," Gunn muttered, as Angel quickly ran out the hotel's front doorway.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - 1630 Revello Drive**

**Now**

* * *

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!" Dawn hollered in fear, as soon as she saw Tara's face.

"AND SO ARE YOU!" Dawn added, the moment she recognized Kendra.

"AND YOU'RE - Cordelia?" Dawn shifted her attention to the female Seer, her former high school role model; someone who was still looking majorly shell-shocked after what had just happened back in the Hyperion's lobby.

"And I have no idea who you are..." Dawn finished up saying in deep confusion, after laying eyes on Connor. "Even though you look kinda cute, in a Brad Pitt-esque sort of way!"

For his part, after meeting Dawn Connor was overcome by a tidal wave of lust and sexual desire that he had never experienced before - just as the now-departed Doyle had prophesized would happen, within the Fang Gang's headquarters. _She's so __**beautiful**__..._

Uncharacteristically flustered, the Destroyer of Quor-toth could only stammer, "Hi...I'm Ste...no, uh, my name is Connor," the young man abruptly changed his mind on what to call himself, recalling Xander's advice from earlier tonight.

"I'm Dawn," Miss Summers replied coquettishly, causing the boy's hormones to go into overdrive immediately.

"Just don't forget what I said earlier about Dawn's sister Buffy and that shovel, kiddo," Xander said warningly to the Miracle Child, before turning his attention back to Dawn. "Okay, missy, now what's up with you? I mean, yeah, I can sorta see you freaking about Kendra; but it's not like people haven't come back from the dead around here before! And why the heck were you screaming at Tara that she was dead too? Far as I know she's been in LA all day, like me!"

"That's - not entirely a-accurate," Tara stammered, as Xander turned to stare at her in confusion.

"This is Buffy's house. How did we get here?" Cordelia finally spoke up, she had what Xander and one or two others recognized as a thousand-yard stare on her face. The limp, unfocused gaze of a victim of unspeakable mental trauma; something far worse than what Giles had looked like, after that second day he'd opened the Magic Box for business.

"Come wit' me," Kendra said as gently as she could, as she guided Cordelia to sit down on the couch. She was not without her own grief where it came to Doyle's loss a few minutes ago, but Kendra knew that the Chase woman was taking the Messenger's second death a lot harder than she was. "Sit. Breathe. Try ta relax, if ya can."

"Tara? Is, is that really you?" Dawn asked hesitantly. She was a lot more willing to believe the blonde witch could have come back from the dead here and now, than she would have been in the original timeline; given that Dawn had never seen Tara's bullet-ridden body alone upstairs in the bedroom, in this version of history.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's really me -" Tara started to say, before a brunette missile hurled itself into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"You're back! You're really back...but I don't understand how," Dawn sniffled, even as Tara gently disengaged herself and smiled at the female teen. "I mean, Buffy and everyone else told me -"

"I know," Tara interrupted, turning to glance at Xander; who was looking totally lost. "Look, why doesn't everyone just sit down, so that Kendra and I c-can explain everything?"

Xander shrugged, and sat down on the couch next to Cordelia. He felt a little surprised when the Seer grabbed hold of his hand tightly, even though Cordy didn't even look in his direction; but then Harris put that aside and looked at Tara and Kendra. They were sitting on the lounge chairs to his left, and Connor and Dawn had dragged a couple of stools over for themselves. "Okay, let's hear it."

Taking a deep breath, Tara started speaking - and she told her audience everything.

The Sacred Place. The All-Seeing Eye. Chronos. Arriving in Los Angeles through that purple tear in reality. The resurrected trio making their way towards Angel's hotel, and encountering that gang of street thugs. Arriving at Angel Investigations. Groo attacking Xander. Arriving at the French Cottage Motel. The truth spell. Arriving back at the Hyperion. Using that fragment of the Eye for transport through time and space, in order to explain why the three resurrected heroes had vanished for an hour or so. The battle with Aether, Erebus and Chaos, and how the five survivors had arrived here from LA, after the Greek god's agents had been sent to Hell.

"Tara, you DIED?" was the first thing out of Xander's mouth, the carpenter now looking almost as shell-shocked as Cordelia as he gaped at the lesbian witch - before briefly darting a look at the shard of glass he'd used to banish the three prehistoric spirits. The Eye fragment was now sitting on top of the coffee table, visible for all to see - still stained with his blood.

"Yes. We all did. And Xander, it's not like ya didn't already know dat where Alan and I were concerned, is it?" Kendra asked impatiently.

"You're not really here, are you?"

Everyone turned to stare at Cordelia, who seemed to have shaken off the shock; at least a little. She had started to come out of it whenever Doyle's name had been mentioned just now, especially his exploits against Chronos and what he'd done against Chain and the street gang. "I mean, Doyle said it himself - all this is just temporary. Isn't it? You three came back to prevent Angel getting buried at sea by Connor, and that Justine woman..."

Connor turned away in confusion and resentment, still finding everything he'd heard Tara and Kendra say _**very**_ hard to believe. And yet, much to his surprise, Dawn grabbed his hand the same way Cordelia had grabbed Xander's; the female teen offering unspoken reassurance to the handsome-looking boy she'd quickly become attracted to.

"...and I'm pretty sure you guys also came back for other stuff which you haven't told us about yet," Cordelia added. "But that doesn't change the fact that all this isn't permanent. You two will be returning to the Higher Planes...once you've done whatever it is you need to do, to-to make this world a better place..."

"NO!" Dawn shouted angrily, startling some members of the group. She sounded almost exactly like her big sister when the Summers girl added, "No _**way**_! Tara, you're _**not**_ leaving!"

"I, I don't exactly have a choice about that, Dawnie," Tara said hesitantly, exchanging a look with Kendra. "Neither of us do."

"But there's gotta be some sorta way to _**fix**_ this!" Dawn said desperately. The sheer joy she'd initially felt regarding Tara's miraculous return - and what with Buffy's resurrection, Dawn had started wondering when (not if) she would also get her mother back - was now gone, and in its place there was only an urgent anxiety not to return to the status quo. "I mean, there's gotta be some way to, to, to _**anchor**_ you here, right?"

"If dere is, I don't know of it. Neider of us do," Kendra explained as calmly as she could, after exchanging another look with Tara. "Besides, Miss Summers, dat's not why Alan brought us here. We came back ta put t'ings right, just like what we saw in de Time dat Never Was - before dat demon named Sahjhan went 'n screwed up everyt'ing for his own purposes."

"Uh, Kendra...why are you calling me 'Miss Summers'? I mean, it's not like we knew each other all that well - but that night you came over to my house, I told you it was okay to call me Dawn..." the Key trailed off, as she saw the look on the Slayer's face. "What?"

Kendra exchanged yet another look with Tara before she said reluctantly, "Miss Su...Dawn. I, I know who ya are, on account of I've been watchin' what's been happenin' here on de Hellmouth, from wit'in de Sacred Place. But dat spell dose monks did, changin' everyone's memories...I was dead 'n gone when dey made everyone t'ink you'd always been Buffy's little sister. Dose magicks didn't affect me after Alan brought us here, and...well, as far as I'm concerned, dis is de first time you 'n I have met."

Looking utterly traumatized, Dawn immediately sprang up and ran away to the kitchen. Concerned, Connor and Tara went after her. Xander would have done the same, except Cordelia was still gripping his hand so tightly that Harris was afraid forcibly dislodging her might send his ex-girlfriend off the deep end completely. _Damn, but Cordy still has major grip! No, wait, gotta focus..._

"Is that true? You actually remember what our lives were like, when the Dawn-star...wasn't around?" Xander asked Kendra hesitantly. "So, uh, anything we ought to know about all that?"

"No, Xander," Kendra replied. "Not'ing important, anyway." In her mind it didn't really matter that Harris had been the one to force Angelus to back off in that hospital when Buffy had been sick with the flu, during the gang's junior year of high school. Instead of, as everyone else now believed had happened, Dawn's threats to throw a tantrum and get Angelus arrested for child molestation making the soulless vampire back off and bide his time a while longer.

Tara came back into the living room a moment later, her ears still burning from Dawn screeching at her, "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" It had been a rather annoying recurrence of what the female teen had done during Buffy's most recent birthday, when all the party guests had been stuck inside the house for ages as a result of the neglected teenager's Wish. _I know I should make allowances for her, given how distressing all this is, but by the Goddess - am I a terrible person for wishing those monks could have made Dawn a little less whiny? _

Immediately regretting that uncharitable thought, Tara only said, "Dawn kinda wants to be alone right now."

"Alone wit' Connor?" Kendra asked, looking over toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's probably not a good idea," Xander shook his head. "Maybe I should go talk to her -"

"And say what?" Cordelia asked, turning to face her former boyfriend. Trying to put aside all the pain and anguish from watching Doyle die all over again, the Vision Girl managed to focus enough to say, "What exactly were you planning to tell her, Xander? That it doesn't matter how Dawn got here, only the fact that she's a real human being now? That she's not the Key anymore, but Joyce's daughter and Buffy's sister? She's already heard it all before, at least according to what Willow told me - when she visited the hotel to tell us that Buffy had died..."

"Oh my Goddess, WILLOW!" Tara shouted, looking officially freaked. She then sat cross-legged on the floor, and began to chant a spell.

"What's her trauma?" Cordelia asked, as she finally recovered enough to let go of Xander's hand and both of them got off the couch.

"Willow. I'd almost forgodden about dat girl," Kendra said, looking grim as she recalled what Dark Willow had done in the previous timeline. How the semi-crazed witch would have destroyed the entire planet to end her and everyone else's pain, had it not been for Xander's last-minute save. "We need ta do somet'ing about her."

"What do you mean, 'do something'? What's happening with Willow?" Xander didn't get it.

"It's not working. The spell Willow and I c-created to, to always be able to f-find each other. It's, it's not working," Tara stammered, looking more worried than ever.

It took Xander a moment to get it, but then he recalled that night he and Willow had been lost in the woods and on the run from the Hellions; demon bikers which had come to terrorize Sunnydale, upon learning how the town wasn't defended by a Slayer any longer. "You mean...that Tinkerbell light show thing you did, all those months ago?"

"Yes. And, and that can only mean one thing - Willow's not exactly Willow anymore, she's become that...person w-w-we saw within the Eye," Tara looked at Kendra in horror as she said that.

"Huh?" Harris now looked lost all over again, glancing at the shard of glass on the coffee table in confusion.

"Willow's in trouble, doofus!" Cordelia flung out the insult without even thinking about it, but luckily Harris didn't take offense - in fact, to his mind, it was a welcome return to normality as far as his ex was concerned. The soft slap to the back of Xander's head then brought back memories - some good, some bad, all priceless - of the relationship they'd once shared, before it had all turned sour...all thanks to Jasmine, and a case of uncontrolled lust and hormones on both his part and Willow's.

"We need ta find her," Kendra said determinedly, before Tara filled both Cordy and Xander in on why.

"Oh, man, Willow's abusing the magicks again?" Xander asked rhetorically. "This is bad, you're right - we gotta find her!"

"We should split up, a-and spread out - find her before Willow f-finds Warren and his friends," Tara said worriedly. "She'll, she'll kill them all, otherwise!"

"What? _**Willow? **_Willow's gonna kill somebody?" Xander looked like he honestly couldn't believe it.

"Willow's not - she's not the, the person we knew anymore, Xander. Doyle, Kendra and I a-a-all saw it for ourselves," Tara stuttered painfully. Xander's eyes then went almost as wide as saucers after hearing the Wiccan say, "She s-s-skinned Warren alive to avenge my m-m-murder. She, she tried to incinerate Andrew and Jonathan as well..."

"Den let's get goin'," Kendra decided, taking command of the situation. "Xander, Tara 'n I will look fer Willow; Cordelia, you stay here wit' Connor and Buffy's sister. Make sure dat dey don't get inta any trouble while we're gone."

"Why me?" Cordy wanted to know, instinctively turning to look at her ex-boyfriend after seeing the annoyed expression to Kendra's face.

"Because - look, I know you and Will have been kinda friendly over the phone during the last few years, Cor, but if things really are as bad as Tara and Kendra think they are? What exactly do you plan on sayin' to Willow that won't get _**you**_ flayed alive? No offense, but let's face it; your 'I think it, I say it' attitude isn't exactly gonna be helpful on this one," Harris tried but failed to be diplomatic about this.

Cordelia glared at her ex for that, but nonetheless she knew that he had a point. Xander was the life-long best friend, Tara was the beloved significant other, and Kendra was - well, she was an outsider, but she was nonetheless someone Willow had never held any bad feelings towards. By contrast, for most of their lives she and the redhead had been social enemies; Cordy had deliberately made Willow's life hell for years, and the former hacker had caused her rival to be publicly humiliated by fooling around with her boyfriend.

Deep down, Cordelia suspected, all that stuff couldn't be erased simply by two years of telephone conversations and a quick visit to the hotel to inform Angel that the woman he loved had died.

"All right, fine," the Seer sighed tiredly. "I'll stay here."

"Good. Xander, ya know where Buffy's weapons are?" Kendra asked, before Harris nodded and retrieved the blonde Slayer's weapons chest. Slayer and construction worker quickly armed themselves with a couple of stakes, while Tara only took a small crucifix as backup.

"Right, now let's get goin'!" the Chosen One commanded.

The trio of heroes quickly said their goodbyes to Connor and Dawn, before hurrying out the front door on their mission of preventing Willow Rosenberg from crossing a line she could never come back from. But they were in such a hurry, all of them - Tara, Kendra and Xander - completely forgot about the Eye fragment still sitting on the coffee table.

Of such minor mishaps, are great discoveries so often made.

TBC...


	13. Life On Mars

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hi, and welcome to the latest instalment of the story. It's been a weird couple of days, people, but at least we managed to get the chapter out on time! Seriously, though, Windows 8? It is completely incompatible with some hardware, so don't believe all the hype which Microsoft is blasting at us. Like, what are you supposed to do, when the drivers you want simply don't exist? Not to mention, when the so-called Customer Service department hangs up on you? Some people...oh, enough with the moaning and groaning. Better to just thank everyone for their reviews and feedback (as always, it's muchly appreciated) and simply present...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 13 – Life On Mars**

* * *

**Somewhere underneath Los Angeles, California**

**Now**

* * *

Decades ago, a woman named Elisabeth Kübler-Ross wrote a book called _On Death and Dying_, which was inspired by her work with terminally ill patients.

In this book she'd described her hypothesis concerning the five stages of grief, or grieving, which later revolutionized quite a number of scientific and medical fields. Curiously enough Sahjhan, who thanks to his timeshifting abilities had been lurking in the background when the good doctor had given her world-famous lecture on the subject, had never once thought that such a thing would ever apply to _**him**_...

And yet as he grieved the loss of his freedom, the Granok demon could not deny that he had definitely gone through the various stages of the so-called DABDA model over the last few months.

First, there had been Denial. Thoughts like _It's all right, no need to panic yet_, and _This won't last long, not for someone like me_, had initially filled Sahjhan's mind. But that stage hadn't lasted for any great length of time; because any competent psychiatrist could tell you that denial is usually only a temporary defense against trauma, and this particular demon was far too practical to indulge in that sort of thing for long.

Next had come Anger. Trapped within the Resikhian Urn, Sahjhan had ranted, _Why me? It's not fair! _and _How the hell could this have happened?_ as the rage had threatened to consume him. But again, that stage hadn't lasted all that long; inside his prison there was nothing to lash out at except himself, and Sahjhan had never been into the whole 'self-harm' thing. He liked causing others pain far too much for that.

Next had come Bargaining. Falling prey to panic and mistakenly thinking someone outside the Urn could hear him, Sahjhan had pleaded desperately for release. He'd promised anything and everything he could think of to whoever let him out, but in the end the Granok demon had given up when it had become obvious that nobody was listening to his pleas.

So, perhaps unsurprisingly, Depression had come next. Thoughts like,_ I'm gonna be stuck in here forever_, and _What's the point of anything anymore?_ had filled Sahjhan's mind. Add in how all his attempts to escape had failed miserably, and the scabby-faced demon was heading towards the fifth and final stage...

Acceptance.

But he wasn't quite there yet, and so hope suddenly filled Sahjhan's heart as he felt the Urn being moved. The timeshifter demon couldn't hear the conversation taking place between Cyvus Vail and Lilah Morgan, outside his prison in the demon's private chambers - but if he could have, it would have made Sahjhan deliriously happy to hear that the warlock would soon be taking him to Sunnydale to face off against the Miracle Child.

Now that he was corporeal again, there was no doubt in Sahjhan's mind exactly who would win _**that**_ fight.

* * *

**Somewhere in southern California - not far from the Pacific Ocean**

**The same time**

* * *

Using the very same route Xander had utilised earlier that day to head for Los Angeles, Angel ignored the night-time scenery as his 1968 Plymouth streaked along the ocean-view road heading towards Sunnydale.

Angel still had ambivalent feelings about going back there, to be honest with you. There were as many bad memories as there were good, if not more. As many failures as there had been victories, and as many tragedies as triumphs. But his son could be - probably was - there. And if that was the case, then Sunnydale was where he needed to be as well.

Nonetheless, Angel knew that coming to Buffy's town without even calling her up first to inform her of the situation, probably wasn't the wisest move he could have made. Not with the way their last meeting had ended. For some reason, his beloved Slayer had looked at him with something akin to betrayalin her eyes before she'd left that hotel room, after their way-too-brief meeting halfway between LA and Sunnydale.

_Damn it, I __**knew**__ I should have pushed Xander harder to cough up with the information earlier tonight,_ Angel thought to himself irritably, as he recalled that conversation inside the construction worker's car. _What the hell is '__Buffy's fine, more or less__' supposed to mean, anyway? And the way that the boy grimaced when he mentioned Buffy falling from the pedestal he'd put her on...oh, no doubt about it, I'm gonna have to have a long talk with her before I leave the Hellmouth! __**After**__ I take care of things where Connor's concerned..._

Angel resumed thinking of his estranged son, as he ignored the posted speed limits and continued to burn rubber heading for the Hellmouth. Thoughts of Holtz occasionally flitted across his mind as well, but Angel quickly shunted them aside; that man was irrelevant now, one way or another. But thoughts of his eighteenth century nemesis inevitably led to thoughts of Darla - and Angel eventually started wondering what Connor's mother would say right now, if she was still here.

Would Darla have reassured him that he had done the best he could with regards to Connor's kidnapping and subsequent return, the best that anyone could have? Or would she have condemned him as an incompetent moron, someone who couldn't even keep their son safe from that twisted throwback - an enemy who had warped Connor's mind to feel nothing but hate and anger towards both his parents?

_No. No, it's not that hopeless, at least not yet,_ Angel tried to reassure himself, after concluding that he actually had no idea what Darla would say if she were here at this moment. After all, the workings of his Sire's mind had always been something of a mystery to him. _Cordelia did her part by draining the hate and anger out of Connor, so - now it's up to me to do mine. I won't lie to him about what happened regarding Holtz, but I'll find some way to convince my son that he belongs in LA with me..._

Thoughts concerning his Vision Girl briefly started going through the ensouled vampire's mind as well, especially Cordelia's apparent breakup with Groo; something which Lorne had briefly mentioned. It was enough to make Angel feel worried about his Seer, especially since his feelings for her had long since passed the friendship stage. But the buzzing of his cell phone distracted the Champion from his musings, and Angel quickly pulled over and yanked the device out of his coat pocket. Fumbling briefly, the vampire dropped the phone onto the floor of the car twice as he tried to figure which button it was he had to push.

"I _**hate**_ this thing," Angel cursed, before he finally pressed the right button and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Angel? Yo, man, it's me," the black man's voice came across the air waves.

"Gunn. What have you got for me?" the head of the detective agency asked at once.

"A whole bunch o' nothing. Everyone's disappeared! Cordy, your son, Harris, those other three - they've all vanished, y'know what I'm sayin'? As in without a trace. Cordy isn't answering her cell, and neither is Harris - assumin' Fred has the right number, of course."

"It's the right one, I saw it on his phone's screen," Angel confirmed, not liking what all this was adding up to. "Any idea where they could have gone?"

"Nada," Gunn replied bluntly. "Anyway, Fred was talkin' about calling the cops and filing a missing person's report -"

"It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet, so they'd just tell her to call back tomorrow if everyone's still missing by then," Angel interrupted him. "Besides, what was Fred intending to say about Doyle and Kendra? Two people who are officially dead?"

"Yeah, I know," Gunn said tiredly over the phone. "She's just trying to come up with ideas, man. 'Cause it's a big city, and we can't exactly spread out and look for 'em all. There's only the two of us here in the hotel..."

That was true enough. Plus, Charles didn't know how this entire thing was completely pointless, anyway; the Eye fragment had sent Xander, Cordelia, Connor, Kendra and Tara a few hours into the past as well as to Sunnydale, and given recent events at the Magic Box, at this point in time - both Harris and Ms. Chase were...indisposed.

"I know. Look, I don't know when I'll be back, so you guys just sit tight there. Keep trying to get in contact with Cordy - Xander too. And do what you can where Connor's concerned, just in case I'm totally wrong about where my son might be," Angel said worriedly.

"All right. And good luck when ya get to the undead version of Pleasantville!" Gunn quickly said his farewell and disconnected.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna need it," Angel muttered, before he switched off his phone and resumed his road trip to the Hellmouth.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - 1630 Revello Drive**

**A while previously**

* * *

How do you deal with living proof that the majority of your life - is nothing but a lie?

As far as Dawn was concerned, Kendra's words from a few minutes ago had literally been one of her worst nightmares come to life. Because over the past year or so, she had done her best to forget about the whole Key thing; the younger Summers sister had tried to convince herself that that part of her existence was over. Done, finished, and good riddance to it. Such was Dawn's denial that she had even said to Spike, on the same night Buffy had been brought back to life:

"_It's not like anyone's coming after me. I'm not the Key. Or if I am, I don't open anything anymore. It's over.__"_

Unfortunately, though, it _**wasn't**_ over. And the female teen now knew that it would _**never**_ be over. After hearing what Kendra had to say, Dawn had to face up to a very bitter truth; that she truly hadn't existed as a human before the summer of Y2K. That there was now proof - in the form of the Jamaican Slayer's memories - that she really was what Glory had once accused her of being: a thing, a big blob of green energy those monks had camouflaged into human form...NOT a person.

"Are you okay?"

Connor's voice distracted Dawn, who snapped at him, "No, I'm not! What, were you expecting me to be _**okay**_ after hearing that I'm not real?!"

Connor frowned and poked Dawn hard in the side, causing the brunette to yelp in startled shock. "You seem real enough to me."

The female teen glowered at the Miracle Child. "Well, I'm not!" Dawn then deflated slightly. "I am...someone who was created by magic. I showed up here as Buffy's sister less than two years ago, thanks to some really desperate monks who were all about to be slaughtered by a hellgod named Glory!"

"Right. Xander mentioned that, briefly," Connor continued to frown as he studied his female companion carefully.

"He did?" Dawn turned to stare at the young man. "Why? And hang on, how do you even _**know**_ Xander? When did you two meet?"

"Earlier this evening..." Connor hesitated for less than a moment before telling Dawn everything. He quickly summarized everything that had happened with Groo at the Hyperion, that roof-top conversation, the meal at Denny's, running away from both the demons and the flying bullets, and he even briefly described the battle against Chronos' agents. Granted, Tara and Kendra had already covered most of those events in detail, but the Miracle Child added one extra bit of information that hadn't been mentioned before...

"Xander saved everyone's lives? Well, apart from that Doyle guy?" Dawn said in amazement.

"Yes. And as for Doyle...that wasn't Xander's fault. It was just that Cordelia couldn't hold onto him any longer," Connor shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't care about the Messenger's death, but rather he had witnessed too much violence and killing growing up in Quor-toth to get overly-emotional about that sort of thing. Especially when it involved someone he'd only just met earlier that evening.

"Speaking of Cordelia...maybe we should go back to the living room and check on her. Make sure she's okay - she was looking kinda spaced just now, after you all just showed up outta nowhere," Dawn said, getting up off the kitchen chair.

"She was crying earlier. I think that Doyle person - meant a lot to her," Connor continued to frown.

"Really? I wouldn't know. I mean, Cordy and I lost touch a long time ago. Or at least, that's the way I remember it," Dawn qualified self-consciously. "I wouldn't have a clue who she's dated since her relationship with Xander totally imploded."

"I heard about that too - vaguely," Connor noted, as he followed Dawn back to the living room. "Cordelia?"

"Yeah, Connor? I mean, Steven," Cordy absently corrected herself, still looking lost in thought.

"Steven?" Dawn asked in confusion, staring at Connor.

"That's not my name anymore. Like I said before, my name is Connor," the Miracle Child said firmly.

Cordelia released a weak but happy smile upon hearing that. "Oh, honey, that's so kind of you! I mean, I know your father's really gonna appreciate hearing that - not that Angel would ever try to force you to use that name, but -"

"Angel? As in Buffy's Angel? Wait a minute, you're Angel's _**son**_?! You're _**that**_ Connor?" Dawn interrupted in amazement. "I thought you were born less than six months ago, that you were just a baby!"

"Yeah, well, in case you couldn't tell, I'm not a baby anymore," Connor said grouchily, ignoring the wounded look on Dawn's face until Cordelia gave him a quick slap upside the head. "What was that for?!" the male teen instantly demanded with a scowl.

"You hurt Dawnie's feelings, dumbass! Now apologize. I swear, of all the things you could have inherited from your father, it just _**had**_ to be his dumbass-ery," Cordelia scolded Connor. "I dunno, it's probably something genetic..."

Connor glared at her, before reluctantly saying to Dawn, "Sorry." The Miracle Child then returned his attention to Cordelia and said, "I have a question. Why did you never get back together with Xander?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Cordelia demanded heatedly, her cheeks immediately turning a deep shade of pink. "I don't see how that's _**any**_ of your business!" she irritably snapped.

"Really? In that case, how is you lecturing me on anything where Ange - where my father is concerned, any of _**your**_ business?" Connor shot back at once.

"Well, I'm - oh, wait. You, uh, kinda have a point there, I guess," Cordelia admitted uncomfortably, reminding herself that even though she had loved Angel's son as her own, and even changed Connor's diapers as a baby...she wasn't his mother. She hadn't raised him, either; Holtz was the one who had done that, damn him. Plus, physically, she and Connor were almost the same age - three, maybe four years' difference at the most - so Ms. Chase knew there was no point in her trying to be Connor's surrogate mom at this late stage.

His friend, maybe, but not his mother. The adorable and innocent baby Connor had been had long since vanished, and now there was only a sullen and superhumanly powerful teenager - the Destroyer of Quor-toth.

"Still, sweetie, that's a very uncomfortable topic for me to talk about," Cordelia added, as Connor stared at her. "Because Xander..."

And then, of course, the memory of that conversation with her future self exploded into the fore of the Seer's consciousness.

"Oh my God, _**Xander**_! He's gonna die!" Cordelia screamed without thinking. "Well, not for another ten years or so, but..."

"What? Cordy, what are you talking about?" Dawn's face had immediately gone as white as a ghost. _Someone __**else**__ I love is going to die? Oh, God, it's like everybody's dropping like flies all around me..._

"I have to warn him! I've got to - oh no, I don't have a _**car**_ in this damned town anymore!" Cordelia ranted angrily. "And even if I did, I don't know where to actually start looking..."

Concerned because someone he had come to trust - and almost considered a friend - was apparently in some sort of danger, Connor thought about what to do. He then spied the glass fragment of the Eye on the coffee table, and after recalling what Harris had done to defeat the three agents at his father's hotel...

"I wish Cordelia could be standing next to Xander right now, wherever he is!" Connor said firmly, after picking up the magical shard of glass.

Both Dawn's and Cordelia's eyes went wide, but before either female could say anything, the green light encapsulated the Seer and she vanished from sight.

"Wow," Dawn said in amazement, recalling the stories Tara had told her and how she had seen everyone show up that way in the living room, not long ago. The girl then stared at the Eye fragment Connor was holding before saying, "Hey, could I have a look at that?"

"It's not mine, so I guess so," Connor shrugged. "Just be careful with it, especially for anything you wish foooooooor..." the young man's words seemed to stretch out as the human version of the Key put her hand on the bloodstained piece of glass.

Now, as Spike had said almost exactly a year ago, blood was special. In fact, to quote the vampire's speech to Xander, _"__Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead.__"_

But what Spike hadn't known, seeing as he had never tasted it, was that Xander's blood was almost unique in nature.

Not because he had superpowers or something, because he didn't. Xander Harris was and always had been the normal one, the guy who was just an ordinary human and (nowadays) thankful for it. But that didn't change the fact that the carpenter's blood had quite the legacy from his being conceived and born on the Hellmouth.

Because Xander alone amongst the Scoobies and the Angelites held that particular 'honor.' Willow had likewise been conceived in Sunnydale, yes, but she had actually been born far away on the East Coast, during one of her parents' lecture tours. Similarly, Cordelia and her parents had moved to town when she'd been less than a year old, the Chase elders thinking it would be a good place to raise their daughter as well as run their burgeoning business empire. Buffy, Dawn, Tara, Anya, and even Angel and Spike, had all likewise spent varying amounts of time here...

But Xander was the only one who had been influenced by the Hellmouth's supernatural energy all his life - even whilst he had been traveling down the birth canal, to emerge into this astonishing universe. His blood, therefore, was _**full **_of Hellmouth energy, much more than anyone else Dawn knew. And the moment Dawn's fingers touched the Eye, as well as Xander's blood...

Time came to a grinding halt within the Summers residence, as the shard of glass morphed back into its true form - the glowing green light Doyle, Tara and Kendra had all seen within the Sacred Place - and Dawn's eyes went wide as the green light started expanding and contracting randomly, making the young woman frown in confusion.

But then, as if it had suddenly found what it was looking for, the green light plunged straight into Dawn's mouth; and the Key's eyes immediately glowed with that jade-green color. A part of her that had been missing since the night the demon named Doc had bled Dawn for his hellgod, was instantly filled by the Eye's mystical energies.

Ignoring Connor - who was completely frozen in time between one moment and the next, anyway - Dawn morphed into the green energy she had originally been for centuries, before the light sped upward towards the ceiling and vanished from view.

* * *

**The higher dimension of the Powers That Be**

**Roughly twelve hours later**

* * *

The higher being who was looking less and less likely to ever be called 'Jasmine' did her best to conceal her emotions, as the Powers' convocation - the meeting of minds which the first amongst equals had suggested a while back - finally ended. Because the rogue PTB had sensed the timeline change yet again, just like the rest of her kind, when Tara had used the Eye to send everyone from Los Angeles to Sunnydale.

And in this latest version of history, the Power now knew, her minion Skip had failed even to offer Cordelia the chance to ascend to the Higher Planes. The rogue could not sense her demon mercenary anywhere any longer - which meant that he had most likely been killed, even though Skip's employer could not be entirely certain of that yet. She had been too busy maintaining appearances during the mass fusion of minds, and it would have been too suspicious to leave for somewhere private right now.

The rogue would have been smart to try anyway, though, because the very next moment - Dawn, or rather the Key, materialized within the Powers' dimension.

A number of emotions rippled through that collection of higher beings; initially, surprise and confusion, and then recognition and acceptance. Because to paraphrase Gene Roddenberry, long ago...before the sun had burned hot in space, and before the human race had been born...the Key had dwelled with the Powers, here in Paradise. Later, it had descended to the mortal realm for its own reasons, and eventually connected with that order of monks; who had cherished and protected it to the best of their ability, for nearly a thousand years.

The first amongst equals for the Powers stepped forward to address the Key. He did not speak; his kind conversed with means other than words. Nonetheless, the green energy which still held the consciousness of Dawn Summers was able to understand the Power perfectly well.

**Long has it been since you were last here among us,** the Power proclaimed, gesturing towards all his brethren. **Nonetheless we all welcome you back, and look forward to you resuming your place here in our realm.**

**Well, I don't know about that,** Dawn/the Key replied in the same way, her words quickly causing consternation amongst the Powers for the first time since, well, ever. **First off, I want to know what the hell just happened - where am I? Who are you people? And where's Connor?**

The rogue PTB inadvertently gave itself away at the mention of that name, stirring slightly. She simply couldn't help it - after mystically sensing what had happened between Connor and Dawn in this new timeline, as well as what had happened to Cordelia and Xander, the Power was unable to totally keep a lid on her emotions.

Specifically, the would-be-Jasmine let slip a fraction of the towering anger she felt due to recent events on the mortal plane.

**Hey, you! Yeah, you,** Dawn/the Key singled out the rogue, as the other Powers drew away from the individual in question. **You feel...kinda different to me, compared to everyone else around here. What's up with that?**

Unable to think of any other plan, 'Jasmine' tried to brazen it out for as long as she could, but her efforts were doomed right from the start. Now that their visitor had given them a focal point for investigation, the other Powers quickly discovered that the rogue was hiding something from them. Which was completely unheard of; the PTBs were supposed to have no secrets from one another.

The higher beings probed the mind of their colleague. At first gently, and then with greater force, as the rogue desperately tried to keep her secret...

Until her mental barriers finally fell, and then _**all **_her plans were available for everyone present to see.

**TRAITOR! **all the other Powers immediately shouted as one, instantly pronouncing judgment on the rogue PTB and banishing her from the Higher Planes. There was, there could be, no punishment for violating their highest law other than being stripped of godhood and subsequent eternal exile from Paradise.

Curiously, the former Power eventually woke up and found herself stuck in the form of an insect-like demon, trapped and helpless within Quor-toth for the rest of her life; but that was a story for another time.

**Wow,** Dawn/the Key thought angrily, as the PTBs turned their attention back towards her. **She was actually planning on bringing about world peace, by enslaving everyone to her will? Save the world by 'loving' it? That's a new one on me!**

**On behalf of my brothers and sisters, I apologize for what has taken place,** the chief Power said, still shaken to the core over what one of his siblings had done - and, even worse, had been intending to do. **Such a thing was - and still is - almost inconceivable to the rest of us. And it is no excuse, I know, but I believe that originally...she meant well...**

**Yeah, but like that old saying goes - the end never justifies the means, and you can't accomplish good by doing evil,** Dawn/the Key said firmly, after calming down a little. **And no offense, but I totally don't feel like hanging around here any longer!**

Nodding in acceptance and attempting to make restitution for what one of their own had done, the Powers That Be guided Dawn/the Key to the Sacred Place in order to summon the soul of Joyce Summers. And after assuming human form and the whole tearful reunion thing took place, Dawn demanded that her mom come back to Earth with her on a permanent basis - but apparently, that was out of the question.

The Powers explained how doing something like that would severely disrupt the cosmic balance, and that such an act would require someone else needlessly dying in Joyce's place. Fuming angrily, Dawn wanted to know why it had to be that way - before the PTBs simply vanished, returning home.

"Because that's the way balance works; you can't have an up without a down, or a left without a right. Like it or not, sweetie, those are the rules," Joyce smiled at her daughter sadly, but fondly, as she answered Dawn's question. "And yes, I know that Buffy has a habit of saying to hell with the rules, and making up her own; and heaven knows, she's definitely influenced you to think the same way. Still, honey, there are some rules even your big sister can't break; and this is one of them."

"But, damn it - how am I supposed to just leave you behind, Mom?" Dawn pleaded urgently. "I mean, it's been _**hell**_ in our lives without you! And not only what's happened with Willow, but with Giles abandoning us, Xander leaving Anya at the altar, Tara dying -"

"And Spike attempting to rape Buffy. Yes, dear, I know," Joyce interrupted, looking ill with regards to that one.

"What?" Dawn whispered, looking shocked. "I mean - what?"

"Oh my goodness, I thought you knew..."

Without warning, the new Guardian of the Sacred Place activated the All-Seeing Eye. Lightning flashed from within the Eye, making the portal glow pink for a moment and then back to purple, before showing Dawn and Joyce what had happened in the bathroom that night.

_No. NO! It can't be true. It can't be! I mean...Spike wouldn't __**do**__ something like that! _the brunette thought desperately. Initially, Dawn couldn't believe what she was seeing - but then everything the young woman hadn't been able to understand earlier today (including Buffy's facial expression when Spike's name had been mentioned) suddenly made a horrible sort of sense. "Oh my God..."

Sensing Dawn's tortured feelings of betrayal and heartbreak, Joyce silently pleaded with the new Guardian for something to cheer her little girl up with; and so, the circular purple portal flashed into life once more. Instantly shocked, Dawn witnessed one possible future with Connor - namely, their wedding day, the reception at Sunnydale's finest hotel and how the two of them eventually fell asleep in each other's arms after celebrating their marriage.

In the traditional way a man and a woman did, during their wedding night.

"Mom, this is..." the fifteen-year-old Dawn (sixteen in two months, but whatever) was almost speechless, after witnessing herself do - that.

"_**Not**_ something that'll happen for quite a few years yet, sweetie; I'm sure I can count on your sister to make sure of that much," Joyce said sternly. She was not at all pleased over how the new Guardian had chosen _**that **_event for both of them to foresee. The middle-aged woman's expression then softened as, after hearing the Guardian's voice in her head, she said to her daughter, "And before you ask - all this is part of what Tara and that Kendra girl said happened in the Time of the Never Was...but which now hopefully Will Be."

"Mom..." Dawn had no idea what else to say. Because sure, she liked the Miracle Child - but she had _**just met**_ the guy! The female teen thought to herself dazedly, _How am I supposed to look at Connor now, after I go home? How am I supposed to even __**think**__ about him, without wondering what it'll be like losing my virginity to my future husband?_

As it turned out, though, Dawn didn't have to worry about that. After her teary and painful goodbye to Joyce, the human incarnation of the Key stepped through the All-Seeing Eye in order to return home - and all conscious memory of her fantastic journey to the Higher Planes was suppressed from Dawn's mind, by the new Guardian of the Sacred Place.

Namely, Alan Francis Doyle - whose disembodied soul had been saved from being sent to Hell at the very last moment and then elevated to its new position, by the Powers That Be.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - 1630 Revello Drive**

**Roughly twelve hours previously**

* * *

"...especially for anything you wish for," Connor said, before noticing that the Eye fragment had vanished. One millisecond, both he and Dawn were touching it; the next, it was gone, and he was holding nothing but Dawn's hand. A tingling sensation immediately shot through him, as the male teen's hormones again started to soar madly.

Blinking for a moment, Dawn had the strangest feeling that something weird had just happened - even if she had no idea what it had been. Then she noticed that she and Connor were touching digits, and that the glass doo-hickey thing had vanished.

"Where did it go?" Connor asked in confusion, before his gaze rested on Dawn's face.

For a moment, the Destroyer of Quor-toth thought he saw the girl's eyes glow a bright jade-green color, the strange radiance overlaying Dawn's blue-colored orbs. But then, all coherent thought quickly became impossible for him.

Because surrendering to instincts she could neither understand nor deny, Dawn had grabbed Connor's head, locked her lips onto his and started making out with the Miracle Child like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**Sunnydale - Main Street**

**A few seconds earlier**

* * *

Xander inadvertently yelped as a now familiar-looking swirl of green light appeared directly in front of him, before it vanished - to reveal Cordelia's stunned and stumbling physical form. _Damn it, I'm never gonna get used to that!_

"Cordy? What are you doing here?" Xander asked quickly, looking around to make sure no one had spotted his former girlfriend appearing out of nowhere. Thankfully, even though it was Friday night and lots of people were out enjoying themselves on the brightly-lit street, no one appeared to have noticed. Or, if they had, Sunnydale Denial Syndrome was forcing them to think otherwise.

"Whoa! That was a head-rush," Cordelia muttered, the young woman shaking her head as if to clear it. "And my God, that boy is just like his father! I swear, I have no idea how to cope with _**two**_ of them..."

"Connor sent you here? Why? Is Dawn okay? Did something attack the house?" Harris definitely looked worried after figuring out who Cordelia was talking about.

"No. I just - I have to talk to you," Cordelia said firmly, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the nearby Espresso Pump.

The Seer then shoved her ex down into a seat and sat down herself, before Xander said crossly, "Look, if this isn't an emergency, then it's gonna have to wait -"

"Sure, because it's Willow. Or Buffy. Or _**anyone**_, apart from me," Cordy interrupted scornfully. "God knows how when we were together in high school, I was never all that much of a priority for you - and I was your damn girlfriend! Seriously, dorkhead, I can't help wondering - do you treat the Evil Fairy Godmother like that?"

Xander's face became tight and drawn, as soon as he realized who Cordelia was referring to.

"No. Because Ahn and I aren't together anymore," he snapped back, his tone of voice just as scornful as Cordelia's had been. "And there's a couple of reasons why - I left her at the altar a few months back, plus I witnessed the woman I love screwing Spike the other night. And as for the other part, Buffy? After learning that she was boning Spike as well, and that she basically doesn't give a damn what I think anymore, the truth is that you rate much higher on my list of priorities than her.

"For now, anyway," Harris concluded his extremely succinct explanation.

Cordelia looked shocked to hear all that. "Oh. Wow. And sorry, it's just - I've had an even weirder night than usual. Like Doyle dying again, Groo breaking up with me, not to mention talking to my future self in one of my visions."

"Right - wait, _**what**_?" Xander demanded, as he focused on that last part.

"It's why Connor sent me to you, dummy. I had to warn you about what I've learned, what the future has in store for you," Cordelia said more softly than she'd meant to. And with that, the Seer told him everything that the 2031 version of Cordelia Chase had mentioned back in Los Angeles.

"Huh," Xander slowly shook his head once Cordelia was finished, looking stunned. "So, uh, you're sure it wasn't all some kinda trick, or, or disinformation -?"

The Seer shrugged. "The future me prophesized that Doyle would only show up again briefly, the way she recalled events from thirty years ago. And he certainly did _**that**_, didn't he?"

Xander couldn't help it; he immediately reached out to take hold of Cordelia's hand. "I'm sorry, Cordy. I know all that's gotta be real hard for you, given the way you were crying your eyes out back at the hotel..."

"It's funny," Cordelia said, looking at their interlocked fingers and attempting not to start weeping again. "Up until tonight, I actually thought I'd gotten past what happened with him. After all, it's been nearly three years...but I was totally kidding myself, I guess. Plus, I'm still trying to come to grips with the fact that Doyle told me how I was never meant to become Angel's Seer in the first place..."

"Yeah, but we're kinda getting off-topic here, Cor," Xander said hurriedly, after seeing the expression on the former Queen C's face. "We were discussing that vision you had of your future self, remember? So, is there anything else you can tell me which makes you believe that she was the real deal?"

"Oh yeah. Like, that woman could remember exactly what I was thinking, the moment I asked her what was going through my head. Plus she also told me how Doyle, Kendra and that Tara girl came back from the Higher Planes, with that All-Seeing Eye thing," the Vision Girl said in a hollow tone of voice. "Xander, according to the older me - you're going to die in this town, in about a decade or so. And after I lose the visions and the demon superpowers, I'm going to be here to see it happen -"

"Not if I move to San Diego, like I was thinking of doing earlier today," Xander interrupted her firmly, making a snap decision after becoming convinced of Cordelia's sincerity.

"What?" Cordy honestly wasn't sure if she'd heard that correctly. "What are you - you're actually planning to leave the Hellmouth? I thought you'd _**never **_do that!"

"You did it, so why can't I?" Xander asked her with an indifferent shrug. "Besides, it's not like there's much keeping me here anymore. Seriously, my relationship with Anya is completely in the toilet right now. Mostly due to my own mistakes, sure, but also partially thanks to you-know-who," Xander scowled.

"My God, Xander, how did things ever turn out like _**this**_? I mean, how did we get here?" Cordelia asked, ignoring the barbed reference to Spike.

"Scenic route. Long drive," Xander shrugged again. "Starting after that night I kissed Willow."

Cordelia looked at him, her one-time boyfriend's words evoking an ancient pain she'd thought she'd buried and forgotten long ago. Recalling that conversation with her older self back at the Hyperion, Cordy subsequently confessed, "I never told you this, Dorko McHardhat, but during senior year I had it all planned out...our lives after high school, I mean."

"Really? Huh. Care to let me in on this plan I'd have been part of?" Xander asked curiously.

Cordy smiled briefly. "We would have left this town together, and never come back. You would have come with me to LA; go to college part-time, maybe, while I became an actress and world-famous movie star. Eventually we'd have bought a house, not to mention a giant hot tub for me to relax in after a hard day's work on the set. Sleep together every night in a giant four-post bed, while the kids had their own rooms upstairs."

Xander grinned at her, somewhat amused by that fantasy. "Wouldn't I also have had to get a job?"

"Oh, heck no," Cordy told him firmly. She then exhaled, visibly deflating. "Keep in mind, this was all before the rebar - _**and**_ before my parents decided to skip the country, leaving me completely destitute."

"I'm still sorry about that first part, by the way. I know I apologized for it at least a hundred times, and you eventually forgave me for it - but still. I hurt you in a way I never should have," Xander said uncomfortably. "And the worst part is that I threw away what we had together, for someone who actually likes girls just as I much do..."

Cordy unhesitatingly smacked him on the chest, before grabbing Xander's hand and getting up from where they were sitting. "C'mon, Lame Boy, we've wasted enough time in here. We have to find Willow!"

"We? Wait up; shouldn't you head back to Buffy's house, keep an eye on Dawn and Connor?" Xander frowned.

"You want me to walk halfway across town alone? At night? And without even a stake to defend myself with?" Cordelia asked impatiently, conveniently ignoring her demon superpowers. "Besides, Connor and Dawn aren't helpless; those two can almost certainly look after themselves. I mean _**we**_ could, when we were that age!"

"Yeah, that's what worries me," Xander said with a grimace. He was still young enough to understand how Connor and Dawn might feel, all alone in that big empty house, their hormones surging and with nothing else to do...

Nonetheless, Harris knew that Cordy had a point about one thing; they had already spent way too much time talking instead of trying to find Willow. So mentally crossing his fingers and hoping for the best where those two teenagers were concerned, Xander led the way to Willy's bar, hoping to question the snitch on whether he knew anything about his oldest friend's whereabouts.

And yet who should Xander and Cordelia eventually run into, apart from the Duo of Dorkness themselves; namely, Warren and Andrew?

TBC...


	14. Battlegrounds

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hello, and welcome to Fanfiction Fight Night! Thank you to everyone who has sent in reviews and feedback for our story, as always it's greatly appreciated. Now, in this chapter, we've got a surprise for you - a showdown the likes of which has brewing for the entire fic, and a grudge match Joss definitely should have given us over a decade ago; the battle between Xander and Warren! There's other stuff happening as well, of course, but still - in the red corner, from Sunnydale, California, weighing in at 175 pounds, we have the White Knight, the Perspective Guy, the Demon Magnet himself; Xander Harris! And in the blue corner, from exactly the same place, weighing in at 180 pounds, the Robo-Pimp Daddy, the Lone Gunman, the would-be Terror of the Hellmouth...Warren Mears!

Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, guess we got a little carried away there for a moment. Anyway, step right up, grab your seats, start munchin' your popcorn and place your bets, because once again, here comes the latest chapter of...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 14 – Battlegrounds**

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - abandoned mansion on Crawford Street**

**Now**

* * *

Cyvus Vail looked around the main ballroom of the mansion where both Angelus and Angel had lived, and nodded. "This will do," the red-skinned demon said in his wheezing, raspy voice.

"You heard Mr. Vail, and you know what to do. So get on with it," Gavin Park ordered the Wolfram & Hart personnel that had accompanied the lawyer here to Sunnydale. A flurry of activity then began, as the crew of workers began to modify the interior of the mansion into a sort of gladiator's arena. The Urn containing Sahjhan sat not far away, and Gavin frowned as he noticed the warlock staring at it.

"Mr. Vail? May I ask a question?" Gavin said politely, drawing the demon's attention.

"Be quick about it," Vail wheezed.

"Is there any special reason why you've chosen this particular residence for your base of operations? Please don't misunderstand me, I'm happy to help you however I can; but setting up shop in Angel's old home...well, sir, I can't help thinking that may not be entirely safe for you..." Park trailed off, realizing that he had probably overstepped the line with that one.

"Spare me your false concern," Cyvus said thickly, dragging his oxygen tubing over to the attorney. "Or do I need to inform your superiors that you haven't exactly been obliging, in assisting me with my affairs?"

"Of course not, Mr. Vail," Gavin said quickly with a sincere-looking yet completely fake smile. "I'm completely at your service, after all."

_If only you knew just how true that was,_ Cyvus thought to himself with an evil smirk, as he considered his real job as a member of the Circle of the Black Thorn. _If only you knew just how much power I truly wield, boy, you would be completely __**crapping **__yourself right now!_

Indeed, it was so tempting to tell Gavin the truth. But it would also be blowing Vail's cover as an independent contractor for no good reason to reveal himself to the hired help here and now. So the warlock just snorted and put that thought away, focusing back on what was happening around him. He scanned the area with his arcane senses and thought, _What is that? Oh, yes, the legacy of that apocalypse demon..._

"Make sure that everyone stays away from that spot, over there," Cyvus pointed to where Acathla had once stood. That location literally reeked of dark energies, and the barrier between worlds was stretched _**very**_ thin at that particular point.

"Of course. May I ask why, sir?" Gavin inquired politely.

Vail glared at him. "Your questions have started to become annoying."

"My apologies, Mr. Vail. I'll just go see the foreman, make sure he understands your instructions," Gavin said smoothly, before departing from the demon's presence.

_I'll have to speak to the Morgan woman about getting herself a new lackey,_ Cyvus thought crossly, making a mental note to himself to kill Gavin after his usefulness was over. _This one is just too irritating..._

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - Wolfram & Hart building**

**The same time**

* * *

Lilah was sitting at Linwood's old desk, glorying in her new role as the (temporary) head of Special Projects. The female attorney was already making plans on how to acquire the job on a permanent basis, though, as she went through Linwood's personal files and updated herself on the most critical projects happening right now.

"Excuse me, Ms. Morgan?" the office boy named Cyril poked his head in the door. "You wanted to know when the artifact was acquired - well, it's done. They're carrying it in right now."

"Good," Lilah purred, as one of Wolfram & Hart's psychics had told her what fate had recently befallen Holtz; and so, she had given orders that the statue be brought in by one of the firm's S.W.A.T. teams immediately. "Have Security lock it up in the basement. Then bring me the key."

"As you wish, ma'am," Cyril acknowledged his orders, and his head quickly vanished out the door.

_I mean, __**really**__, Holtz. Did you honestly think it would be that easy to escape the consequences of your actions?_ Lilah asked herself in amusement. _You should have stayed in that demon dimension you abducted Angel's hellspawn into. To be honest, it's kind of hard to believe just how stupid you ended up; I mean, if Wesley hadn't taken care of you after you came back, __**I**__ certainly would have!_

Thoughts concerning the scarred British man went through Lilah's mind again, as well as their conversation within that dingy bar earlier on. Given her new and unexpected promotion, the female head of Special Projects knew that she now had some hard choices to make.

Namely, should she send someone to assassinate Wesley, before he could make good on his threats against her firm? Or should she go over to his apartment and seduce the guy, since it would quite the feather in her cap if she managed to bring the former Watcher over to Wolfram & Hart's side?

Questions, questions, and so little time to figure out the answers...

* * *

**Senegal, Africa - demon cave**

**A few hours later**

* * *

Spike's face was now swollen and bruised, the result of too many fights against too many opponents, demons with only one thought within their minds; to kill him. The rest of the British vampire's body was in no better shape, with cuts and burns on his arms and legs as well as his naked chest. However, Spike was still stubbornly clinging onto hope, determined to see this through to the bitter end.

"You're actually trying to get your soul back?" something that looked like Buffy said in surprise, causing Spike to roll over onto his side and stare at the apparition in disbelief. "Seriously, Spike? You're trying to pull an Angel on me?"

"Buffy? Luv, is that you?" Spike asked feebly, wondering if delirium had set in.

The creature abruptly morphed into the hellgod named Glory, causing Spike to recoil. "UGH! That pesky little blonde, I swear - she should have done the universe a favor, and just stayed dead!" Glorificus ranted, pacing around and waving her hands. "I don't know why she didn't. Just like I have no idea why your hair is that particular color!"

"You're not Glory. That bint's deader 'n a doornail," Spike said shakily, trying to convince himself of that fact.

"Yeah, you're right," Glory said, before the shapeshifter morphed into someone else. Spike's human mother, the woman named Anne Pratt.

"But then, I never actually claimed to be that...person," the old woman said with an evil-looking smile.

"Mum?" Spike looked completely flabbergasted, before pulling himself together. "Sod this, you're not her. So stop lookin' like her!"

"As you wish, dear..." William's mother abruptly morphed into the cyber-demonoid known only as ADAM.

"...because I like you, Hostile Seventeen. You're someone who knows what he wants and does whatever he has to, in order to get it; even if your impulse control issues did cause you to lose out on the opportunity for removing that chip within your cranium."

"Great, it's the bloody Frankenstein version of Tony Robbins again," Spike muttered, figuring that his latest opponent had to be some sort of mind-reading shapeshifter demon. _Dunno why he wants to talk and not fight, but damned if I'm gonna complain about it..._

"So who's it gonna be next, mate? That nancy boy, Harris?" Spike asked the chameleon contemptuously.

For a moment, Spike almost cringed at his thoughtless choice of words, but the shapeshifter did not choose emulate Xander's appearance. Instead, ADAM became Mayor Richard Wilkins, who bent down on one knee to talk to Spike at eye-level. "Golly gosh, exactly what were you thinking? That you'd get your soul back and everything'd be Jim Dandy? You tried to rape that girl, Spike. Not exactly something she'll just forgive and forget, and you know that as well as I do."

"Who the bloody hell are you, ya ponce?" Spike demanded, not liking to be reminded of the one time Wilkins had shown up at his warehouse lair, not long after Halloween '97. A meeting which had not been pleasant for anyone concerned.

Wilkins morphed into Spike's Sire, Drusilla. "I'm your worst nightmare, my precious Spoike. Someone who knows 'ow you worry that the Slayer compares you to Angel, and finds you wanting..."

Dru abruptly morphed into her Great-grandsire, the ancient vampire known only as the Master. "Because we both know who she actually loves, William. Look at you; trying so hard to win something so useless as forgiveness. Trying to acquire your soul, in order to make things right between you and the Slayer. You obviously don't understand; it's not about right, it's not about wrong..."

The morphing creature abruptly turned into Spike's former girlfriend, Harmony Kendall; standing with arms crossed in front, a pissed-off look on her face as the blonde vampiress glared at Spike. "...it's about facing up to the consequences of your actions. Namely, what you did to that damned _**slut**_!"

With an indignant roar, Spike heaved himself off the ground and tried to attack the shapeshifter demon; only for his adversary to turn into one of Glory's deceased worshippers, the creature known only as Doc. The human-looking demon's long, jagged tongue suddenly darted out at Spike, causing the British vampire to scream in pain - as he was viciously stabbed through his stomach by the deadly shapeshifter.

And so, Spike's Trials continued on...

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box**

**A few hours earlier**

* * *

Not all that far away from the magic store, Angel had finally arrived at Buffy's house - and he was both relieved and astonished to learn that Connor was perfectly safe and sound. Even if there was also an undercurrent of unease over how he could smell Dawn's scent on his boy, and so the undead father could easily guess what both teens had recently gotten up to.

But Anya knew or cared nothing about all that - the centuries-old woman had her own issues to deal with right now.

_I miss Giles. Okay, I don't miss his tendency to interfere with the way I ran the Magic Box, or his constant corrections of my customer manners, but just his quiet, steady, overall presence_, the vengeance demon thought to herself absently, strolling around her store. _He was the only other grown-up in the group; not to mention, Giles was the only one who could understand my references to various demons, as well as the importance of money. The rest of that so-called Scooby Gang, they don't care. It's like they're all living in some sort of Hellmouth-y Never-never Land or something...especially Willow!_

It seemed that Fate was determined to prove her wrong, though, because the very next moment - the front door of the Magic Box was blown off its hinges, thanks to Dark Willow's magicks impacting upon it, and the angry witch strode into the store. "Anya."

"Hi, yeah, that was quite an entrance," the blonde woman replied, straightening up after ducking to avoid the flying door. "Seriously, Willow, you've never heard of knocking?"

Dark Willow ignored the question completely. "I want you to tell me where Warren and Jonathan and that other guy are."

"Andrew. And _**now**_ you want my help? What am I, your personal GPS device?" Anya demanded angrily, still feeling a bit peeved about the front door.

"I'm not in the mood for our usual banter, Demon Girl," Dark Willow growled, noticing her companion look annoyed at that label; but not caring in the slightest. "Just tell me what I want to know!"

"And what if I don't? Because not only did Buffy tell me not to help you - I don't like being dictated to, missy," Anya riposted, trying to get her emotions under control. "And don't think your little trick of freezing me in place is gonna work twice!" The so-called 'justice' demon suddenly vanished and teleported to another part of the room, just like that. "You don't behave, you can go and find those nerds all by yourself!"

_I swear, if I didn't need her right now I'd..._ Not bothering to finish off that thought, Dark Willow suddenly had an idea. So she asked, "You never actually changed at all, did you?"

"What?" Anya didn't understand the question.

"You were human for - how long? Three years? Yeah, more or less," the black-clad witch smiled darkly as she came forward. "But before that, you were a vengeance demon for over eleven _**centuries**_. And something like that doesn't just go away, does it? That's why you could never fit into the human world, why you refused to ever learn the rules - and maybe even why you clung to Xander so tightly, demon magnet that he is. Because deep down you were _**always**_ a demon, just - trapped in human form."

"That's not true! And don't you talk about Xander to me!" Anya shouted angrily.

"Why not? I mean, the guy almost married you - before he came to his senses at the last moment," Dark Willow smirked evilly.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" the jilted bride shouted furiously, letting her demon face show as her anger overwhelmed her.

"Well, I've been thinking about what Buffy said to me in Rack's lair a few minutes ago. And sure, superiority complex and all; but maybe she actually had a point about what happened between me and Xander. Y'know, the illicit smoochies thing during high school. Maybe deep down, I _**did**_ want Xander and Cordelia to break up...but in my defense, who'd have ever thought he'd replace her with a girl like you?"

"What? What's that supposed to mean? And hey, Xander left _**me**_! At the altar, no less!" Anya hissed.

Dark Willow continued to smirk evilly. "Yeah, he did. And it's kinda telling how he never really explained to us why he did that, isn't it? I mean Dawnie and I asked, but Xander always either changed the subject or simply refused to give details. I dunno - maybe the big goofball finally realized that he was gonna marry a demon that day? Or maybe, just maybe he..." the wicked witch trailed off sneakily.

"Maybe he _**what**_?" Anya demanded, right on cue.

"Well, maybe Xander figured out that you're simply not Cordelia. The girl he dated during high school, and the woman he probably would have married in your place that day - if I hadn't broken them up," the evil witch said far too calmly.

"GET OUT! Get out of here, Willow, _**before I kill you**_!" Anya screamed, having completely fallen for Dark Willow's mind games.

"As if you could. But fine - just tell me where the Nerd Herd are, and you'll never have to see me again," Dark Willow said smugly.

If Anya had been able to calm down, she might have seen through Dark Willow's ploy to manipulate her into revealing the desired information. Xander's ex-fiancée might have been able to figure out how Darth Willow was pushing all her buttons to get her to 'play ball', if she were in her right mind. Unfortunately, though, Anya was unable to think clearly and rationally, as she was currently being overwhelmed by human feelings she'd thought were gone after D'Hoffryn had given her her amulet back.

"Fine! I don't know where Jonathan is, thanks to that damn spell he did today - but those other two idiots, they're at Willy's bar," Anya told Dark Willow angrily. "Or at least that's where they were, roughly an hour ago. Now _**get out!**_"

"Say pretty please," Dark Willow smirked, raising a hand to freeze Anya in place all over again. But true to her word, the vengeance demon did not allow herself to fall for the same ploy twice; she instantly teleported away, beyond Dark Willow's reach.

"Bitch," the Dark Wicca cursed her vanished companion angrily, before making her own mystical exit from the magic store.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Willy's Bar**

**A few minutes earlier**

* * *

Andrew Wells was a very nervous young man right now.

Not only because Jonathan had deserted him and Warren earlier that day, and not only because Rack was _**very **_late (sunset had come and gone long ago), but because quite a few of the demons in here were talking about how they were pissed at his remaining partner in crime. Even though they didn't know who Warren was by sight, the nonhuman citizens of Sunnydale were very angry with Mears over the Slayer rousting the demon section of town, whilst desperately looking for both Warren and Willow earlier today.

"Something's wrong, Warren. That Rack guy shoulda been here by now," Andrew whispered to his companion, trying not to attract attention from any of the vampires and demons close to their table.

"Shut up. He'll be here. I mean, we're paying him enough for all this, aren't we?" Warren whispered back, as he brought the satchel slung over his right shoulder a little closer to his body.

"Maybe the Slayer found him before he could get here. Or maybe that Willow girl did. Maybe even both of them," Andrew speculated wildly and yet amazingly accurately. "I mean, what do we do if he doesn't show up? We can't stay here all night! Maybe we should just take our chances and run for it, like Jerkathan did -"

"SHUT. UP. About that guy," Warren cut him off furiously, as he was still mad about how Levinson had managed to ditch both his co-conspirators. Unfortunately, Mears hadn't noticed how the former wizard wasn't following Wells and himself until well after they'd left Rack's lair, and by that point it had been too late; without their resident magical expert to guide them, he and Andrew had been unable to find the mobile den before the Rite of Makai had been finished and Jonathan had vanished.

_If I ever run into Short Round again, I will make him __**pay**_ _for running away and abandoning me like that. And after I broke him out of jail, and everything!_ Warren thought to himself grouchily. _Call that gratitude? 'Cause I don't..._

"Warren..." Andrew's petulant and whiny voice entered the young man's consciousness again.

"I told you to be quiet. Now lemme think," Warren snapped, a little louder than he'd intended to. Silently cursing at the looks briefly coming their way from the nearby demon clientele, Warren waited until no one was looking anymore before he whispered to Andrew, "All right. We'll give him another fifteen minutes; and if Rack still hasn't shown up by then, fine - we'll assume the worst and try to get out of Sunnydale by ourselves. Deal?"

"Oh, yeah," Andrew nodded and exhaled in relief. "And the sooner the better. I mean, we could always build another set of jet-packs, a-and just fly out of Sunnydale..."

Warren just stared at Andrew like he was the dumbest guy on Earth. Which the amateur demon summoner definitely seemed to be in contention for, judging by his behavior lately. But Mears never got the chance to say anything, because at that moment, Xander and Cordelia walked into Willy's bar.

"My God, but this place is a complete dive," Cordelia said loudly enough to attract the attention of all the vamps and demons in the establishment. "The décor sucks, the drinks look like they're demon stool samples - which they probably are - and as for the clientele..."

"Hey, kid. What's with the loud-mouthed doll-face?" Willy asked Xander as the new arrivals approached the bar. The bartender-slash-snitch had known Harris for several years now (as did most of his regulars), and so Willy was rather surprised by this turn of events. He'd thought the Slayer's go-fer would know better than to do something like this...

"DOLL-FACE?!" Cordelia immediately looked annoyed and punched Willy in the jaw, sending him reeling backwards and crashing into the wall. "I don't take crap like that from people who are actually scary in LA! So what the hell makes you think I'm gonna take it from you?!"

Xander saw some demons whom he knew were the peaceful, or at least non-aggressive, type staring at him, and so he just shrugged. "Did you ever know me to enter this place, without a really powerful woman at my back? I'd suggest you run while you still can."

The smarter ones, who knew about his friendship with the Slayer, instantly ran for the front door. A few more followed suit, but the majority of the bar's patrons stayed in their seats as an M'Fashnik demon grabbed Cordelia by the shoulder and roughly turned her around. The expression on the demon's face was not a pleasant one, as he - it - growled unintelligibly at the half-demon Seer.

"What do you want?" Cordelia said belligerently, showing no fear of this creature whatsoever. Putting aside her recent grief, Ms. Chase managed to stay in character as she barked, "And speak English, bozo!"

"You are not the Slayer. What makes you think I will not rip you into little pieces, and fling your butchered carcass all over this bar?" the M'Fashnik demon demanded.

_Oh, no,_ Willy thought to himself in sudden dismay, he had seen that exact same expression on Buffy's face whenever she was about to do something mind-numbingly violent. _And to think, I just had this place redecorated..._

"Cover your eyes, Willy!" the snitch heard Xander hiss at him, and oddly enough - following his instincts, the weasel-y bartender immediately obeyed the construction worker's orders. And only just in time, too, as Cordy began to glow with that otherworldly white light.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the M'Fashnik demon screamed, even as its arm began to melt away. The light got brighter and brighter and the demon's screams got louder and louder, until the bad guy simply vanished in the blinding white incandescence that completely enveloped the bar.

Once the light had gone, unsurprisingly enough, all the vampires and demons which had been stupid enough to stay after Xander's warning were either dust or puddles of goo. And once he understood the situation, Willy groaned loudly in dismay. _Well, that's just fricking great! Not only have I lost some of my best customers, but who the hell is gonna pay their bar tabs now?_

"Wh-what was that?" Andrew stammered from the table he and Warren were sharing near the back. They hadn't been included in Cordelia's purge of evil, because technically speaking, that would have been murder - and that was a line Angel's Vision Girl wasn't prepared to cross, not even at a subconscious level.

"Shut up!" Warren hissed back at him, but it was too late; thanks to the sound of Andrew's voice, Xander and Cordelia had already noticed them both.

"YOU!" Xander said, glaring at Warren hatefully. Mears had thoroughly kicked his ass the previous evening thanks to the Orbs of Nezzla'khan, after all.

"Yeah, me," Warren said a bit nervously, but covering it up well. Mears briefly cursed the fact that he was currently unarmed, but selling the pistol back to that pawn shop owner _**had**_ seemed like a worthwhile idea at the time. He'd needed as much money as he could possibly raise, after all. _All right, no use crying over spilt milk. Besides, it doesn't really matter - it's all about brains not brawn, in a fight like this..._

Warren got up off the seat, and dumped the satchel containing Rack's money into Andrew's hands. He said to Xander, "I see the bruising's already faded since last night, huh? You heal fast, Shemp -"

"And you don't have that mystical mojo on your side anymore, not after what happened with Buffy at that amusement park," Xander said, striding forward towards the pair of criminals. "So it's time we had ourselves a little rematch, Mr. Sexbots 'R Us!"

"Xander, what are you _**doing**_?" Cordelia said impatiently, before reaching out and turning him to face her. "We don't have time for this sort of crap! You said it yourself, we gotta find Willow -"

"You don't get it, Cor," Xander interrupted his ex-girlfriend savagely, yanking his arm away from her. "_**These**_ are the guys Tara and Kendra told us that Willow's after! Well, two out of three anyway. So, odds are she'll show up here eventually looking for them; all we gotta do is put 'em on ice until she arrives, and then talk Will out of flaying them alive or whatever."

"WHAT?" Andrew squeaked. "What's he talking about? I, I mean, Rack never said anything about the witch wanting to skin us alive!"

"For God's sake, Andrew, will you _**shut your hole**_?!" Warren yelled at his minion, before focusing his attention back on Xander. "You really wanna do this? Because I'm at the top of my game, whereas you look like you've been in a war. To be honest, Harris, I'm kinda surprised you're not hiding behind the skirt here, like you do with your precious Slayer!"

"Skirt? I'm wearing _**pants**_, you chauvinistic jackass!" Cordelia snarled at him, immediately offended even more than from the 'doll-face' wisecrack. She turned back to Harris and said, "You know what, I take it all back - go ahead, kick his ass into next week!"

"It'll be a pleasure," Xander said in a low, sibilant voice, even as Cordy grabbed Andrew by the scruff of his neck to make sure he didn't interfere or run off or whatever. Harris then said, "Come on, Warren. Let's see what you've got, without the artificial superpowers."

Warren smirked, but his amusement quickly vanished when Xander's right fist impacted upon his face with unexpected strength, making him stumble backwards. The carpenter-slash-demon fighter then shoved the leader of the Trio hard against the wall, with his heavy forearm pinned against Mears's throat. _What the -?_

"And just so you know, I didn't put in a good word for you with Anya," Harris growled, referring to Warren's taunt the previous night - before his left fist slammed into Warren's stomach like a sledgehammer. "Because even if she _**did**_ have sex with Spike, no way would Ahn ever do the same thing with you. No woman in her right mind would!"

The speech was understandable, given Warren's earlier provocation of Harris, but it was also, nevertheless, a mistake. Because it gave Mears the opportunity to knee his opponent in the groin, which subsequently enabled Warren to break free of Xander's grasp. The engineering genius then thought to himself, _Oh, that's it - this guy's going down!_

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. You hit like a girl," Warren proclaimed, even as he punched the wheezing Xander in the face and sent him stumbling backwards. "And this time, pal, I'll make sure I rearrange your face into a brand-new shape -"

_Punch._

"And then we'll really see just how popular you are with the ladies -"

_Punch._

"When none of the bitches can even stand looking at you!" Warren finished his mini-rant, as he slugged Xander and sent him crashing to the ground. "Useless wimp..."

But with an enraged roar, Xander got up and threw himself back into the fight, even as Willy - someone who everyone else present had completely forgotten about by now - gave up hoping that these people would simply leave his establishment, and retreated into his private room behind the bar. The East Coast native then thought to himself wearily, _Some days - it just doesn't pay trying to make a living in this town!_

"You really think you can take me in a fair fight, _**pal**_?" Xander demanded, as he returned the favor and his foot impacted directly on Warren's family jewels, causing the killer nerd's eyes to bulge out in pain and a loud whine to erupt from his lips.

"Well, then I got news for you, Mr. I Hate Women..." Xander grabbed Warren by the throat, ignoring the pain from his bandaged and bleeding hand.

_Punch._

"I've seen worse than you."

_Punch._

"I've fought worse than you."

_Punch._

"And since I've had _**more**_ than enough of you for one lifetime..."

_Punch._

"This - ends - now!"

_**Ka-pow! **_Xander's final blow actually sent Warren sailing through the air and the battered Mr. Mears landed with a loud thump on the bar's wooden floor, completely knocked out cold.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Andrew shrieked like a girl, almost unable to believe that his secret crush had been bested so spectacularly in the field of combat.

Cordelia dragged him over to where the unconscious Warren lay, before she shook her head. "No, actually, he's still breathing..." The Seer then let Andrew go, and as Wells crouched down to revive his fallen teammate, Cordy quickly went over to Xander to check on his injuries.

"You're hurt," the young woman said simply, shaking her head as she noticed the split lip and bloody hand.

"I've been hurt before, Cor, and a lot worse than this. For that matter, so have you," Xander said, catching her hand in his as Cordy went to wipe away the blood.

The Chase woman just stared at Harris, instantly reminded of their conversation within the Espresso Pump not long ago. That part where he'd apologized yet again for what had happened with the rebar, and for cheating on her. _God damn it, Xander, why..._

"Well, well, well...look who's finally come back to Sunnydale!" a very familiar female voice said sarcastically from the bar's front door.

As Cordelia and Xander turned around to stare at Dark Willow, she added, "Here she is, straight from the Land of Movie Stars and Bad Hairstyles, out of our lives but obviously not from our hearts...it's Coooordy!"

TBC...


	15. Crossing A Line

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Greetings, all! Welcome to the latest part of the story. A big thanks to everyone who's reviewed and sent feedback so far; Guest, we're glad you're enjoying the fanfic! Okay, now, we must admit Willow hasn't done anything too bad so far in this story; but from this point onwards, that's about to change. In terms of the plot, it was tempting to do the whole Kingman's Bluff scenario all over again, but let's be honest; it's predictable. Evil temple, end of the world, blah blah blah. We wanted to do something DIFFERENT, gosh darn it! So eventually, we came up with this. A dark outcome we're pretty sure hasn't been done before, something that'll hurt Xander psychologically rather than physically - and something Willow can't apologize enough for, once she's back to normal. So after you've read the chapter, tell us what you think of it! Pretty please? Hit that review button and tell us your impressions...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 15 – Crossing A Line**

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - 1630 Revello Drive**

**A few minutes earlier**

* * *

"Doyle's _**dead**_? _**Again**_?!"

The sound of Angel's disbelieving, high-pitched voice - a marked contrast to the ensouled vampire's usual resonant, even tone - echoed throughout the living room of the Summers house, as the Champion gazed in shock at his son and Buffy's sister. He had just heard the bad news, and Angel simply couldn't accept as true the fact that his best friend had disappeared out of his life again almost as quickly as he'd re-entered it.

"That's what everyone told me," Dawn shrugged, expressing sympathy even though she'd never even met Doyle. "Apparently, there was some kinda humongous fight at your hotel -"

"Your friend fell in battle against the enemy, before Xander saved the rest of us by sending those three 'agent' things to Hell," Connor interrupted, staring at Angel with a rather weird expression on his face.

"Well, thank God for that. I, I'll have to thank Xander for what he did, the next time I see him," Angel said shakily. He did _**not**_ enjoy imagining how he might have lost both Connor and Cordelia as well to Chronos' agents tonight, and never even lifted a finger against the bad guys.

"Really? Because I thought you two didn't even like each other," Connor said, continuing to stare at Angel oddly.

"Oh, yeah, you shoulda seen them back in the old days - all Xander and Angel ever did was fight over Buffy," Dawn snickered, drawing a curious look from the Miracle Child.

"We did not..." Angel began to protest automatically.

"Oh, puh-lease! I mean sure, those memories may not be the real deal as far as I'm concerned, but you can't tell me that Xander wasn't pissed when Buffy chose you over him!" Dawn cut Angel off with an exasperated look.

"But - I thought Xander was together with Cordelia then," Connor said in confusion, recalling what his new acquaintance had told him.

"That was later," Angel said stiffly, not liking to be reminded of how his Vision Girl had once been a romantic item with Harris. Sure, his own feelings for the female Seer played some role in the Champion thinking that; but even putting all that aside, to Angel's mind, Cordelia had always deserved someone better than a cheater like Harris. The fact that his incessant womanizing, back when he had still been human, made such a judgement regarding other people's behavior hypocritical in the extreme, never actually occurred to the ensouled vampire.

Shaking his head, Angel refocused his attention on the situation at hand and said, "So where is Cordelia, not to mention everyone else?"

"I sent her to Xander, wherever he'd gone to find this Willow person everyone started looking for. She got very upset all of a sudden, saying that Xander was going to die," Connor explained, even though he left out a lot of detail.

"Cordelia had a vision that that was going to happen?" Angel asked in concern. _What's more, she left you and Dawn here all alone? Damn it, Cordy shoulda known better than that..._

"No, it was more like she'd just remembered that Xander was in big danger. She screamed something or other about how he'll be dead in about ten years' time," Dawn replied, a look of bewilderment appearing on her lovely teenage features. "Creeped the heck out of me, to be honest with you."

"I see," Angel replied, even though he actually didn't. "Well, I - wait. Dawn, where's Buffy? I mean, if everything you've told me about Willow is true, then shouldn't your sister be out there alongside Tara, Kendra and Xander, looking for her?"

"Yeah, but that's the thing; I have no idea where Buffy is right now," the female teenager replied. "I mean, sure, that's what she said she was gonna do after she dropped me off at my friend Janice's place - but that was _**hours**_ ago! I'm totally starting to worry, here!" Dawn said anxiously.

"Then I'll go look for her. You two, stay here -" Angel automatically commanded.

"Don't tell _**me**_ what to do," Connor interrupted, an ugly scowl instantly appearing on his face. "Because I don't accept your orders, just like that!"

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to offend you, son," Angel said apologetically, inwardly cursing his 'I'm in charge' mindset; something which had admittedly developed quite a lot, after Wesley had left the scene.

"Yeah, uh, why don't you two talk while I go get my coat from upstairs," Dawn said, starting to back off. "Betcha it's kinda cold out there by now, and if we're gonna go look for Buffy, I'll probably need it." So saying, the young woman quickly went upstairs to give father and son some breathing space.

"Look, Connor - sorry, Steven..." Angel began to say.

"No. Don't call me 'Steven' anymore. Because 'Steven Holtz' was nothing but a lie, right from the start," Connor said bitterly, having arrived at that conclusion after his talks with Xander and Dawn.

Despite the nagging feelings of uncertainty, Angel's unbeating heart nonetheless soared with happiness after hearing that. "So, it's okay for me to call you Connor?"

"I guess," the male teen replied, even if he still looked a bit conflicted over the matter.

"Well, okay. And while we're on the subject, I should mention - Holtz and I talked after I failed to find you in LA earlier this evening," Angel said, staring at his offspring. "We agreed that you should stay with me from now on -"

"Did you kill him?" Connor demanded bluntly, interrupting his father's rehearsed speech with a quick glare.

"What? NO!" Angel said vehemently, shaking his head. Seeing Connor staring at him mistrustfully, the vampire then declared, "Okay, I'll admit that I _**wanted**_ to do it - but I didn't. Partly because of everything Angelus did to him two hundred years ago; but also because I knew that you wouldn't want that. Connor, believe it or not I just told Holtz to leave town, before I started looking for you all over again."

"Who gave you the right to do that?" Connor wanted to know, even as he wondered whether his adopted father had indeed done as the vampire had demanded, given how the old man's plan to commit suicide and frame his real dad for murder had been ruined by the resurrected trio. "I mean, who gave you the authority to simply order him to leave that way?"

"I did. Because like it or not, you're _**my**_ son," Angel said softly, coming closer. "Connor, you're the most precious thing in the whole world to me. Always have been, always will be; right from the moment Darla staked herself, in order to make sure you'd live. What can I say or do to make you believe that?"

Connor looked away for a moment, the conflict still eating away at him. He then recalled another conversation from earlier that night and said slowly, "When we were talking before, Xander said - that I should give you a chance to prove yourself to me. To prove that you could be a good father, if nothing else."

"He _**did**_?" Angel looked utterly flabbergasted to hear that. "Uh - why?"

"That's between him and me," Connor said firmly, deciding not to mention the Harris family secrets which his acquaintance had confided up on that rooftop. "All you need to know is that since Xander hasn't steered me wrong yet, I trust his advice. So after I speak with my - with Holtz, I'll decide where exactly things stand between you and I."

Angel was now almost literally giddy with happiness. _I've got him back, I've finally got my son back; well - almost! _"All right. Well, if you want, I can set up a room for you in my hotel to stay in. I mean, it's no trouble -"

"No. I'm not going back to Los Angeles; I'm staying here," Connor said emphatically, shaking his head. "And _**you**_ don't get to tell me where I can or can't live, understand? Whether or not you're my real dad, I make my own decisions about that!"

"But, but why would you want to stay here in Sunnydale?" Angel asked, looking puzzled. _I mean he doesn't even know the place, he just got here..._

"Hey! You guys, sorry it took me so long to find my coat," Dawn said, as she came hurriedly down the stairs. "So, you ready to help me look for Buffy?"

_Oh. Right. Of course, __**that's**__ why Connor wants to stay on the Hellmouth,_ Angel finally realized, after his vampiric nose detected the tell-tale odors of lust and arousal his son started emitting the moment Dawn showed up again. Not to mention the smell coming from Buffy's little sister, as she stared at his son. _Huh - I guess the apple definitely doesn't fall far from the tree, does it..._

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - UC Sunnydale campus**

**A while earlier**

* * *

Kendra was not having the best of homecomings, in terms of her return to the Hellmouth four years after perishing here.

A relatively simple plan had been decided upon by the three heroes, before leaving Buffy's house - split up and search for Willow, and then rendezvous afterwards at the Magic Box. Xander had decided to check out Willy's bar; Tara had volunteered to see if Willow was at her parents' house; and Kendra had been chosen to see if the Dark Wicca was anywhere near Tara's college dorm. The Jamaican Slayer had reluctantly acknowledged that she was the one best suited for that task, after it had been pointed out to her that Tara had officially been declared dead earlier today and Harris could almost certainly get results out of Willy faster by bribing him instead of beating him up.

So after she and Tara and Xander had parted company, Kendra had headed for the community college campus. During the journey, she had battled a couple of vampires, a Polgara demon, three zombies, and even an out-of-control witch who'd recently learned about Rack's death...

Ah, such was life in Sunnydale. Average Slayer life expectancy...not good.

Still, the Caribbean girl had finally made it here to the university campus, and that was all which was important. Kendra entered Stevenson Hall, and made her way towards the dormitory room Tara had been living in, prior to her reconciliation with Willow. Walking up the stairs and heading for the appropriate door, Kendra turned the corner - before she suddenly stopped and gasped in surprise.

Because standing right there in the corridor, with a couple of dead bodies at her feet, was the Mad Childe of Angelus himself - Drusilla. The very same vampiress who had killed the Slayer, within the old Sunnydale High library.

"Miss Edith says, you're not s'posed to be 'ere," Drusilla said to Kendra in her distinctive Chislehurst accent, her head swaying slightly. The undead Seer had mystically sensed the resurrected trio arrive in Los Angeles, and had abandoned everything to head for Sunnydale - to confront the formerly deceased Slayer here and now, and 'fix' things where Kendra was concerned. "Naughty, naughty, naughty. The stars and the moon are ever so upset, they are - thanks to you, and the silly demon, and the bad witch..."

"YOU!" Kendra growled, whipping out a stake - and immediately going on the attack.

But Drusilla was faster, inhumanly fast, charging hard into Kendra, who went sprawling onto her back. The female vampire pounced on the girl, pinning her wrists on opposite sides, but the Chosen One head-butted Dru - hard. As Spike's Sire recoiled in pain, Kendra used Drusilla's backward momentum to her advantage, shoving her off before capitalizing with a hard kick to the undead Englishwoman's face.

"Awful strumpet," Drusilla said crazily, as she instantly got up - and then Slayer and vampire circled each other, assessing the other's movements within the building corridor. "The stars say you'll be sorry fer what you just did, you will!"

Dru delivered a flying kick at Kendra, who ducked under it and backhanded the vampiress away. The Slayer then said, "Dis isn't about you, leech. And I've got important t'ings ta do right now, radder dan play around wit' you!"

Kendra lashed out with a hard right hook, but the wily Drusilla blocked it, grabbing the arm and twisting it behind the Slayer's back, hard enough to make Kendra wince in pain.

"'Tisn't time for play now, no, no, definitely not," the female vampire said, just before Dru started receiving a vision at - for her - the _**worst**_ possible time. A vision of Xander's future. "Oh, naughty Kitten -"

But Kendra didn't wait for the madwoman to finish her sentence. Slamming her head backwards, there was a loud 'CRUNCH!' as Drusilla's nose was broken and the stench of coppery blood filled the air. Kendra then used her free arm to jab her elbow into Drusilla's face, and quickly release herself from the undead woman's grasp.

Drusilla let out an animalistic roar as she lunged at the black girl, but the Chosen One ducked under the vampire's grasp, punching her hard in the face, and then connecting with a crushing kick to Dru's kneecap. Judging from the sickening '_**crack!**_' sound, the Slayer knew that she had broken it. As Drusilla doubled over in pain, Kendra followed up with a punishing blow to the face, and then she kicked her opponent hard in the gut, before she grabbed the loony vampire by the collar and sent her spinning away, slamming hard against the wall.

"Dis ends now," Kendra rasped, much as Xander would soon say to Warren within Willy's bar, before withdrawing another stake from behind her back.

"Silly girl. It never ends," Drusilla sent her a mad smile, hobbling on one leg and her voice sounding funny because of the broken nose. "It goes on and on, always and ever, forever and a day -"

But unlike Angel or Spike or maybe even Buffy, Kendra simply wasn't interested. Her stake was already flying through the air, almost faster than the eye could follow...

...before burying itself into Drusilla's chest. Thanks to her injuries, she simply couldn't move out of the way in time. The insane vampiress had only one second to say one last thing:

"Spoike -"

…and then Drusilla disintegrated, the inner skeleton visible for one timeless moment before she exploded outward into dust and ashes. All that remained of her scattered down onto the floor, alongside the stake that had ended Drusilla's immortal life.

"Good riddance," Kendra said to herself, collecting the weapon and taking a moment to savor her victory. To savor avenging her own death, and the countless thousands of others which the insane creature had been responsible for.

Giving the bodies Drusilla had fed on a quick examination to confirm that both people were dead, and there was no danger of them later rising, Kendra quickly walked away. After checking to make sure there was no one in Tara's dorm, the Slayer departed Stevenson Hall before anyone could see her, heading directly for the magic store to meet up with the others.

All the while thinking that it had been totally worth it following Doyle through the All-Seeing Eye, after punching Chronos in the face - if for no other reason than that there was now one less lunatic vampire in this world.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Willy's Bar**

**Now**

* * *

"Hey! Willow, _**did you just make fun of my hair?!**_"

Xander winced at Cordelia's shrill outburst, but then all thoughts of personal auditory discomfort flew right out of his mind - as the sight of Dark Willow hit Harris like a ton of bricks.

Very much like in that alternate future prophesized by the Eye a few hours ago in Los Angeles, Xander stared in horror at this nightmarish version of his oldest friend. It wasn't quite the same as it would have been at the Magic Box alongside Connor, Cordelia and Angel, of course, as Xander had been somewhat prepared by listening to Dawn talk about what had happened today. But still, the young man was having a very hard time believing in what he was seeing and hearing.

_Holy frijole, Willow - what have you __**done **__to yourself?! _the thought blasted its way through Xander's mind, as he struggled to accept that this sneering, antagonistic stranger was the same girl he had known and loved practically all his life.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Dark Willow said with that terrible evil smile, addressing the Seer's question. "What, are you trying to look like Buffy or something?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?!" Cordelia ranted angrily.

"Not now, Cor," Xander ordered her softly. "Please."

Dark Willow finally acknowledged Xander's presence, turning slightly to stare at her oldest friend. She frowned, as a smidgen of concern appeared on her face. "You're hurt. Hang on a sec, Xander, lemme fix that."

"Will -"

But with a slight wave of her hand (just like what would happened in the Magic Box, after her fight with Giles), Dark Willow healed all of Xander's injuries with merely a thought. The bleeding hand and mouth, the bruised ribs and testicles, even the scab on his forehead where Groo's sword had broken skin - all healed, just like that.

"Impressive," Cordelia nodded, giving her former boyfriend a quick exam.

"Not really," Dark Willow said matter-of-factly, shaking her head. She then glanced across to where a whimpering Andrew was desperately trying to wake up Warren, and smiled. A truly dark and unholy smile, this time. "Oh, yes..."

Everyone conscious suddenly felt a terrible sense of vertigo, as the background around them changed. Disoriented, Cordelia and Xander stumbled and quickly grabbed hold of each other to avoid falling down, while Andrew just fainted alongside Warren - down and out for the count.

"Oh, sorry, guess I forgot to mention the trip can be kind of rough...if you're not, you know, me," Dark Willow gestured to herself, as Xander looked around and realized they were all now within Slayer Central.

"Wh-where the heck are we?" Cordelia spluttered, still holding onto Xander to avoid falling down on her ass.

"The Magic Box," Xander answered her, trying to focus after the teleportation spell.

"Which is what, exactly?" Cordy demanded.

"Grown-up version of the old Sunnydale High library," Dark Willow replied indulgently. "I figured I'd kill both of those guys here, instead of that smelly bar we were in. Felt more fitting."

"You're planning to _**kill**_ them?" Cordelia demanded, before she mentally kicked herself as she recalled what Tara had said about Willow skinning Warren alive. _Well, duh, __**of course **__she's going to kill them! Plus that dork Jonathan, once she finds him!_

"Damn it, Willow, don't do this - oh my _**God!**_" Cordelia suddenly seemed to have an epiphany, even as Xander stared at Dark Willow in sick shock that she was contemplating murder so easily. "What with the new look that just screams 'makeover of the damned' - the odds are _**you're**_ the 'evil bitch' my future self was referring to, back in LA!"

Dark Willow instantly looked angry. No, that was far too mild a term - she looked infuriated. Enraged. Madder than hell. "_In canis corpus transmuta!_" she declared in Latin with a quick hand gesture, and after a flash of pink light Cordelia had vanished and in her place was...

...a female rough collie dog, whose image on TV and the movies was familiar to at least three generations of adoring American kids.

"_**I'm**_ a bitch? Look, Xander, Lassie's come home!" Dark Willow chortled darkly, even as Harris stared at the Cordelia dog and then Dark Willow in disbelief.

"You, you turned Cordy into a _**dog**_..." Xander said dazedly, still trying to wrap his mind around said fact.

"Yeah, I sure did," Dark Willow took a moment to admire her handiwork. The collie dog started barking at her, but the witch didn't appear to notice. She just said to Xander smugly, "Because hey, if that description of 'the nastiest bitch in Sunnydale' fits..."

"Okay, Will, I-I-I think you've made your point. Um, can you sorta turn Cordelia back to normal now?" Xander asked hesitantly.

"I could. If I wanted to," Dark Willow said gleefully, staring at the female dog. "I think it'd do her good to spend some time like this, though. Maybe it'll finally teach that self-centred princess to _**think**_ before opening that big fat mouth of hers, and saying whatever the hell stomps through her brain..." The black-clad witch then sent Xander a sideways glance. "The exact same way Anya does. I mean, you sure can pick 'em, can't you Xander?"

"This isn't about me," Xander said desperately. "Look, Will, you're upset, you're - you're not thinking straight. I, I know this isn't the real you -"

"Isn't it?" Dark Willow interrupted Xander's speech, looking amused. "Take a good look at me, Xander. Because if I'm not the real Willow, then who am I?"

"Someone who's in unimaginable pain and lashing out at everyone and everything, because of what I heard happened at Buffy's house," Xander replied compassionately, which immediately caused the Dark Wicca to scowl viciously at him. "After Warren shot Tara -"

"_**Don't**_ you mention her name!" Dark Willow growled, cutting him off yet again.

"Willow, _**listen **_to me!" Xander came forward and grasped the black-eyed witch by the shoulders, willing her to believe him. "I know this is gonna sound unbelievable, but Tara came back! She's alive, and she's here in Sunnydale right now, along with Kendra -"

"You LYING BASTARD!" Dark Willow's black eyes burned red with fire, unable or unwilling to accept what Harris was trying to tell her as she pushed him away. Incensed, the witch then repeated the same Latin incantation from before, which roughly translated as 'Into a dog's body transform!'

And just like that, Xander Harris was transformed into a rough collie dog, before the hound started whining at the witch in seeming dismay.

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't turn you into a dung beetle! Now be quiet, Xander, before I change my mind," Dark Willow spat, as the canine shut up at once. Even though, curiously, the transmogrified versions of Xander and Cordelia were not dogs with human thoughts; they were animals who were now acting on primal urges and instincts, with their intelligence suppressed thanks to the black magicks. So it was either luck or instinct that prevented the Xander dog from continuing to annoy the witch, and making her follow through on her threat.

"Right. Good. Now, as for you two..." Dark Willow started to say, as she set her sights on Warren and Andrew; who were still unconscious and literally helpless against her.

But at that moment, Anya teleported into the Magic Box, appearing in a swirl of magic. She snarled, "Willow, what the _**hell**_ are you doing back in my store?! And I thought you knew the Magic Box's policy on animals - they're not allowed in unless it's an emergency, or a blind person's guide dog, or whatever!"

"Anya. You _**really**_ don't want to be here right now," Dark Willow said in a low growl. "You..." she trailed off, suddenly staring at Xander and Cordelia.

"What?" Anya asked, before she too noticed what was happening with the two dogs not far away. "Oh, for crying out loud...do they have to do that _**right now**_?"

Actually, they did. The fact was that, at this time during her monthly cycle, Cordelia had been ovulating. Normally, or rather as a human, Ms. Chase would just feel a little more 'in the mood' as it were - but now, after being magically transformed into a dog...

There are four stages in the Dog Heat Cycle; diestrous, anestrus, proestrus and estrus. Each stage has its own tell-tale signs, but when a female dog (or bitch) enters the estrus stage, she falls victim to the state which is commonly known as 'animal heat.' There is a discharge of pheromones and chemicals which quickly attract a male, which is also known as a sire, as both members of the species follow their undeniable instinct to breed.

There was nothing magical about it, nothing that Dark Willow had deliberately engineered; just the sudden overwhelming _**need **_to mate, as hard and as thoroughly as possible. Thus the Xander dog quickly mounted the Cordelia dog in a rhythm as old as life itself.

"Ugh! Normally I like dogs, ya know, but watching this is just gross," Anya complained, as she watched the two canines mating frantically.

"Not as much fun when the shoe's on the other foot, is it?" Dark Willow asked cryptically, an evil smirk appearing on her lips.

"What are you talking about?" the demon shopkeeper demanded.

"Oh, c'mon! You can't tell me you've forgotten how we all watched you have sex with Spike in here - thanks to that camera the Nerd Herd planted? Well, maybe I should mention that I turned your former fiancé and his ex-girlfriend into a couple of dogs recently," Dark Willow said with a vindictive smile, waiting for Anya's reaction.

To her credit, the Patron Saint of Scorned Women got it straightaway; Anya immediately looked shocked, and then utterly livid after staring at the two fornicating animals which had been Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase. _Why, that slut! She's actually letting Xander do something like that to her? I ought to have the horny bitch spayed or something!_

Then Anya turned her attention back to Dark Willow, focusing her fury on the black-eyed witch. "HOW DARE YOU -?!"

"Give you vengeance against Xander? Even if this part of it was just an accident?" Dark Willow cut through her protest as smoothly as a surgeon's scalpel. "You hafta admit, Anya; that is something you've been ranting about a lot lately. So shouldn't you be, I dunno, sorta _**thanking**_ me right now?"

"NO!" Anya yelled furiously, before teleporting away in a huff.

"Gosh - she can dish it out, but not take it? Anya, Anya, Anya," Dark Willow shook her head with mock sadness. "That's so _**very**_ disappointing."

At that moment, Skip - who had _**finally**_ arrived after Cordelia had caught up with him, in terms of time and space - materialized within the magic store. The mercenary demon looked over towards the two collie dogs, sensing who they really were, before he groaned in dismay. "Awww, _**crap!**_"

"Who the hell are you?" Dark Willow demanded, looking annoyed.

"Name's Skip. And sure, you're some big evil witch in pain, but look what you've caused to happen!" the tall, silver, armored demon pointed angrily at the pair of dogs. "Now turn Cordelia back into a human being right this instant, before I rip you apart!"

"Really? To which I say - bored now."

Dark Willow made a casual gesture with one hand. A bolt of blue magic subsequently ripped through Skip and tore the spiky armor off his body, shredding it into little pieces. The naked demon looked stunned for a moment, before screaming in agony - and then, just like what would have happened to Warren in the original timeline, the mercenary's body burst into flames and burned to nothing in an instant.

Dark Willow immediately dismissed the unwelcome visitor from her mind, turning back to the Xander and Cordelia dogs. _Look at 'em go! I guess Anya might not have been exaggerating after all, about how Xander's become a Viking in the sack. Huh, and to think - Cordy led him around by his dick for a year, without ever experiencing everything her boyfriend had to offer! I wonder..._

After making a spur-of-the-moment decision, Dark Willow smirked and barked out "_Recursat!_" - which, loosely translated from the Latin, meant 'revert' or 'return'. And with another flash of pink light, Xander and Cordelia were restored to human form.

Right while they were in the middle of having sex, doggie-style.

On her hands and knees, Cordelia was experiencing something close to perfect bliss - indescribable pleasure she had never felt before, either with Groo or Wilson Christopher, the guy to whom she had lost her virginity - when her mind suddenly woke up, and she understood what was happening to her. So the Seer instantly froze - just like Xander, who was experiencing the exact same emotions as Cordelia at that moment.

Namely, shock and sexual ecstasy.

"Oh, hey, don't you two stop now!" Dark Willow then quickly chanted something in Sumerian with a depraved look in her eyes. The incantation was something that she had absorbed today from the ancient, forbidden book called _De Res Carnalis_; a lust spell which transformed any man into a rutting animal and even the most chaste of women into a - well, a bitch in heat, so to speak.

Dark Willow then said in unholy amusement, "C'mon, just for laughs - let's see if Anya knew what she was talking about..."

Straightaway Cordelia started writhing and Harris resumed thrusting inside her, his hands cupping the Seer's breasts as the moaning and panting began in earnest. It was pure animal passion, essentially no different from what they'd been doing as mindless beasts mere moments ago. Willow then conjured up some popcorn and started laughing, feeling as if this was a late-night porn movie on Cinemax or something, as she witnessed Xander 'perform.'

But all too soon, Dark Willow grew bored with the whole thing and sent both Xander and Cordelia into the back room of the magic store, which was also Buffy's private training area. She simply let those two continue on their own, figuring it didn't really matter what they did anymore; besides, she had other business to attend to.

So Darth Willow levitated Warren up off the floor and snarled, "Enough with the supporting acts - it's time for the main event!"

"Willow, NO! _**Don't**_**!**" a female voice Dark Willow knew as well as her own suddenly screamed from the front door, causing her to drop Warren onto the ground at the very last moment - instead of skinning him alive, like Skip.

"Tara? Is that - you?" Dark Willow whispered in pure shock as the blackness suddenly evaporated out of her hair and eyes, the bluish-black veins disappeared and the young woman became the real Willow Rosenberg again. Still dressed entirely in black, granted, but more or less back to normal.

"Yeah, it's me..." Tara rushed forward and gave the woman she loved a deep and passionate kiss. "Are you okay? Willow, are you - you, again?"

"Yeah, I..." Willow stuttered. She didn't understand how this had come to pass, not one iota - because she had seen Tara die with her own two eyes, plus Willow had witnessed her girlfriend's body become immolated in the fire resulting from the ambulance crashing. The witch had satisfied herself that her soul mate was truly dead and gone, and that there was no bringing her back. Especially after Osiris had refused to even show up earlier today.

There could be no doubt over whether the newly arrived Wiccan was the real deal, though; there was still so much dark magic coursing through Willow's body that a glamour or whatever would have been utterly useless. Somehow, some way, Tara had been resurrected and given back to her. _Someone must have...oh, I-I guess Xander wasn't kidding when he said..._

"OH MY GODDESS, XANDER!" Willow screamed in dismay, as she recalled exactly what she had done to her oldest friend (and Cordelia). With Tara hot on her heels, Willow quickly raced around Warren and Andrew's bodies as the redhead rushed into the back room of the magic store...

...only to stop dead, as both she and Ms. Maclay saw the unconscious Xander and Cordelia laying on one of the training mats, their sweaty bodies still joined together - and both of them as naked as the day they were born.

"What, what's going on?" Tara stammered in shock and confusion, before looking at her girlfriend - and seeing the guilty-as-hell expression present on Willow's face.

TBC...


	16. Aftermath, pt 1

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hello out there, and welcome one and all to the latest chapter of HIG! Wow, the last chapter got quite a few reviews, for which we are profoundly grateful. Guest, we're sorry how you didn't like the Xander-Willow interaction, as for Tara and Willow breaking up? We'll see. It's unlikely, but not impossible at some point. And before we get into the story, we should state that for the first part of this chapter, we must acknowledge as inspiration a scene from Alkeni's fanfic "Dead Man Walking". If you haven't done so, check out his fics - especially the latest one, "The Ruins of My Kingdom to Come". It has a lot of potential!

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 16 – Aftermath, pt. 1**

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - the residence of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce**

**Not long after midnight**

* * *

Wesley woke up instantly, the moment the wards he had installed around his apartment were tripped.

As part of Wesley's training at the Watchers' Academy, he had been taught how to wake up as fast as the snapping of fingers or the clicking on of a lamp. One moment he was fast asleep; the next he was wide awake, just like that. There had once been a time when that had been a very useful ability to possess, given how Wes had never been the most popular person amongst his peers; and after becoming Head Boy, all pretense of friendship with his Academy classmates had vanished and he had become the target of - well, 'practical jokes' was too light a description, even if 'hate campaign' was too strong a term as well.

After being thrown out of the Council thanks to what had happened with Buffy and Faith, though, the habit of becoming instantly awake had eventually faded. Wesley had realized how that part of his life was irrevocably over, and that it was time to re-invent himself as a new man. Which included letting go of everything that had made him an uptight figure of fun, instead of the traditional image of authority he'd tried to project.

But now, with no warning at all, just like in the old days - the muzziness and cotton-headiness of sleep vanished like a popped soap-bubble, and Wesley lay there in his bed, blinking and stone-cold sober despite the alcohol he'd imbibed from two bars over the past five hours.

Straightaway the Englishman got up, and reached for the loaded shotgun he kept underneath the bed. And not a moment too soon, either; as his bedroom door was kicked open and what looked like a demonic ninja of some sort burst inside.

_**BOOM! **_Wesley unhesitatingly pulled the trigger twice. The blast was like a thunderclap in the small bedroom, as fire licked momentarily from both barrels and the stink of burned powder filled the air. The ninja was blown back out into the living room by the sheer force of the gunshots, his clothing shredded and blackened, not so much perforated as virtually disintegrated.

And yet, despite the destruction of his ninja garb the demon itself did not appear harmed, the fish whiteness of his chest and abdomen was unmarked. Noting this, Wesley tossed aside the weapon and, coming out of his bedroom, reached behind a portrait on the wall and pulled out a concealed vial of powder.

As the demon finally managed to get to its feet, Wesley opened the vial and threw the fine particles directly into the demon's face. Caught unprepared, the so-called ninja breathed in the Calynthia powder - and promptly fell down again, completely unconscious.

_Bother. The neighbors will have heard all the commotion, and will almost certainly call the police,_ Wesley thought to himself in mild annoyance. _And I need time to interrogate this thing properly. What to do, what to do..._

Quickly deciding upon a plan, Wesley got dressed and gathered a few items together. Drawing upon all his magical talents, the ex-Watcher then did a spell to transfigure his demon captive into tiny statuette - something that could easily fit into his pocket - before Wesley opened a window and climbed down the fire escape, and he quickly drove off just as the first police patrol car pulled up in front of the building.

* * *

**Southern California - somewhere ****in Agoura Hills**

**Half an hour later**

* * *

Wesley pulled over after he figured he was far enough away from the City of Angels that he wouldn't have to worry about the LAPD, at least not for the moment. The British man found a suitably isolated spot, and quickly transformed the statuette back into the demon assassin it truly was; before chaining up the soulless creature, spread-eagled along the ground.

The ninja abruptly came to, before it started struggling furiously against its bonds. Various growls and incoherent noises came out of the demon's mouth, once it realized it was trapped and couldn't escape. Wesley let the bad guy squirm for a few moments, before finally speaking up.

"I permitted that, as a demonstration of futility," the former head of Angel Investigations said coldly. "However, now that you know how attempting to break free is pointless, I think it's time we move on. There are all sorts of questions I want to ask, of course; such as who you are, and what your intentions were after breaking into my home. I don't suppose you'd care to answer those questions of your own free will?"

A loud snarl was the demon's only reply.

"Yes, well, I didn't expect you'd be willing to do that," Wesley said calmly, ignoring the demon's thrashing and continued attempts to get loose. Just as calmly, he brought out a long knife and shoved it through the demon's anatomy, effectively pinning the creature firmly against the earth.

The captive screamed in pain, but the ex-Watcher paid no attention. "You need to understand the situation," Wes said in that same calm, unhurried voice as he examined the ninja carefully. "If it becomes necessary, I will not fail to kill you. However, before we get to that, I'm going to show you something."

Wesley took out what looked like a gnarled and twisted bone of some sort. "This is the hyoid bone from a compulsion demon. Once I break it, you will be forced to answer three questions truthfully to the best of your ability, regardless of your wishes in the matter. Afterwards, I'll most likely execute you immediately," Wes explained clinically.

He snapped the bone in half, and an orange mist quickly made its way in through the demon captive's nostrils. Wesley waited five seconds and then asked, "Why exactly did you come to my apartment earlier tonight?"

"I was hired to kill you by the human called Gavin Park," the demon assassin replied in accented English, looking infuriated as it did so.

_Wolfram & Hart_, Wesley thought to himself, unsurprised. _It looks like Lilah must have mentioned that conversation we had earlier tonight to her boss, Linwood... _He didn't know that Murrow had been killed by Cyvus Vail, and it was Lilah who was calling the shots now; including ordering Gavin to do what he'd done, before the Asian man had left town in Vail's company.

"Where is Gavin Park right now?" was Wesley's second question, as he gazed at his captive coolly.

"I do not know for certain. However, I overheard someone in the background mention the word 'Sunnydale' whilst we were in communication, so it is most probable he is currently located on the California Hellmouth," the demon replied, looking more pissed than ever.

"Is there any other information you know which would make it worthwhile for me to keep you alive?" Wesley asked his third and final question.

The demon looked at him in contempt as it spat out its one-word answer, "No."

"I didn't think so."

Wesley rolled up the right sleeve of his chambray shirt, revealing a sheath strapped to his forearm. It was the prototype of a weapon he'd started working on recently; and after abruptly whipping his right arm to the side, a blade shot out and unfolded into a sword-like extension. Wes grasped it tightly, before lifting his arm and then bringing the weapon down straight through the demon's heart.

Watching as his intended assassin died, the corpse melting and vanishing into the earth, Wes quickly retracted the steel blade back into the arm sheath and began to remove all traces of his presence here. In no time at all, then, Wyndam-Pryce was back on the road and driving north towards Sunnydale, for a 'confrontation' with the attorney who'd put out a contract on his life.

These days, Wesley wasn't the type to simply let something like that go unanswered.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Main Street**

**A few minutes earlier**

* * *

Angel was walking the familiar streets of Sunnydale, keeping one eye out for danger as he traveled alongside Connor and Dawn. That was the reason he'd left his car behind at Buffy's house, actually; to be able to observe without distraction exactly how his son - and Buffy's sister - were acting. Unsurprisingly, they were holding hands and acting like a couple of teenage kids who were in love, even though they'd only just met a few hours ago.

_This complicates things, no doubt about it,_ Angel reflected as the heroic trio kept walking towards the centre of town. _I mean, if Connor wants to stay in Sunnydale to be near Dawn and I can't talk him out of it - which I'm pretty sure I can't, not without alienating him completely - then what do I do? Simply pack up and move back to the Hellmouth? Damn it, it's not that simple - I've got responsibilities in LA, and let's not forget what Linwood said about that damn prophecy concerning the Final Apocalypse..._

At that moment, though, Angel heard Connor mention something or other about Xander. The ensouled vampire was subsequently reminded of how Harris had fought against and overcome that inevitable prophecy that Buffy would die at the hands of the Master, all those years ago. _What's the matter with me? Like Darla once said, the only power Prophecy has over us is our willingness to believe in it! Besides, there's nothing that says I can't live here again and just commute to LA when the time comes..._

Mind made up, Angel turned his attention to more practical matters. _I'll need someone to take over my role within the detective agency, after I leave town. Too bad Groo's not around anymore; he'd have been the perfect choice! Maybe Faith - no, no, she isn't finished trying to make amends for her crimes yet. Besides, if she simply broke out of that jail she'd be constantly hunted by the police, and that would put a big dent in the girl's ability to do the job. Well, I guess there's nothing else for it; I'll just have to bite the bullet, and ask Kendra..._

The dark-haired vampire winced at what the Jamaican Slayer's most likely response would be to his request, before swiftly deciding it would be best if someone else asked her to take over for him. Most likely Xander, or maybe that Tara girl the younger Chosen One had shown up at the hotel with.

_Still, what exactly will I do here in Sunnydale?_ Angel cogitated. _Should I open up a new detective agency? Hmm, on second thoughts, maybe a 'security' company would be better. Because more people on the Hellmouth would want to utilize a business like that, rather than hire someone to find a missing person who's most likely been killed or turned or whatever..._

"Wait, what did you just say?" Angel finally spoke up, as he heard Kendra's name mentioned and he focused back on the conversation between Connor and Dawn.

"I said, we've got to figure out a way to keep Tara and Kendra here in this world," Dawn said, a stubborn look etched upon her face.

"What do you mean, Dawn? Are you saying that they're only here, uh, _**temporarily**_?" the Champion asked in astonishment.

"Well, duh! I thought vampires were supposed to have, like, super-hearing or whatever," Dawn said in surprise, as all three of them stopped to talk outside the Sun Cinema. "Haven't you been listening to what Connor and I were talking about?"

"No. He's been distracted by something, I can tell," Connor responded, before his father had a chance to say anything.

"Yeah. Sorry, Dawn," Angel apologized to the female teen.

"Well, whatever. I mean, we need the big brains on this! Someone with Watcher-y type knowledge to figure out a way to keep Tara and Kendra from going back Up There. God, if only Giles hadn't gone back to England..." the Key grumbled.

"Well, what about that Wesley person? Wasn't he a Watcher as well?" Connor asked, recalling what Holtz had told him about the man in question whilst they'd been in Quor-toth - as well as what Xander had mentioned earlier this evening.

"He's not what I'd call an option anymore, son. Not after Wes betrayed us all -" Angel started to say, before his cell phone rang. The vampire dug out his phone and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Angel, it's me. Charles and I were wondering if there's any news?" Fred's voice echoed slightly in Angel's ear.

_Oh no, I completely forgot about calling them! What's the matter with me?_ Angel chastised himself again. "Yeah, Fred, I was just meaning to call you. You and Gunn can relax; I've found Connor, and he's fine. And I haven't found Cordelia yet, but apparently she and Xander and the others are all here in Sunnydale as well..."

"Really? Well, um, that's good. That we now know where everyone is, I mean," Fred said, still sounding a little concerned. "So, do you want me and Charles to come to that place as well, and help you look for Cordy?"

"No - thanks, but I don't think that'll be necessary, Fred. Cordelia can take care of herself, and I'm sure I'll catch up with her soon," Angel said firmly. "Look, why don't you and Gunn just go to bed? It's late, and all of us here should be back home by tomorrow morning at the latest. There's a lot I have to discuss with you - with everyone." Angel briefly glanced at Connor as he said that.

"Okay, Angel. Oh, there was one other thing; I'm not sure if you're interested, but Charles and I heard it on the police scanner a few minutes ago..." Fred trailed off.

"What?" Angel frowned.

"Um, apparently there were gunshots fired in Wesley's apartment less than half an hour ago, and the police were called in by the neighbors to investigate. But there was no one there, and no signs of a struggle, so the LAPD is pretty much treating it as a hoax or a, a-a misunderstanding of some sort. I, um, don't know anything else," Fred said with a slight stammer.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. But as far as I'm concerned? It's none of our business, Fred," Angel said dismissively. "If Wesley's gotten himself into some sort of trouble after what he did to Holtz and Justine, then that's his problem, not ours. I'll see you tomorrow." So saying, he disconnected the call.

"What did this Wesley person do to my - to Holtz?" Connor demanded as he quickly corrected himself, looking angry. Because despite all the lies and betrayal, the old man had loved and raised him in that awful hell dimension, and the male teen couldn't simply switch off all of his emotions where the man he had called 'Father' for so long was concerned.

"I don't know for sure, son. You'd have to ask him; all I know is that earlier, Gunn mentioned how Wes had said something to him and Fred about, uh, 'taking care' of both Holtz and Justine," Angel replied.

"He _**killed**_ them?" Dawn yelped, looking shocked.

"I don't know," Angel said, quickly wishing he had kept his mouth shut about all that. "Anyway, Dawn, shouldn't we be looking for your sister? I mean, if Buffy's missing -"

"Tell me where I can find this Wesley guy," Connor demanded, now looking angrier than ever.

"I don't know where he is," Angel said calmingly, hoping to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Then I'll find Xander and ask him. _**He**_ knows that man's address," Connor said determinedly.

"Well, so do I - but according to what Fred just told me, Wesley's not there right now," Angel said hurriedly. "Connor, whatever Wes did back in LA, it's too late to change it now. So if you want, we can track him down and get some answers out of him later - but right now, there _**are**_ other priorities."

"He's right. I'm real worried about Buffy," Dawn said pleadingly. "Please, Connor? Help me find her?"

Looking unhappy, Connor nonetheless relented, "Okay, I'll help. For now."

"Good," Angel said, pleased. He then took a big sniff of the air around him, before catching Buffy's almost-hidden scent. "This way..."

Angel led the Miracle Child and the Key to a deserted alley before he stopped, looking confused. "I don't get it; the trail ends here," the vampire said, gesturing to the empty space before them. "Seriously, I don't understand this..."

But Dawn was smart enough to get it, as she looked around and recognized this sort of neighborhood. She subsequently grabbed Connor and Angel's hands, and dragging them forward the brunette entered Rack's lair - not quite the way she would have done with Clem in the original timeline, but close enough.

"That was weird," Connor said musingly, looking around at the grimy waiting room before focusing back on Dawn. "How'd you know how to do that?"

Miss Summers just gave him a sunny smile. "This is my home turf, remember? Besides - a girl has to have her secrets!"

Connor looked ready to object, before seeing the look in Dawn's eyes and deciding to give her a hug and kiss instead. Something Dawn responded to whole-heartedly. Ignoring the two hormone-filled teenagers for the moment, Angel followed his nose and entered Rack's private room - where he immediately saw the blonde woman to whom he had given his heart so long ago.

If anyone had mentioned Cordelia or Darla or any other woman's name at that particular moment, the ensouled vampire most likely wouldn't even have listened; all Angel cared about was his beloved Buffy, who was still trapped on that makeshift cross Dark Willow had fashioned from one of the floorboards.

"Angel? ANGEL!" Buffy shouted joyously, instantly recognizing the man whom she had admitted she still loved to Dark Willow. He looked a bit different - new hairstyle, plus he was more bulky - but the _**tingle**_ was still there. "What are you doing here? No, never mind - just help me get loose, will you?"

"Hang on a moment," Angel said, studying the ropes which bound the Chosen One. He tried to simply rip them off of her, but hissed in pain when his hand came into contact with the wood - there was smoke and the smell of burned flesh, as Angel quickly yanked his hand away.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Buffy apologized, as she was reminded of Angel's undead nature. _God, Willow __**would**__ have to choose something to hold me that also acted as vampire repellent... _

"No need to apologize. I'll just get my son, with his strength Connor will have you loose from there in a jiffy," Angel promised her, as he turned back towards the door

Buffy was about to demand how a _**baby**_ could possibly free her, when over at the Magic Box - Tara showed up, and Willow went back to normal. Which meant that the Dark Wicca's spell keeping the Slayer captive abruptly ended; Buffy got her super-powers back before crashing to the floor, as the two planks of wood quickly collapsed to the ground.

"Ow," Buffy complained, rubbing her limbs to restore her circulation as Angel rushed over, full of concern. "That kinda hurt!"

"Are you okay?" Angel asked, wearing his heart on his sleeve for all to see.

"I am, now that you're here. Angel, I've missed you so much," Buffy said, staring up into his chiseled and attractive face.

"Me too," the soul-cursed vampire replied. "More than you can imagine."

At that moment, for Buffy...there was nothing in this world besides her and her first love. His deep, sad eyes. His drool-worthy body. His love and caring and understanding. Passion and desire suddenly shut down all of Buffy's brain cells...

..and the next moment, she was kissing her ex-boyfriend like her very life and soul depended on it, their tongues thrusting against one another, the dark-haired vampire responding without the slightest hesitation, grabbing her tightly. Buffy could literally _**feel**_ Angel's bulging erection pressing against her - which, unfortunately for her libido, meant quickly crashing back down into the Land of the Sane.

Just one moment of perfect happiness, and all that.

"Wait, we should - stop," Buffy said reluctantly, pulling herself away from Angel, breathing hard.

"Right. We gotta focus," Angel replied just as reluctantly. What he _**really **_wanted was to carry Buffy over to Rack's couch and 'reclaim' her, right here and right now. But as he'd said to Connor, there were other priorities at the moment; plus there was that constant, irritating little problem of the Slayer making him a bit too happy where sex was concerned.

So taking Buffy by the hand, Angel led his former girlfriend out of Rack's private quarters, doing his best to ignore the floating corpse over in the far corner of the room.

Only to find Dawn's lips firmly attached to Connor's, the pair eagerly sucking face alone in the waiting room. And not only that, but the brunette's legs were tightly wrapped around Connor's waist as he pressed the Key up against the wall, and the Miracle Child looked ready to start dry-humping Buffy's little sister.

"DAWN!" "CONNOR!" Buffy and Angel instantly yelled, before the Slayer charged forward towards Angel's son.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Maple Court**

**Now**

* * *

As Kendra arrived outside the Magic Box, she saw that the front door of the magic shop was missing in action. Concerned, the Slayer hurried inside - where she saw the most peculiar sight of Willow weeping at the main table, Tara attempting to comfort her, and Andrew and Warren still laying unconscious on the floor. "Tara? What's all dis?"

"Kendra! I, I'm glad you're here," Tara said, looking up. "We, um, we sorta have a problem..."

"Yes, I can tell dat," Kendra replied, eyeing both nerds out cold on the ground. "Have ya called de police ta come 'n arrest dese two?"

"Uh, no," Tara said hesitantly. "That's part of what the problem involves. See, Xander and Cordelia, they're unconscious in the back room -"

"Are dey badly hurt?" the Chosen One interrupted, looking concerned. Not quite as concerned if she would have been facing off against Dark Willow just now, but still. _Guessin' I have Tara ta thank for that..._

"Well, no..." Tara replied, whilst wondering how to explain what had happened without making Willow look like Public Enemy Number One.

"Den let's wake 'em up!" Kendra said impatiently.

"I'm not sure it'd be a good idea, to, t-t-to wake Xander and Cordelia up right now," Tara stammered. "They were the victims of a spell, they, they might..."

"Den let's put 'em somewhere safe until we're ready ta deal wit' whatever happened to dem," Kendra replied edgily, as Tara trailed off. "You can use dat Eye t'ing ta send dem ta Xander's apartment, right?"

"No, I-I-I left it at Buffy's house, I completely forgot about it," Tara confessed. "I was in such a hurry to find Willow 'n all."

"Terrific...Willow? Can ya hear me?" Kendra finally managed to attract the red-haired witch's attention. "You're preddy much back ta normal, I take it?"

"I...yes," Willow slowly nodded her head, still overwhelmed by the magnitude of the terrible crime she had recently committed, against Angel's Seer and...the closest thing she had to a brother.

"Good. Den listen; I want ya ta teleport Xander and dat Cordelia girl ta his apartment. We'll sort out everyt'ing wit' dem later, ya understand? Fer now, we need ta concentrate on dose two," Kendra said, gesturing at Andrew and Warren as she made her request.

Somehow managing to focus, Willow spoke a word - and just like that, both the Founding Scooby and the Vision Girl vanished and reappeared a few miles away in Xander's bed, still covered by the sheet Tara had placed to hide their nudity. "It's done."

"Good," Kendra nodded, looking somewhat impressed. "Den all we need ta do now is call de Sunnydale police, put Connor and Dawn togedder, kill dat Sahjhan demon, and afterwards I t'ink we'll be more or less done wit' our mission -"

"What?" Willow interrupted in confusion, she seemed a lot more awake now that she had removed Xander and Cordelia from her immediate vicinity

"Um, Willow, sweetie - Kendra and I, we're only here in this world temporarily, we'll be going back to the Higher Planes once we've accomplished -" Tara began to say.

But Willow was already in motion. The redhead stood up from her seat and grabbed hold of both Tara's and Kendra's shoulders. Immediately all three women screamed, as blue-white lightning began to crackle around them. Bright blue light appeared to stream from Willow's head, to Tara's and Kendra's...

Suddenly, a blast of power separated them, and the female trio went flying in different directions. Elsewhere, Amy Madison and Faith Lehane fell down dead as Tara and Kendra were given what was needed to completely bind them to mortal life again - as the Powers had mentioned recently to Dawn and Joyce, the cosmic balance demanded such a sacrifice.

Not knowing anything about this yet, though, Willow crashed into the main counter of the Magic Box, the impact instantly causing her to slip into merciful unconsciousness.

* * *

**The residence of Xander Harris**

**A while later**

* * *

Cordelia Chase was dreaming. The brunette - Willow's powerful magicks had restored the Seer's natural hair color, getting rid of the blonde hair dye after the whole 'Lassie' thing was over - was dreaming about the past, shortly before she had left Sunnydale and come to the City of Angels to seek her fortune as an international superstar.

In the dream, after the Scooby Gang had defeated the giant demon snake-slash-ascended Mayor at the blown-up high school, instead of walking off with the others at the end of Graduation...Xander had grabbed his ex-girlfriend and kissed her, before telling the dumbfounded Miss Chase that he still loved her with all his heart.

And that the thing with Willow had just been a crazy mistake, on account of she was secretly gay anyway; please, could she forgive him now? And then in the former cheerleader's thoroughly astonished and chaotically confused mind, the King of Cretins actually got down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

The dream shifted to Cordelia's wedding day, as the young woman somehow found herself at the altar in a church; she was wearing a white satin wedding dress and Xander was in a perfect black tuxedo, grinning and about to say 'I do'...

When all of a sudden, Xander morphed into Groo.

Who then turned into Doyle.

Who then turned into Angel.

And after that - the vampire's game face appeared, and Angelus lunged forward for her neck...

Before she turned into an annoying, yapping dog, the white wedding dress vanishing without a trace as Angelus laughed unmercifully.

Cordelia gasped, waking up with a jerk. The lust spell had disappeared along with Dark Willow, so the young woman was more or less in her right mind again. Still, disoriented as she was after her nightmare, it took a moment for all the memories to come back; but come back they did, which almost rendered Ms. Chase catatonic. _Oh dear God, what did that black-eyed bitch __**do**__ to me...?_

Cordy didn't know how she had gotten here, wherever 'here' was. But in addition to her memories, all the physical evidence painted a pretty clear picture of what had happened. The smell of the - fluids - coating her naked body, the mussed hair (_Hey, I'm a brunette again!_), plus that unmistakeable soreness between her legs? It all added up to a wild night of sex...

...thanks to Willow turning herself and Xander into a couple of dogs, and then that heinous _**creature **_using her misbegotten mojo to make them keep going with the coitus, after their human bodies had been restored.

_Willow, I'm gonna kill you,_ Cordelia thought to herself way too calmly. _And Xander, after what you did to me, you're __**next**__..._

_No, wait. Oh, God - I hate to admit it, but he's actually just as much of a victim in this as I am,_ Cordelia suddenly realized, as she stared at her sleeping bed partner. _I mean if I couldn't gain any control over my actions, there was nothing Xander could have done either. And my ex-boyfriend may be a lot of things, but he's not some lousy rapist! Otherwise, I would never have let him touch me during high school..._

_And sure, after he wakes up the odds are Xander will do the whole 'It wasn't really her' bit where Willow's concerned, _the Seer continued thinking to herself, knowing perfectly well how her ex-boyfriend's mind worked. _But I know better. It was her darkest thoughts...but it was all her. I swear, Willow, the next time I see you - your evil ass is gonna pay for this!_

Slowly removing the sheet Tara had placed upon them so as not to wake Xander up, Cordelia took a look around the bedroom. She recognized some of the stuff present as being from Xander's old bedroom at his parents' house, and so correctly concluded that they had somehow been transported to the apartment Harris now lived in. _Okay. First thing's first..._

Tip-toeing her way to the bedroom closet, Cordelia decided her first step had to be grabbing some of Xander's clothes. Then she needed to take a shower. Then she needed to wake Xander up for them to talk, if he was still asleep by that point. There were a few other steps she could think of, such as plunging a very sharp knife into Willow's stomach...

After all the steps were completed, though, then she would have to start dealing with what had happened. And Cordelia Chase currently had no _**idea**_ how to accomplish that.

TBC...


	17. Aftermath, pt 2

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Greetings, and welcome to the second of the Aftermath two-parter! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and sent feedback, as always we're mighty grateful for it. Although, we did find it kinda surprising that a lot of people had **_strong_** opinions about Faith dying in this fic (even though no one mentioned anything about Amy). To all you Faith fans - uh, sorry? Maybe she can get resurrected in the sequel (if we ever write it, that is). It kinda made us wonder, though, was this the way Joss felt with the unexpected backlash over Tara's death, all those years ago? Oh dear Lord. Talk about delusions of grandeur, comparing ourselves to the creator of the Buffy-verse! Crack-head though he was...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 17 – Aftermath, pt. 2**

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box **

**Now**

* * *

Anya came storming into the Magic Box. There was no doubt about it; the vengeance demon was completely and utterly _**pissed**_. Quite frankly, she hadn't been this angry since Xander had tried to apologize to her for what he'd done on their wedding day, and she had tried and failed to inflict various Wish curses upon him.

Still, while the demoness was feeling more than a little infuriated towards her former fiancé _**and**_ that bitchy ex-client of hers, right now the majority of her ire was in fact directed at Willow.

_Just __**who**__ does that girl think she is?_ Anya had thought to herself, as she'd headed for the magic shop just now. She'd been so mad she hadn't been able to focus enough to teleport, and so had been forced to walk. _I mean, sure, I wanted Xander to pay for what he did to me - but I wanted that son of a bitch to suffer on __**my**__ terms, not __**hers!**__ I swear, Willow, I ought to..._

The 1120-year-old woman abruptly stopped, as she took in the scene before her. Willow was unconscious on the floor, as was a black girl Anya didn't know. Andrew and Warren were likewise unconscious where they had been before. But most importantly, there was also a fifth unconscious person present.

Someone who was supposed to be dead.

"Tara?" Anya said, her human features reappearing. She gently slapped the Wiccan's cheek and said, "Tara? I can tell that you're alive again. So please, wake up!"

Unfortunately, Ms. Maclay remained stubbornly unconscious. The only person who did wake up was, in fact, Andrew.

"Oh, Great Maker," Andrew offered an almost-unintelligible prayer to Joseph Michael Straczynski, as he slowly and wobbly stood up. "What happened?"

"Don't. You. Move," Anya said commandingly, standing up and sending Wells an angry glare. "Now, what are you and that other guy doing here in my store?"

"Uh, I don't know," Andrew stammered, looking at the blonde woman. "I don't even know how we got here, I mean - we were at Willy's bar, and then that Xander guy and some girl I don't even know showed up, and then after the big fight between Warren and Xander, Darth Rosenberg over there entered the -"

"Wait a minute! That's Warren Mears," Anya cut Andrew's speech off. "He's that creep who planted a spy camera here in my store! And you're one of his two side-kicks!"

"Uh, well..." Andrew couldn't seem to find anything more to say.

"Willow wanted you, Warren and that other nerd, Jonathan or whatever his name is, dead. Because she blamed all of you for Tara's death. Except now - Tara's not dead anymore! Come on, _**what**_ is going on around here? Even for the Hellmouth, this is just too weird," Anya stated firmly, a frown marring her beautiful features.

"Uh - what?" Andrew honestly didn't get that part.

"Oh, never mind," Anya brushed his question aside. "The important thing is, what do I do about you and your idiotic friend? I _**could**_ just call the police," she mused aloud, as the vengeance demon eyed Andrew thoughtfully. "I'd probably gain _**some**_ pleasure from watching them put both of you in handcuffs and marching you off to prison, where you personally would become some gay weightlifter's new plaything." Suddenly, Anya clapped delightedly. "Ooh! And I might even be able to claim for damages under the Magic Box's insurance policy, and pay for a new front door! Yay!"

"NO!" Andrew yelped. "Please, please, don't call the cops. Look, uh, just let Warren and me leave; I promise we won't give you any more trouble!"

"After everything you and your friends have done this year, why should I believe you?" Anya asked cynically. Then she smiled, having gotten an idea. "All right, if you don't want me to get the police involved, answer me this. If you could wish for something right now, anything at all - what would it be?"

Andrew frowned, not considering who and what his companion really was. He eventually said, "Uh - I'd wish that Warren and I could be somewhere else right now, y'know, somewhere I'd always be safe and happy. Why?"

Anya's demon face appeared as she smiled and said, "DONE!"

There was a blaze of white light; and once it was gone, all three of them simply weren't there anymore.

* * *

**A parallel dimension**

**The same time**

* * *

In one of the many different realities that make up the multi-dimensional infinity of the universe, there was no dry land present anywhere. There was only a giant, planet-wide ocean here; which contained as its most highly evolved life-form a certain species of crustacean.

This world was quiet and seemingly peaceful, but underneath the waves - an earthquake started, and a mountain range started to expand upwards towards the surface with unnatural speed. The uppermost tip of the mountain broke through into the atmosphere, and as the water cascaded down the mountainside and back into the ocean's depths, the geology of the place _**changed**_.

Almost in the blink of an eye, the barren mountainous landscape flattened considerably, and green grass appeared even as underneath the water, a continental shelf was formed around the newborn island. Then trees appeared, of many and various sorts; plants and animals; even hills and caves. It quickly became a tropical paradise, even though the island was located well above the equator within the northern hemisphere of the planet.

Five seconds later, there was a flash of white light; and Anya, Andrew and Warren all appeared on the beach.

"What the -? Where the heck are we?!" Andrew shouted, rubbing his eyes frantically and wondering how night had suddenly turned into day.

"Exactly where we were, but in another dimension. Welcome to the world containing nothing but shrimp - well, until now, anyway," Anya gestured towards the nearby ocean, which was still white and frothing after the underwater earthquake and the island's impromptu birth.

"Ow, my head. Where are we? And where is that fucking loser, Harris?" Warren demanded after _**finally **_waking up, and Andrew assisted him up off the sand.

Anya glared at him, annoyed by Warren's tone. "Watch your mouth, mister - do you have any idea what I could do to you? I'm a vengeance demon; I could tear out your liver and force-feed it to you _**right now**_!"

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I called your ex-boyfriend names," Warren shrugged, even if he didn't mean it at all.

Ignoring his insincere apology, Anya manifested a book in her right hand and tossed it Andrew. "Catch!"

Wells caught it and read the cover hesitantly. "Uh, _101 Ways To Cook Shrimp_?"

"Yes, and before I forget - here's a magical survival kit. Trust me, it'll never run out of supplies," Anya said, as she used her powers to create the item in question. "And don't worry, it'll keep both of you in good health for as long as you live -"

"What? What's she talking about?" Warren demanded of Andrew, before turning to face Anya.

"Welcome to your new home, you pathetic worm. And to borrow a phrase, you can check out anytime you like; but you can never leave! I mean, no one can say that Anyanka never fulfilled a client's Wish, right down to the last syllable!" the demoness said with a triumphant smirk.

"What? Wish? What wish?" Warren demanded angrily, before turning to stare suspiciously at Andrew.

"Um, yeah, I-I mighta said..." the younger nerd stammered uneasily.

"_I'd wish that Warren and I could be somewhere else right now, y'know, somewhere I'd always be safe and happy._ Wish granted," Anya said with a huge grin on her face. Not only did this count towards completing her official quota for the month, but she had permanently frustrated Willow's desire to kill these two idiots; something which, right now, was a major plus in her book.

"YOU IDIOT!" Warren screamed at Andrew hatefully, who cringed away in fear.

"Whatever. Enjoy spending the rest of your lives here, with only each other for company. Something which apparently makes _**you**_ happy, well - on a subconscious level, anyway," Anya snickered evilly at Andrew. _It's a good thing this annoying virgin technically qualifies as a scorned woman, given his latent homosexual tendencies and all...because I wouldn't want anyone to think I've gone soft or something!_

"GRAB HER!" Warren shouted at Andrew, who immediately pounced on the woman; only to be instantly tossed aside, thanks to Anya's inhuman strength. "Fine, I'll do it myself -"

"Do you _**really**_ want me to break both your arms and legs, you horse's ass?" Anya growled, again letting her demon face show.

"No, but you can't just leave me here! This is all Andrew's fault! I mean, what did I do to deserve this?" Warren demanded furiously.

"You actually have to ask?" Anya snapped incredulously. "I mean, I may not be one of Buffy's groupies anymore, but you killed Tara earlier today; and apparently, you killed some other woman as well a few months ago, that Katrina Silbers person. Now that I think about it, maybe I _**should**_ send you to this really nasty demon world I know, in order to be tortured to death -"

"NO!" Andrew bleated immediately. "Please, don't! I - that wouldn't make me happy!"

Anya frowned. _Oh, drat! Stupid rules... _"Fine. Well, I guess sometimes it's like D'Hoffryn says; it's better to go for the pain, rather than go for the kill." She then turned to Warren. "And thanks to the nature of your friend's Wish, you creepy killer, we both know the odds are that after I'm gone - you two will fight to the death in less than five minutes!"

Warren immediately charged forward, casting caution and discretion to the wind, but it was too late; with an explosion of lightning and smoke, Anya vanished, never to be seen again.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**The residence of Xander Harris**

**A while later**

* * *

_Xander Harris dreamed of darkness before the dawn._

_As the sun rose and the grey pre-dawn light began to make way for the glorious and beautiful colors of the morning, Xander took a brief look around him. He was at the Sunnydale beach pier, a place he had often frequented back in high school with the same girl who was now standing in front of him; her knowing hazel orbs boring deeply into his puzzled brown ones._

_Cordelia Chase, for it was she, was dressed in a majestic white gown with a V-shaped neckline. The garment was interlaced at the waist by two crossed silver threads of chiffon; and her hair was long and brown - cascading like a waterfall down her back, just like in the good old days._

_**She looks like a goddess,**__ Xander observed, feeling amazed. __**Thankfully, though, not the hell-bitch brain-sucker variety! **_

"_Sooo," Harris began uneasily. "What's going on? Last time we were here together, Cor, that was...a long time ago. Another lifetime, or so it seems."_

_Cordelia stared at the deep blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. "It's your dream. You tell me."_

"_This is a dream? Huh. It's certainly not like the ones I used to have about you," Xander said musingly._

_Cordelia folded her arms and stared at him. "Does it __**look**__ like this is part of a sex dream?"_

"_Well, no. I mean, you're not wearing your bikini, or your cheerleader outfit, or even that sexy schoolteacher costume -"_

"_That was __**before**__ your little fling with Willow!" Cordelia cut him off. "And long before you got serious with Anya."_

_Xander started to reply, and then he abruptly stopped. "Okay, if this is a dream, then why am I having a conversation with my own subconscious?"_

"_I'm not your subconscious. I'm that part of you, which you do your best to try to ignore and pretend isn't there. Your self-honesty," Cordelia said primly._

"_Huh?"_

"_Your self-honesty," the image of Cordelia repeated tersely. "I'm the part of you that knew how Buffy and Riley were doomed, long before he gave up on 'them' and left town. The part of you that knew resurrecting Buffy was a bad idea, even though you let Willow talk you into it. The part of you that knew something was going on between Buffy and Spike; maybe even before she ended up invisible, and you caught that damned vampire doing those 'naked push-ups' in his bed. And remember how when you were possessed by that Primal hyena spirit, Buffy hit you with that desk in order to knock you unconscious? I'm the part of you which understood how that girl would never again see you as possible boyfriend material, not after your attempt to 'mate' with her. By the way, are you seeing any sort of theme here?"_

_**Yeah, I guess so... **__Xander frowned, easily able to catch all the references to the blonde Slayer. He then noticed the sky was darkening; the sun, which had been rising, was now slipping back down underneath the horizon. "What the hell?"_

"_What have you done, Xander? What have you done to Cordelia? And here's a clue; is it the same thing you tried to do to Buffy, way back when?"_

_The memories abruptly came rushing back, and Xander almost staggered in horror. Being turned into a collie dog...becoming self-aware after being restored to human form...and then...oh dear God, what had he done? __**What have I done?**_

"_It's probably not a good idea to call Spike 'Mr. Attempted Rape' any longer," the image of Cordelia said harshly, as the sun disappeared completely and the pier was suddenly engulfed in darkness. "Considering that you actually succeeded where he failed."_

Xander awoke with a scream as he bolted upright in his bed, wide-eyed and drenched in a cold sweat. He thought to himself shakily, _No...no, it was just a dream, it __**has**__ to be. It never actually happened! I didn't - I couldn't have! I, I wouldn't have raped Cordelia like that!_

All the same, the evidence seemed to be pointing otherwise. Xander noticed he was buck naked, and that he could smell the distinctive aroma of sweat mixed with his own semen. And given the dry spell he'd undergone since the wedding disaster...

"Oh no," Xander swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, feeling vomit threatening to ascend upwards as he started freaking out. "Oh, no, no, NO!"

"Xander?"

Harris looked up to see Cordelia wearing one of his shirts and pants, as well as a pair of old sneakers. Her hair looked wet, and even though it was short like he remembered from earlier tonight - its color was now her natural brunette shade, not peroxide-blonde. "Cordy?"

"Yeah. Look, you go take a shower; I'm done. Then afterwards, we'll talk in your living room. Okay?" the Seer asked, deliberately not looking at him.

"Okay," Xander said shakily, as Cordelia withdrew from his bedroom. He got up, briefly glancing at his alarm clock. It was 2:43 am, which meant that it hadn't been all that long since Willow had...

Squelching that line of thought, Xander left his bedroom and showered. The water was cold; Harris correctly surmised that Cordy had used up all the hot water, trying to get his stink off of her. Not that he could blame her for that, of course. Finishing up as quickly as he could, the shivering Xander got dressed and headed for the living room with a doomed look on his face. "Cordy?"

"Yeah. You look...clean," Cordelia said hesitantly, briefly glancing at him before turning away again.

"Yeah. You too."

"Xander, can I say something here?" Cordelia asked, still not looking at him.

"Please," Harris nodded.

"I think it's best if we talk openly and honestly about what happened to us, no matter how upsetting or distressful that may feel. But only this one time and then never again, okay?" Cordelia said pleadingly.

_Well, at least she doesn't want to kill me straightaway for what I did, which I guess is a plus._ Xander nodded and replied, "Okay. Where do we start?"

"How about if I share with you my feelings about what happened?" Cordelia asked slowly.

"Fine," Xander said, bracing himself for accusations of rape.

"Okay. I feel - I feel, violated. Tainted. Unclean, even. After having my free will taken away like that, what we did was -"

"I'm so sorry, Cordy, I didn't mean to -" Xander interrupted, as he desperately started to apologize.

"Stop! I said I felt violated, but not by _**you**_, Xander. As far as I'm concerned, you didn't rape me; _**Willow**_ was the one who did that! She did that to _**both**_ of us." Cordelia took a deep breath, let it out, and finally turned to look the astonished Xander directly in the eyes. "I mean, I thought about it a _**lot**_ while I was in the shower just now. And I came to the conclusion that even though it was just a spell, after that evil bitch turned us into human beings again - we both wanted it. So don't think that _**you**_ forced me to do anything against my will, okay? Besides, I - well, from what I can recall, you were pretty skilled at being...dominant...when we were together that way. Plus in that training room afterwards, I never thought I would let a guy do...hell, let alone enjoy...anal."

"Really?" Xander asked in shock. When she nodded, he honestly couldn't believe it. _She doesn't think I did anything wrong? She doesn't want me thrown into jail for raping her? Man, this girl never ceases to amaze me! _"Well, ah, if we're still being completely honest here? I enjoyed it too. Cordy, you were - absolutely amazing, where the sex was concerned."

Cordelia blushed and smiled; she liked praise as much as the next girl, and hearing Xander's words actually eased the tension and gave her a badly needed ego boost. "Thank you, Xander. And you know, not that I can remember exactly what it was like when we were a couple of dogs, but -"

"Yeah, I'm thinking the less said about that, the better," Xander interrupted firmly. "Um, Cordy, I'm not sure exactly how to..."

"Just say it, Xander. This is Honesty Time, remember?"

"Yeah...uh, the thing is - I've only ever been with two women before, in my entire life," Xander confessed, looking embarrassed. "And, um, Anya always insisted on me using protection. And I did with Faith, too; so you don't have to worry about catching any sort of, ah, disease from me."

"Oh!" Cordelia replied, looking startled. She hadn't even considered something like that. "Right. Me too, actually; I mean, there's only been two guys I've slept with before tonight. Groo, and that son of a bitch Wilson Christopher. And there's no need for you to worry about anything on my end either, even if I _**did**_ briefly end up pregnant with seven baby demons thanks to that evil asswipe."

Cordelia saw Xander's wide-eyed gaze and chuckled nervously. "Guess I kinda forgot to mention that in my emails, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Xander said, before he decided that whatever had truly happened back then, it didn't matter. If Cordelia said that there was nothing for him to worry about, then that was good enough for him. "So is there anything else we need to discuss? Or can we officially close this subject forever?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd say it's closing time. And what say we never mention details to anyone, if the subject should ever come up?" Cordelia suggested.

Xander nodded, and they exchanged a brief look. Then Harris said knowingly, "You're going to tell Angel it happened, aren't you?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I suppose so, if he asks -"

"Five bucks says that guy totally blames me for everything, without even waiting for you to finish explaining the situation," Xander interrupted, a hooded look appearing on his face.

"Xander, you're being ridiculous. Angel wouldn't do that!" Cordelia said, looking exasperated.

"How can you be so sure?" Xander riposted. "C'mon, Cor; we _**are**_ talking about the same vampire who tried to murder Wes for what happened to Connor, remember? And the way I heard it from the British man, the walking corpse did that _**without**_ waiting to hear what actually went down that night! Plus, I -"

"Whoa, whoa, back up. You've been talking to Wesley? When? And why?" Cordelia demanded.

"Yeah, I spoke with Monarchy Boy a few hours back, on account of I wanted to find out what _**really **_happened with Connor. Y'know, after Kendra said that Justine person slashed his throat open, and then she kidnapped Angel's kid before Wes could leave town with him -" Xander started to say.

"WHAT?!" Cordelia cut him off with a loud shout, looking stunned.

"Oh, you didn't know? Just like your friends...Fred and Gunn, apparently they didn't know either. Huh. Well, then...I guess the former Watcher man had just cause to be so bitter about that part of it, what with the way all of you simply assumed you knew what happened that night," Xander shrugged, even as the astonished Vision Girl tried to process what her ex-boyfriend had just told her.

"This is nuts," Cordelia shook her head slowly, feeling like her whole world had just been knocked off-kilter.

"Whatever. Still, five bucks Cordy - are you in or out?"

"I'm in, of course! Because I think I know my best friend a lot better than you do," Cordelia said roughly.

The former odd couple of Sunnydale High quickly exited the apartment after that, though, Harris deciding that their priority had to be heading back to the Magic Box as fast as possible. After all - as far as they knew, Dark Willow was still loose and continuing her rampage.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Willy's Bar**

**A while later**

* * *

The balance demon calling himself Whistler was not having a good evening.

Whistler - which was not his true name, of course, but one which served well enough as an identity label - had the mother and father of all headaches right now, and he could feel lots of little headaches coming soon as well. These headaches were due to the new Guardian of the Sacred Place sending him orders on behalf of the Powers That Be.

According to rumor, the Powers had saved Doyle recently because he'd helped put things onto a better path in the mortal realm, but his punishment for violating the rules of the Sacred Place was to get stuck running that particular otherworldly domain. The job not only involved defending the place from intruders - but also the creation and distribution of visions and prophecies, based on the things seen within the Eye, to the various Seers and Prophets who needed them to push the world in the appropriate directions. The deceased Messenger was familiar with the vision/prophecy thing from _**both**_ sides of the situation - and so, the Powers anticipated that Doyle would not make the same mistakes Chronos had, as the new Guardian.

"All right, already, I got it!" Whistler shouted upwards in annoyance, before he concentrated and got on with his assigned task. He brought forth a Hand of Glory (the dried and pickled hand of a man who had been hanged for murder, not the hand of Glorificus the hellgod), and lit all the candles inserted into the dead man's fingers. The balance demon pointed the Hand at the lock in front of him and chanted, "_Open sesame!_"

The front door of Willy's bar popped open, and Whistler vanished after his job was done. A few minutes later, Wesley arrived in his car. He quickly got out, locked the vehicle and made his way towards the demon bar; and upon seeing the door was open, quickly went inside. Something which wouldn't have happened had the door remained locked, as Doyle had been well aware; and something which would have led to all sorts of bad stuff a few hours down the line...

"Hey, how the hell did you get in here? The damn door was locked!" Willy said grumpily, as he looked up from his attempts to get rid of the big mess around here. "This is trespassing!"

"No, actually, it's not. The door was open and technically, this _**is**_ a public house - even if most of your clientele are demons and vampires, from what I hear," Wesley replied evenly. "You _**are **_the man called Willy, aren't you? I was hoping to have a drink in your establishment, if I may."

Intrigued, Willy went over to check the front door and found no signs of forced entry. "Damn. I could have _**sworn**_ that I..." Trailing off, Willy shrugged. "Well, what the hell. As long as you've got the cash, what'll it be?"

"Whiskey," Wesley said, as he sat on a bar stool and Willy served him. The ex-Watcher took one sip and then immediately spat it out. "I'm not paying you for watered-down rubbish like that! Either give me some real alcohol, or I'm leaving!"

Looking annoyed, Willy reached underneath the bar and grabbed a bottle of the good stuff, which he then poured into a new glass. _It's getting so a man can't make a dishonest living anymore..._

"Better," Wesley admitted, after sampling the latest booze. "I see your reputation is well deserved."

"What reputation is that?"

"That you're quite the weasel of a man, but you do come through once properly motivated." Wesley then downed the rest of his glass of whiskey.

"Do I know you?" Willy asked suspiciously, as he poured his customer another shot of whiskey.

"We've never met before, no. However, we do have mutual acquaintances. The Slayer named Buffy Summers, for example." Wesley took another brief sip of the liquor.

Willy didn't flinch or bat an eye, even if on the inside he was now feeling a bit nervous. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh, come now. You know _**exactly**_ who I'm talking about! Short, blonde, annoyingly independent, mangles the Queen's English at every opportunity, and was quite the item with the vampire known as Angel a few years ago," Wesley said, taking a longer sip of his whiskey. "Came back from the dead as well, after being resurrected nine months ago?"

"What? She actually -" Willy demanded, before looking caught. "Okay, fine. I know that kid. But how do _**you**_ know her?"

"Information; it's the coin of the realm around here, isn't it? Then I'll tell you what - I'll answer your question, if you answer mine," Wesley said, putting the shot glass. "A straight quid-pro-quo, as it were. What do you say?"

"All right. You first," Willy grabbed a towel and started to wipe the surface of his bar, trying to act nonchalant.

"Thank you. My question is this: do you know where I might find the Wolfram & Hart lawyer named Gavin Park?" Wesley quickly got down to business.

"Never heard of him. And Wolfram & Hart? I'd advise you to stay far away from those people, pal; you _**don't **_want to get them annoyed at you," Willy said sternly, continuing to wipe his bar.

Wesley's collapsible sword folded out from his arm sheath, coming to rest against Willy's neck. The bartender-slash-snitch went deathly still and almost pissed his pants as Wes told him evenly, "Bit late for that, I'm afraid; they've already sent one assassin after me tonight. And as you might have guessed by now, I came out the winner in that battle. Now, are you absolutely _**sure**_ that you don't know anything relating to my inquiry?"

"Uh, yeah," Willy said nervously, feeling the steel blade pressed against his jugular vein. "It's been that sort of night, especially after the Harris kid and his friend from Los Angeles came in here earlier..."

"Harris? Xander Harris, Buffy's friend?" Wesley asked, intrigued and withdrawing the sword back into the arm sheath.

"Yeah," Willy nodded, relieved that he wasn't going to be beheaded anytime soon. "You know him too, huh?"

"Well, I _**did **_mention that we had a number of mutual acquaintances. And here I thought he was still in Los Angeles; I wonder what made him come home so soon?" Wesley mused.

"Probably had something to do with that bottle-blonde menace who gave me the shiner, and wiped out almost everyone in here with that damn freaky white light show of hers," Willy grimaced, pointing to the black eye he'd gotten thanks to the Seer punching him earlier on.

"Ah, Cordelia's come back to Sunnydale as well? Curiouser and curiouser..." Wesley abruptly finished off his drink, and tossed a few bills onto the surface of the bar. "Keep the change."

"Don't mind if I do," Willy quickly grabbed the cash. "But you still owe me an answer to my original question, buddy. Quid-pro-quo, remember?"

"Ah yes, how exactly do I know Buffy Summers. Well, the short answer is that I was unfortunate enough to be selected as her new Watcher, after Rupert Giles got himself fired from the job in disgrace," Wesley replied, even as Willy's eyes widened considerably. "And I believe that concludes our business, so I'll wish you good night - or rather good morning, given how late it now is."

With that, Wesley strolled out of the bar like he didn't have a care in the world, and Willy quickly resumed cleaning up all the vampire dust and demon goo within his bar. Thus, it wasn't long before he found the satchel Andrew and Warren had left behind; the contents of which, much to Willy's delight, more than made up for the losses he'd suffered after Cordelia had wiped out nearly all his customers.

Within the Sacred Place, the disembodied soul of Alan Francis Doyle continued to monitor this and other events through the All-Seeing Eye, knowing that things were now progressing as well as they could; despite the fact that Kendra and Tara were no longer able to return to the Higher Planes to assist him in carrying out their plan.

TBC...


	18. State Of Play

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Hi there, and welcome to the latest chapter of HIG! Wow, we've reached over a hundred reviews for this fanfic, so we gotta thank everyone who's been sending feedback and telling us what they think of the story. Truly, it's much appreciated. Guest, thank you for your review, and just to clear things up, that fragment of the Eye has become part of Dawn now, giving her funky new super-powers! So Xander can't use it to wish for Willow's magic to be gone forever, that plot device has served its purpose. Okay now, just a warning that towards the end of the chapter, there is a slight lemon; but nothing too bad (hopefully). Again, it's mostly just a plot device to drive a certain course of action. So buckle up, and enjoy...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 18 – State Of Play**

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Rack's mobile lair**

**A while earlier**

* * *

"BUFFY, WAIT!"

Almost faster than the eye could follow, Buffy's fist impacted upon Angel's face to get him out of her way. Less than a moment later, the undead Champion flew aside even as he was reminded of that nasty incident after the body-switching debacle, when he had attempted to shield Faith from his beloved's wrath - only this time, the blonde Slayer had not pulled her punch in the slightest. Something the ensouled vampire could personally attest to, as he slammed into the wall - hard.

For her part, Buffy never even noticed that. Her attention was now entirely focused on her baby sister and the...individual...taking liberties with Dawn's body. If she had been able to remain calm, maybe the Chosen One wouldn't have immediately overreacted like this; but as has been said, she had been held prisoner on that makeshift crucifix for _**hours **_on end, helpless to escape without her super-strength.

And so the sight of Dawn's legs wrapped around Connor's waist was enough to make Big Sis lose it completely.

"Get your hands off of my _**sister**_!" Buffy snarled, grabbing Connor by the shoulder and spinning him around. With a startled yelp, Dawn - who was no longer supported by Connor's weight as a counterbalance against the wall - fell down directly on her tailbone. But again, Buffy didn't notice; she was too busy hitting Connor directly in the face.

Or at least...she tried to.

Because somehow, Angel's son caught Buffy's fist in his hand mere inches from his nose. The Slayer was stunned; she didn't think that anyone could move that fast. Well, no one human, anyway.

Connor's expressionless blue eyes pierced Buffy's disbelieving blue-green ones. As they stood there for one timeless moment, the Chosen One realized there was something _**familiar**_ about the teenager's slitted orbs. Something Buffy couldn't quite put her finger on...but it was there, nonetheless.

The next moment she saw stars, though, as the Destroyer of Quor-toth moved her fist aside and hit the Chosen One so hard that she flew across the room and hit Angel, who had just barely gotten up after his ex-girlfriend had decked him. Both Slayer and vampire immediately collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs, as Dawn _**finally **_got up off the floor.

"Hey, no, stop! That's Buffy, that's my _**sister**_!" Dawn said insistently, as she saw Connor draw a knife from his belt. "Please, Connor, don't! Let me handle this..."

"Dawn, _**get away from him**_!" Buffy shouted angrily, struggling to get up and trying not to let the proximity to Angel's body distract her.

"Damn it, Buffy, just calm down!" the Key said firmly, not moving one millimeter as (much to her relief) Connor put away the knife. "Chill-ax, will you?"

"She's right, Buffy," Angel said, getting in the Slayer's way again. "Just stop for a second, and let Dawn explain herself. Please? Can you do that for me?"

Those soft, loving brown eyes somehow managed to pierce the red veil of anger clouding Buffy's mind, reaching through to her in a way nothing else could at that particular moment. So rubbing her jaw - that blow really had hurt, with such unexpected strength behind it - Buffy nodded. "Fine. Okay, Dawn, what have you got to say for yourself?"

The younger Miss Summers instantly grew annoyed with her sister's attitude. "I was making out with my new boyfriend. What, is that a crime now?"

"BOYFRIEND? I didn't even know you were dating this guy! Who the hell is he, anyway?!" Buffy exploded, glaring at the Miracle Child.

"Um, Buffy - this is Connor. He's, he's my son," Angel said hesitantly, glancing back at his offspring for a moment.

"He's your _**what**_?!" Buffy's eyes nearly bulged out of her head upon hearing this news.

"You heard him. What are you, deaf?" Connor said sneeringly, just for once not having any issues with regard to his parentage. "And why do you smell like a vampire, almost?"

Buffy instantly seemed to shrink in upon herself as Angel answered, "Buffy's the Vampire Slayer, son. She fights against the undead here all the time, it's her sacred duty to slay..." Angel trailed off, his sensitive nose suddenly catching a very familiar, albeit very faint, odor. "Buffy? Why can I smell Spike's scent on you?"

"Spike? Oh, so _**you're **_the one who was having sex with that vampire, and who stopped Xander from staking him that night!" Connor exclaimed, recalling what Harris had confided to him.

"WHAT?!" Angel and Dawn shouted at the same time, looking at Buffy in sheer incredulity.

"Buffy, is that true? Have you and Spike been sleeping together? Oh my God, you _**have! **_Well, how long has this been going on? And why the hell didn't you say anything to _**me**_ about it?!" Dawn babbled, her hand automatically seeking Connor's as the young man grabbed it tightly.

"I...I had my reasons, Dawn. But that's not important, at least not at the moment. What's important is what I caught you doing in here, just now!" Buffy tried to change the subject.

"Dawn and I were kissing. And personally, I don't see how that's worse than having sex with a human corpse, a demon that kills people," Connor shot back, even as Dawn and Angel winced at his tactlessness.

"Hey, my private life is none of _**your**_ business! And I told you to get your hands off of Dawnie, or I'll -" Buffy started to bluster.

"You'll _**what**_?" Connor interrupted her, with a challenging look on his handsome features. No doubt about it; he and the Slayer had totally gotten off on the wrong foot just now. Angel glanced pleadingly at Dawn, who simply shrugged; she had idea what to do or say to defuse the situation anymore than he did.

Connor then told Buffy, "You really think you could take me in a fight? You may be a Slayer, but _**I'm**_ the Destroyer. I grew up in a hell world you couldn't even begin to imagine! I've killed demons that are bigger, stronger, and hundreds of times more dangerous than you. You start something, and we'll see which one of us doesn't get up after that battle is over!"

Well, naturally, that was just like a matador waving a red flag in front of an angry bull. And the Chosen One would have rushed forward to her doom, had Angel not stepped directly into her path again.

"Don't," the ensouled vampire warned the love of his life, this time causing her to screech to a halt instead of punching him aside. "It's all true, what he said; and you don't want to throw down with my son, Buffy. Not now, not _**ever**_. Because Connor's just as strong as you are; in fact, I'd say he's even a bit stronger. And in a fight to the death, he won't show you any shred of mercy. Besides, do you _**really**_ want to follow in Faith's footsteps that way?"

That harsh reminder of the dark-haired Slayer's downward spiral into evil and near-insanity after semi-accidentally killing a human being, was enough to pull Buffy back from the brink of making a terrible mistake. She straightened up and said to Connor, "All right, fine. We call a truce to the hostilities; for now, anyway. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Connor inclined his head slightly, causing both his girlfriend and his father to exhale in relief.

"Okay, good. And now that that's settled...well, we sorta have other concerns at the moment, right?" Angel asked, looking around at the others.

"Willow," Buffy nodded. "God only knows what she's gotten up to, ever since she killed that warlock guy and imprisoned me inside there..." she gestured to Rack's private room.

"Willow actually _**killed**_ someone?" Dawn asked, looking shocked. She had heard it from Tara and Kendra, of course, but getting actual confirmation of the deed from her big sister wasn't something the teenage girl was truly prepared for.

"You should have seen her, Dawn. Willow was...totally non-Willow like," Buffy said painfully. "Black eyes, black hair, black veins on her face; even Willow's wardrobe looked like something straight from the Morticia Addams castoff collection! And the things she said..."

"What did she say?" Connor asked, looking intrigued.

"I don't want to talk about that, so don't ask," Buffy snapped at him, her temper still hovering around boiling point from the way this...this _**guy**_ was pawing her sister, and looking totally unafraid of what she could do to him for that. Granted, a tiny part of Buffy's mind was concerned about what Connor could do to _**her**_ - Angel's warning had registered within her psyche, to a certain extent - but mostly, the Slayer's subconscious was spitting and snarling over such a direct challenge to her authority, right here on her home soil. Because no one had done that since...

_I what? I pushed your buttons hard enough to demonstrate just how much of a superiority complex you really have?_ The words of Dark Willow suddenly echoed in Buffy's brain, reminding her that she was neither invulnerable nor unbeatable. That pride goeth before a fall, and that she did not want die any longer, the way she had been feeling after being resurrected by her well-meaning but idiotically irresponsible friends.

"We should get moving," Angel said hurriedly, not liking the way his son and his beloved were eyeing each other like a pair of feral wolves. Personally, he was still reeling from the revelation that Buffy had been sleeping with Spike - _**Spike**_, of all people! - but this wasn't the first time during his centuries-long existence that he'd had to prioritize, and wait to deal with something that wasn't an immediate threat at a later date.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"We? There's no we, Dawn, because _**you**_ are going straight home!" Buffy told her firmly. "And consider yourself grounded for a month, thanks to your little shenanigans just now!"

"What? Hey, that's so _**totally**_ unfair!" Dawn shouted, greatly upset. Which only made Connor even angrier with his new girlfriend's sister.

"Buffy? We don't have time for this right now," Angel said gently. "Besides, I heard everyone's already scattered around town looking for Willow; so who exactly were you planning to get to play the role of Dawn's babysitter?"

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter! I'm nearly sixteen years old, darn it! I mean, when Buffy was my age, she was totally going out every night to stake vampires and evil demons!" Dawn exclaimed heatedly.

"That's different. I'm the Slayer, and I was trying to save people's lives," Buffy said in exasperation. "Whereas you were fooling around with a virtual stranger just now, without even thinking about the consequences!"

"Oh, what, you think I have lousy taste in men? Okay, sister dear; let's have a look at _**your **_record, shall we?" Dawn said angrily.

"Dawn -" Buffy and Angel said at the same time, but the brunette kept right on talking, barely even pausing to take a breath.

"Ever since we arrived here in Sunnydale, there's been - let me see - Owen Thurman, the danger junkie. Tom Warner, the demon worshipper. Angel, the brooding-slash-homicidal vampire. Scott Hope, the rebound guy. Parker Abrams, the one-night stand. Riley, the needy jerk. And last but not least - Spike, the guy who...cheated on you with Anya -?" Dawn trailed off, suddenly looking uncertain.

"We weren't sleeping together anymore by then," Buffy said tightly, experiencing yet another flashback to the near-rape in her bathroom. "Damn it, Dawn, this is gonna be dangerous - Willow might get pissed off at me like she did last time, and if that happens I don't want you in the middle of harm's way! Why can't you understand that?"

"Why can't _**you**_ understand that I don't want or need you to treat me like I'm a fragile china doll or something, which could break apart at any moment?" Dawn glared at Buffy.

"Okay, okay, let's just all calm down," Angel said hopelessly. "Um, we need some constructive suggestions here?"

"I could take Dawn home and protect her there, if you like," Connor offered, staring at his father.

"What? No way, forget it! I'm not leaving _**you**_ alone with Dawnie. Not now, or at any time in the future!" Buffy shouted, her over-protective nature bubbling to the surface yet again.

"Actually, as long as Connor and Dawn promise to restrain themselves and not do anything stupid - I'm thinking that's actually the best course of action available to us right now," Angel said tentatively. Off her look of surprise and betrayal, the Champion added, "Buffy, I trust my son. If Connor gives us his word that he'll behave, then he'll honor it; I'd stake my soul on that!"

The Miracle Child was somewhat surprised to hear his father say that, but after seeing the beckoning look on Dawn's face, Connor nodded. "What he said."

Buffy felt torn between not wanting the fruit of Angel's loins anywhere near her little sister, and the need to chase after Willow immediately. Deep down, though, she still trusted Angel's instincts and assurances; in the old days, they had saved her life more than once. So making a gut decision, the Slayer asked Connor for the requisite pledge, which was readily granted; and after making Dawn swear that she would not start something either the moment they were alone inside the house, Buffy sent both teens off in the direction of 1630 Revello Drive.

_Dear God, but is this the way Mom felt when I was Dawn's age?_ Buffy asked herself, feeling completely stressed out as she and Angel headed for the Magic Box. _If so, then it's a miracle she didn't ground me for my entire life back in high school..._

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - somewhere on Main Street**

**Now**

* * *

Xander and Cordelia were likewise walking as fast as they could towards the Magic Box since, unfortunately, Xander's car was in Los Angeles and no human was dumb enough to operate a taxi service in Sunnydale after sunset. There was little to no conversation taking place between the two of them, though; both man and woman were mostly lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts relating to both the past, and the future.

_If Anya ever finds out what I did tonight, the odds are she'll kill me,_ Xander thought to himself forlornly, not suspecting that his former fiancée already knew what he'd done. _I mean, sure, things are totally over between us - the wedding disaster, not to mention what happened between her and Spike - but this, this is like the final nail in the coffin that was our relationship!_

That was true enough, unfortunately. Anya had been a huge part of Xander's life for quite a few years now, granted. She'd helped him to make the transition from a directionless high school graduate into a responsible adult. Someone with a job and excellent career prospects; someone who _**mattered**_. Anya Jenkins was still very special to Alexander Lavelle Harris, despite what she'd done with Spike; there was little doubt about that.

But - he didn't know yet that the woman he loved had resumed her existence as a vengeance demon. A development which Xander would have felt compelled to do something about, had he known the truth. What, exactly, it was impossible to say; but nonetheless, Harris would have felt the need to _**do **__**something**_, even if had been at the expense of tracking down Willow.

Walking alongside him, Cordelia was attempting to get her own thoughts in order. But it was difficult to do so, whilst constantly reminded of tonight's...incident. The Vision Girl was repeatedly distracted as she kept glancing at the male body which, less than an hour ago, had been buried deep inside her - and had made her feel pleasure she'd never known existed.

_Damn it, stop that!_ Cordelia chastised herself. _What happened between us, it meant nothing. Come on - you haven't even __**seen**_ _this guy for the past three years! And you honestly believe Xander's thinking about __**you**__ right now? The odds are he's thinking about that Anya girl, and you know it! Focus, God damn it..._

The Seer sucked in a deep breath and blew it out. Unfortunately, that didn't help much in finding something else to think about. _My love life is something that's a real mess right now, that's for sure. I mean, Groo's gone, and I'm pretty sure he's not coming back; not that I'd automatically forgive him for dumping me that way, even if he did! Doyle...Doyle's gone too. It's almost as if he was never actually here again; or at least, only long enough to tell me some really upsetting stuff. Angel - is still going to be a vampire in thirty years' time, which means that road leads pretty much nowhere, however much I might wish otherwise. Which leaves - who?_

Unable to help itself, Cordelia's mind brought forth memories of when she and Xander had been together during high school. Memories of the many hugs and kisses they'd shared. Memories of dates at the Bronze, and fooling around in Lovers' Lane, and admitting that she loved the guy to Buffy during Slayerfest '98. Even memories of the looks they'd shared at the Prom, after Harris had bought her that dress...

_AGGGHHHH!_ Cordelia growled to herself. _**Stop that**__, damn it! Have you forgotten how the guy cheated on you? Have you forgotten all the fighting and insults and name-calling, both before and after you caught him together with Willow? Have you forgotten that he's planning to..._

"Xander?" Cordelia finally broke the awkward silence, as she remembered their conversation at the Espresso Pump.

"Yeah, Cor?" Xander asked, slowing down and turning to face her.

The Seer stopped, as did Harris. "I'm not sure if this is the time to mention it, but since we're about to go up against a super-powered witch who might do something even worse than turn us into a couple of dogs, I figure I might not get another opportunity to find out. So, if we survive this, I'd like to know - are you still planning to leave for San Diego?" she asked.

"Yeah," Xander nodded, which caused something in Cordelia's heart (which might have been hope that he would instead say, '_hell no, you're stuck with me now!_') to flicker and vanish into the void. "I mean, after what Willow did..."

Xander trailed off, looking pained. "Well, I don't have to explain myself to you about _**that**_, do I?"

"No," was Cordelia's frosty, one-word answer.

"It's odd, though," Xander noted, a faraway look on his face. "Do you remember the first day of kindergarten? Willow cried because she broke the yellow crayon, and she was too afraid to tell anyone. So I took that broken crayon and walked up to the teacher and said I'd done it, and that was the day our friendship was born."

"I don't remember, sorry. Truth is, over the past three years - I've done my best to repress the fact that I ever lived in this town," Cordelia told him in no uncertain terms.

But Xander continued on as if he'd never even heard her. "Willow's come pretty far since then, y'know, she's changed a lot. Hacker, Slayerette, witch, you name it. But the thing is, I loved Willow then and I still love her now. I loved crayon break-y Willow, and I love...scary vein-y Willow, despite what she did to me. To _**us**_. But I'll never be able to look at her again without being reminded of what happened tonight; so once this is over, I'm thinking it's better for me and her to just make a clean break of it now, rather than let the guilt and the resentment build up and eventually destroy that love forever."

Cordelia was about to reply to that, she was about to ask why the hell Xander couldn't have come to that conclusion three years ago - when a vision blasted its way into her mind.

There was no pain; Skip had done his work well. But still, the intensity of the mystical warning was such that Cordelia's eyes went completely white. Her corneas, pupils, and irises all lost their natural coloration, making the woman look like the True Seer she was.

"Oh, no, no, NO!" Cordelia yelled after the vision was over, just as Xander was about to ask what was happening with her. "That stupid little-! What's _**wrong**_ with her?! Not to mention that damn demon ex of yours!"

"You mean Anya? Uh, she's not a demon anymore -" Xander began to say.

"YES SHE IS! I saw it just now, the evil fairy's gonna grant Willow a Wish - just like she did with _**me**_, way back when!" Cordelia yelled, which made Xander freeze in shock and horror. "A Wish that'll send this world to _**Hell!**_ C'mon, we gotta hurry!"

Cordelia ran off as fast as she could before Xander started to chase after her. They hadn't gotten more than ten feet, however, before Cordelia realized, _We're not going to get there in time!_

It was a good thing, therefore, that Doyle was watching over his beloved from within the Sacred Place as he sent her a subliminal message on what to do. Not sure if this would work or not, Cordelia grabbed Xander by the waist and thought, _Gotta fly!_

The sight of the former princess and the former class clown soaring up off the ground and into the air - Cordelia's ability to levitate manifesting itself for only the second time, since Skip's 'upgrade' - caused everyone who witnessed them do it, to suffer an acute attack of Sunnydale Denial Syndrome. And not a moment too soon.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box **

**A while earlier**

* * *

Buffy and Angel entered the magic store to find Willow, Tara and Kendra laying on the floor, still unconscious. Buffy immediately felt like a horse had just kicked her in the stomach, as she saw two people whom she _**knew**_ couldn't be here - because they were dead. "Tara? Kendra?"

"Yeah, I - oh, wait, you didn't know about them, did you? How they came back earlier today, I mean," Angel said, quickly making the connection from the expression on his beloved's face. "Along with Doyle."

"Doyle?" Trying to put aside the recent strangeness, Buffy finally managed to remember the name. "He was that guy who was your first Seer, wasn't he? We met that one time, when I came to your office in LA after Thanksgiving!"

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "I'm not sure what's happened exactly after those three and Xander showed up my hotel earlier tonight, but the way I heard it from Connor and Dawn - Doyle died again, after a big battle of some sort."

"But Tara and Kendra are still alive? Wow. It's just - I gotta wonder. Does anyone actually _**stay**_ dead in this world anymore?" Buffy demanded.

"Most people do," Angel murmured softly, suddenly seeing all the ghosts of the past which haunted him every night. "All the people I killed when I was Angelus, for example."

"Not now, honey," Buffy said, using the term of affection as naturally as breathing. "Willow..." The Slayer went over to examine her best friend more closely. "Okay, it _**looks**_ as if she's gone back to normal. You think we should try to wake her up? Or any of the others?"

"No," Angel shook his head. "There was a discharge of wild, unstable magicks in here recently. I can smell it; it's kinda like ozone. I don't suppose you can smell it too?"

"No," Buffy said shortly. "Look, you stay here and keep an eye on everyone; I'm going home to talk to Dawn about what she -"

"Buffy. Don't," Angel immediately caught her arm. "I know that it's your job to worry about her. But you keep trying to smother Dawn like that, the only thing you'll accomplish is to make her resent you - even more than she does now! Three centuries of experience talking here. Remember what Dawn said a few minutes ago, accusing you of treating her like a _**possession**_ rather than a person? Keep going down that road, and after she turns eighteen...your sister might just tell you that she wants nothing to do with you anymore. I mean, she might leave Sunnydale for college somewhere, and cut you out of her life completely. Is _**that**_ what you want? Because it could happen, whether you believe me or not," Angel said warningly, which sent a stab of fear through Buffy's heart.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just wait here, and hope that your son - and you _**so **_owe me an explanation there, Angel - doesn't force himself on Dawnie? I don't frickin' think so!" Buffy said heatedly.

"I owe you an explanation about Connor? Fine. Kidnapped as a baby a few months back, grew up in a hell dimension where time moves a whole lot faster than in this world, came back less than seventy-two hours ago, and I've been trying to connect with him ever since. And fair's fair, so don't you owe _**me**_ an explanation? About _**Spike**_?" Angel demanded unsympathetically.

Buffy froze like a deer caught in headlights. "I...maybe..." But deep down, on some level, she had known this was coming since the moment that secret had been revealed within Rack's lair; so exhaling deeply, the Slayer began to talk.

Buffy told Angel of how she'd barely had time to register what had happened, being brought back from the dead and all, before Giles had left Sunnydale. Afterwards, she'd had to try to look after Dawn all by her lonesome, plus deal with huge financial debts - which had forced her into getting a job at the local Doublemeat Palace, of all places - and the impossible-to-meet expectations of her friends for her to be the same Buffy Summers she'd been before she'd died. To act as if they hadn't torn her soul out of Heaven, and everything was just hunky-dory or whatever.

"At times, it felt like no one was there for me," Buffy admitted painfully. "Giles went home despite my begging him not to, Dawn was always throwing a tantrum or getting into trouble whenever I tried to deal with a problem, and I couldn't confide in my friends anymore - not after what they did to me. So..."

"That left Spike," Angel said knowingly. "And not that I want to hear details, but - how did it happen?"

Buffy sighed again. "After Willow and the others brought me back - he was there. Spike was always just - there. And then one night, we kissed. Thanks to an evil song 'n dance demon who almost took Xander with him downstairs, in order to become his queen..."

Seeing the look on Angel's face Buffy quickly added, "Don't ask. The point is, kissing Spike made me feel - something. Something other than that awful, sucking emptiness I was experiencing, like day and night. But a few weeks later - he hit me. And his chip didn't short-circuit his brain, or whatever. After we started fighting, it quickly degenerated into beating the hell out of each other inside that abandoned old building. Then as the place started falling down all around us - well, one thing led to another, and I sorta just..." Buffy trailed off, even though Angel could easily guess the rest. However much he didn't want to.

Looking ashamed and embarrassed, Buffy went on with her tale, telling the stone-faced Angel how she and Spike had engaged in a...a torrid affair, one might call it, as the months had passed. She described how she had ended things with Spike after Riley and his oh-so-perfect wife had briefly shown up in town. Buffy then mentioned the wedding-that-wasn't, and how the chipped vampire had briefly shown up with some skank as his date, before Angel cut her off.

"I already know all about that," the Champion told the Slayer, recalling what Xander had said to him back in LA. Concealing his true emotions as well as he could, Angel said, "So, is that all? You told Spike it was over, and he failed to make you jealous with another girl? No way, I don't buy it. Because I _**know **_Spike; Dru may have sired him, but Angelus taught him everything else from the ground up. I was the Yoda to his Luke Skywalker, as he put it during that Parent-Teacher Night."

"You actually know about Star Wars?" Buffy asked facetiously, before she saw the unamused look on Angel's face. "Fine. You're right; Spike refused to accept that it was over between us. No matter how many times I told him that we were through. In fact, I was out on patrol a few nights ago and after I came home - Spike was there in my bathroom, on account of he still had access to the house.

"He tried to convince me to get back together with him _**again**_, but I told him no. So then he..." Buffy trailed off, wondering exactly how to phrase it. "Spike tried to, uh, force the issue."

Angel's eyes went impossibly wide, the moment he thought he understood what Buffy was hinting at. "Spike _**raped**_ you?!"

"NO!" Buffy said firmly. "I mean, there was some naughty touching, but he didn't actually succeed in doing anything like that. I kicked him off of me, he ran out of the house, and I haven't seen him since. I went to his crypt earlier today, but one of Spike's demon buddies told me he'd left town; and Clem had no idea when, or even if, he'd be back."

"I'm gonna kill Spike for this, the next time I see him. Whether that's next week, or a century from now," Angel said furiously. His anger had been building higher and higher as he'd listened to Buffy talking, but now his rage could no longer be concealed from the Slayer. "He's dust, for everything he's done to you!"

"Angel..."

"You think I don't get it, Buffy? You think I don't get _**him**_? I already told you - my demon taught Spike the basics of just about everything he knows! How to stalk his prey. How to lay in wait for the right opportunity to strike. You mentioned before how Spike was always there, forcing himself into your life - who do you think taught him _**that**_ trick? Angelus trained William to be his heir, right from the start - and don't think for a moment that what he tried to do to you, is the worst thing he's ever done! The stories I could tell you about what Spike and I did together, back in the nineteenth century - all the orphanages we burned down, all the men and women we tortured to death, all the rough sex with Darla and Dru, all the blood we spilled side by side -"

"STOP! Please, Angel - just stop. Not now, okay? I can't deal with this right now!" Buffy shrieked, forcing him to shut up.

_Now I understand what Xander meant by saying that the pedestal he'd put Buffy on, she'd fallen from it,_ Angel thought to himself, even as he pulled his beloved into a tight hug. _Because there was a time she would have killed Spike, before he would even have gotten the opportunity to attack her that way. And the worst part is, I can tell that Buffy doesn't hate the guy for what he did! Or tried to do, whatever..._

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Angel eventually said, his heavy brown eyes communicating his sorrow and sincerity to the petite blonde. "All these months, ever since you came back. I'm so sorry."

"You're here now, Angel," Buffy replied softly. "And that's all that matters. You came through for me when I needed you, and that's all I care about."

And then, inevitably, they kissed. Buffy's mouth opened in pure pleasure, her brain going blank as she felt Angel's lips crushing against hers. Buffy's heart thundered madly, just like when they'd kissed back in Rack's magic den; curiously, she felt more _**alive**_ now than she had for the past nine months, after clawing her way out of her grave.

"Oh, not _**again**_! Buffy, what are you doing back here?!"

Buffy and Angel quickly broke apart, the Slayer flushed and red-faced and panting as she tried to fix her clothes and her hair. "Anya?" Buffy said in a strangled tone of voice.

"You're a demon," Angel said in surprise, quickly identifying what the female before him was.

Anyanka - again, she figured it would be better to keep thinking of herself as 'Anya Jenkins' - merely turned up her nose at the undead Champion. "And you're not? Soul or otherwise, we both know exactly what you are. And while we never crossed paths in the old days, _**Angelus**_, I've seen your handiwork first-hand. In fact..."

"What are you doing here, Anya?" Buffy interrupted, truly not wanting to hear anything more about what the Whirlwind had gotten up to in the days of yore.

"What am _**I **_doing here? I _**own**_ this place! And just so you know - the Magic Box is no longer a home for wayward Scoobies, as my lousy ex-fiancé would have put it!" Anya said angrily. "Now answer the question!"

"We came looking for Willow," Angel said, gesturing to the unconscious redhead and experiencing the oddest feeling of déjà vu after hearing Xander's old nickname for the group.

Oddly, Anya calmed down after hearing that. "Right. And now that you've found her, what next?"

"Wait for her and the others to wake up, I guess," Buffy shrugged. "Try to figure out where I might find that asshole Warren, as well."

"Oh, him! Warren and his friend Andrew, they're no longer an issue. I dealt with them personally, just now," Anya said dismissively.

"You killed them?" Angel asked, even as Buffy narrowed her eyes whilst staring at the vengeance demon.

"No, I just sent them to the world containing nothing but shrimp. Eternal exile sort of deal. That way, one or both of them will hopefully kill the other, thanks to the nature of Andrew's Wish," Anya said merrily, suddenly looking a lot more cheerful.

"Wish? Wait up...you granted a Wish to a _**guy**_?" Buffy said, honestly not sure how she felt about all this. She also could not help wondering about the third member of the Trio, Jonathan; where he was and what he was doing. Not that that was a big priority for her, right now.

"Yeah, well, special circumstances," Anya shrugged. "I mean sure, the whole scorned woman angle 'n all, but technically I can grant a Wish to anyone I want. And Andrew...qualified...in a way I deemed acceptable."

"Well, what kind of Wish was it?" Buffy then asked, not understanding what Anya was alluding to with regard to Andrew's sexual orientation. "What exactly did you do, apart from this 'exile' thing?"

"I'm sorry, but the details happen to fall under demon-client confidentiality. So they're not something I can discuss with you," Anya shook her head firmly.

"Well, I guess she's got a point there. Speaking as a private detective, I mean," Angel said slowly, before seeing the look Buffy was sending him. "I'm just saying, it's common business practise to keep quiet about certain information."

"What?!" Buffy demanded.

Angel shrugged. "Apples and oranges, Buffy."

Buffy was obviously a little upset, though. "Apples and oranges? Try apples and watermelons! And I'm the Slayer, Angel, it's my _**job**_ to know about these things! Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Anya suddenly looked at Buffy curiously, extending her demon senses to feel what the Slayer was feeling. "Wow. Just how many times has this guy hurt you in the past? The way he scorned you after losing his soul, the way he left you after your high school graduation, even the way he sided against you with that Slayer named - Faith? Different circumstances, Buffy, and I would have looked you up to offer you a Wish _**multiple**_ times!"

"You would have what?" Buffy said in disbelief, before her eyes snapped wide open. "Wait...are you saying that you could have granted me _**anything**_ I wished for? And - if I still qualify as a scorned woman - is that offer still in the table?"

"Of course. And as for question number one, only within certain limits; I mean, I can't bring your mother back to life or anything like that. Which is a pity, because I liked Joyce - she was nice, and I miss her," Anya said honestly.

"Yeah, me too. Look, Anya, you gotta promise me that if I do wish for something - no tricks and no embellishments or whatever, alright? For old time's sake?" Buffy asked the vengeance demon hopefully.

"Buffy..." Angel said warningly, not liking where this was going.

"Okay, what the hell. After all, as a mortal you did save my life more than once, and I do have a quota to meet! But exactly what sort of Wish did you have in mind?" Anya asked inquisitively.

"I want you to nullify that stupid perfect happiness clause in Angel's curse. Give him the ability to be totally happy with me - _**without**_ Angelus ever showing up," the young woman said without hesitation. "That's what I wish for."

"BUFFY!" Angel yelped, looking afraid of the consequences of the Slayer's Wish. With good reason, too.

"Okay, I can do that. Done!" Anya snapped her fingers.

Straightaway, Angel felt his inner demon howl in pain as Anya's magicks touched his innermost core. Touched it, manipulated it, and altered it to fit the parameters of the Wish. Still, in order to fulfill the letter if not the spirit of the Wish, the demonic mojo mystically connected Angel's soul to Buffy's. In other words, as long as the blonde Slayer lived, the escape clause was effectively bypassed; Angel could experience perfect happiness as often as he liked. Should Buffy die, however, then Angelus would automatically be unleashed, as Liam's soul would follow hers wherever it went.

Therefore, since Ms. Summers was not immortal, soon enough - a human lifetime at most - the Scourge of Europe would once again walk the earth, after the oldest Chosen One died for the third and last time.

Obviously, neither the Powers That Be nor the Senior Partners were very happy with this latest development.

* * *

**Senegal, Africa - demon cave**

**Six hours later**

* * *

Spike lay prone on the ground, his body a bloodstained mess. The place where the shapeshifter demon had impaled him through the stomach was hardly the worst injury which had been inflicted throughout the Trials, and the vampire's bruised and bleeding face was a testament to all the suffering and pain he had undergone recently.

A shadow suddenly appeared over Spike's face. "You have endured the required Trials," Lloyd said in that deep and gravelly voice, breathing loudly.

"Bloody right I have," Spike said weakly. Slowly, painfully, he rolled onto his side and pushed himself up onto his knees. "So give me what I want, so that Buffy can get what she deserves."

"Very well. Even though the Slayer...already has what she deserves," Lloyd told Spike, still breathing loudly.

"What's that s'posed to mean, then?" the English undead demanded feebly.

"Behold."

The cave demon reached out with one claw, and lightly touched Spike on the forehead. A moment later, the vampire felt like Lloyd had filled him up with that mystical drug named Orpheus or something; it was as if almost all his energy had instantly been restored - before the vision exploded into life inside his mind.

_Spike saw Buffy - she was flat on her back, her legs spread wide apart while a naked Angel was thrusting inside her, the constant rhythm spreading the Slayer's shapely thighs even wider. There was no mistaking that distinctive tattoo on the old man's back, even if his Grandsire's face wasn't visible - and there was no mistaking Angel's familiar moves either, as he pounded into the blonde Chosen One on the bed._

_Buffy's screams started echoing off the bedroom walls, as she locked her legs around her lover and ground her hips against his body. "AAAANNNNGGELLLL! Oh God! That's it, don't stop! Harder! HARDER!"_

"_Oh, Buffy..."_

"_Angel! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIlov eyouIloveyou. Ahhh! AAANGGELL!" Buffy shouted the vampire's name like she'd just found a new religion or something._

_Spike was stunned, not to mention horrified. Because she'd never said that to __**him**__, not once in all the times they had gotten caught up within the throes of passion. In fact, towards the end Buffy had constantly said the exact opposite, up to and including the other night in her bathroom..._

_Still, what was going on? Had the crazy bint lost her mind? What about the Magnificent Pouf's curse? Was Buffy __**deliberately **__trying to allow Angelus to run riot?_

The vision then vanished, and Spike found himself back in that African cave. "What - the effing hell was _**that**_?" the vampire spluttered in confusion, staring at Lloyd.

The demon's green eyes glowed. "The new future, finally come to pass."

"What? That...that was bloody real?! I don't believe it! Angelus..." Spike trailed off, suddenly reminded of what that mind-reading shapeshifter demon had said to him a few hours back. That Buffy would never forgive him for attempting to rape her, and that she would eventually choose Angel instead of him. "That bastard's curse..."

"Is longer an issue," Lloyd rasped. "Thanks to a Wish granted by Anyanka. Now, it is time to restore your soul."

"WAIT!" Spike screamed, moving back with surprising speed given the tortured wreck of a body he now possessed. "What wish? What the bleedin' heck are you goin' on about?"

Somewhat surprisingly, Lloyd explained how Buffy had wished for Angel's soul to be permanently bound. "And you have seen for yourself what the Slayer is currently doing with your Grandsire."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Spike yelled, again refusing to believe it. "It's just a trick, that's what it is! It's not true! It can't be! 'Cause Buffy's _**mine**_!"

"I was right before; you truly are a _**pathetic**_ excuse for a demon," Lloyd said sneeringly. "What need have I for lies? For what reason should I even make the effort to deceive you? It is obvious that the Trials have failed to purge your stupidity and conceit - how your recently deceased Sire ever put up with you, is utterly beyond me."

"Wha...wait, Dru's _**dust**_? When? Where? And who did it?" Spike demanded, trying but failing to get up off his knees.

"Approximately eight hours ago. The Hellmouth. And the Slayer," Lloyd replied, even though he made no direct reference to Kendra and allowed Spike to come to his own conclusions about that.

And sure enough, he immediately thought Buffy had done it. To Spike's mind, it wasn't even that surprising; Drusilla had shown up in Sunnydale last year looking to kill the blonde Chosen One and reclaim him from her influence, after all. And coupled with the vision he had just experienced...

"Hell with this," Spike muttered furiously, burying the feelings of heartbreak and betrayal. After everything he had done for her, everything he had suffered through, every fiendish torture he had undergone in this damned cave - _**this **_was what had awaited him at the end? _**This**_ was his reward, for trying to be worthy of Buffy's love? For trying to be a man and not a monster?

Had it all been nothing but a gigantic waste of time?

_No! _Convinced now that Lloyd was telling him the truth, and feeling enraged after seeing Angel screwing Buffy's brains out, Spike shouted, "You know what? I don't want my soul back anymore! Ya hear me, mate? GET RID OF THAT DAMN CHIP IN MY BRAIN, INSTEAD!"

A pause. Then Lloyd said with an almost-hidden note of triumph, "As you wish."

The cave demon's clawed hand touched the vampire's head again, but this time it glowed with a fiery yellow-orange color. Spike instantly threw his head back and screamed loudly, as the Initiative's electronic leash inside his skull was finally torn apart. He then collapsed to the dirt floor unconscious, but that wasn't important.

What mattered was that Spike, slayer of two Slayers, was now free to kill again. At long last.

TBC...


	19. A Simple Twist Of Fate

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Welcome, dear readers, to the latest chapter of the story! A big thank-you to everyone who's been reading, reviewing and sending feedback, we really do appreciate it. In fact, we think it's fair to say that we wouldn't have gotten this far without you! This thing has become a mini-monster, ever since we started publishing it. Anyway, we hope you enjoy the latest instalment of the fic, and please don't be shy about telling us what you think of it. Type your comments into that box at the bottom of the screen, and hit that big ol' review button! To quote one of our eight-year-old fans, pretty please with sugar on top...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 19 – A Simple Twist Of Fate**

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box**

**Now**

* * *

"I think she's waking up!"

Tara groaned, as she slowly fought her way to full consciousness and finally opened her eyes, blinking furiously as her unfocused orbs tried to get used to the harsh fluorescent lighting of the magic store. But even as she attempted to do so, the Wiccan felt...weird. She didn't understand it, but her entire being felt - different. Heavier, somehow. Like she was more...solid. More..._**real?**_

_Willow, what did you do to me?_ Tara thought to herself dimly, recalling her last memory even as strong hands grabbed her and gently lifted her up off the floor.

"Tara, you okay?" Buffy asked, staring at her friend in concern.

"I think so...Buffy?" Tara responded, the Maclay woman squinting and trying to focus upon her friend.

"Yeah, it's me. Gotta admit, I _**definitely**_ wasn't expecting to see you here," Buffy said wryly, before giving the witch a big hug. "Guess I know now how you musta felt when I came back from the dead, huh?"

Tara automatically returned the hug, before stepping back. "What happened?"

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us," a male voice said calmly, from off to the side.

"Angel?" Tara turned to look at the ensouled vampire, appearing surprised. "You're here too? Why are you in Sunnydale? You're, you're not supposed to be here..."

"Yeah. The way I heard it from Connor and Dawn, I'm uh, supposed to be stuck at the bottom of the ocean by now, right?" Angel said uncertainly.

"What?" Buffy turned to stare at him in confusion.

"Oh, who cares? Tara, you're _**back**_! And I may not understand how or why, but as long as you're not dead and Willow's not an evil megalomaniac anymore, that doesn't matter as far as I'm concerned!" Anya said happily, as she rushed forward and gave Tara a huge hug.

"Anya. Good to see you too," Tara smiled before the shopkeeper's hug became a bit too tight. "Anya? Kinda need to breathe!"

"OH! I'm sorry," Anya said apologetically, letting go at once. "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"No, no. I just have a bit of a headache; I'm not sure why," Tara confessed, not yet knowing the truth about her new level of existence. "C-could I steal some of Giles's painkillers?"

"Sure!" Anya said chirpily, before she went behind the counter and got what Tara had asked for. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Tara nodded, before dry-swallowing the medication. "Goddess, but I wish I had some water to wash these down with..."

"Done!" Anya said automatically, and the next moment a glass of water appeared in Tara's hand.

"Okay, I have to admit; the whole demon makeover thing? Anya, maybe I _**was**_ kinda judgmental earlier today," Buffy admitted, feeling just a tiny bit envious of the demon powers as Tara thankfully drank all the water.

"Actually, would you two mind keeping an eye on Willow and Kendra for a few minutes? Buffy and I need to talk in private," Angel said, grabbing the Chosen One's arm.

"We do?"

"Yeah, we do. Is there somewhere close by we can go?"

The Slayer stared at him in confusion, before nodding. "My training area, around the back. You guys, 'scuse us..." Buffy quickly led her former boyfriend into the back room, before shutting the door and turning to face him. "Okay, what's the dire?"

"Buffy. Do you have any idea what you've done? I mean, wishing for my soul to be permanently bound?!" Angel raised his voice slightly.

"Yeah. I've finally managed to trap Angelus in his cage, like, permanently. How come you're acting like that's a _**bad **_thing?!" Buffy fired back, looking puzzled.

"I'm not saying it's bad, or that you did the wrong thing, exactly, it's just - the thing about magic is that there's always consequences. Always!" Angel pseudo-sighed, "I remember, after Connor was taken from me - I did a black magic ritual to turn that demon calling itself Sahjhan corporeal again. A few weeks later, Fred almost died as a consequence of that - and Gunn told me how that was all my fault. He actually yelled directly in my face, _'You do what you want to get what you want, and the hell with the consequences!'_ Buffy, look me in the eye and tell me you don't think that eventually, this'll come around to bite us in the ass somehow!"

The Slayer hesitated for a moment, but then she shook her head. "Look, if there _**are**_ consequences, then we'll deal the same way we always do. I've been doing it since I was fifteen, so I'm pretty darn used to it by now! Damn it, Angel, I thought the risk was worth the possible reward. Are you telling me you think it wasn't?"

"No, but - well, look what happened to Willow. Buffy, do you honestly think that when she first started learning magic, she planned to end up the addict she's now become? Dawn told me what happened there, the car accident and how she ended up with a broken arm thanks to Willow's 'problem.' Same principle applies - there could be serious repercussions, from what you just did!" Angel insisted.

Buffy now looked annoyed. "Repercussions? Boy, it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about this exact scenario ten zillion times back in high school, because otherwise? Today would have been a real letdown!"

The young woman's words were enough to instantly remind Angel of the Day that Never Was; that brief flicker of time when he had been human, before the Oracles had taken the Day back, and Buffy had said practically the exact same thing to him. _"You know, it's a good thing I didn't fantasize about you turning human only about ten zillion times, because today would have been a real letdown."_ It was enough to give the ensouled vampire chills, recalling the blonde Slayer's ghost from years gone by.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Buffy asked worriedly. "Look, I know you're worried - but let's look at the upside for a moment. Namely, the curse is no longer an issue, and we can finally be together now! And isn't that what both of us always wanted?"

When Angel didn't immediately reply in the affirmative, Buffy became worried. Examining the vampire's face, the Slayer suddenly seemed to understand something - before a look of misery appeared on her features. "Oh, now I get it. It's _**me**_, isn't it? I willingly gave myself to Spike, I let him have me in every sense of the word - and now, you don't want his leftovers -"

"NOOO!" Angel roared, coming forward at once. "Buffy, don't even _**think**_ that! It's not you, it's..."

"It's what?" Buffy asked, examining his face more closely. As Angel looked away, the Summers woman was inexplicably reminded of ancient days before she became the Slayer; back when she had been a cheerleader at Hemery High, and her only priorities had been boys and popularity. That look was something she had seen before, as Buffy recalled her freshman year boyfriend named Jeff - who had cheated on her...

"Oh my God. There's someone else, isn't there? That's why you're acting like this," Buffy whispered in shock. "I can't - I mean, when did this happen? And who is she? Is she anyone I know?"

"It's, it's complicated," Angel said hesitantly, before deciding to confess a secret that he had only ever told Wesley about. "And it's - Cordelia."

Buffy's eyebrows almost hit the ceiling. "Cordelia? _**Cordelia?!**_ As in Cordelia Chase? You and - her? What...how..."

"Like I said, it's complicated," Angel shrugged helplessly.

"So simple it up for me," Buffy demanded, trying to ignore the fiery sting of jealousy in her heart.

"Buffy - do you really want me to do that? Because the thing is, I've developed feelings for her over the past few months, but I'm pretty sure Cordelia doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean, the woman has a boyfriend - well, she _**had**_ one; apparently Groo just broke up with her - and besides. Cordy was pretty focused on Doyle, after he came back from the dead today," Angel said softly, woefully ignorant of everything his Vision Girl had gone through tonight. "So bottom line, I really kinda doubt she thinks of me, y'know - that way."

_Oh. So it's more of a one-sided unrequited crush thing. Sorta like what Xander felt for me during high school, before he eventually moved on,_ Buffy thought to herself, calming down. "Okay. But you still haven't made with the 'splainy, on how you started developing feelings for her?"

The ensouled vampire paused. "I guess it all started after Darla staked herself, and Connor was born. Cordelia helped me take care of him...she was really good with my son, back when he was just a baby..." He smiled a little at the memory of the Seer changing Connor's diapers. "I guess what with raising a kid together, I finally started appreciating Cordelia for who and what she is nowadays. But then Groo entered the scene, and she chose him instead of me. Well, not that I ever really tried to compete with that guy in order to capture her heart; even though Fred and Lorne started babbling about kye-rumption and all..."

"What the hell is kye-rumption?" Buffy wanted to know, never having heard of the Pylean word.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, I can't help how I feel about Cordelia nowadays, and I'm - well, with regard to you and me, and what happens next between us, I just didn't want for you not to know all the facts up-front," Angel explained rather lamely.

"Well, if that's the case, then the way I see it...you need to make a choice," Buffy said slowly, looking directly into Angel's eyes. "Now that the soul loss-age is no longer an issue, do you want to be with me - or do you want to be with her? And for the record, I don't like sharing my guy with another girl. And I'm pretty sure Cordy doesn't either. So you gotta decide, Angel - me or her? Since you can't have us both, I'm telling you that right now!"

_Ohhh...how did I end up in __**this**__ position? _Angel asked himself hopelessly, seeing the Slayer's blue-green orbs boring into his brown ones with laser-like intensity. _I've got to choose between Buffy and Cordy? Kinda like Xander had to choose between them, way back when? Dear God, when did I start following in that guy's footsteps? And obviously, whatever choice I make, I'm __**doomed**__..._

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - somewhere on Hadley Street **

**A while earlier**

* * *

"Your sister hates me."

Dawn rolled her eyes, as she and Connor turned the corner onto Revello Drive. "No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does," Connor said broodily, sounding way too much like his father.

"She does not," Dawn replied, starting to grow annoyed.

"She does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"_**She**_ - oh, God, talk about living the cliché. We're having our first fight, aren't we?" Dawn asked her new boyfriend hopelessly, as they continued walking towards her house.

"I don't want to fight with you," Connor shrugged, shaking his head.

"Really? Okay, well, I guess that's something to put in the positive column," Dawn told him, cheering up a little. "And seriously, Buffy doesn't hate you. She doesn't even _**know **_you yet! We just have to convince her what a great guy you are. Y'know, play up the whole superhero angle!"

"Problem is, I'm no superhero." Connor frowned, recalling something he'd been told in LA. "And Xander warned me about your sister, you know, what she can be like. I should have listened to him more closely; and that reminds me, do you have a shovel at your home?"

"What are you - no, never mind," Dawn briefly looked exasperated as she quickly got the reference, as well as recalling what Harris had said inside her house. "Look, honey, I _**know**_ Buffy. I know how she thinks, and I know how she'll react to just about any situation. So just do what I tell you, and I'm sure everything will soon sort itself out. I mean, I'm not asking you to not be yourself, just - cut out the whole 'you really think you could take me in a fight?' thing, okay?"

"Fine," Connor shrugged. "But if your sister thinks she can just order me around - and she _**does**_, I know her type all too well from when I was living in Quor-toth - then sooner or later, she's going to push me too far. And if push comes to shove, and combat is the only option left, then I'm sorry, Dawn; but I won't step away from that fight. I promise I'll try not to kill her, but that's as far as I can go," Connor said bleakly.

Dawn exhaled worriedly. _And the worst part is that it'll probably happen, won't it? Buffy's not the type to back away from a challenge, and Angel isn't always gonna be there to play diplomat. He can't be! Oh, what a mess..._

"Maybe if Buffy knew more about you," the young woman said, thinking furiously. "I mean, perhaps you could tell her details about where you came from, and she'd think twice about expecting you to obey her every whim. Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing more about your old home myself; what exactly was Quaker-Oats or whatever like?"

Connor remained silent for a few seconds. "Quor-toth is Hell," he eventually said, which gave Dawn goosebumps. "Everything there is...the total opposite of here. No sun. No stars. No clouds. There's just the red sky, and black earth, and that thick foul stench in the air. And there are demons there. They're not like the ones you find here, I mean - that creature I've run into at my dad's hotel, Lorne or whatever his name is, he wouldn't last five seconds in Quor-toth before something ate him. And my life there, it was just - running. Hiding. Killing. Feeding. Looking after my - Holtz."

"The guy that kidnapped you way back when, and took you to that place - in order to stick it to Angel," Dawn nodded.

Connor was about to automatically object to that, but the words quickly died in his throat. _For all I know, that could be true,_ he thought to himself morosely. _I need to find that Wesley person, and learn exactly what he did in Los Angeles..._

Just as he and Dawn arrived at the Summers residence, oddly enough, Connor's wish was granted; Wes pulled over and parked outside 1630 Revello Drive, quickly exiting the vehicle after spotting both teens on the street. "Hello, Miss Summers. I must say, you're out and about very late tonight."

"_**Wesley**_?!" Dawn squeaked, barely even recognizing the Englishman.

_This is Wesley? __**The **__Wesley? _Connor immediately leaped into action, grabbing the ex-Watcher by the front of his shirt. "What did you do to my father? I mean, Holtz?!"

"Okay, Connor, calm down..." Dawn tried in vain to reason with the guy.

"I won't ask again! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Connor shouted into Wesley's face, ignoring his girlfriend completely.

Silent and expressionless, Wyndam-Pryce simply brought up his arm as he made a fist; and straightaway, the blade shot out from his wrist sheath, almost piercing Connor's throat. The Miracle Child's eyes went impossibly wide at the sensation of the cold steel pricking his skin.

"CONNOR!" Dawn screamed half a second later, once her brain had registered what had happened. "Wesley, no, please..."

"If I wanted him dead, Miss Summers, then Angel's son would already be a blood-soaked corpse on the sidewalk," the former head of Angel Investigations said way too calmly. He then said to Connor, "Make no mistake about it; I _**could**_ have killed you just now. All it would have taken is for me to have squeezed my fist a little harder. So let this be a lesson to you, boy; not everything in this world is what it may appear to be, at first glance. Now, _**let go of me**_."

Wesley's cold and impersonal tone of voice sounded like he expected to be obeyed without question. And while under ordinary circumstances Connor would have called his bluff, at the moment the male teen was at a distinct tactical disadvantage; plus, there was Dawn to worry about. So slowly, carefully, he let go and Wesley promptly withdrew the sword back into his arm sheath.

"That's better," Wes went on calmly, acting as if this sort of thing happened to him every day. "Now, you were asking about Holtz, I believe?"

"Uh, we heard from Angel that you, um...you might have killed him?" Dawn asked timidly, as Connor backed away and took her into his arms.

"No, no. I didn't kill Holtz, however much pleasure that act would have given me," Wesley replied casually, as if they were just discussing the weather. "As far as I'm concerned, there was no point. That man may have sent Justine to kill me and kidnap Connor here all those months ago, but after I learned that Holtz had returned from Quor-toth earlier tonight, I decided I had no intention of returning the favor. I didn't feel quite that merciful, to be honest with you."

"Then what did you do?" Connor demanded, even as the youth tried to ignore the extra confirmation of what had happened when he was a baby; and what Holtz's original intentions had truly been.

"I put Holtz into a state of suspended animation," Wesley's voice was just as calm and emotionless as before. "Turned him back into the living statue he once was, according to the Tro-clon prophecy. Then I just left him there in that underground chamber, where I found him. Because quite frankly, the man was of no further interest to me."

"A statue?" Dawn echoed in disbelief. "Wesley, y-you can actually do that nowadays?"

"The only constant in this world is change, Miss Summers. You of all people should know that," Wes shrugged.

Connor was about to demand that Wyndam-Pryce undo what he'd done to his surrogate father, but at that moment - out of nowhere, a number of Kith'harn demons descended upon the trio with only one thought in their minds. Namely, to capture Connor and present him alive to their employer, Cyvus Vail.

"GET INSIDE THE HOUSE!" Connor yelled at Dawn, even as he withdrew his weapons and Wesley did likewise. Instinctively moving back-to-back with the man who, only seconds ago, had held a sword to his throat, the Destroyer of Quor-toth started to fight the bad guys alongside the former Watcher.

Cut, slash, parry, thrust, block - they fought and they killed and they acquitted themselves remarkably well in battle, but in the end Wesley and Connor were just too badly outnumbered...

...and so it wasn't long before Dawn crept out of the house, only to find Connor missing and Wesley wounded and unconscious in the middle of her driveway.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box **

**Now**

* * *

Willow groaned, slowly returning to consciousness as not far away, Kendra woke up at the exact same time. Both Slayer and witch began to move, automatically trying to get up before friendly hands helped them both ascend from the floor.

"What happened?" Kendra asked woozily in her Jamaican accent, shaking her head and feeling oddly different; just like Tara before her.

"I don't know. Willow, w-w-what did you do?" Tara asked her girlfriend as gently as she could, after letting her go. "The last thing I remember is you grabbing both Kendra and me, and then there was some kind of magical explosion..."

"Yes, I remember dat now," Kendra nodded, as Anya finally let her go and stepped aside. "I t'ink I ended up unconscious...after Tara mentioned how she and I were only here in dis world temporarily..."

"I'm not entirely sure what I did, exactly," Willow confessed, the red-haired witch looking somewhat confused. "All I know for certain is that once I heard Tara say that, I had to bind her - and you, Kendra - to mortal life completely again. Which is what I accomplished, somehow."

"_**What**_?!" Tara yelped, looking freaked.

"Is dat even possible?" Kendra asked, appearing astonished.

"Oh, sure. For a witch at Willow's level, pretty much easy-peasy. If you're willing to pay the requisite price, of course," Anya shrugged, as the other three females turned to look at her.

"Price? What price?" Willow demanded. "Anya, what are you talking about?"

The vengeance demon just scowled at her and thought, _Can you still do the telepathy thing?_

_Of course,_ Willow replied back into Anya's mind. _Why?_

_I just figured, you wouldn't want your girlfriend to know that you sacrificed a human life in order to 'fix' her situation, as you so charmingly put it,_ Anya thought vindictively, even as Willow's face went white and pasty. _Same applies for this Kendra person, in case you didn't realize it yet - another life you ended before its time. And before you ask it's not that I give a damn about __**you**__ any longer, obviously; but since I know that Tara loves you, and I still consider her a friend, I thought it'd be better to spare __**her**__ the details about how you murdered two people, just like that._

"Willow? Anya?" Tara asked, not liking the expressions she was seeing on their faces. "Are, are you two doing that mind-talk thing?"

"Not anymore," Anya shrugged, as Willow started weeping.

"What's goin' on? What were you two discussin' just now?" Kendra demanded, confused and not liking that in the slightest.

"Oh, Goddess, what have I become?" Willow sobbed, even as Tara immediately tried to comfort her. "First I killed that guy Rack, and then I _**violated**_ Xander and Cordelia, and now I'm responsible for two other people dying? I WISH I'D NEVER STUDIED MAGIC AT ALL!"

Anya blinked. Automatically, she began to say, "Do -"

"NOOO!" Cordelia screamed, dropping Xander to the ground just outside the Magic Box as she came in for a landing, and then a thin pencil-beam of white light came shooting out of her right index finger...

...straight towards Anya's amulet, vaporizing it and preventing the vengeance demon from fulfilling Willow's Wish.

"MY AMULET!" the now-human Anya shrieked, looking horrified at her abrupt and unwelcome return to mortal status. "You _**bitch**_, what have you done?!"

"You know what? I _**really**_ don't like that word," Cordelia said coldly, before she viciously punched Anya in the face - hard enough to make the blonde woman's teeth rattle, as the ex-demon stumbled backwards. "So you call me that again, and you'll be sorry..."

"Okay, Cor, I-I think that's enough," Xander said nervously, having just entered the Magic Box. "Uh, Ahn, can I talk to you outside?" Not waiting for a reply, Harris quickly dragged the woman out of the store, as the two former lovebirds temporarily vanished from view.

"Cordelia, I-I'm, I'm so sorry about what I -" Willow started to apologize with regard to the whole 'Lassie' thing, before Cordelia hit her even harder than she'd hit Anya.

"Really? Well, if you think _**that's**_ gonna cut it, then you're even more of a deluded loser than I ever gave you credit for," Cordy said mercilessly, the venom in the Seer's voice clear for all to hear. "You _**raped**_ me and Xander, you damned witch! And you laughed while you did it! So pay attention - the big doofus may forgive you for what you did, but I. Never. Will. Do you understand that? Willow, I want to kill you so badly for forcing us to have sex that way, I can almost _**taste**_ it..."

"No. Please, don't hurt her," Tara begged the Vision Girl, even as Kendra's eyes went wide after hearing what Cordelia had to say. "Kill me, instead."

"Are you _**serious**_?!" Cordelia demanded in disbelief.

"Tara, she's right. Dis is madness," Kendra nodded. "I know dey say how love is blind 'n all dat, but still..."

"It doesn't matter. _**No one**_ is gonna sacrifice themselves for me, especially not after everything I've done lately," Willow said firmly, stepping away from Tara's grasp and silencing her with a look. "Go ahead, Cordelia; kill me. I swear, I won't try to stop you. I won't do a darn thing to try to defend myself. You want justice for what I did to you and Xander, well - go ahead."

"You actually think it's that simple? Oh, I only wish it was! But you deciding to commit suicide, that's just an easy out, a convenient way of getting off the hook. Besides - if I kill you, Willow, then I kill something special in Xander as well. And I sure as hell don't want _**that **_on my conscience," the Seer snarled at the redhead. "No way do I want to hurt my high school boyfriend that way! It'd be almost as bad as what would have happened to him in that vision I recently had!"

Tara blinked. "Uh...what?"

"A few minutes ago, I had a vision of the Wicked Witch of the East here making a wish," Cordelia gestured at Willow irritably. "She said, and I quote, _'I wish I'd never studied magic at all.' _Then the Evil Fairy Godmother granted said wish. And the world ended up in Hell, because of those two idiots!"

"How did dat happen, exactly?" Kendra asked curiously, even as Tara and Willow gaped at hearing Cordelia's assertion.

"It was just - one thing after another," Cordelia gestured hopelessly with her hands. "But in a nutshell, everything ended up different. Angel never got his soul back after he lost it during junior year, for example. The Mayor, he almost tore Sunnydale apart in retaliation for that Box of his getting destroyed. That ADAM thing killed a lot more people, because that enjoining spell wasn't possible. But most importantly, that hell-thing calling itself Glory actually _**won**_, and managed to go home last year!"

"Goddess, h-how?" Tara stammered, looking horrified. "I mean, I-I know Willow played a huge role in that battle, but surely Buffy -"

"Buffy? She was long since dead and gone by that point! Drusilla had killed her years before," Cordelia interrupted in disgust. "Not to mention she staked Spike as well, for betraying her 'Daddy.' That's why Glory eventually kidnapped Xander in Captain Peroxide's place and had him tortured, in order to find out who the Key was. He held out for as long as he could, but I'm sure you can guess what happened...after those scummy demon worshippers of hers finally broke Xander's resistance..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Willow said thickly, looking like she wanted to vomit all over the floor.

"Go ahead; I need to talk to Angel. Does anyone know where he is?" Cordelia snapped.

"In the back room, talking with Buffy," Tara gestured, even as she guided Willow back to the main table and sat down alongside her, offering her traumatized lover what little comfort she could.

* * *

**Outside the Magic Box**

**A few minutes earlier**

* * *

Anya yanked her arm away from Xander's grasp, roughly two seconds after they had stepped out onto Maple Court. "_**Don't**_ touch me, Harris!" she hissed at him angrily. "You don't have the right anymore!"

"Fine," Xander held his arms up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm sorry, no offense meant. I just wanted to get you out of there, make sure that you'd be okay -"

"What, _**now**_ you're concerned about me? Where was all this concern on our wedding day, you _**jerk**_?" Anya snarled bitterly. She was quite simply unable to help it, especially after what had happened inside the magic store just now.

_Great, we're back to that again._ Xander said, "Ahn...how many times do you want me to say I'm sorry about that? Great googley-moogley, I told you...I thought I was doing the right thing that day, I didn't want to hurt you -"

"Yeah, well, you _**did**_! And - I want to know the real reason why," Anya said suspiciously. Recalling that conversation with Dark Willow, she asked, "Did you abandon me at the altar because you thought you were marrying a demon - or because I wasn't that Cordelia girl?"

"What? NO!" Xander yelped, looking shocked. "I mean, no to both questions! I didn't care about the demon thing, and Cordy totally wasn't part of the picture then!"

"But she is now," Anya growled, staring at her former fiancé.

"Well, I, uh...see, something sorta happened between Cordelia and me..." Xander trailed off uncertainly.

"I know. Willow turned you into a couple of dogs, and you two had sex together. I was there, I saw it," Anya said harshly, much to Xander's surprise.

"You did? So, uh...you actually watched us have sex? Wait, was this before or after Willow turned Cordy and me human again?" the construction worker asked in confusion.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER IN HUMAN FORM?!" Anya immediately screamed.

"Uh -"

"How _**dare**_ you do something like that?!" Anya shouted, slapping Xander across the face as hard as she could.

Just for a moment, Xander didn't regret engaging in sexual intercourse with Cordelia, given Anya's recent actions with Spike - and how she was more or less fine about screwing the British vampire for 'solace.' _Guess it really is over between us forever, isn't it? Although this isn't exactly what I'd call 'closure'..._

"Well, unlike you and Spike, we didn't exactly have a choice about it," Harris replied to Anya's question, starting to get real tired of the criticism and rubbing his cheek where she'd slapped him.

"Oh, sure, and _**that**_ makes everything okay! I swear, if I still had my powers I'd tear out both your kidneys and watch you bleed to death right here, right now!" Anya yelled spitefully.

"Yeah, I, um, heard about that. That you became a demon again. Do I need to ask when?" Xander asked quietly.

"What with all your mental deficiencies? Probably," Anya jeered at him, still very upset about the latest revelation concerning the Harris-Chase sex-capades.

"Have you killed anyone since the wedding?" Xander asked, dreading the answer yet still feeling the need to ask the question. He tried to ignore the vague feeling of resentment over how angry Anya was from becoming human again, figuring it was partly his own fault for driving her back to D'Hoffryn in the first place.

"No. About the worst thing I've done is sending those two idiots, Warren and Andrew, to the world containing nothing but shrimp," Anya replied after calming down a little, causing Xander to stare at her in astonishment. "Hopefully, they'll have murdered each other by now; but technically I haven't killed anyone since D'Hoffryn brought me back into the fold. Not that that makes any difference, now that your old girlfriend has turned me human again!"

"It makes a difference to me," Xander said sincerely. Then he frowned. "Wait up, the way I remember it - the deal was your amulet gets smashed, your last wish gets undone. So, uh, what exactly does that involve? We don't have to deal with another vampire Willow again or something, do we?"

"No, you moron!" Anya yelled in sheer frustration, wondering why on earth she was bothering to have this conversation. "The last Wish I granted was for Tara to have a glass of water, to wash down those painkillers with. Everything else is still exactly as it was, including Buffy's Wish that her undead lover's soul be permanently bound."

"Right, that - _**what?!**_" Xander suddenly demanded in amazement, as his brain quickly caught up with his mouth. "Angel's soul is, _**huh? **_With a side order of _**how the hell**_?"

"Buffy wished it, I dished it. As in their souls are linked together now, and those two can safely experience all the orgasms they want," Anya shrugged. "Personally, I don't see anything romantic about feeling that sort of cold, clammy flesh inside you, and the knowledge that becoming a snack for said vampire lover is only one bad hickey away; but different strokes for different folks, and all that."

Xander was about to make a snide comment about Spike, but Fate intervened in the form of his cell phone ringing. Harris answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Dawn? Hey, slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying..."

"No, hey, Dawnie, start again from the beginning. All I managed to get from that was 'Connor'..."

"What? Well, is Wes okay? Right. Listen, I'm here at the Magic Box; I'll get the Avengers to assemble, and we'll all meet at your house to deal with this. No, don't think that! Connor's gonna be fine," Xander said reassuringly. "Just sit tight, Dawn, we'll be there soon." He then disconnected and said to Anya, "We've got trouble -"

"Tell it to someone who cares," Anya interrupted rudely, having gotten upset all over again whilst Xander had been talking on the phone. "The only thing I want from you anymore, Harris, is for you to take your group of friends away from my shop, and for none of you to ever come back! Well, apart from Tara, maybe. Because as far as I'm concerned? The rest of you aren't welcome here anymore!"

Xander just stared at Anya for roughly five seconds, debating about whether to tell the former vengeance demon about his recent decision to move to San Diego once all this was over; but in the end, he decided against it. He just went back into the magic store to tell everyone the situation, and gather the troops for their new rescue mission.

Anya had just made it clear it was over between them for good, after all - so what was the point of telling her she would most likely never see him again, after tonight?

"Whatever you want, Ahn. And – goodbye."

TBC...


	20. Carpe Demon

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Greetings all, and welcome to the latest chapter of the story. As always, we must give thanks to our loyal readers for their reviews and feedback over the past month or so. To think that this fic is now at twenty chapters, wow - now that's heading into 'Bring Me To Life' territory (and no idea when that story will be updated, by the way). Still, as many of you might have guessed, this story is now coming to an end - there's just this chapter and one more to go, wrapping up all the loose ends, and then it'll be officially over. BUT, it's not over yet! So kick back, relax, put on some mood music as we present to you...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 20 – Carpe Demon**

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - abandoned mansion on Crawford Street**

**A few minutes from now**

* * *

Cyvus Vail gazed upon the unconscious and bleeding Connor dispassionately, before transferring his stare to Gavin Park. The frail-looking demon wheezed, "The vampire's son...is damaged."

"Yes, Mr. Vail," Gavin agreed dutifully. "But then, we both knew that he wasn't going to come with your mercenaries willingly and without a fight. If you like, I can arrange to have the appropriate medical personnel brought here to heal him?"

"I have a better idea..." With that, Vail gestured irritably at the lawyer, and Gavin died slowly and horribly as his interior organs were liquefied - before the body finally collapsed and melted on the floor. Not unlike the Wicked Witch of the West, after Dorothy had doused her with water in the classic movie.

No doubt Wesley would have been angry if he had been present to witness this, as it deprived him of the chance to kill Gavin himself; but as Lorne had put it just a few hours ago, '_life doesn't always turn out the way we want it to, does it._'And once it was over Vail looked around, but there was no one else present in the converted ballroom of the mansion; the Kith'harn demons had collected their pay and left by now, as had the Wolfram & Hart construction team. _Well, never mind; that's just one less problem to deal with. Now, let me see..._

Cyvus closed his eyes and, breathing loudly all the while, began using his dark magicks to slowly heal the Miracle Child's body. And not far away, the Resikhian Urn containing Sahjhan stood waiting for him to finish - so that the final battle between the human and the demon could at last begin.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - the Magic Box **

**Now**

* * *

Cordelia entered the back room of the Magic Box, and quickly burying the vivid memory of having sex in here with Xander, she saw Buffy and Angel staring at one another like there was no one else in the whole world, apart from them. Irritated, the young woman suddenly recalled her former boyfriend's words from that memorable Halloween, nearly five years ago:

'_Give it up, Cordy. You're never going to get between those two. Believe me, I know._'

Despite the passing of the years and despite how close she and Angel had gotten in LA, at this moment - it seemed as if Xander's prophetic statement had indeed withstood the test of time. _And here I'd thought we'd left the whole stupid Buffy-Angel saga back in the Nineties, where it belonged! God, I hate to admit it; but it looks like the Dweeb Boy may actually have been right for once... _

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt this little...whatever it is, but Angel, could I have a word?" Cordelia asked as politely as she could under the circumstances.

Both Slayer and vampire immediately swiveled their heads towards her, surprise quickly turning into dislike in Buffy's case and dread in Angel's. Just for a moment, the ensouled vampire had a 'hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar' look on his face, before Angel pseudo-exhaled in relief. "Cordelia! You're safe..."

"Yeah, safe...sure, Angel, let's go with that. Anyway, Buffy, could you give us some privacy for a few minutes?" Cordy used her most reasonable tone of voice, even though it was obvious her words were more of an order rather than a request.

"Why? What do you need to talk to Angel about?" Buffy didn't give an inch before the Seer's demands. That annoying sensation of jealousy in her heart was something the Chosen One greatly disliked, as she stared at the competition with a blank expression on her face.

"Private stuff. As in, I'm not telling _**you**_," Cordelia replied frankly, instantly reminded of why she and Buffy had never been best friends during the old days.

Buffy looked ready to argue with her about it, before she suddenly had a thought. "If you're here...does that mean Xander's here as well?"

"Yeah, we arrived together," Cordelia shrugged. "Last I saw, him and his ex had gone outside -"

"Oh, God, I better go separate 'em before Anya kills him or something!" With that, Buffy quickly raced out the door.

Angel suddenly got a funny look on his face - and then he came closer to the Vision Girl. "Cordelia, why am I smelling Xander's scent on you?"

_Oh, God, not that gross vampire smelling ability of his! _"Because I'm wearing Xander's clothes. I needed some new ones after what happened tonight with Willow, and at the time, my options were kinda limited -"

"No, it's more than that - you had sex with him. That smell is pretty faint, but it's damn well unmistakeable! Cordelia, did Xander force Willow to do another love spell on you?!" Angel demanded angrily, immediately leaping to the wrong conclusions.

_**WHAP!**_ The unexpected sensation of Cordelia's hand slapping him hard across the face was enough to wipe the anger from Angel's features, before he took a couple of steps backwards. The Champion vamped out and demanded, "What the heck was _**that**_ for?!"

"Because I _**hate**_ being made to look like an idiot!"

"What...?" Angel obviously didn't get it, as his face went back to its human guise.

"Xander bet me five bucks that you'd automatically blame him for what happened to us, without even waiting to hear the full story!" Cordelia ranted. "And just so you know, Angel? I took that bet; I thought I knew you better than he did! Looks like I was wrong, though, and now I owe my former boyfriend both money _**and**_ an apology. And if there's one thing I've always hated, it's feeling indebted to him that way!"

"Uh, sorry?" Angel humbly asked for forgiveness, even though deep down he felt chagrined that Harris had known him well enough to be able to predict his actions that way. "Still...I mean, you just barely broke up with Groo a few hours ago, and you haven't even talked with Xander for the past three years. So put yourself in my shoes for a second, Cordelia - what else was I supposed to think, given his past record?"

"How about that Willow raped us both, using her damned magic? That she thought it would be _**funny**_ forcing us to have sex like that?" Cordelia spat, as Angel's eyes went wide with disbelief. "I swear, you have no idea how tempted I was to kill her just now! But somehow I managed to hold myself back. Still, the sooner we head back to LA, the better. 'Cause I don't know how much longer I can keep those homicidal urges under control, if ya know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do." Angel knew full well what _**that**_ was like; constantly resisting the demands of his inner Angelus to kill, to feed, and to bathe in blood. "I'm sorry that I, uh, misunderstood the situation, Cordelia. I mean, Buffy told me what Willow had done to her, but I - well, I never even imagined she would ever do something like that!"

"Yeah. Truth is, neither did I; so I guess we both kinda screwed up there." For a moment, Cordelia wondered whether or not to mention the Wish she had managed to prevent from coming to pass just now, but she quickly decided against it. Angel's ego had already taken enough of a battering over the past minute or so. "So what do you say we head over to Buffy's house, grab Connor and get the hell out of this town? Head back to civilization, as fast as we can?"

Angel's face immediately became a little tighter. "Uh, about that - Cordy, I already spoke with my son about whether or not he'd be willing to stay with us at the hotel. And, um, Connor said no, he's decided to stay here in Sunnydale -"

"What? Why the hellwould that boy want to - oh, no, don't tell me he's gone completely ga-ga over Dawn?!" Cordelia demanded, her brain quickly making the connection. She then stared at Angel in dismay, "Oh, what I am saying; _**of course**_ he has! Connor's not only inherited your dumbass-ery, but also your 'thing' for Summers women! Sheesh, I never thought I'd find myself wishing that your son took after his mother a little more than his father!"

Angel ignored the insult. "I've been thinking about it, and since I can't talk Connor out of this -"

"Did you even try?" Cordelia interrupted acidly. "Or have you been thinking with your _**other **_head, as soon as you caught sight of Little Miss Blonde Concepts?"

Again, Angel ignored the insult. "I've decided I'm gonna be moving back here to Sunnydale; which means finding someone to take over for me with the detective agency in LA. Most likely it'll be Kendra, but I haven't even had a chance to ask her if she's interested. Look, Cordelia, I have to know; do you want to move back here as well? Because you're my -"

"No," Cordelia cut him off, shaking her head. "Angel, I may be your connection to the Powers, but I am never coming back to live in this damned hell-hole. _**Ever**_. I spent the first eighteen years of my life here, and earlier tonight, I swore to myself that I'd _**never **_stay in this town again on a permanent basis!"

"Why? I mean, what happened?" Angel could tell there was a story there.

Cordelia sighed before she told the Champion all about the vision of her older self at the Hyperion. The Seer did not actually say how she'd decided to change her own fate and not waste a decade of her life on a romance that (so she had been tricked into thinking) would go nowhere; but Angel was smart enough to understand how that was what his Vision Girl was thinking right now.

"I'm - still a vampire, thirty years from now," Angel said slowly, trying to digest everything Cordy had just told him. "That didn't change, even though my soul is now permanently bound?"

"Yeah - wait, your soul is _**what**_?!" Cordelia almost freaked out at hearing that. "You mean, you're no longer a eunuch? The older me never mentioned anything like that! In fact, that was one of the reasons we split up ten years from now; because we could never be together that way, without risking Angelus getting loose!"

"Well, obviously, things have changed," Angel said slowly, frowning over the crass 'eunuch' reference before quickly dismissing it.

"Obviously," Cordy nodded. "I mean, you said it yourself; you're planning to stay here with Connor. Not to mention get back together with Buffy, right?"

"Wha - uh...I mean...what, um, what makes you say..." Angel spluttered.

"Oh, please! The way that she was glaring at me just now? I'm not _**dumb**_, Angel, I can spot a territorial girlfriend from twenty-five yards away! You two may not be officially together again yet, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time; especially since I'm not going to be staying here in Hell-dale," Cordelia snorted, even as she quickly suppressed feelings of annoyance over letting Buffy 'win' so easily.

Something in Angel's heart seemed to expand upon hearing the Seer's words. And even though the undead detective still cared about Cordelia as more than just a friend, it seemed clear now that circumstances had managed to steer him into making a choice between her and Buffy; the same choice that Angel probably would have made anyway, but with a lot more angst and pain and soul-searching. _Okay. Well, if that's the case...I won't say problem solved, but all this __**does **__simple things up a lot! Wait, hang on - __**why**__ is she doing this? Is it just 'cause I'm moving back to Sunnydale, or..._

"Cordelia, does your decision have anything to do with what happened between you and Xander?" Angel asked, which immediately caused the Chase woman to look away. "I mean - you weren't planning to get back together with _**him**_, were you? Because if you were..."

"It'd be none of your business! And no, I'm not - but damn it, Angel, don't just assume stuff like that. You made that mistake with Wesley, thinking he sold out to Holtz, and look what happened afterwards!" Cordelia said in exasperation.

"What are you talking about? Wesley stole my son, Cordelia, he gave him to Holtz that night!" Angel said angrily, utterly unable to help his emotional reaction.

"No, not according to what Kendra and Tara and Xander told me," Cordelia replied, causing Angel to stare at her in sheer incredulity. "I mean, sure, Wes betrayed you in the sense that he was planning to disappear with Connor and never come back; but according to those three, that Justine woman stole Connor after getting close enough to cut Wesley's throat open. There was no...what's the word I'm looking for? Oh, yeah, no _**collusion**_ with the enemy."

"But, but...Lorne read him that night, he told me that Wes had been secretly meeting with Holtz!" Angel started clutching at straws as he entered into denial of what he was hearing.

"He probably did," Cordelia nodded. "Still, did you ever ask the guy what those meetings were about? Did I? We all turned our backs on Wesley without giving him a chance to explain himself, Angel. And we definitely screwed the pooch on that one."

"No. I don't believe it," Angel said stubbornly. "But even if it's true, I don't _**care**_! Because bottom line - he was the one responsible for abducting Connor in the first place! The whole Quor-toth thing was his fault, because Wes refused to trust me enough not to hurt my own son!"

"Really," Cordelia frowned, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Okay, lemme see if I understand what that's supposed to mean. You're basically telling me that Wesley isn't allowed to have an opportunity to try and gain redemption for what happened with Connor, after he was tricked by Holtz and that false prophecy. Whereas you're allowed to try to redeem yourself for all the things Angelus did, not to mention for when you allowed Darla and Dru to kill all those Wolfram & Hart lawyers you locked up in that basement! Is _**that **_what you're saying to me?!"

"I...no..." Angel inadvertently took a step back, feeling unnerved by the angry expression on Cordelia's face.

"Good. Because I'd hate to think that my best friend is that much of a _**hypocrite**_!" the Seer shouted. "For God's sake, Angel, what's _**wrong **_with you? How can you expect to ever gain forgiveness for everything you've done, if you won't grant it yourself?"

"Uh..."

"Sweet Odin, what's with all the shouting in here?" Xander demanded as he entered Buffy's training room without knocking. "They can probably hear you all the way across the street..."

"Xander! Uh, it's been a while since I saw you, um, earlier tonight. Ah, I heard how you saved Connor and Cordy and everyone else from those 'agent' things, I, err - thank you?" Angel greeted the newcomer with almost feverish desperation, avoiding Cordelia's accusing gaze.

"You're welcome," Xander said suspiciously, before shaking his head. Between the crying Willow being unable to even look at him, and Buffy's strident demands to know where the hell he'd been all day when she'd needed him, right now Harris wasn't in the mood to focus on trivialities. "Look, never mind that, we've got a big problem on our hands. Angel, I just got a phone call from Dawn; she and Connor and Wesley were attacked outside Buffy's house by the same kind of demons that came after me and your son in LA. She told me Connor's been kidnapped..."

"AGAIN?!" Angel and Cordelia both exclaimed.

"Yeah. So how do you want to play this?" Xander asked Connor's father.

Unsurprisingly, Angel rushed out of the Magic Box straightaway to track his son's scent, and quickly vanished into the darkness of the Sunnydale night. Cordelia called out for him to wait, but it was already too late; the undead guy had already disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - abandoned mansion on Crawford Street**

**A few minutes later**

* * *

Connor became awake, and after seeing Cyvus staring down at him, he immediately attempted to get up and seize the demon by the throat. Unfortunately, a mere flick of Vail's wrist sent him to tumbling to the floor again.

"You should know I have no hostile intentions towards you, boy. Why else would I have bothered to heal your injuries, after arranging to bring you here?" Vail wheezed badly.

"You're a filthy demon. Why should I listen to anything you say?" Connor demanded as he got up again. He refrained from attacking the warlock this time, though, as Vail's words had interested him somewhat.

"There are a number of reasons. Firstly, I could remove your father's soul in the blink of an eye. Make him willing and able to kill everyone you know in this dimension, once Angelus is unleashed," Vail panted noisily. "Alternatively, I could make everyone forget that you ever existed. Doubtless, Wolfram & Hart would pay well for my services; as they still want to strap you down and dissect you at their leisure."

"What do you want with me?" Connor hissed angrily, his hands clenching into fists as he glared at Cyvus. He tried not to let the warlock's threats rattle him, but the thought of Angelus sinking his fangs into Dawn's soft and tender throat was enough to give him nightmares. And, luckily, prevent Connor from doing anything stupid right now.

"I want you to fulfill your destiny," Cyvus wheezed loudly, whilst answering the question.

"What destiny?"

"To kill a demon named Sahjhan," Vail explained. Off Connor's confused look, Cyvus added, "There exists an ancient prophecy, boy. It is an immutable one, as well. Sahjhan did his best to erase all knowledge of the original text, but I know how it goes word for word; and there is only one person who can and will kill that nasty little cur. The one sired by the vampire with a soul. You."

"Why me?" Connor wanted to know. "And why do you want this demon dead so much?"

"He is my enemy, who has often tried to kill me," Vail rasped. "And as for the first question, _**this**_ is why you were born. The son of two vampires is the answer to the prayers of every victim that Granok demon murdered before he was made incorporeal. For over a thousand years, the stage has been set for the prophecy to be fulfilled; and _**now**_ is the time, and _**here **_is the place, for you to accomplish what you were conceived for."

Despite his skepticism and doubts, for an instant...Connor found himself wanting to believe what Cyvus had just told him. The Miracle Child had a brief flashback to that rooftop across the street from Angel's hotel, where he had wondered what his purpose in this world was; why a creature like himself, '_the bastard son of two demons_' to quote Holtz, actually existed. _Well, if this is why, I suppose there are worse reasons..._

"Say I believe you. Not that I _**do**_, at least not yet, but assuming that your words aren't all lies - then why should I do what you want? I mean, you've already threatened to unleash Angelus, and make everyone forget that I exist. How do I know that once I do your dirty work for you, you won't follow through on your threats - either as a 'reward' for services rendered, or just for the hell of it?" Connor demanded.

"I could give you my word, which I assure you has never been broken." Vail's voice seemed to have developed a more scratchy quality, an indication that he was either amused or insulted by Connor's question; it was impossible to tell which.

"Don't make me laugh," Connor snorted derisively. "Would you accept mine?"

"The case is different. I would not. Your point, however, is well taken. Tell me, then; what assurance would you accept from me, to bring our business to a satisfactory conclusion?" Vail asked.

A most unusual form of negotiation then began within the mansion, as the human and the demon began to probe the other's defenses in order to settle this matter once and for all.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - outside 1630 Revello Drive**

**A while later**

* * *

Xander came out of the Summers house and into the front yard, leaving the crowd of women behind him. He'd had enough of being the lone male amidst a group of emotional, screwed-up, and at times incredibly loud females.

Before everyone had left the Magic Box - and a repentant Willow had magic'ed the store's front door back on its hinges, as a belated apology for what she'd said and done lately - Anya had told everyone to feel free never to return, apart from helping to remove Buffy's stuff from the back room. As has been said, the ex-demon had decided to make a clean break with the past, which included the Magic Box being Slayer Central any longer. Buffy certainly hadn't looked happy about that, but there was nothing she could do except accept the situation for what it was; because she didn't have any legal right to the store, and Giles was, sadly, no longer a factor either.

After leaving the Magic Box and heading for Revello Drive, though, that was when the real problems had begun.

Willow had acted semi-catatonic about everything she'd done lately, including killing three people - and Skip, someone Cordelia had identified as her spirit guide from Willow's description of the silver demon. Kendra and Tara had spoken in hushed whispers about their new mortality. Cordelia and Buffy had kept glaring at each other like a couple of angry, bloodthirsty tigers. Xander himself had sort of felt like a shepherd urging a flock of edgy animals along, herding them towards their destination whilst trying not to let his two rival sheepdogs turn on each other.

Still, they had all eventually arrived at Buffy's house, and gotten the story of what had happened from Wesley and Dawn; before the scarred Englishman had left to procure the items he'd needed for another locator spell. And then, afterwards, one thing had led to another after Buffy had started annoying Dawn about her choice of boyfriend, and Xander had made the mistake of revealing what Spike had almost done to the blonde Slayer in her bathroom.

Initially, Dawn had refused to believe it, just like what had happened when she and Joyce had been within the Sacred Place; but after Kendra and Tara had confirmed it was true, that they had seen it for themselves within the All-Seeing Eye, a scream-fest the likes of which Xander had never heard had gotten started between the two sisters. And so, he had decided to get out of there and leave them to it.

"Hey," Willow nervously said, as she followed Harris out of the house. Fortunately, enough time had passed for the Rosenberg woman to lay to rest her recent desire to retreat inside her own skull, and never come out.

"Hey," Xander said in reply, as he immediately hugged her tight.

Willow almost melted into his embrace, her eyes shiny with tears. "Xander - how can you not hate me, after what I did to you?" the witch asked desperately, stepping back once the embrace had ended.

"You're Willow," Xander told her in surprise, as if she had just questioned a fundamental law of the universe. "I mean, sure, what you did to me and Cordy was - painful. But I could no more hate you than I could hate any of my girls."

"Cordelia hates me. And I _**deserve**_ her hate," Willow said sadly but firmly. "I deserve yours, too!"

"Well, you're not gonna get it. It's just - after I leave for San Diego, I don't want my last memories of you to be bad ones, Will," Xander said passionately. "I want for us to part company as lifelong friends, and nothing else."

"I'm not worthy of your friendship," Willow shook her head, trying not to cry again. She had heard Harris mention his future plans not long ago, but she hadn't even tried to talk him out of leaving; the redhead honestly believed she didn't have the right anymore. "And just between us, I think Cordelia might have hit the nail right on the head back at Willy's bar. I probably _**was**_ the one who killed you ten years from now, most likely I was that 'evil bitch' her future self mentioned. Because if I was willing to use something like that lust spell on you, there's literally no telling what I'm really capable of!"

"Come on, Will -"

"No. Don't you get it? All that dark magic hasn't gone away, Xander," Willow cut him off forcefully. She let her eyes turn black to drive home the point as she said, "Tara's presence may have given me the ability to regain some self-control - but it's _**in**_ me now, all of it. Permanently. What happened today, what I did out of hate and anger, it wasn't just some temporary aberration; those magicks have become a part of me forever. And Tara's right, they're something that I need to learn how to fully control. Otherwise, the Goddess only knows what might happen!"

"You'll succeed," Harris said eventually, after thinking it over. "You're the smartest person I know, Will. With Tara's help, there's no way you can fail. And I'm willing to stake that Barbie I stole from you when we were five, on that!"

Willow smiled, her eyes going back to normal as she hugged him again. They talked for a while longer, before she went back inside the house. Xander stayed outside, though, not only because he wasn't feeling all that sociable but because he was expecting visitors. And sure enough, one of them showed up almost immediately.

"Hey," Xander said to Angel. "Any luck finding him?"

"No," the ensouled vampire said grimly. "I couldn't find any trace of Connor anywhere. Still, if that demon warlock is involved, that's hardly surprising."

"Demon warlock?"

"Someone I met at Wolfram & Hart a few hours ago," Angel said absently. "Cyvus Vail said something or other about Connor having a 'destiny' here in Sunnydale..."

"Yeah, well, the way Dawn was acting, that doesn't exactly surprise me much," Xander smirked. "By the way, I heard from Cordy the good news about Angelus finally being chained up permanently. Figured I'd say congratulations, and all that."

"Well - thanks," Angel said uncertainly. "Uh, did she also tell you about my plans to move back here to Sunnydale?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I was hoping to ask you for a favor. Would you mind speaking to Kendra about taking over for me in Los Angeles, when the time comes?" Angel asked.

"If I'm still around, sure." Off Angel's questioning look, Xander explained about his own future plans.

"You're leaving Sunnydale? You're leaving _**Buffy**_?" the Irish-born vampire seemed unable to believe it.

Xander stared at him. "Well, funny thing. I tried to tell the Buffster about everything that had happened to me lately - like getting attacked by Cordy's ex at your hotel, having a gun put to my head in that Denny's restaurant, fighting against those three _**things**_ that killed your buddy Doyle, fighting against that Warren guy, being turned into a dog, doing Shakespeare's beast with two backs after Willow hit Cordy and me with that lust spell -"

"Your point being?" Angel interrupted, not wanting to hear details about that last part.

"My point being, Buffy pretty much didn't care what I'd been through; all she could focus on was why I wasn't there for her, when she wanted me to babysit Dawn today. Yeah, to be honest, I don't think it went down too well when I told Slay-gal that I have a job and a life of my own. That I can't just magically appear whenever she wants me to, and conveniently disappear when she decides I'm not necessary to have around anymore."

"Buffy's the Slayer. She was shot earlier today, and held captive for ages. Not to mention her life is all about saving people from the monsters, plus preventing the world from ending twice a year. That doesn't always leave time for the social niceties," Angel immediately defended the woman who had reclaimed his heart.

"Not arguing with you about that, Angie. But funny thing about human relationships; you get back what you put into them. And from what Wesley said to me at that bar, you should know all about that," Xander said, before he turned around and went back inside the house.

Angel didn't like the construction worker's cutting reference to his former friend and colleague. He was just about to follow after Xander, when he noticed a familiar-looking car arrive; then Wyndam-Pryce quickly got out of the vehicle, holding a bag of magical supplies in one hand as he headed for the vampire in question.

_Wesley? You look...well, actually, you __**do**__ look better than when I tried to strangle you that night... _Mindful of his recent conversation with Cordelia, the Champion took in an unneeded breath.

"Look, Wesley, I just want to say...I...I'm sorry for...well..." Angel stated hesitantly as Wesley approached, trailing off as he hoped the other man might let him off the hook from a full apology. After all, the ex-Watcher _**did**_ kidnap his son and force him to miss out on most of his childhood.

Wesley just nodded as he continued forward, his right hand coming up. Angel reached out, thinking that Wes was going to shake his hand. He was therefore quite surprised when a sword folded out of Wesley's sleeve; and as the Englishman's hand continued up, he slashed across the front of the vampire's throat. Gagging on his own blood as it poured out of his neck and his mouth, Angel collapsed as Wesley continued toward Buffy's house without a second glance.

Angel winced as he held his already-healing throat. Obviously, Wesley was still a little _**peeved**_ over that whole 'choking him to death' episode in the hospital. The ensouled vampire figured that maybe he'd try apologizing again later...after the current crisis was dealt with...and he'd checked the other man for weapons...twice...with Buffy present...

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - abandoned mansion on Crawford Street**

**Fifteen minutes later**

* * *

Xander, Cordelia, Angel, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Kendra, Wesley and Dawn arrived in the ex-Watcher's car and Joyce's old Jeep, which Harris had borrowed for the occasion. They had arrived here after the locator spell Wes and Tara had done had magically pinpointed the Miracle Child's location.

"Dawn, stay here," Buffy commanded her firmly, as everyone got out of the vehicles and stared at the abandoned mansion. The Slayer hadn't been able to persuade her sister to stay behind at the house, but this was as far as the eldest Chosen One was willing to go.

"The heck I will! Connor's _**my **_boyfriend! Would you stay behind if it was Angel who was being held prisoner in there?!" Dawn fired back furiously.

"Dawn!" Buffy looked exasperated with her sibling's antics for maybe the hundredth time today.

"If I may, Miss Summers - I, too, would suggest that you stay here. And that Mr. Harris accompany you," Wesley said coldly, as everyone turned to look at him. "The rest of us have some form of ability that will be useful in the upcoming fight; magic, Slayer strength, undead speed and what-have-you. Whereas you and he are the normal ones who will simply get in the way, especially against a demon _**notorious **_for killing anyone who stands against him."

"What he said," Buffy added, sending her ex-Watcher a brief look of gratitude. "Okay, Dawn? _**Promise**_ me you'll stay out of trouble!"

"Fine," the brunette said sulkily, turning away to face the family car.

"If the fight spills outside the mansion for any reason, don't hesitate to get Dawn out of here," Buffy commanded Xander, before dismissing him from consideration as she started to talk strategy with Angel, Kendra and Wesley a short distance away.

"It'll be okay, Dawnie," Willow said comfortingly. "We'll get your new beau back, like, before you know it."

"She's right. J-just think positive," Tara semi-stuttered.

Dawn briefly gave her a hug. "No matter what, I am _**so**_ glad you're back permanently now," she whispered into the blonde Wiccan's ear, beaming widely. "You and Kendra!"

"Me too," Tara replied softly, briefly remembering the recently deceased Doyle. "Me, too."

Tara let go of Dawn, then she and Willow quickly joined the Slayers, the ensouled vampire and the former Watcher. Dawn got back into the car, which left Xander and Cordelia alone for the moment. Harris stared at his ex-girlfriend and said, "Well. Here we are."

"Yep. Awkward, isn't it?" Cordy replied nervously.

"Very. Don't die," Xander then told her affectionately, taking hold of her right hand. "Seriously, Cordy; I don't want to ever find out what this world would be like without you in it."

The heartfelt words touched something in Cordelia's soul, and not for the first time tonight, the pair exchanged a long look. In it there was a sense of loss, of 'what might have been' under different circumstances way back when. But there was also a kind of peace with things as they were, and a genuine desire to see the other person happy. It left them both smiling.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Hot chick with superpowers here, I'll be fine," Cordelia reassured him, before giving Xander a hug and a brief peck on the cheek.

"I don't doubt it. Now go get him," Xander chuckled as the Seer joined the rest of the war party and he climbed into the car next to Dawn. "You okay, Dawn Giovanni?"

"No," Dawn huffed petulantly, still greatly annoyed with being sidelined like this.

"I figured as much. But you wanna know a secret, Dawn? Everyone outside this car - they don't get how tough it is for people like us. They don't understand what it's like having to fight the good fight without superpowers, or magic powers, or whatever; and they don't _**want**_ to know, either. But I do. And I'm sure you do, too," Xander said, leaning over and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, but God damn it, Xander, it's just so - frustrating!" Dawn complained, digging her nails so far into Xander's palm that they drew blood. Ignoring his yelp of pain, and the red fluid staining her fingernails, the human incarnation of the Key said, "I just wish I was standing next to Connor right now so that _**I**_ could save him!"

The fragment of the All-Seeing Eye within the young woman accepted the energy offered by Xander's blood, as a familiar-looking green light encapsulated them both and the heroic pair vanished out of the car...

...only to reappear within the mansion, standing right next to Connor and Vail.

"WHOA!" Xander felt a rush of vertigo, as he staggered and almost fell over. _How the heck did __**that **__just happen?_

"How did you two get in here?" Cyvus rasped, he was shocked at the new arrivals having being able to breach his wards; the same magical barriers which Willow, Tara and Wesley were unsuccessfully assaulting right now.

"DAWN!" Connor yelled, gathering his new girlfriend in his arms. "How did you -? Oh, of course, you found that Eye thing again," the young man jumped to conclusions; which weren't actually all that far from the truth.

"You're him, aren't you? The big bad demon warlock," Xander said, taking in Vail's appearance.

"My name is Cyvus Vail," the red-skinned creature replied, glaring at the new arrivals and wheezing all the while. "And you - you're that nameless mortal who's been stumbling around in the company of the Wiccan, the Slayer and that half-demon Seer. Why are you here?"

"Well, Dawnie wanted her new boyfriend back, and me? I just _**love**_ sticking my nose in where it's not wanted. Keeps life from getting boring," Xander said glibly.

"Well, you and the little girl can leave now. Either with your nose, or without it," Cyvus panted loudly.

"No," Connor decided abruptly. "You want me to kill this Sahjhan demon for you, then they stay. I want people that I trust here to watch my back, so if you try to stab me there afterwards? Xander will use that All-Seeing Eye thing to send you straight to Hell. Just like he did for Chronos's agents, or whatever that Doyle guy called them."

Cyvus hesitated for a moment, but then he acquiesced to Connor's terms. Not only because he could tell how the youth wasn't a liar, but Vail could also feel the enemy magic users battering against his defenses relentlessly, and so his time to get rid of Sahjhan was not unlimited. That red-haired witch, in particular, was starting to get worrisome. "Agreed."

After briefly explaining the situation to Xander and Dawn, Connor walked into the modified gladiator's arena to check out the weapons and the Urn containing the Granok demon captive. Xander came over, grabbed an axe, and briefly said, "Good luck!" before returning to Dawn's side.

"Hey, what did you do?!" Dawn suddenly demanded of Vail, as a barrier appeared between Connor and the rest of them.

"I can't risk Sahjhan getting loose. He has a nasty habit of trying to kill me. But don't worry. Your boyfriend is very brave, I'm sure he'll do you proud."

"This wasn't part of the deal," Xander said ominously, and he tried to hack his way through the barrier. Unfortunately, the shimmering mystical energy easily repelled the axe.

"Sorry. Not your fight," Vail cackled, as Dawn watched Connor open the Urn and Sahjhan appeared in the form of silvery smoke; which quickly solidified into the time-shifting Granok demon.

Demon and human talked, until Sahjhan threw a punch that immediately decked Connor. The Destroyer of Quor-toth quickly got up, though, and the battle to the death began in earnest.

"You know, kid...I went to a lot of trouble to get rid of you. I'm thinking now, what a colossal waste of time that was," Sahjhan said, before he kicked Connor in the ribs, sending him flying across the room to collapse onto the floor. "Because inevitable prophecy or otherwise, you're making a great case for the concept of free will!"

"Well, I'm just getting started," Connor retorted, getting back on his feet. Somersaulting over the demon's head, he grabbed an axe himself. Swinging the weapon back and forth, he drove Sahjhan backwards, before the demon ducked and punched the vampire's son - hard.

"Open that barrier thing!" Dawn shouted, as Xander grabbed the warlock by the front of his robes.

"You heard her. Open it. Now," Harris said as threateningly as he could.

"I don't think so," Vail smirked as he telekinetically shoved Xander away. "And for some reason, I'm beginning to think I've vastly over-estimated your threat potential..."

Cyvus ignited a fireball in his right hand. "Send me to Hell if you can, boy. But just in case you can't, here's a little foretaste of it for you..."

Dawn felt a scream explode out from her throat... "NOOO!"

…just as a dazzling burst of green energy, fully illuminating her eyes and her mouth, burst forward from within her, bathing the demon warlock from behind with its brilliantly bright and incredible power.

Xander, as he struggled to get his bearings, was utterly stunned by what he perceived was happening. Still, after witnessing Vail screeching in pain, his molecules shifting between various random dimensions - which was literally tearing him apart from the inside out - Harris decided to take advantage of the opportunity Dawn had provided him.

With a vicious _**thwack!**_ Xander's axe connected with Vail's throat, chopping the demon's head clean off; and by curious coincidence, at the exact same time, Connor dispatched Sahjhan precisely the same way.

The laser beams vanished, and Dawn swooned before Xander caught her. "You okay?"

"I guess..." Dawn said dazedly. She seemed in no shape to answer questions, though, so Xander held his tongue on demanding to know how the heck Buffy's sister had pulled off what she'd just done.

"Dawn? Xander?" Connor called out, as he left the arena.

A few seconds later, the other white hats came charging into the mansion - only to find Connor and Dawn kissing furiously, and Xander wiping his axe on the headless warlock's robes to clean away the demon blood.

"So...what took you guys so long?" Xander asked, draping the axe across his shoulders as he lazily nodded towards the front doors of the mansion.

To Be Concluded...


	21. The End Of The Beginning

See Part 1 for disclaimer and details. Welcome to the final chapter of the story, everybody! It's been fun, but now this fic has to end. We just want to say thank you again to our beta readers Greywizard, Nodakskip and Mr. Mysterious, and also to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and sending feedback about this fanfic since December! In order of appearance, thank you to:

Alkeni, David Fishwick, fullhans1, Wonderbee31, Quathis, red-jacobson, Geoff, hordac85, Black-T3rr0rz, Janet M, Bry Elizabeth M, Craig, Guest, UnbendingCynic, Sage of wind Dragons, poe1911, Aliciaa, DanielRZ19, Guest1, Ninja Master, trongod, iota0000 and anyone else we've missed.

Now, this chapter is something to wrap up all the plot threads so far, and lay the groundwork for the sequel (if and when it's written). Just to fulfil our disclaimer duties, we must mention that the idea for the weapon to use against the First Evil came from the BtVS game and novel "Chaos Bleeds", by James A. Moore. Not much else left to say, except thanks again and we hope you like the final instalment of...

* * *

**HERE IS GONE - A Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Angel Crossover Event**

**Part 21 – The End Of The Beginning**

* * *

**San Diego, California - a bar in the Old Town district**

**Six weeks later**

* * *

Smiling and whistling to himself, Xander exited the bar as he left his work buddies behind for the evening. He planned to get into his car, go home, get some sleep - and then go to work tomorrow without having to worry about someone putting a gun to his head, or being turned into a dog, or being forced to have sex against his will. Basically just enjoy his new, wonderful, ordinary life.

A month and a half ago, that entire crazy night had finally come to an end after Cyvus Vail and Sahjhan had been killed. There had been questions about how he and Dawn had gotten into the mansion, of course - plus Buffy had been more than a little annoyed about how they'd somehow put themselves in danger, after she had specifically told them to stay out of it. But Harris had more or less ignored the Chosen One's demands for answers, saying that he had to go back to Los Angeles to do what his boss had ordered him to do with regards to that lumber shipment.

So, wanting to get out of Sunnydale as soon as possible, Cordelia had borrowed Angel's car and driven Xander (and Connor, for his own reasons) back to the big city. As had been the plan all along, Harris had spent the rest of the night in the Hyperion, and conducted his business at the lumber company the next morning; and by nightfall, he'd headed back home to more or less sleep for the rest of the weekend.

On Monday morning, after telling the big boss that he had decided to accept the San Diego job offer, Xander had gone to find Willow and Tara; and he'd been pleasantly surprised to find Giles had shown up in town again. The ex-Watcher had said that he was here to collect Willow and take her to a coven of witches in Devon, England; Tara, too, since she was now officially dead. It hadn't taken long before Willow had agreed to go; not only to make things easier for her girlfriend, but she really _**did**_ want to get her magic under control, and the guilt was still eating her alive where Xander was concerned.

So it was just better for her to go. Out of sight, out of mind and all that.

After that meeting, though, a less pleasant task had had to be tackled; asking Kendra to take Angel's place in the detective agency he'd founded. The Caribbean girl had been somewhat reluctant to take on the responsibility, saying that she preferred to work alone or with a Watcher; because she couldn't exactly say that her priority had to be to put Connor and Dawn together. But in the end, after Kendra had assured herself that those two crazy kids were now officially an item and Buffy wasn't going to do anything stupid where Connor was concerned, Xander had managed to talk her into it. Very wisely, Angel himself had been absent from the meeting, given that the junior Slayer's feelings for the undead Champion hadn't changed a bit since the moment she'd come back from the dead.

_Yeah, I wonder how exactly Cordy and Fred and Gunn are coping with Kendra's way of getting things done? Well, if I know my ex-girlfriend, she's probably playing peacemaker - with a generous and ever-loving use of scathing, caustic, ego-destroying commentary - every other day or so... _Xander thought to himself in amusement, as he finally arrived at his car.

He reached into his pocket and took out a ring of keys. Pressed a button. The soft _**bloop bloop**_ of Xander's Lincoln Town Car indicated that the doors had been unlocked...

"Hello, manservant."

Shocked at hearing that voice which had haunted his nightmares for nearly a year, Xander whirled around - before the vampiric thrall took hold of his mind. He said to the soulless demon almost mechanically, "Hello...master."

Dracula smiled; a cold, bone-chilling smile. "I see you have been busy over the past two years, manservant. And you made it difficult for me to find you."

"Sorry...master."

"Never mind. Now pay attention, manservant; the First Evil has begun massing its legions. I have learned that it plans to destroy this world in less than a year. And I say, _**this must not happen**_," Dracula rumbled, coming closer to Harris. "I much prefer this reality the way it is, and I am sure that you do so as well."

"Yes...master. What are my...orders?" Xander seemed to be fighting against the thrall, but it wasn't doing him much good.

"You will pack your things, and accompany me in my travels. As always, you will be my eyes and ears in the daylight. We have much to do, manservant." Dracula scowled, "The weapon to defeat the First will not be easy to assemble, but eventually, we will succeed in forging a sword containing the first ever ray of light. We _**must**_ do so. Come!"

His cape flowing majestically behind him, the world's most famous vampire walked off down the street - and his free will stolen by the bloodsucker, Xander had no choice but to follow Dracula into the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - Hyperion Hotel**

**Earlier that day**

* * *

"Charles, why are you being so _**pig-headed **_about this?!"

"Pig-headed? Fred, did you actually say that to me?!"

"Well, why not? What's that old saying Angel used to use, something about calling a spade a spade?"

"Woman, did you just call me a _**spade**_?!"

Annoyed, Cordelia shut the door to her personal room to avoid hearing the latest fight between Gunn and Fred. She had no idea what it was they were fighting about this time; but the odds were it was either about Wesley, or Kendra, or how the detective agency was drowning in debt so deeply it was a miracle they could still afford to keep the lights on around here. _Thanks for dropping us like yesterday's Prada fashion accessories in order to constantly boink Buffy - thanks a __**lot**__ for that, Angel, seriously!_

All right, Cordelia knew that she was being somewhat unfair. Angel was also in Sunnydale for Connor, and her ex-boss deserved to know some joy in his life; and as much as she hated to admit it, Buffy was what made Angel perfectly happy. Emphasis on the _**perfectly**_. The Seer had heard from Dawn just how well Angel was now doing, and a part of her was happy for him.

The problem was, though, the dynamic of the LA group just wasn't the same without the Champion present to make everyone flock to his banner. Kendra wasn't Angel, and she obviously hated spending _**any**_ time at the vampire's hotel, much preferring to do solo patrols of the streets of LA. Which was fine from the point of view of saving innocents, but without a leader in the trenches alongside the troops, things were starting to disintegrate on the home front for Angel Investigations.

For example, Cordelia had already let go of her Silverlake apartment, saying goodbye to her ghost roommate Dennis; she simply couldn't afford the rent there any longer. The Seer had packed her stuff and moved into the Hyperion, thinking it would be the most convenient option. Unfortunately, she hadn't fully considered what it would be like living with Gunn and Fred, even if the hotel was big enough that she should have been able to avoid them completely if she'd wanted to.

_It's a miracle those two are still together, if you ask me,_ Cordelia thought musingly, as the shouting match between the physicist and the street fighter began to increase in volume. _And the odds are they'll break up by the time summer's over, if not before. It's too bad, in a way; I thought Fred and Gunn had a chance for something permanent..._

Shrugging, Cordelia sat down on her bed and began to write in her diary. Once she was finished recording the entry, she started flipping through the book, checking to see when her previous menstrual cycle had been: and then, much to her shock, the young woman discovered it had been well over a month since her last period.

_No... _the Seer thought to herself in sick horror. _No, it can't be! I can't be...pregnant?! Can I? There's been no morning sickness, no weird cravings, no...oh no. OH NO! I forgot to take that damn morning-after pill, after I drove Xander and Connor here to the hotel that weekend! What the hell was the matter with me?_

Rushing downstairs, Cordelia completely ignored the bickering Gunn and Fred and headed for the nearest pharmacy. She bought half a dozen home pregnancy test kits, and then went back to the Hyperion to find out if she was in the family way.

Much to her horror, by the time she was done, every single test indicated positive.

_Oh. Dear. Lord,_ Cordelia sat down on her bed again, vaguely staring at the thin strips with two blue lines on them. _What the hell am I going to do? Abortion? Adoption? Keep it? Yeah, I guess I'll have to go for Door Number Three, the first two options don't exactly appeal. And - no, Groo can't be the father; the dates simply don't match up. Which means...oh my God, I'm pregnant by my doofus of a high school boyfriend! Ohhh, this is a nightmare! _

_Should I tell him? Well, what are the pros and cons? _Cordelia asked herself, trying to calm down and not freak out completely. She sat there in shock for what seemed like hours, before finally gathering her wits and thinking coherently again. _On the plus side, I guess it would be good for our son or daughter to know both of its parents, and the extra financial support would definitely come in handy. Especially the older our kid gets! But as I recall, Xander always had such a huge fear of one day turning into his father..._

_Yeah, no doubt about it - I've got to tell the dork about this face-to-face. Otherwise when he finds out, he'll think I expected him to be a deadbeat dad, and/or I didn't want __him involved in my pregnancy! And I remember enough about the Harris family to know how he'll react to __**that**__! I'll just have to make it clear that Xander's more than welcome to be part of our child's life, but that I'm not trying to 'trap' him, and that I don't blame __**him**__ for how this all turned out...if anything, I blame that evil bitch he calls his best friend!_

Her mind made up, Cordelia started to pack an overnight bag and prepare for her trip south to tell her ex-boyfriend the big news...not knowing that Xander himself was packing his stuff to depart San Diego, under Dracula's watchful and impatient gaze.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California - the residence of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce**

**A while later**

* * *

Wesley heard the doorbell ring, and putting down his magazine he opened up to find the local Slayer waiting outside. "Hello, Kendra."

"Hello, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce," the Jamaican Chosen One replied. "May I come in?"

The habit ingrained from an early age, Wes casually indicated for the girl to enter his home if she was able to do so. Understanding the gesture for what it meant, Kendra entered the apartment and waited until Wes had shut the door before speaking again. "T'ank you fer seein' me on such short notice, sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Kendra," Wes replied affably, a far cry from what he'd been like six weeks ago. "I'm hardly your superior, in any sense of the word."

"You're a Watcher, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce, whedder yer still wit' de Council or odderwise," Kendra replied. "And a Slayer needs a Watcher."

Wesley blinked for a moment. "It was my understanding you're working with Angel's group now, though? Surely Gunn, Fred and Cordelia can assist you in any way that I could..."

"Dose people, I can't work wit' dem _**anymore**_!" Kendra said contemptuously, flexing her fingers like she was attempting to strangle someone. "Fred and Gunn - dey're like a couple o' _**children**_, always fightin' about _**somet'ing**_!

"And dat _**Cordelia**_!" the time-displaced teenage Slayer hissed, before throwing her head back and letting out a noise that sounded like a mix between a strangled cat and a growling demon. "She hasn't had _**one**_ vision since de day Tara, Alan and I came back to dis world! She just sits around de hotel, reading her _**stoopid **_fashion magazines and daydreamin' about whatever goes t'rough her empty little head! Probably de _**vampire**_," she added disgustedly.

"Besides, none of 'em know how ta read books written in Sumerian, or how ta interpret me Slayer dreams, or _**anyt'ing else**_ dat me old Watcher Mr. Zabuto used ta do!" Kendra shouted in exasperated explanation.

Wesley listened good-naturedly to the Slayer's rant, hiding all the signs that would betray his humor save for a slight twitching of his lips. But once she was done, Wyndam-Pryce put aside his amusement as he gave Kendra's request its due consideration. "Hmm. So, err, why not get in touch with Mr. Zabuto, then?" he frowned. "Or some other legitimate Watcher from the Council? You must surely know that as an independent agent, my resources are somewhat - limited."

"Mr. Zabuto passed away a few years ago," Kendra replied, deliberately leaving out the 'sir' this time. "And ta be honest, I don't like de way de Watchers Council operates now dat Mr. Travers is in charge. I can't help wonderin' if he'll arrange ta have me kidnapped fer 'study' back in England, now dat dat Faith girl is dead and anodder Slayer was Called ta take her place."

"I see. And yes, I heard about that; Faith simply dropped dead in her cell, no explanation given. Not that I'll mourn her loss, of course, but still..." Wesley frowned again. "Well, I must admit you've given me quite a lot of food for thought. Give me twenty-four hours to think it over, and then I'll give you my reply. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. And t'ank you for listenin' to my proposal." Kendra inclined her had as a gesture of respect, before Wesley escorted her to the front door.

Once she was gone the British man went to his closet door, undid the safety bolt, and quickly opened up to reveal another door; this one made of metal bars. He then stared at his prisoner; a shackled and gagged Lilah Morgan. Since Gavin Park had no longer been available for retribution concerning that demon ninja sent to kill him, Wesley had focused his attention on Lilah almost as soon as he had returned to the City of Angels.

Even if keeping a slave girl in his closet was somewhat..._**extreme**_, even for him.

"Get up, Lilah. As I believe they used to say in this country, we're going for a ride."

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Main Street**

**A while later**

* * *

Spike watched all the Happy Meals with legs walking around, an eerily calm and content look upon his face.

It had taken him a while to recover from what Lloyd had done to him in that African cave, but once he was feeling strong enough, Spike had walked out of there and into the nearby Senegal village. At first hesitant, he had nonetheless attempted to feed on a helpless old woman - and for the first time in _**years**_, there had been no pain. Just the delicious sensation of the old bint's blood pouring down his throat, washing away the foul taste of animal blood he'd been subsisting on for so long.

Spike had eventually moved on from Africa to Europe, and from there to the United States by boat. He had subsequently traveled all the way across the country, heading for the California Hellmouth; because to his way of thinking, Buffy owed him a lot, and now the butcher's bill was finally due to be settled.

"Look at all the goodies," Spike commented to himself as he continued looking around, pausing as he spotted someone. Namely, a teenage brunette standing on the corner of the street. She was looking at her watch, glancing around, and hugging herself as if she was cold. She then turned and started to walk away: straightaway, Spike moved to follow her...

Because even though she wasn't, the girl looked quite a lot like Dawn.

He followed her to an alley. The young woman was walking along, still hugging herself, looking nervous. Suddenly Spike stepped out in front of her, causing the female teen to scream in fright.

"That's right, you _**should**_ scream," Spike said, as the girl tried to get away. He moved to intercept her, glorying in her fear. "Some people around 'ere have forgotten who William the Bloody is. Time to remind 'em, I reckon."

"Please," the cheerleader begged, backing away as Spike advanced toward her, driving her up against the wall.

"You remind me of a girl I know," Spike said, not mentioning Dawn by name. "Her sister, she thought I was 'housebroken.' Truth is, though, over the years she just forgot who she was dealing with."

"Anything you want, please -"

"Namely, the Big Bad. 'Cause that's what I am. I'm evil," Spike started grinning madly, ignoring the girl's pleas.

"I-I-I'm sure you're not evil," the teenager replied, looking scared.

"Yes, I am. I'm a killer." Spike moved closer to her, eyeing her neck hungrily. "It's what I was made for, luv. I kill. I feed. Sure, for a while there I thought different - but after watching the Magnificent Pouf shag the Slayer, I realized - I was just bloody well kidding myself. Because deep down, _**demons don't change**_."

He got up very close to the schoolgirl, who was panting fearfully. Finally, Spike morphed into his vamp face, causing the young woman to scream again. "God, I love this part..."

He bent over and sank his fangs into her neck. The girl screamed again, trying to fight him off, but it was a hopeless task right from the start. Spike eagerly gulped down her blood like it was ambrosia, the nectar of the gods themselves...

_SPIKE, NO!_ Dawn's voice suddenly thundered in the British vamp's mind, causing him to withdraw and slacken his grip on his victim. Shrieking all the while, the dark-haired girl kicked the platinum-haired vampire in the shin and managed to push him off, running out of the alley with blood leaking out of the twin holes in her neck.

_Bloody hell,_ Spike thought to himself in annoyance, massaging his shin. It seemed pretty obvious now that he wasn't quite ready to resume his existence as William the Bloody, dreaded slayer of two Slayers. Not if the ghost of the Li'l Bit still held such a huge sway over his actions like this.

"Sod it," Spike muttered to himself, digging out a cigarette. Well, the evening hadn't been a total loss; he was making progress in exorcising all those stupid human impulses that were a consequence of being chipped for nearly three years, getting rid of everything that was preventing him from being the Big Bad again.

Indeed, Spike believed it was only a matter of time before he would be ready to confront his Grandsire, stake him, and then kill Buffy as well to finally bring about his Slayer hat trick - and avenge the death of Drusilla, or so he thought.

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_'? Try a vampire, instead...

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Doublemeat Palace**

**The next morning**

* * *

"You're leaving?" the local Doublemeat Palace manager named Lorraine Ross looked surprised, after hearing Buffy say that she was quitting her job. Other employees came and went with depressing regularity, but the Summers girl had seemed like someone determined to stick it out here until she made manager.

Unfortunately, though, Buffy had realized that flipping burgers and slinging chicken nuggets around simply wasn't going to keep meeting the household's expenses, no matter how many double shifts she pulled. It had been a rather nasty shock for the Chosen One to discover just how deeply Xander had been supporting her and Dawn financially, not long after he'd left and his money had likewise vanished.

The old saying was true; you don't know what you've got 'til you lose it. And Buffy had felt about two inches tall that day, recalling everything she'd said to Harris before he'd departed Sunnydale for good.

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Ross. The thing is, I've kinda gotten a better offer somewhere else," Buffy said in reply to Lorraine's question.

"Do you mind if I ask where? Cluck-o-Rama? Bucky's Fondue Hut? Not that roach-house on Seventeenth and Elm!" Lorraine said with a slight shudder.

"It's nothing like that. In fact, I've decided to quit the food industry altogether. I'm going into protection instead," Buffy said nervously.

The manager's eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm, uh, going into the security business. You know, providing protection for people's homes, their families, that kind of dealie," the Slayer replied vaguely.

Lorraine looked confused, but then just shook her head. "Oh. But as for the Doublemeat secret..."

"Not a word to anyone! My lips are totally zipped. And y'know, I _**really **_doubt the guy I'll be working for cares about that sort of thing. Look, Ms. Ross, I just wanted to say thanks for giving me a job when I needed it; but now, it's time for us to say goodbye." Buffy stood up, and extended her hand to the woman behind the desk.

Lorraine got up herself and shook hands with a decisive briskness that Buffy wondered whether had been drilled into her by some corporate management demon, or something. "I understand. And thank you, Ms. Summers, for making Doublemeat Palace part of your working experience." She then sat down again, and brought out some papers for Buffy to sign. Including a nondisclosure agreement concerning the company's secret about their beef being made from vegetable products.

_Well, that's that! _Buffy shook her head slightly, as she exited the building; going around the back to where Angel was waiting for her in the shade. _I'm officially unemployed now..._

"Hey. How did it go?" Angel asked, hoisting his blanket onto a nearby crate. Dawn had told him how his Grandchilde had used such a thing to move around town during daylight hours, and while Spike may have made mistakes - he'd also come up with at least one good idea during his years here, Angel couldn't deny that.

"Okay. I guess. Angel, did I do the right thing?" Buffy wondered, letting him hold her in his arms. Could she really balance the Slayer thing, make money working in Angel's new agency, take care of her little sister and keep her relationship with her boyfriend intact?

One look at Angel's face, though, and Buffy knew the answer. _**Of course**_ she could! Doubtless at times, it would be a struggle. But what wasn't, in this third life she was now living? The Chosen One suddenly didn't doubt how, now that she and Angel were back together, everything would be okay somehow.

"Everything'll be okay, love. As long as we're together, that's the important thing," Angel echoed her thoughts almost precisely.

"Yeah - but you heard what Anya said the other day, Angel. Eventually, after I'm gone, Angelus is gonna get loose again. What are we gonna do about that?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"I've already arranged for someone to put a spell on me, actually. Something to magically knock me out, the moment that happens," Angel reassured her. "Depending on the circumstances, Willow can then either curse me with a soul again - or else someone can just dust me and be done with it."

"What? ANGEL! Don't even joke about that!" Buffy said harshly.

"What makes you think I'm joking, Buffy? I mean, try to imagine what it'd be like for me in a century or so, after you're gone again. After I've buried Connor, and his children, and maybe even his grandchildren, what will I have to live for? I guess Wesley was right - I don't want to live forever. At least, not without you," the Champion assured her, referring to a semi-civilized conversation he and Wes had recently had.

Buffy tried to suppress the urge to shiver at the concept of immortality. She didn't want that, not with her memories of Heaven and what awaited her there again one day. Deciding to think about it tomorrow, the young woman simply plunged her lips onto Angel's - and let the taste of her boyfriend wash away all her worries and concerns, at least for a while.

* * *

**Sunnydale, California - Playa Linda Beach**

**The next evening**

* * *

"I think it's kinda weird."

Connor lay back on the red blanket, gazing up at the starry sky and listening to rise and fall of the ocean tide upon the sand. He had finally started to get used to such wonders, after the past six weeks. "You think what's weird?"

Dawn threw her hand up in a semi-impatient gesture. "This. Us. You know, given what certain other people have gotten up to lately, I just think it's sorta weird."

"Oh. You mean my dad and your sister," Connor smirked; he knew how those two were spending their nights these days. "Well, it's not all _**that**_ weird. I mean, I'm not a vampire, and you're not a Slayer."

"True. I'm just a girl who has her own superpowers - just like you. Just like them." Dawn plopped down onto the blanket beside her boyfriend, briefly recalling that conversation with Xander within her mom's Jeep, not long before he'd left town.

"Have you been able to do the teleportation thing again?" the young man asked. Connor knew now how he had made an incorrect assumption when Dawn and Xander had shown up in his father's mansion, with regards to that fragment of the Eye, but he asked anyway.

"No," Dawn shook her head. "For some reason, it just doesn't work no matter what I try."

"You still haven't told Buffy about what else you can do nowadays, have you?" Connor asked. Even though he hadn't been there when Dawn had used that ability on Cyvus Vail - shooting laser beams out of her eyes and mouth - he had seen his girlfriend use her new power to dust vampires and take out a few other bad guys recently.

"No. I'm still waiting for her to get used to you, before I spring_** that**_ secret on her. Besides, she's gotten so paranoid lately about what we get up to in private, it's unbelievable! I keep telling Buffy how, since she's having noisy sex with Angel practically every night, she shouldn't do the whole 'throwing stones in glass houses' dealie; but she just doesn't listen," Dawn said exasperatedly.

"Huh," Connor said noncommittally.

"What?"

"Well, something just occurred to me," Connor said slowly, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Namely, my dad might become human one day, and marry your sister; I mean, we both know that's something those two want. So, if we ever get married ourselves, Buffy would end up being both your sister _**and**_ your stepmother-in-law..."

"Connor!" Dawn yelped, whacking him on the chest.

"Just a thought," the Miracle Child grinned humorously.

"Can ya come up with a new one?!"

Connor shrugged. "I tried to get in touch with Xander today. But he wasn't at work, and no one answered at his apartment."

"Well, maybe he's found himself a new girlfriend and he's finally getting some lovin'. After all, him and Anya are totally over now, and he's gotta find someone else eventually," Dawn pointed out the obvious.

"Maybe," Connor frowned.

"Speaking of which...?" Dawn looked at him pointedly.

_What? Oh. Yeah. _Connor drew her in and kissed her. Not their usual twenty-minute snog-fest, as Spike might have put it; just a soft, expressive, dizzying kiss that was fitting for their current romantic setting. Once they parted, Connor saw for himself how Dawn still had her eyes closed before she finally opened those luminous blue peepers again.

"Wow," Dawn smiled. "Now that's what I call a good kiss..."

"Do you talk about me with your friends at that school you attend?" Connor suddenly asked. His dad had advised him to take more of an interest in that part of his girlfriend's life, after all.

"Of course! In this dimension, y'know, women gossip. They talk to each other all the time about every little detail of their lives. Including and especially their boyfriends," Dawn said casually.

"Sounds like a lot of effort for very little return," Connor shrugged again.

"Well, maybe to someone raised in Quaker-Oats -"

"Quor-toth," Connor interrupted wearily. He was _**sure**_ that she was deliberately mispronouncing the name just to get a rise out of him, even if he couldn't prove it.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm just saying, things are different here. And when I say 'different' I mean better, right? C'mon, name me three things you can find here that you can't find there," Dawn insisted, leaning up to stare at her boyfriend.

Connor knew she was just trying to learn more about his life in that demon hell-world, but even so, he couldn't help feeling a momentary flash of resentment. He was uncomfortable talking about that part of his existence to anyone - except Xander, for some reason no one but the gods above and below could understand. "Okay, let's see. Double-Stuff Oreos...Twinkies..." He paused. "And a certain Slayer's younger sister."

"Hey!" Dawn jabbed him with her elbow, dismayed at her third-place position on his list. "Are you telling me I'm on par with _**snack foods**_? Or that I rate lower than them?"

Connor laughed, a sound that only Dawn could elicit from him. "No. You're at the top of the list, Dawn. It's all about you..."

"Well, I should think so!" Dawn declared, sounding very much like Cordelia for a moment.

"You wanna talk about something else?" Connor inquired, bringing her in and hugging her closely.

"Yeah. Um, I'm not sure if you wanna discuss it, though," Dawn said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"There's still no news about that Holtz guy, right?"

Connor stiffened, before forcing himself to relax. "No. After Cordelia helped me find the place I checked out that underground chamber, and my adopted father _**was **_there, I could tell; but there was no statue or anything present. Someone must have gotten their hands on it, after that Wesley guy...did what he did."

"Well, my money says you'll find it again one day. I mean, that's just the way our lives work," Dawn said fatalistically. "Welcome to the Hellmouth, home of the weird and wacky."

"You're right," Connor slowly nodded. "Weirdness abounds around here, I've seen it for myself lately."

"Yeah, but you wanna know the funny part?" Dawn asked, absently intertwining her fingers with his.

"What is it?"

Dawn smiled at the man she would one day marry. "I can live with 'weird.'"

"So can I," Connor smiled.

They kissed. And somewhere up above within the Sacred Place, the disembodied soul of Alan Francis Doyle exuded pleasure and relief as the Time that Never Was - finally became the Time that Is and Will Be.

There was still so much more to accomplish, but for now, the Guardian of the Sacred Place could afford to take a moment to savor how much he and Tara and Kendra (and even Xander, in his own way) had managed to accomplish so far.

The quest for making this world a better place had truly begun!

**The End**


End file.
